Anoitecer
by Beatrice Swan
Summary: Edward partira. Bella foi deixada para trás com uma ferida que ia demorar para curar. Meses depois da partida deles Charlie aceita um trabalho na sua cidade natal, Mystic Falls, consciente que essa mudança fará Bella aceitar o legado da família Swan, tornando-a uma peça vital do mundo sobrenatural de Mystic Falls. Lá ela conhece Stefan Salvatore e tudo muda novamente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da História:**_

 _Para aqueles a que esta historia parece familiar, eu tinha postado noutra conta, neste mesmo site, devido a alguns problema não vou utilizá-la novamente, por isso estou repostando a história. já faz muito tempo desde qe a escrevi por isso vu aproveitar para editar os capítulos. Espero que gostem e comentem!_

 _Disclaemer: As personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e LJ Smith._

* * *

 **Capítulo 01**

Tinha passado dois meses desde a partida de Edward, Bella olhou pela janela do quarto com novo vigor, graças à Dra. Sanders, a psicóloga que o Dr. Gerandy recomendou, ela estava muito melhor, fora bom desabafar com alguém sobre o que acontecera, tirando a parte dos Cullen serem vampiros, começou a perceber que a relação com Edward não foi muito saudável. Ele foi o seu primeiro amor e soube aproveitar-se disso para assumir todo o controle do namoro deles.

Na última consulta a Dra. Sanders tinha sugerido que ela fosse a um lugar onde costumavam passar algum tempo juntos para tentar se despedir ou descobrir se ainda se sentia da mesma maneira sobre ele e era por isso que estava a tentar encontrar a clareira.

A mente dela ficou entorpecidos pelo ritmo dos seus passos e a sua respiração acalmou eventualmente a sua deixando-a feliz por não ter desistido. Bella notou que se movia mais rapidamente pela floresta, pelo menos até encontrar a clareira onde costumava estar com Edward. Sem a luz do sol o lugar não parecia nem um pouco fascinante mas ainda era bonito e sereno. Não havia flores selvagens, mas apenas erva alta que balançava na brisa leve. Ela sabia que este era o lugar mas tinha a certeza que não ia encontrar a resposta que procurava.

A deceção fê-la deslizar até ao chão, à beira da clareira e sentiu os seus pulmões pararem de funcionar. Porque ela devia seguir em frente? Não havia nada no seu futuro, apenas memórias do passado que ela só traria à superfície quando fosse capaz de lidar com a dor que lhe trariam, a dor que sentia agora e a deixou fria. Não havia nada neste lugar que a lembrasse dele. A clareira parecia vazia de atmosfera, vazia de tudo, como tudo o resto e como os seus pesadelos. A mente de Bella rodou confusa.

Só tinha um consolo, tinha vindo a este lugar sozinha e ninguém a veria quebrar em pedaços, curvada numa bola tentando evitar que o buraco no seu peito a partida em duas. Era muito melhor passar por isto sozinha, sem ter de explicar porque estava com tanta pressa para ir embora. Ela tentou encontrar forças para se levantar, tentando recuperar o controlo da sua respiração. A dor era demasiado para ela suportar, tinha de sair daqui nem que tivesse de se arrastar.

Que sorte que ela estava sozinha! Sozinha. Ela repetiu a palavra com grande satisfação enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé apesar da dor. Precisamente nesse momento, uma figura saiu de dentro das árvores ao norte, a uns trinta passos de distância.

Uma desordem de emoções passou por ela em apenas um segundo. A primeira foi surpresa; ela estava distante de qualquer trilha aqui, e não esperava companhia. Então, enquanto os seus olhos se focavam na figura imóvel, vendo a incrível rigidez, a pele pálida, uma onda de esperança penetrante passou por ela. Ela a suprimiu com ferocidade, lutando contra a agonia igualmente afiada enquanto os seus olhos continuavam a olhar o rosto em baixo do cabelo preto, que não era o que ela estava esperando.

A próxima foi medo; esse não era o rosto pela qual ela vivia aflita, mas ele estava suficientemente perto dela para que ela soubesse que aquele homem não era nenhum mochileiro.

E finalmente, no fim, reconhecimento.

\- Laurent! - ela falou com um surpreso prazer.

Era uma resposta irracional. Ela provavelmente devia ter parado no medo.

Laurent fazia parte do grupo de James quando ela o conheceu. Ele não esteva envolvido na caçada que se seguiu - a caçada na qual ela era a presa - mas isso foi só porque ele estava com medo; ela era protegida por um grupo maior do que o dele. Teria sido diferente se esse não fosse o caso - ele não tinha nada contra, naquela época, a ideia de a fazer de refeição. É claro, ele devia ter mudado, porque ele foi para o Alasca para viver com outro grupo civilizado lá, outra família que se recusava a beber sangue de humanos por razões éticas. Outra família como os... ela não conseguia me fazer pensar no nome.

Sim, sentir medo faria mais sentido, mas o que ela sentia era uma dominante satisfação. A clareira era um lugar mágico de novo. Uma magia mais negra do que a que ela estava esperando, com certeza, mas mágica do mesmo jeito. Aqui estava a conexão que ela buscava. A prova, mesmo que remota, de que - em algum lugar no mesmo mundo que ela - ele existia.

Era impossível o quanto Laurent parecia exatamente o mesmo. Ela achou que era muito bobo e humano esperar que as coisas mudassem tanto em um ano. Mas havia uma coisa... ela não conseguia identificar o que era direito.

\- Bella? - ele perguntou, parecendo mais pasmo do que ela me sentia.

\- Você lembra! - ela sorriu. Era ridículo que ela estivesse tão feliz porque um vampiro lembrava o seu nome.

Ele sorriu. - Ela não esperava te ver por aqui. - Ele andou na minha direção, com a expressão divertida.

\- Isso não é ao contrário? Eu vivo aqui. Eu pensei que você tinha ido para o Alasca.

Ele parou a uns dez passos de distância, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

O rosto dele era o rosto mais bonito que ela viu pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Ela estudou o rosto dele com um ganancioso senso estranho de alívio. Ele era uma pessoa para a qual ela não precisava fingir - uma pessoa que já sabia de tudo que ela podia dizer.

\- Você está certa, - ele concordou - Eu fui para o Alasca. Ainda assim, eu não esperava... Quando eu encontrei a casa dos Cullen vazia, eu pensei que eles haviam se mudado.

\- Oh. - Ela mordeu o lábio quando o nome fez as beiras em carne viva da ferida dela doer. Ela levou um segundo para se recompor. Laurent esperou com olhos curiosos.

\- Eles se mudaram - ela finalmente conseguiu dizê-lo.

\- Hmm - ele murmurou. - Estou surpreso que eles tenham te deixado para trás. Você não era uma espécie de animal de estimação deles? - Os olhos dele estavam inocentes como se não tivessem a intenção de ofender.

Ela deu um sorriso torto.

\- Alguma coisa assim.

\- Hmm - ele disse, pensativo de novo.

Nesse exato momento, ela percebeu porque ele parecia igual - igual demais. Depois que Carlisle disse que Laurent havia ficado com a família de Tânia, ela começou a imaginá-lo, nas raras ocasiões em que pensava nele, com os mesmos olhos dourados que os... Cullen - ela forçou o nome a sair, estremecendo - tinham. Que os vampiros bons tinham.

Ela deu um passou involuntário para trás, e os seus curiosos, olhos vermelho escuros seguiram o movimento dela.

\- Eles te visitam frequentemente? - ele perguntou, ainda casual, mas o peso dele se inclinou na sua direção.

\- Minta - a linda voz aveludada sussurrou ansiosamente na sua memória.

Ela assustou-se com o som da voz dele, mas isso não devia tê-la surpreendido. Ele apenas aparecia quando ela fazia coisas perigosas por causa da promessa que ela fizera antes de ele partir. Ela não estava se submetendo ao maior perigo imaginável? Ela fez o que a voz lhe disse para fazer.

\- De vez em quando - ela tentou fazer a voz ficar leve, relaxada. - O tempo parece mais longo para mim, eu imagino. Você sabe como eles podem ser distraídos... - ela estava começando a tagarelar. Ela teve que se esforçar para calar a boca.

\- Hmm - ele disse de novo. - A casa cheirava como se estivesse vazia já há algum tempo...

\- Você precisa mentir melhor do que isso, Bella - a voz disse com urgência.

Ela tentou. - Eu vou ter que dizer a Carlisle que você esteve aqui. Ele vai ficar triste por ter perdido a sua visita. - Ela fingiu estar pensando por um segundo. - Mas eu provavelmente não devia mencionar isso para... Edward, eu acho - eu mal conseguiu dizer o nome dele, e isso fez a sua expressão se contorcer, arruinando o seu blefe. - Ele tem um temperamento forte... bem, eu tenho certeza de que você lembra. Ele ainda está nervoso com aquela coisa de James. - Ela revirou os olhos e abanou displicentemente com uma mão, como se isso fosse uma história antiga, mas havia uma pontada de histeria na sua voz. Ela se perguntou se ele poderia reconhecer o que isso era.

\- Ele está mesmo? - Laurent perguntou prazerosamente... e ceticamente.

Ela manteve a resposta curta, para que assim a sua voz não deletasse o seu pânico. - Mm-hmm.

Laurent deu um passo casual para o lado, olhando ao seu redor na pequena clareira. Ela não deixou de reparar que o seu passo o trouxe para mais perto dela. Na sua cabeça, a voz respondeu com um rosnado baixo.

\- Então como estão as coisas em Denali? Carlisle disse que você tinha ido ficar com Tânia? - a sua voz estava alta demais.

A questão fez ele parar. - Eu gosto muito de Tânia - ele meditou. - E da sua irmã Irina ainda mais... eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em um só lugar, e eu aproveitei as vantagens, as novidades de tudo. Mas as restrições eram difíceis... Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham conseguido aguentar por tanto tempo - ele sorriu para ela de forma conspiradora. - Às vezes eu trapaceio.

Ela não consegui engolir. Os seus pés começaram a ir para trás, mas ela ficou congelada quando os seus olhos vermelhos olharam para baixo para captar o movimento.

\- Oh - ela disse com uma voz fraca. - Jasper tem problemas com isso também.

\- Não se mova - a voz sussurrou. Ela tentou fazer o que ele instruía. Era muito difícil; o instinto de fugir era quase incontrolável.

\- Mesmo? - Laurent pareceu interessado. - Foi por isso que eles foram embora?

\- Não - ela respondi honestamente.- Jasper é mais cuidadoso em casa.

\- Sim - Laurent concordou. - Eu sou também.

O passo à frente que ele deu agora foi de propósito.

\- Victória encontrou você? - Bella perguntou, sem fôlego, desesperada para distraí-lo. Essa foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente, e ela arrependeu-se de ter dito as palavras assim que ela saíram. Victória - que havia a caçado com James, e depois desaparecido - não era alguém em quem ela queria pensar nesse momento em particular.

Mas a pergunta parou ele.

\- Sim - ele disse, hesitando no passo. - Na verdade eu vim aqui como um favor para ela - Ele fez uma cara. - Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso.

\- Com o que? - ela disse ansiosamente, o convidando a continuar. Ele estava olhando para as árvores, para longe dela. Ela tomou vantagem na distração dele, dando um passo furtivo para trás.

Ele olhou de volta para ela e sorriu - a expressão fez ele parecer um anjo de cabelos pretos.

\- Eu matar você - ele respondeu com um ronronar sedutor.

Ela vacilou em outro passo para trás. O rosnado frenético na sua cabeça tornava difícil escutar. - Ela queria salvar essa parte para si própria - ele continuou, alegremente. - Ela está meio... aborrecida com você, Bella?

\- Comigo? - ela guinchou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e gargalhou.

\- Eu sei, parece um pouco estranho para mim também. Mas James era o parceiro dela, e o seu Edward o matou.

Mesmo aí, à beira da morte, o nome dele rasgou as paredes não cicatrizadas da sua ferida como se a estivesse serrando.

Laurent não estava consciente da reação dela. - Ela achou mais apropriado matar você do que Edward - um troco justo, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu para ficar de olho na terra deles, por assim dizer. Ela não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil te pegar. Então talvez o plano dela falhe - aparentemente não era a vingança que ela havia imaginado, já que você não deve ser tão importante para ele já que ele te deixou aqui desprotegida.

Outro golpe, outra ferro cravou no peito dela. O peso de Laurent se moveu levemente, e ela deu outro passo para trás. Ele fez uma careta. - Ela acho que ela vai ficar zangada, do mesmo jeito.

\- Então porque não esperar por ela? - ela gaguejou.

Um sorriso maquiavélico transformou o rosto dele. - Bem, você me pegou num momento ruim, Bella. Eu não vim para esse lugar por causa da missão de Victória - eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede, e o seu cheiro é... simplesmente de dar água na boca.

Laurent olhou para ela com aprovação, como se ele estivesse falando sério quando a cumprimentou.

\- Ameace ele - a linda voz da ilusão ordenou, a voz dele estava desorientada de medo.

\- Ele vai saber que foi você - ela sussurrou obedientemente. - Você não vai se safar dessa.

\- E porque não? - o sorriso de Laurent cresceu. Ele olhou ao redor para a pequena abertura das árvores. - O cheiro vai ser lavado na próxima chuva. Ninguém vai encontrar seu corpo, você simplesmente terá desaparecido, como tantos, tantos outros humanos. Não vão haver motivos para Edward pensar em mim, se ele se importar o suficiente para investigar. Não é nada pessoal, Bella, eu te asseguro. Só sede.

\- Implore - a alucinação implorou-lhe.

\- Por favor - ela asfixiou.

Laurent balançou a cabeça, seu rosto estava gentil. - Veja dessa forma, Bella. Você tem muita sorte que fui eu quem te encontrou.

\- Eu tenho? - ela murmurou, arriscando outro passo para trás.

Laurent seguiu, leve e gracioso.

\- Sim - ele assegurou-a. - Ela serei bem rápido. Você não vai sentir nada, eu prometo. Oh, eu vou mentir para Victória sobre isso mais tarde, naturalmente, só para aplacar ela. Mas se você soubesse o que ela tinha planejado para você, Bella... - ele balançou a cabeça com um movimento lento, quase com desgosto. - Eu juro que você estaria me agradecendo.

Ela olhou para ele horrorizada.

Ele fungou a brisa que soprava o cabelo dela na direção dele. - De dar água na boca - ele repetiu, inalando profundamente.

Ela ficou tensa para sair dali, os seus olhos piscavam enquanto ela tentava se afastar, e o som do rosnado enfurecido de Edward ecoava no fundo da cabeça dela. O nome dele escapou pelas paredes que ela havia construído para pará-lo. Edward, Edward, Edward. Ela ia morrer. Foi aí que ela percebeu, ela não queria morrer, nem mesmo por Edward.

Pelos seus olhos apertados, ela viu Laurent parar no meio do ato de inalar e virar a cabeça rapidamente para a esquerda. Ela estava com medo de tirar os olhos dele, de seguir a direção do seu olhar, apesar de que ele já não precisava mais de nenhum truque ou nenhuma distração para a pegar.

Ela estava muito surpresa para se sentir aliviada quando ele começou a se afastar dela.

\- Eu não acredito nisso - ele disse, a voz dele estava tão baixa que ela quase não a ouvia.

Então ela teve que olhar. Os seus olhos vasculharam a clareira, procurando pela distração que havia estendido a vida dela em mais alguns segundos.

No início ela não viu nada, e o seu olhar voltou para Laurent. Ele estava se afastando com mais velocidade agora, os olhos dele fixos nela; uma enorme figura preta saiu das árvores, quieta como uma sombra, e perseguiu de propósito na direção do vampiro. Era enorme - alto como uma casa, só que mais grosso, muito mais musculoso. O longo focinho fez uma careta, revelando uma longa fileira de dentes afiados como adagas. Um horrível rosnado saiu pelos seus dentes, rompendo pela clareira como o barulho de um trovão prolongado.

O urso. Só que aquilo não era um urso de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, aquele enorme monstro preta tinha que ser a criatura que andava causando o alarme. De longe, qualquer um presumiria se tratar de um urso. O que mais poderia ter uma estrutura tão vasta, tão poderosa?

Ela desejou ter sido sortuda o suficiente para vê-lo de longe. Ao invés disso, ele caminhava silenciosamente na grama a menos de dez pés de onde ela estava. Ela olhou para a criatura monstruosa, a sua mente borbulhando enquanto ela pensava num nome para dar para ela. Havia uma aparência canina bastante distinta no formato dele, no jeito como se mexia. Ela só podia pensar numa possibilidade, travada de horror como estava. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que um lobo podia ficar tão grande.

Outro rosnado saiu da sua garganta, e ela se encolheu com o som. Laurent estava tentando voltar para a beira onde ficavam as árvores, e, por baixo do terror que a congelava, a confusão passou por ela. Porque Laurent estava fugindo? Com certeza, o lobo era de um tamanho monstruoso, mas era só um animal. Por que razão um vampiro teria medo de um animal? E Laurent estava com medo. Os olhos dele estavam esbugalhados de horror, como os dela. Como se isso respondesse a minha pergunta, de repente o lobo do tamanho de um elefante não estava mais sozinho. Saindo dos dois lados da clareira, outras duas bestas gigantes se arrastaram para dentro da clareira. Uma era de um cinza escuro, o outro marrom, mas nenhum era tão grande quanto o primeiro. O lobo cinza saiu das árvores a apenas alguns centímetros dela, com os olhos grudados em Laurent.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse reagir, mais dois outros lobos os seguiram, alinhados como um V, como gansos voando para o sul. Isso significava que o último monstro marrom que entrou na clareira estava perto o suficiente para ela tocá-lo.

Ela deu um suspiro involuntário e pulou para trás - que foi a coisa mais estúpida que ela podia ter feito. Ela congelou de novo, esperando que os lobos se virassem para ela, a presa muito mais fraca e vulnerável. Ela desejou brevemente que Laurent começasse a destruir o grupo de lobos - isso devia ser fácil para ele. Ela achou que, entre as duas escolhas há frente dela, ser comida por lobos era certamente a pior opção. O lobo mais próximo dela, o marrom avermelhado, virou a cabeça levemente com o som do suspiro. Os olhos do lobo eram escuros, quase pretos. Ele olhou para ela uma fração de segundo, seus olhos profundos pareceram inteligentes demais para um animal selvagem.

Ele encarou-a, instintivamente ela pensou em Jacob, de repente lembrando-se das lendas Quiluetes, seria possível que fossem verdadeiras? Se fossem reais eles estavam atrás dos vampiros e ela estava segura. Então outro rosnado baixo do líder fez a cabeça do lobo se virar, na direção de Laurent.

Laurent estava olhando para o monstruoso bando de lobos monstruosos com um inexplicável olhar de choque e medo. Primeiro ela não conseguiu entender. Mas ela ficou atordoada quando, sem nenhum aviso, ele se virou e desapareceu entre as árvores. Ele fugiu.

Os lobos foram atrás dele num segundo, se espalhando pela grama com passadas poderosas, rosnando e fazendo estalos tão altos que ela levantou as mãos instintivamente para cobrir os ouvidos. O som desapareceu com surpreendente velocidade assim que eles desapareceram na mata.

E então ela estava sozinha de novo, os joelhos tremerem em baixo dela, e caiu em cima das suas mãos, soluços se construindo na sua garganta. Ela sabia que tinha que ir embora, e tinha que ir agora. Por quanto tempo os lobos iam caçar Laurent antes de voltarem por ela? Ou Laurent ia se virar contra eles? Seria ele quem voltaria à procura dela?

Porém, primeiramente ela não conseguia se mexer; os braços e pernas dela estavam a tremer, e ela não sabia como voltar a ficar de pé. A sua mente não conseguia superar o medo, o horror ou a confusão. Ela não entendia o que havia acabado de testemunhar.

Um vampiro não devia fugir de cachorros crescidos daquele jeito. Que mal os dentes dele poderiam fazer á sua pele de granito? E os lobos devem ter dado a Laurent um longo espaço. Mesmo que o tamanho extraordinário deles os tenha ensinado a não temer nada, ainda não faziam nenhum sentido que eles o perseguissem. Ela duvidava que a pele de mármore gelado dele cheirasse como comida. Porque eles iam passar alguma coisa com sangue morno e fraca como eu para perseguir Laurent? A não ser que as lendas Quiluetes fossem reais.

Uma brisa fria passou pela clareira, balançando a grama como se alguma coisa estivesse em cima dela. Ela ficou de pé, afastando-se mesmo que o vento estivesse passando por ela sem lhe causar danos. Tremendo de pânico, ela virou-se e correu em linha reta entre as árvores.

O medo era tanto que não demorou muito tempo para encontrar a carrinha e ir rapidamente para casa, felizmente Charlie não estava em casa. Bella fechou a porta da casa e foi tomar um banho, queria tirar o cheiro a suor e relaxar um pouco. Estava a descer as escadas depois de vestir uma camisola castanha escura e uns jeans pretos quando bateram à porta, ao ver o Jacob Black teve as suspeitas confirmadas. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte e tinha cortado o cabelo. Lembrou-se de Charlie ter mencionado que ele tinha tido mono no mês passado e percebeu que era mentira, deve ter tido a ver com ele tornar-se um lobo gigante.

\- Entra – disse Bella, depois de abrir a porta. - Senta-te.

\- Acho que sabes porque estou aqui - Jacob disse com uma careta. - Deves saber mais sobre isto que eu. Sam pediu-me para te perguntar se sabes porque aquele sanguessuga veio aqui e pelo que vi na clareira acho que ele tem razão.

\- Há quanto tempo descobriste que era real? – Bella perguntou com uma careta enfeitando o seu rosto.

\- Um mês. – Jacob falou com raiva evidente na sua voz. – O que não consigo compreender é porque foste namorar um deles mesmo depois de saberes o que eles eram!

\- Pensei que ele fosse diferente mas mostrou-se igual aos outros. – Bella estremeceu de forma visível. - Em reposta à tua pergunta, Laurent queria me a mim, como um favor a Victória. - a voz dela tremeu ao dizer o nome dela.

\- Porquê? – Jacob não entendia a razão para isso.

\- Os Cullen mataram James, o companheiro dela para me protegerem. – Bella suspirou. - Ela quer vingança, um companheiro por um companheiro, apesar se Edward não ser meu companheiro, se fosse ele não teria conseguido me deixar.

\- Ela não vai desistir pois não? - Jacob olhou-a com preocupação, apesar de tudo ele gostava de Bella mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ficar com ela. - Vamos fazer o melhor para te proteger, espero que saibas disso.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, ela passava o seu tempo livre com o Jacob e o bando. Bella e Jacob acabaram por se tornar os melhores amigos, para desapontamento do Charlie que esperava mais que isso.

Estavam em Dezembro quando Charlie lhe contou sobre a proposta de ser co-xerife em Mystic Falls, eles não iam lá há anos desde que a vovó Marie Swan tinha morrido, Ela devia ter uns 4 anos. Bella sabia o perigo que corriam em Forks, Victória podia aparecer quando quisesse por isso encorajou Charlie a aceitar, afirmando que podiam se mudar durante as férias de Natal. Charlie estava tão feliz por a ver entusiasmada além de ter pensado que a mudança iria ajudá-la a esquecer o que tinha acontecido com Edward.

No mesmo dia ele deu-lhe a carta da vovó Marie, juntamente com uma caixa que ele devia ter-lhe dado no seu aniversário. Com tudo o que acontecera ele tinha achado melhor esperar até Bella melhorar. Charlie esperou para ver a reação dela ao ler o que estava escrito.

\- Isto não pode ser verdade. - olhou-o com dificuldade em aceitar o que estava escrito na carta. - Como assim somos descendentes de bruxas elementares? E existe outra espécie de vampiros e lobisomens de verdade, além dos transmorfos da reserva?

\- Só sei o que a minha mãe me contou, por isso não percebi de imediato o que os Cullen eram. - Charlie disse pegando nas mãos da filha. - Se soubesse não teria deixado que te aproximasses deles. Tentei deixar tudo isso para trás quando conheci a tua mãe, contudo com esta oferta de trabalho achei melhor estares preparada para o que podemos encontrar lá. A tua avó disse que serias a bruxa Swan mais poderosa, que devia fazer tudo para estares a salvo até os teus poderes serem libertados.

\- Ela sei que fizeste o teu melhor pai. Não precisas te preocupar, eu vou ficar bem.

Bella deixou o Charlie na cozinha e depois de lhe dar um abraço foi para o quarto. Abriu a caixa e sorriu ao ver um livro que parecia muito antigo. Quando leu a primeira página descobriu que era um grimório com a história da família, explicava como usar os poderes e os feitiços que tinham feito e como fazê-los.

\- Como a herdeira dos Swan peço pelos meus poderes. Dá-me os meus poderes - disse seguindo as instruções do livro e preparou-se para o que viria. Isto ia doer e não ia ser pouco.

A mudança durou o resto do dia e a noite toda. Ela sentiu como se fosse transformada em todos os elementos, um de cada vez, primeiro o fogo, depois a água, o ar, a terra, o corpo e a mente. Durante as próximas semanas compreendeu o quanto tinha mudado. Ela ficou mais forte e mais rápida, o seu cabelo cresceu até à sua cintura e ficou mais avermelhado e o castanho quase tinha desaparecido. O seu corpo estava mais voluptuoso, com curvas que ela nunca esperara ter e o problema de equilíbrio tinha desaparecido. Bella aprendeu a controlar os elementos, um de cada vez e tirava a sua força deles, também descobriu que teria uma vida muito mais longa a menos que a matassem. A partir de agora ela só ia envelhecer um ano a cada cem que passassem. Quando chegou a hora de irem para Mystic Falls, Bella já tinha controlo absoluto sobre todos os seus poderes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de autor**_

 _Obrigada àqueles que estão a seguir a minha história e o comentário. O vosso apoio é muito importante para mim._

 _Aqui está o segundo capítulo desta história. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de dar a vossa opinião._

 _ **Obs. As personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 02**

Os primeiros dias em Mystic Falls foram bons. Bella conheceu a Caroline Forbes no dia em que chegaram e apesar dela ser um pouco animada demais, tinham ficado amigas de imediato. Mystic Falls não era tão ruim, na verdade, o sol aparecia bastante o que a animou. E o melhor, ficava longe de Vitória. Jake continuou a dizer-lhe que ela ainda aparecia em Forks e parecia que não ia desistir tão cedo. Tudo isso só fazia com que ela sentisse mais raiva de Edward e dos outros. Alice devia saber que ela viria atrás dela e mesmo assim eles tinham partido.

Bella olhou pelas portas de vidro do seu quarto novo e sorriu. Os Swans eram uma das famílias fundadoras de Mystic Falls, vindos da Inglaterra, por isso a chegada dela e Charlie foi vista como o regresso do filho pródigo a casa e com a mudança, os segredos entre ela e Charlie tinham acabado.

A casa era uma mansão que existia desde 1800 nos arredores da cidade e perto da floresta, o que lhes dava toda a privacidade que precisavam. Tinha três andares, a cave, o térreo e o primeiro andar. Na cave ficava uma biblioteca particular com toda a história dos Swan e onde Bella podia praticar magia. No térreo ficava a suite de Bella, com três divisões, o escritório, o banheiro para as visitas, a cozinha, a sala de jantar e a sala de estar, o hall de entrada e um corredor onde estavam as escadas que davam acesso à cave e ao primeiro andar.

A suite de Bella era composta pelo quarto, a sala de vestir e um banheiro só para ela. O quarto tinha paredes em tons de lilás claro com pequenas flores brancas, duas mesas de cabeceira, uma cama de dossel com lençóis num tom lilás escuro e cobertos por um edredão roxo escuro com pequenas rosas beges, que manteria Bella quente à noite, uma secretária para o portátil novo, uma estante, e um sofá de quatro lugares. Para além das duas portas de madeira para a sala de vestir e do banheiro, existiam duas portas de vidro com dois cortinados azuis-escuros que davam para a floresta que rodeava a mansão.

No primeiro andar ficavam cinco suites, dois quartos de hóspedes, um banheiro comum e um escritório. Charlie era o que passava mais tempo lá, mas ela ajudou para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Ele também tinha-lhe comprado um Mercedes Guardian azul-escuro, apesar de saber que ela já não precisava de um carro tão resistente, mas a velocidade era ótima. Bella sabia que a vovó Swan o tinha deixado muito bem financeiramente, contudo nunca o tinha deixado gastar esse dinheiro com ela. Era diferente em Mystic Falls, afinal tinham de estar à altura das outras famílias fundadoras. O guarda-roupa dela foi inteiramente renovado por peças de qualidade que valorizavam o seu corpo e as suas curvas recém-adquiridas. Charlie também teve de comprar roupas novas para usar nos eventos sociais apesar de ser o novo co-xerife.

Como hoje começava a escola, Bella acordou mais cedo para tomar um duche rápido e vestiu um top preto rendado, um casaco preto de couro, uns jeans azuis-escuros e calçou umas botas pretas. Bella prendeu algumas mechas avermelhadas num travessão, deixando o rosto descoberto e pôs uma maquilhagem suave. Depois de arrumar as suas coisas para a escola foi para a cozinha fazer o pequeno-almoço para ela e para Charlie, que também ia começar o trabalho novo. Tinha acabado de pôr as coisas na mesa quando ele entrou na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Bella. Estás pronta para o início das aulas? — Charlie perguntou, sorrindo para a filha.

— Dentro do possível. — Bella percebeu o rosto apreensivo de Charlie e sorriu de forma encorajadora. — Vai correr bem pai e qualquer coisa que precise a Caroline ajuda-me.

— Por falar em Caroline, não tens de ir buscá-la? — Charlie lembrou Bella que comia cereais.

— Ainda tenho tempo para acabar de comer, mas já estou a ir. — Bella tranquilizou o pai.

O caminho até à casa da Caroline não era longo, no entanto, quando Bella chegou, Caroline já estava à espera dela.

— Bom dia. Há alguma razão para esta pressa? — Bella sorriu para a loira quando ela entrou no carro.

— Coisas da minha mãe. — Caroline suspirou descontente. — Ela está um pouco nervosa por causa do teu pai, é a primeira vez que vai dividir o cargo com alguém e apesar de já conhecer o teu pai há muito tempo está nervosa. E tu? Estás preparada para o liceu de Mystic Falls?

— Dentro do possível. — Bella piscou para Caroline. — Mas conta-me mais sobre os outros alunos.

— No meu grupo de amigos tens a Bonnie Bennett, a Elena Gilbert, o Matt Donovan que é o meu namorado e o Stefan Salvatore. — ao ver o olhar confuso de Bella explicou — Ele e o irmão Damon, que é o namorado da Elena apareceram há alguns meses. Sei que estás a par dos nossos problemas sobrenaturais por isso não há problemas em dizer que eles são os irmãos Salvatore originais.

— Pensei isso quando ouvi o nome deles. — Bella tinha lido sobre eles no livro de feitiços das Swan. — É estranho saber que o Damon tem namorada, pelo que ouvi dele parecia que tinha alguns problemas e ainda estava à espera da Katherine Pierce.

— E estava, mas ele salvou a Elena no acidente de carro que matou os pais dela, na primavera passada. Deve ter sido por causa da semelhança entre a Elena e Katherine. — Caroline ainda achava estranho ele namorar uma menina igual à ex-namorada. — Ele voltou uns meses depois, pensava que Katherine estava presa numa tumba com outros vampiros, mas ela não estava lá, depois disso ele pareceu entrar numa espiral negativa e o Zach chamou o Stefan. Apesar deles terem alguns problemas, ele parece ser um dos poucos que conseguiu trazer o Damon de volta ao normal, isso e Elena. Acreditas que eles se conheceram novamente num cemitério? Eu iria achar um lugar um pouco mórbido para um encontro, mas não eles. Ela também passava lá muito tempo por causa dos pais.

— E como estão as coisas entre eles? Eu sei por experiência que não deve ser fácil namorar um vampiro. — Bella soube pelo olhar no rosto de Caroline soube que ia ter de explicar mais tarde.

— A verdade é que ela faz bem ao Damon, torna-o melhor. — Caroline tinha demorado para conseguir superar o que Damo lhe tinha feito quando ela era apenas humana, agora já conseguia falar dele sem pensar em atravessar o coração dele com uma estaca de madeira. — Houve alguma fricção quando ela soube que era a imagem vívida de Katherine, mas ele conseguiu convencê-la que não era por isso que estava com ela. Foi assim que ela soube que os Gilbert a tinham adotado.

— Estou a ver que muita coisa aconteceu apesar deles estarem aqui há poucos meses. — Bella ficou pensativa. — A tua mãe sabe o que eles são?

— Claro que não. Damon infiltrou-se no conselho para estar a par do que eles sabem. Eu adoro a minha mãe, mas ela pensa que todos os vampiros são malvados.

— Muitos deles são. — Bella sabia muito bem disso por experiência própria. — Apesar de haver exceções.

— Tu aceitas o sobrenatural com muita facilidade. — Caroline observou com alguma desconfiança.

— Não são os primeiros que conheci, além disso, agora também sou uma parte dele.

— Como assim? — Caroline olhou Bella sem entender, para ela a nova amiga parecia muito humana.

— Eu sou uma bruxa Swan, mas a minha linhagem é diferente da Bonnie. Enquanto ela é uma bruxa da natureza eu sou uma bruxa elementar. E sou a última da minha linhagem.

— O que significa ser uma bruxa elementar? — Caroline perguntou, curiosa já que nunca tinha ouvido falar delas.

— Bem, existem dois principais campos de magia, elementar e psico/físico. A Terra, ar, fogo e água são elementares. — Bella explicou à loira. — Já a mente e o corpo são psico/físico.

— A maioria eu entendo, mas, o corpo e a mente? — Caroline perguntou, um pouco confusa. — O que consegues fazer com eles?

— O elemento da mente permite-me ler pensamentos, sentir as emoções que me rodeiam, caso eu queira. — Bella sorriu com a surpresa no rosto de Caroline. — Já com o elemento do corpo posso ver o corpo das pessoas por dentro, encontrar doenças e curar feridas.

— Isso é bom. Bonnie consegue causar aneurismas a vampiros, mas tem de ter cuidado com a quantidade de magia que utiliza.

— O poder dela é limitado, se ela não tiver cuidado pode morrer. As bruxas da natureza costumam canalizar amuletos ou corpos celestes, mas às vezes não é o suficiente. — Bella avisou Caroline, a última coisa que queria era que uma bruxa morresse por não saber os seus limites. — Olha, já chegámos.

O liceu de Mystic Falls era diferente de Forks, no entanto, Bella gostou do que viu. Caroline guiou-a até à secretaria e Bella pôde sentir os olhares dos outros alunos, mas fez o melhor para ignorar, afinal era normal.

— Bom dia, sou a nova aluna, Isabella Swan. — Bella cumprimentou a senhora atrás da secretaria com um sorriso educado.

— Claro, bem está tudo certo com os teus papeis. — Jill olhou com atenção a nova aluna, gostando do que via. — Espero que gostes de Mystic Falls.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu antes de sair da secretaria e viu que Caroline não estava sozinha, junto a ela, estavam duas raparigas e um rapaz.

Pelas descrições de Caroline percebeu que eram a Bonnie Bennett e a Elena Gilbert mas o rapaz deixou-a confusa. Ele era mais alto que ela e tinha cabelos escuros, meio ondulados e olhos verdes.

— Bella, estas são a Bonnie e a Elena e ele é o Stefan Salvatore. — Caroline presentou os amigos à nova amiga. — A Bella veio de Forks, Washington.

— Olá — Bella cumprimentou-os com um sorriso amigável. Ela percebeu a maneira como Stefan a olhava, ele parecia confuso com alguma coisa. — Algum problema?

— Não, só pareces familiar. — Ele não desviou os olhos da beleza de cabelos avermelhados e não pode deixar de concordar que o nome combinava com ela.

— Eu tenho a certeza que não nos vimos, antes, mas as nossas famílias conhecem-se há muito tempo, afinal fazemos parte dos colonos originais. — Bella deu um meio sorriso e uma piscadela. — Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás não concordas?

— Certo... — ele ainda parecia desconfiado.

— Então, Bella, estás a gostar de Mystic Falls? — Elena perguntou com um sorriso enquanto andavam até à sala onde ela e Stefan iam ter aula.

— É bem diferente de Forks, mas é bom ver o sol novamente. Lá parecia que estávamos sempre cobertos por nuvens.

— Disseste novamente? — Stefan estava curioso. Algo lhe dizia que Bella era um enigma que ele gostaria de conhecer por dentro e por fora.

— Eu vivi com a minha mãe na Flórida até há quase um ano atrás quando fui viver com o meu pai. — Bella esclareceu com um sorriso. — Eles divorciaram-se quando eu era pequena e eu só via o Charlie nas férias de verão apesar de estarmos sempre em contacto.

— Então, porque foste viver com o teu pai? — Elena perguntou, curiosa.

— A minha mãe casou novamente e precisava viajar por causa do trabalho de Phil — Bella respondeu, sem se incomodar com as perguntas, afinal era normal estarem curiosos sobre ela. — Ele é jogador de basebol, na pequena liga e eu não queria ficar no caminho. Ela já não precisava de mim para cuidar dela, ao contrário do meu pai que nem consegue ferver água.

— Ele deve estar feliz por estares com ele. — Stefan sorriu para Bella.

— Eu penso que sim. — Bella falou quando entravam na sala de aula. — Charlie não mostra muito as emoções, mas eu sei o quanto sou importante para ele, por isso aceitei mudar-me para cá. Ficar em Forks não estava a fazer bem a nenhum dos dois.

Stefan sentou-se algumas filas atrás dela, enquanto Elena ficou na fila da frente, já Bella ficou na do meio. Ela tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas era difícil com a sensação de estar a ser constantemente observada e o culpado era o Stefan. Cada vez que virava a cabeça apanhava-o a olhar para ela, afinal o que ele queria? E cada vez que ele via que tinha sido apanhado dava um sorriso convencido que ela começava a odiar. Mas isso só a deixava desconfiada que ele sabia de alguma coisa sobre a sua família. A aula terminou rápido e ainda bem, ela já sabia a maioria da matéria, a vovó Swan insistiu para que ela aprendesse tudo sobre a história de Mystic Falls quando ela era mais nova.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente apesar dela ser o motivo de interesse da maioria dos outros alunos, mas conseguiu evitar ser interrogada a cada cinco minutos. Na hora de almoço foi com Caroline para o refeitório e depois de escolher uma fatia de pizza e uma maçã seguiu-a até à mesa onde estavam Elena, Bonnie e Stefan.

— Então, Bella deixaste alguém especial em Forks? — Bonnie perguntou curiosa fazendo todos na mesa olharem para ela, incluindo Stefan.

— Alguns amigos, especialmente na Reserva.

— Reserva? — A curiosidade estava evidente na voz de Carolina.

— Forks tem uma reserva indígena, os Quiluetes. Charlie é muito amigo do atual chefe da tribo e ele tem um filho um ano mais novo que eu. Nós conhecemo-nos desde crianças.

— Deve ser interessante. — Stefan olhava-a como se a desafiasse a contradizê-lo.

— É muito divertido, eles gostam de saltar de falésias. Mas tirando essa parte rebelde, eles costumam ajudar a polícia se alguém de perder na floresta.

— E namorado? Deixaste algum lá?

— Não, pelo menos não quando Charlie recebeu a proposta de trabalho.

— Então houve alguém. — Bonnie insistiu.

— Edward terminou comigo depois do meu aniversário. O pai dele recebeu uma proposta de trabalho na Califórnia e achou melhor assim. — Bella desviou o olhar ao pensar naqueles primeiros dias. — Por isso não há ninguém e duvido que vá haver nos próximos tempos.

— Foi assim tão ruim? — Elena parecia preocupada.

— O problema não foi só o fim do namoro, foi a maneira como ele terminou tudo. Ele podia ter feito as coisas de maneira diferente, só isso. A irmã dele era a minha melhor amiga e eu era muito próxima da família dele. Charlie ficou preocupado comigo por muito tempo, mas agora já estou melhor. — Bella percebeu pelos olhares do Stefan que ele sabia que havia mais nessa história, mas achou melhor fingir que não.

Como não tinha aulas à tarde, depois de deixar Caroline na casa dela e foi para a dela. Precisava treinar a sua magia, especialmente se ia estar em contacto constante com vampiros. Charlie só ia chegar mais tarde, como não havia ninguém por perto preferiu ir para trás da casa deixando os elementos virem a ela enquanto meditava. Bella sentia a leveza do ar, a temperatura do fogo, a aceitação da água e a pulsação da terra. Eles faziam parte dela, para a proteger e a guiar. Nuvens carregadas começaram a formar-se à sua volta, o vento ficou mais forte balançando os seus cabelos e a terra tremeu aos seus pés respondendo ao seu chamado. Já treinava há três horas quando algo perturbou a sua concentração.

— Que fazes aqui, Stefan? — Bella perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

— Como sabias que era eu? — Stefan perguntou ainda surpreso com a visão à sua frente. Para ele, Bella parecia ainda mais bonita e parecia estar em comunhão com a natureza, mas não era isso que esperara encontrar quanto tinha saído para caçar.

— Eu sempre sei quando um ser sobrenatural está perto de mim. — Bella abriu os olhos antes de explicar. — A energia muda conforme a natureza do elemento sobrenatural, mas cada pessoa tem algo que o faz único. Se eu já estive perto dele consigo reconhecer a pessoa. Mas, porque vieste?

— Não sabia que ainda existiam as bruxas Swan. — Stefan olhou a bruxa ainda envolvida pela energia dos elementos sentindo a sua força.

— Eu sou a última, mas não mudes de assunto. A que devo o prazer da tua companhia?

— Lembrei-me de onde te conheci. — Stefan começou, sorrindo com a surpresa no rosto de Bella. — Devias ter uns três anos. Estavas num parque na Flórida, a tua mãe estava muito distraída para perceber, mas tu tinhas-te afastado e eu encontrei-te encostada à árvore, apesar de seres tão nova não estavas assustada, pelo contrário parecias estar à espera que ela viesse ter contigo. Mas estava a começar a escurecer e ela ainda estava longe, olhaste para ela e pediste-me para te levar à tua mamãe. Nunca me tinhas visto antes, mas olhavas-me com tanta confiança nos teus olhos cor de chocolate que não pude recusar o teu pedido. Quando encontrámos a tua mãe, ela estava a começar a entrar em pânico por não te ver no lugar onde te tinha deixado. Acho que nunca vi ninguém tão aliviada por encontrar alguém.

— Durante semanas ela não me deixou sair de pé dela cada vez que íamos ao parque, mas nunca mais te vi.

— Tive de sair da Flórida na semana seguinte, Damon tinha-me encontrado e ele não era muito sociável na época. Ele culpava-me por Katherine estar presa na tumba.

— Algo que nunca aconteceu. — Bella suspirou, sem poder deixar de pensar que se Catherine estivesse lá seria muito melhor.

— Ele não sabia disso e com ele a alimentar-se de sangue humano não podia correr o risco de ter uma recaída.

— Tu não bebes sangue humano? — Bella perguntou apesar de saber do lado estripador de Stefan. — Pensava que os da tua espécie podiam alimentar-se sem matar as pessoas.

— Eu tenho um problema, não consigo parar, quero sempre mais.

— Posso? — Ao vê-lo assentir, Bella levou as mãos à cabeça dele deixando o seu corpo físico para entrar no dele, tentando encontrar o problema foi então que sentiu, a magia de uma bruxa que o fazia perder o controle, com cuidado desfez a magia até desaparecer por completo e poder voltar ao seu corpo. Aquilo fora feito com o único propósito de fazê-lo perder o controle e transformar-se em algo que todos iriam temer. — Melhor?

— O que fizeste? Parece que um peso saiu de ela, a sede excessiva que eu sentia desapareceu.

— Alguém queria que tu fosses o pior tipo de vampiro que existe, ela chegou ao ponto de colocar uma magia em ti, não conheço a linhagem da bruxa, mas senti o dedo da Katherine. Agora já podes beber sangue humano sem teres medo de matares alguém, a menos que o queiras fazer. Se bem que eu aconselho bolsas de sangue são mais fáceis de usar e não precisas magoar ninguém.

— Obrigada, muito obrigada. — Stefan agradeceu, antes de partir.

Bella ficou mais um pouco na floresta antes de voltar para fazer o jantar para ela e para o Charlie. Estava a pôr a mesa quando ele chegou.

— Como foi o teu dia, pai? Muito trabalho?

— Mais do que em Forks, sem dúvida, mas correu bem. É fácil trabalhar com a Liz. E o teu? A escola correu bem?

— Não foi ruim, os amigos da Caroline são ótimos.

— E o Stefan Salvatore? Não imaginas a minha cara quando a Liz disse que eles estavam na cidade — ao ver a preocupação na cara da filha Charlie achou melhor tranquilizá-la — Não te preocupes não lhe disse que eles são os Salvatore originais.

— Eu gostei do Stefan, mas o Damon preocupa-me, ele é conhecido pelos seus impulsos, só posso esperar que a Elena o mantenha controlado.

— Não podemos deixar os outros do conselho dos fundadores descobrirem que eles são vampiros. — Charlie avisou Bella. — Eles podem ajudar caso Victoria apareça por aqui.

— Acho que já garanti a ajuda do Stefan — Bella sorriu ao ver a cara do pai e achou melhor tranquilizá-lo. — Ele estava sobre um feitiço que o fazia perder o controle se bebesse sangue humano e aumentava a sua sede. Eu acabei de desfazê-lo.

— Quem iria fazer uma coisa dessas? — Charlie perguntou incrédulo, não havia nada pior que um vampiro descontrolado.

— Alguém que queria que ele desligasse a sua humanidade para não ter de sentir a dor do que fazia. — Bella abanou a cabeça com desgosto. — Katherine esteve envolvida nisso. Ela sabia que assim que ele virasse um vampiro ia lembrar-se de todas as vezes que foi compelido por ela e ia deixá-la.

— E o Damon?

— Ela nunca compeliu o Damon, ele sabia o que ela era e apaixonou-se por ela. Para ele foi tudo real, mas não para o Stefan, ele pode ter-se apaixonado por ela, contudo Katherine teve de o compelir para que Stefan continuasse com ela depois de descobrir o que ela era.

— Só espero que ela não apareça por aqui. Já temos problemas suficientes.

— Não sei não, Katherine não vai gostar de saber que Damon a substituiu por uma humana, e ainda por cima Elena é a cópia humana dela.

— Por enquanto vamos aproveitar a calma que ainda existe. — Charlie disse antes de começar a comer.

Depois do jantar, Bella foi para o seu quarto. Ela estava mesmo a precisar de uma boa noite de sono só podia esperar que o dia de amanhã fosse tão bom, ou melhor que o de hoje.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de autor**_

 _Obrigada aos leitores que estão a seguir a minha história e deixaram reviews. O vosso apoio é muito importante para mim._

 _Aqui está o terceiro capítulo desta história. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de dar a vossa opinião._

 _ **Obs. As personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 03**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do seu telemóvel e preparou-se para o novo dia. Quando estava pronta foi para a cozinha e tomou o pequeno almoço, Charlie já tinha saído mas deixou um bilhete a desejar um bom dia, ele devia estar feliz com a noite de sono que teve, foi a primeira noite que não tinha se levantado ao som dos seus gritos. Bella estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos pesadelos. Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Caroline na escola por isso foi diretamente para lá. Ela já estava à sua espera junto com Elena e Bonnie. Estavam a entrar quando Elena falou.

— Obrigada pelo que fizeste pelo Stefan. Damon também está agradecido. Apesar dos problemas entre eles, ele preocupa-se com Stefan, saber que ele não vai voltar a ter de passar por aquilo novamente deixa-o mais tranquilo.

— Eu não gosto de ver as suas pessoas a sofrer e essa magia foi feita para causar mais sofrimento que a maioria da pessoas podia aguentar. Acho que vou gostar de conhecer o Stefan sem a dor constante.

— Ele já era um ótimo amigo antes agora vai ser ainda melhor – Caroline disse com um sorriso.

A aula correu normalmente apesar de não ter aprendido nada que já não soubesse, assim que ouviu a campainha a anunciar o fim da aula saiu da sala para encontrar o Stefan à sua espera no corredor.

— Olá. – Bella sorriu para ele. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

— Pensei que podia fazer-te companhia, afinal vamos ter a próxima aula juntos.

— Claro. Ainda não me contaste o que uma pessoa da tua idade faz numa escola.

— Damon pediu-me para ficar de olho em Elena, é mais fácil para mim passar por um adolescente.

— Eu não ia gostar de repetir a escola uma e outra vez, apesar que a partir de agora não vou ter muita escolha. – ao ver o olhar dele, Bella, esclareceu – Como uma bruxa Swan só vou envelhecer um ano por cada cem que viver.

— Não sabia que isso acontecia com as bruxas.

— Não acontece, a minha família é especial. No meu último aniversário estava preocupada que em alguns anos ia parecer mais velha que o Edward mas agora não é um problema. É irónico como as coisas acontecem.

— Porque ias estar preocupada em parecer mais velha que o teu namorado? A não ser...

— Edward é um vampiro, não como tu ou Damon, ele pertence aos frios.

— Como é que ele conseguia estar perto de ti? Para eles é ainda mais difícil estarem perto dos humanos.

— A família dele considera-se vegetariana, porque alimentam-se apenas de animais mas era mais difícil para ele – ao ver o olhar confuso dele, Bella explicou – Eu sou a sua cantora.

— Oh... Isso deve ter sido difícil. – Para Stefan, Bella cheirava bem, um cheiro doce com um toque de rosas mas não mais que a maioria dos humanos.

— Ele uma vez disse que era como se eu fosse uma droga para ele, acho que a minha sorte foi que ele não conseguia ler a minha mente.

— Como assim, ler a tua mente?

— Alguns dos Cullen têm dons, Edward consegue ler mentes, a irmã dele vê o futuro e o companheiro dela é um empata, ele sente as emoções e consegue manipulá-las. Ser uma bruxa Swan deu-me um escudo mental por isso ele não conseguia ouvir os meus pensamentos. A minha mente pertence apenas a mim, tanto que tu também não consegues usar a compulsão em mim.

— Porque é que eles partiram? – Stefan olhou-a com atenção vendo como ela estremecia levemente – A verdade desta vez.

— Estávamos na minha festa de aniversário, eu cortei-me num papel. Jasper, o companheiro de Alice veio para cima de mim, acho que reagiu à sede de todos na sala. Para um empata deve ter sido difícil para ele, especialmente com Edward na sala. Na verdade Edward fez tudo pior quando me lançou contra uma mesa de vidro, eu cortei o meu braço e foi aí que Jasper atacou mas o Emmett conseguiu pará-lo.

— Porque acho que culpas o Edward por isso?

— Eu nunca quis uma festa, Alice insistiu e sabendo do poder dela acho difícil que ela não soubesse o que ia acontecer. É difícil para mim aceitar que a minha melhor amiga faria o companheiro passar por uma situação daquelas sabendo como ele era sensível ao sangue. Na verdade, Jasper não tinha se movido para me atacar até que me feri no braço.

— Mas porque ele faria com que isso acontecesse?

— Edward sempre teve um problema com o que é, ou talvez tenha descoberto que não queria estar comigo. Não sei qual é a pior opção.

— Acho que não gosto muito do teu ex-namorado. Trazer-te para este mundo sabendo como os líderes dele são com o segredo foi o mesmo que condenar-te à morte.

— Diz isso à vampira louca que me quer ver morta.

— O quê?

— Ainda não te tinha dito essa parte, Edward teve que matar um vampiro que queria o meu sangue e a companheira dele quer vingança. Foi por isso que eu aceitei mudar-me para cá, Jacob diz que ela continua a rondar Forks.

— Jacob?

— Ele é o meu melhor amigo, faz parte da matilha de lobos da reserva.

— Lobisomens? Existem lobisomens em Forks?

— Na verdade são transmorfos, é genético, eles podiam se transformar em que animal quisessem mas escolheram o lobo por isso agora são lobos. O gene é ativado se estiverem perto dos frios, quanto mais houverem ao redor mais se transformam.

— Tens amigos interessantes. – Stefan disse, sem compreender como ela ficara viva até agora.

— A minha vida foi muito calma até me mudar para Forks, foi aí que tudo mudou. Mas e tu? Estou curiosa para saber mais sobre o que te fez regressar a Mystic Falls.

— O meu tio Zach ligou-me quando o Damon apareceu aqui à alguns meses, sabendo como ele era pediu-me para voltar mas eu estava decidido a não voltar foi então que ele me disse que o Damon tentou tirar a Katherine do túmulo e tinha usado as bruxas Bennett para o fazer mas ela não estava lá. – ao ver o seu olhar, Stefan suspirou. – Isso não me surpreendeu, Katherine sempre foi muito egoísta, ela devia ter um plano para se fosse apanhada. Foi aí que Zach me contou sobre a Elena, como elas eram parecidas.

— Isso fez-te voltar não foi?

— Queria ver como era possível, cheguei a pensar que era Katherine, fingindo ser humana mas depois de uns dias a segui-la compreendi que ela não era nada como Katherine, claro que notei o interesse crescente de Damon por ela.

— Isso incomodou-te? – Bella queria saber se ele se tinha interessado por ela.

— Pensei que ele estava a usá-la como uma substituta para Katherine mas ficou óbvio que não era isso. Vi um lado do Damon que não via desde que ele era humano, ele preocupa-se com ela como nunca o vi antes nem mesmo com Katherine.

— E Elena?

— Ela gosta dele, sabe como ele é, todas as partes ruins mas ela trás à tona o que é bom nele. E ele é egoísta o suficiente para fazer tudo para a ver feliz. Ele não tinha sido a pessoa mais correta quando chegou, especialmente com Caroline e Bonnie, fez coisas erradas para conseguir entrar naquele túmulo mas ela conseguiu perdoá-lo. Por isso só posso estar feliz por eles.

— Não respondeste à minha pergunta e isso já é uma resposta.

— Não é assim tão simples, admito que houve algo nela que me atraiu mas foi apenas a semelhança com Katherine.

— Pensaste que apenas o Damon se tinha apaixonado por Katherine mas não foi assim pois não?

— Eu não gosto de o admitir mas não foi apenas a compulsão, isso só começou quando ela se alimentou de mim, ela viu que eu não ia aceitar o que ela era, nem queria isso para mim, foi então que ela começou a usar a compulsão para garantir que eu não contasse nada a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Damon que ela também estava comigo.

— Ela queria os dois – Bella deduziu sem muito esforço.

— Ele diz que estava com ela primeiro, não sei se é verdade ou não, só sei que a queria e não tenho orgulho em admitir que fiz tudo para a ter.

— Com Elena já não foi assim, pois não?

— Eu procurava a semelhança com Katherine, consegui ver Elena pelo que ela é mas estou feliz por ela e Damon.

— E Katherine, já seguiste em frente?

— Katherine esteve livre todos estes anos, ela podia encontrar-me se quisesse e nunca me procurou, quando comecei a lembrar-me de tudo o que ela me disse para esquecer soube que a rapariga que amava nunca existiu, era apenas uma mentira, bem elaborada mas uma mentira. Já chegamos.

Eles entraram na sala e ela foi para o seu lugar, Stefan sentou-se umas cadeiras atrás dela e tentou prestar atenção à aula apesar de continuar a sentir os olhos de Stefan nela, algo que ainda não compreendia mas já não estranhava na verdade era confortante.

O resto da manhã foi tranquilo mas à tarde ia ter educação física, apesar de ter melhorado agora que o seu equilíbrio estava a funcionar continuava a não ser uma das suas matérias favoritas, mas pelo menos ia ter a companhia da Elena. Caroline e Bonnie eram parte da equipa de torcida e Stefan fazia parte da equipa de futebol mas iam estar todos no mesmo espaço.

— Pronta? – Elena perguntou quando estavam a sair dos balneários.

— Dentro do possível. – Bella respondeu fazendo uma pequena careta.

— Não podes ser assim tão ruim. – Elena disse preocupada.

— Já fui pior. Pelo menos vai ser corrida e não voleibol. Em Forks eles já tinham aprendido que era melhor ficar longe de mim – Bella, ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Elena, fez outra careta. – Sério, eu era a única que conseguia magoar-me sem a ajuda de ninguém e magoar os outros sem fazer de propósito. As bola eram armas letais.

— Mas agora estás melhor, não é?

— Desde que aceitei o que sou parece que tudo melhorou. O imã de perigo que eu tinha parece ter desaparecido.

— Imã de perigo? – Elena perguntou, enquanto corriam.

— Se havia alguma coisa que ia dar errado o mais provável era atingir-me. Sério – Bella riu ao ver o olhar dela enquanto a acompanhava sem dificuldade. – Uma vez uma carrinha perdeu o controle no estacionamento da escola, a estrada estava com problemas de gelo, e veio na minha direção não uma, mas duas vezes. Eu quase fiquei esmagada entre a sua camionete e a carrinha.

— Como conseguiste desviar-te?

— Não consegui, – ao ver o olhar de Elena, Bella, esclareceu. – O Edward salvou-me, foi quando percebi que ele e a família dele eram diferentes.

— Como assim?

— O Edward era um vampiro, mas diferente do Stefan e do Damon, ele e a família dele pertencem aos frios. Eu tinha notado as diferenças claro, todos eram excecionalmente lindos, com a pele pálida e os olhos mudavam de cor, de topázio para preto conforme passavam tempo sem caçar. Eles alimentam-se de sangue animal, os frios não podem alimentar-se de humanos sem os matar, foi por isso que ele me salvou, se eu tivesse me ferido ele não ia conseguir resistir.

— Deve ter sido difícil o vosso namoro para ele.

— Quanto mais tempo ele passava comigo mais se habituava ao meu cheiro. Mas sim foi complicado, ele tinha de estar sempre no controle, nunca podia relaxar perto de mim. Tu tens sorte com o Damon para ele isso não faz diferença, ele está habituado a sangue humano.

— Tu pensavas no teu futuro com o Edward, apesar dele ser um vampiro e tu humana.

— Eu já tinha feito a minha escolha. – a mágoa estava evidente na voz e expressão de Bella. – Eu amava-o e ele convenceu-me que também me amava, apesar dele odiar o que era, eu queria ficar com ele para sempre mas pelo visto, isso não era o que ele queria.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu amo o Damon mas a ideia de nunca ter filhos, não envelhecer rodeada pelos nossos netos, não sei se vou conseguir aguentar essa ideia.

— Elena, isso é uma escolha que só tu podes fazer, mas tens tempo para isso até lá muita coisa pode mudar. Quando pensas no teu futuro como humana, quem está ao teu lado? Quem imaginas como o pai dos teus filhos? – Bella sorriu levemente ao ver a cara dela – Se não te imaginas sem ele ao teu lado, achas que ias conseguir ter tudo isso com outra pessoa ou só com ele? Eu não achava que conseguia viver sem o Edward, mas agora vejo o meu futuro sem ele e é cheio de possibilidades. Agora também sei que havia muita coisa errada no meu namoro com o Edward. Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado se o conhecesse agora muita coisa seria diferente e provavelmente nunca me teria apaixonado por ele. Nós somos muito diferentes, mas agradeço pelo tempo que passei com ele, isso e a perda dele fez-me amadurecer ainda mais e sei que nunca vou cometer os mesmos erros novamente.

— Deste-me muito em que pensar. Sei que vale a pena desistir de algumas coisas para ter o Damon e mesmo que aceitasse ser um vampiro, quero fazer a faculdade primeiro, tenho muito tempo para tomar a escolha certa e o Damon só quer que eu seja feliz.

Apesar da aula ter corrido bem, Bella ficou feliz quando terminou. Elena convidou-a para ir ao Mystic Grill, depois de jantar, e tinha prometido que iria, sabia que Charlie não ia ser um problema na verdade ele até ia apoiar a sua saída de garotas. Depois de se despedir delas foi para casa e aproveitou para fazer os trabalhos e treinar um pouco os seus poderes mas desta vez na cave. Quando Charlie chegou ela já tinha acabado o jantar e posto a mesa.

— Boa noite, pai. Como foi o teu dia?

— Foi bom. E o teu?

— Normal. As meninas convidaram-me para ir ter com elas ao Mystic Grill. Não tens problemas com isso pois não?

— Por mim podes ir. Sei que posso confiar em ti, mas tem cuidado. – Charlie olhou para a filha enquanto comia. – Sabes que aqui as coisas são diferentes e não te esqueças do teu spray de pimenta, eu substituí a pimenta por verbena.

— Eu vou ter cuidado. – Bella prometeu antes de continuar a comer.

Assim que acabou foi para o quarto de vestir e mudou de roupa. Agora usava um top preto e um casaco de couro castanho escuro, com um cachecol azul escuro e uma saia de ganga azul que ficava acima dos joelhos, acabando numas sandálias pretas com um salto de seis centímetros. Despediu-se do pai com um beijo no rosto e foi para o seu carro. Não foi difícil achar o Mystic Grill, depois de estacionar o seu carro caminhou até lá com passos tranquilos.

Elas já estavam sentadas numa mesa no meio do bar e sorriram ao vê-la chegar. Sentou-se com elas e pediu um sumo de laranja ignorando o olhar de Caroline.

— Só porque podes não significa que deves. – Bella aconselhou as outras meninas com um sorriso. – Charlie provavelmente ficaria contente se chegasse bêbada a casa.

— Sério? – Bonnie olhou-a incrédula – Ele não é o co-xerife?

— Se isso acontecesse ia significar que eu era uma adolescente igual a todas as outras. Ele está à espera que eu ainda tenha uma fase rebelde mas acho que não vai ter essa sorte.

— O teu pai é estranho. – Caroline disse sorrindo. – A maioria daria tudo para ter uma filha como tu.

— A culpa não é dele, com o que ele vê no trabalho estava à espera que eu fosse como as raparigas da minha idade. – Ela riu um pouco. – Eu tive de crescer rápido por causa de Renée, a minha mãe.

— Como ela é? – Elena olhou Bella curiosa.

— Ela é ótima, um pouco distraída, muito alegre e animada apesar de um pouco errática. Ela foi a minha melhor amiga durante muitos anos. Quando fui para Forks falávamos umas sete vezes por dia.

— Parece que eras tu que cuidavas dela e mantinhas tudo em ordem.

— Também, mas os dias com ela nunca eram aborrecidos, eram sempre muito divertidos.

— Com Charlie não é assim. – Elena adivinhou.

— Eu amo o meu pai. Nós somos muito parecidos, às vezes nem precisamos de conversar para saber o que estamos a pensar e é bom ter alguém que precisa de nós. Estou feliz por termos regressado a Mystic Falls. As coisas têm sido difíceis nos últimos meses mas melhoraram.

— Posso adivinhar porquê – Elena olhou-a com preocupação e ela deu um meio sorriso. – Foi o Edward, não foi?

— Charlie gostava dele no início, foi um dos primeiros a defender a família dele apesar de serem diferentes, agora acho que se o visse lhe dava um tiro. – Bella não conseguiu evitar rir ao ver a cara delas. – Não é como se isso fosse feri-lo!

— Para ele fazer isso, deve ter sido muito ruim. – Bonnie olhava-a com atenção.

— Não é todos os dias que se é abandonada na floresta depois de te dizerem que não és boa o suficiente – Bella bebeu um pouco do sumo de laranja. – Ele apenas me deixou lá, sozinha numa floresta sem saber se eu conseguia chegar a casa. Eu fui encontrada pelos lobos da reserva. Charlie pediu-lhes ajuda quando viu um bilhete que o Edward deixou como se fosse meu, a dizer que eu tinha ido dar um passeio na floresta. Ele deve ter estranhado sabendo como era difícil para mim caminhar num chão direito, porque eu ia andar num lugar cheio de raízes que me iam fazer cair ainda mais rápido?

— Ou seja ele tinha tudo planejado não era? – Caroline disse com raiva.

— Os primeiros dias foram os piores, o doutor usou palavras como catatónica – ouviu Bonnie arfar e sorriu debilmente – Renée veio da Florida depois de uma semana. Eu não conseguia comer, dormir e não falava, Charlie pediu-lhe para me levar. Eles estavam a fazer as minhas malas quando eu pareci acordar de um pesadelo, eu gritei que não me podiam obrigar a ir, tirei tudo das malas e foi então que comecei a chorar. Charlie pensou que eu ia melhorar e deixou-me ficar.

— Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, pois não?

— Eu voltei à escola, fazia os seus deveres, Charlie sabia que para os outros não haveria razões para se preocupar mas ele sabia melhor. Ele viu-me deixar de sorrir, de ler, ouvir música e os pesadelos aconteciam todas as noites, parecia a noite dos mortos vivos na nossa casa. Ele acabava por dormir na cadeira de baloiço que havia no meu quarto. Ele sabia que eu não estava a melhorar então mandou-me para uma psicóloga. Foi aí que eu comecei a melhorar, isso e os rapazes da reserva, eles receberam-me como uma irmã e ajudaram-me apesar deles estarem felizes com a partida dos Cullen. Eu tornei-me um membro honorário do bando.

— Porque eles não gostavam dos Cullen? – Elena quis saber.

— Os lobos nunca se deram bem com os frios, são inimigos naturais e caçam todos os vampiros que cruzam o seu território. Eles são os protetores da tribo, como Forks está muito perto também protegem as pessoas da cidade.

— E em relação ao Edward, quando as coisas começaram mesmo a melhorar?

— Eu encontrei Laurent à algumas semanas, ele pertencia a um clã de nómadas que queriam o meu sangue. Antes dele ser destruído pelos lobos, enquanto ele caminhava na minha direção eu percebi que não queria morrer nem mesmo pelo Edward, esse foi o momento da mudança. Charlie depois disse-me que não era como se alguém tivesse partido, era como se tivesse morrido, como se eu tivesse morrido. A verdade é que eu não perdi só o Edward, perdi toda a família dele, um futuro que eu ia ter com eles. Parte de mim morreu naquele dia, a parte que confiava cegamente nas pessoas, que faria de tudo incluindo desistir da própria vida por alguém que não valeria a pena e não sei se a quero de volta.

— Tu ainda vais encontrar alguém, Bella. Alguém que te devolva o que perdeste e te dê muito mais do que o Edward te deu. – Elena olhou para ela transmitindo a confiança de que acreditava no que dizia. – E se o Edward aparecer por aqui vamos desfazê-lo em pedaços.

Bella sorriu com as palavras dela apesar de duvidar que o Edward viesse à sua procura. Foi então que reparou que o Stefan estava na mesa do bilhar, ele devia estar a meio do jogo com um rapaz que reconheceu como o Matt e pelo olhar dele percebeu que tinha ouvido a conversa e não tinha gostado. Nessa noite aprendeu mais sobre a vida de Elena, Bonnie e Carolina antes de voltar para casa. Enquanto se deitava não pôde deixar de pensar em Stefan, tinha gostado da conversa deles mais cedo e tinha conseguido entender mais sobre o Salvatore mais novo mas ainda estava curiosa por saber mais. A sua curiosidade sempre fora um problema e desta vez não seria diferente pensou enquanto sentia a sua mente flutuar para longe. Aquela foi a primeira vez que sonhou com o Stefan Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Obrigada aos leitores que estão a seguir a minha história e deixaram reviews. O vosso apoio é muito importante para mim._

 _Aqui está o terceiro capítulo desta história. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de dar a vossa opinião._

 _ **Obs. As personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 04**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do telemóvel, saiu da cama e tomou um duche rápido. Hoje ia ser um dia melhor, ela apenas sabia disso e depois de uma boa noite sem pesadelos nada podia deixá-la de mau humor. Aproveitou que Charlie ainda não tinha acordado e fez panquecas para o pequeno almoço, sabia que ele estava a precisar de um mimo e ela também.

– Bom dia, Bells. – Charlie cumprimentou a filha que tinha acabado de pôr a mesa e sentou-se. – A que devemos este pequeno almoço?

– Quis fazer algo especial, só isso. – Bella respondeu sorrindo enquanto comia com o apetite renovado.

– Há muito tempo que não te via tão animada. Acho que a mudança te fez bem. – Charlie olhou a filha com atenção. – Algum motivo especial?

– A minha noite foi boa por isso quis celebrar. Foi bom conversar com as meninas, estava a precisar de uma noite assim.

– Fico feliz por ti. Sei que os últimos tempos não têm sido fáceis mas é bom ver que a minha filha está a voltar ao que era. – Charlie disse com o rosto levemente rosado enquanto desviava o olhar. – Senti a falta dessa Bella.

– Eu sei, pai. – Bella sabia o quanto o pai tinha sofrido ao vê-la naquele estado, teria sido mais fácil mandá-la para a mãe mas ele não tinha feito isso. – Obrigada por não teres insistido para eu ir para a Flórida com a mamãe. Sei que não foi fácil para ti.

– Tu és minha filha e eu adoro-te. Quando a tua mãe chegou a Forks soube que tinha cometido um erro e quando tiveste aquela reação deste-me a desculpa perfeita para não ires com ela para a Flórida.

Bella sabia que Charlie estava envergonhado por isso colocou a mão sobre a do pai e sorriu.

– Obrigada. Eu também te adoro.

Quando Charlie terminou o pequeno-almoço teve de ir para o trabalho e depois de lavar a loiça pegou no carro e foi para a escola. Elena estava à espera dela e pela cara dela soube que tinha havido problemas.

– O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou depois de sair e trancar o carro.

– Tive uma discussão com o Damon. – Elena ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar que o que se estava a passar era real e Bela era a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso.

– Sobre o quê? – Bella olhou para Elena com preocupação enquanto caminhavam para um sítio mais privado.

– Quando fui para casa Alaric estava lá.

– O professor de História? – Bella perguntou confusa.

– Ele foi casado com a minha mãe biológica. Alaric disse que foi o Damon que matou a minha mãe. Ele disse que o reconheceu assim que que o viu.

– E tu foste falar com o Damon, não foi? O que ele disse?

– O Damon disse que não se lembrava dela, então mostrei-lhe uma foto. Ele ficou estranho quando a viu então soube que era verdade por isso saí de lá a correr. Como posso namorar com a pessoa que matou a minha mãe?

– Elena, ele chegou a dizer que a tinha matado?

– Não, mas como explicas a reação dele?

– Conhecendo o Damon, ele está com medo que te afastes dele. Ele sabe que fez muita coisa errada deve estar à espera que ao mínimo problema o deixes. – Bella olhou para a Elena e viu a confusão no rosto dela. – Tu não conheceste a tua mãe biológica, não sabes que tipo de pessoa ela é, apesar do que o Alaric pode dizer. Reparaste no anel que ele usa?

– Sim, é impossível não reparar. Ele diz que é uma herança de família mas porquê?

– Pode ser, mas é uma herança da tua família. Há dois anéis daqueles, foram feitos pela minha família para proteger a tua. Caso a pessoa que o use tenha uma morte causada por um ser sobrenatural eles voltam à vida depois de algumas horas, mas a pessoa tem de ser humana senão não funciona. O teu tio John tem um e o outro devia estar com o teu pai.

– Foi o meu pai que me ajudou a nascer, a tia Jenna disse que foi o tio Jonh que a levou ao consultório do pai.

– Ela conhecia-os e para ter conseguido o anel deve tê-los conhecido muito bem. A única razão para dar um anel daqueles ao marido antes de desaparecer era se soubesse do mundo sobrenatural.

– E se ela sabia só existe uma explicação para ela procurar Damon e para o que o Alaric viu.

– Ela queria ser um vampiro mas porquê? – Elena parecia estar em estado de choque por isso Bela colocou o braço em volta dela.

– Isso só ela pode dizer. Mas não devias brigar com o Damon por causa disto, ele não podia saber quem ela era e não podes culpá-lo por decisões que ele tomou antes de te conhecer.

– Eu sei disso, só que às vezes é difícil lidar com ele.

– O Damon esteve sozinho este tempo todo, claro que teve as suas distrações mas durante estes anos só se preocupou em conseguir Katherine, então ele volta a Justiça Falls apenas para descobrir que ela esteve livre todo este tempo.

– Tens razão mas é difícil lidar com isto.

– Ele tinha uma vida antes de ti e não podes agir como se não a tivesse assim como tu tinhas uma vida antes dele.

– Eu sei. Vou ter de ter paciência com ele até ele acreditar que não vou a lado nenhum. – Elena sorriu antes de ouvir a campainha e suspirou. – É melhor mandar-lhe uma mensagem para ele saber que está tudo bem entre nós, além disso temos de ir para a aula.

Bella entrou na sala e ocupou o seu lugar de costume não sem antes reparar no Stefan, sentado perto do fundo da sala. Apesar de tentar estar atenta, a mente de Bella voltava para o sonho que tivera durante a noite, sabia que Stefan estava lá mas não conseguia lembrar-se do que realmente acontecera no sonho. Bella voltou à realidade quando o professor lhe fez uma pergunta e apesar se ter acertado achou melhor voltar a sua atenção para a aula. Durante o resto da aula fez o impossível para tentar esquecer a presença do Stefan até ouvir a campainha tocar e sentir a presença dele ao seu lado.

– Olá, Bella. – Stefan cumprimentou-a com um sorriso. – Posso fazer-te companhia até à próxima sala?

– Claro. Há algum problema?

– Só queria conhecer-te melhor. Espero que sejamos amigos. – Stefan não sabia porquê mas sentia que Bella era especial.

– Isso parece bom para mim. – Bella riu ao pensar como a sua vida parecia repetir-se.

– Devo sentir-me ofendido com essa risada?

– Não, é só que é mesmo a minha cara, – Bella sorriu ao ver a cara confusa de Stefan. – mudar-me para uma nova cidade e os primeiros amigos que faço pertencem ao mundo sobrenatural. Acho que já devia me ter habituado a esta altura.

– Agora tu também fazes parte deste mundo. – Stefan disse com um sorriso.

– Eu sei, mas é tudo tão novo. Não era para ser desta maneira. Eu ia ser parte deste mundo como uma vampira, não como uma bruxa. Isso era algo que já tinha resolvido na minha mente em vez disso muitas coisas aconteceram.

– Tu querias mesmo isto? Ser um monstro?

– Eu nunca olhei para vocês como monstros. Além disso eu ia ter uma família de vegetarianos comigo, para me ajudar a lidar com a sede e a pessoa que eu amava ao meu lado e que eu pensava que também me amava. – Bella olhou para Stefan e sorriu. – Tens de admitir que é apelativo, nunca ter de envelhecer, ser rápida, forte, bonita e nunca morrer.

– Beber sangue, sentir um fome que nunca acaba e ver todos os que conheces viver as suas vidas, casar, ter filhos, netos, para morrer quando já viveram tudo o que havia para viver. – Stefan contradisse olhando-a com atenção.

– Vou ter de passar pela maioria das coisas exceto pela sede de sangue. Como uma bruxa Swan só vou envelhecer um ano por cada cem que viver. Vou ter de viver quase tão reclusa como um vampiro, presa, sem seguir em frente até que ache o meu companheiro.

– Não sabia que as bruxas também tinham companheiros.

– Apenas as bruxas Swan. É parecido com os companheiros dos transmorfos só que não é imediato, leva tempo para criar essa ligação, as probabilidades são imensas por isso temos várias possibilidades.

– O Edward era uma possibilidade?

– Talvez, eu teria a certeza quando fosse uma vampira. Os frios têm apenas uma companheira e ele garantiu que eu era a dele mas agora duvido. Se eu fosse a companheira dele ele não teria conseguido partir.

– De qualquer forma, obrigada por falares com a Elena. O Damon não parecia muito bem hoje de manhã.

– Podias deixá-los sozinhos hoje à tarde. Eles precisam de um tempo só para eles.

– Isso é um convite? – Ele sorriu para Bella.

– Podias mostrar-me o bom amigo que podes ser. Estou a precisar de sair e divertir-me. – Bella piscou para ele – Tenho a certeza que podes sugerir algo interessante.

– Tudo bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor para te tirar do tédio. – Stefan sorriu pesaroso quando a deixou na porta onde ela ia ter aula. – Vejo-te mais tarde.

Bella assentiu antes de entrar na sala. A verdade é que queria passar mais tempo com Stefan, queria passar mais tempo com ele, conhecê-lo melhor afinal queria ser amiga dele. O resto da manhã foi aborrecida mas Bella tentou prestar atenção nas aulas já que não queria baixar as notas. No almoço sentou-se com Elena, Caroline e Bonnie.

– Então têm planos par hoje à tarde? – Caroline perguntou com um sorriso entusiasmado. – Podíamos ir fazer algumas compras.

– Por muito bom que isso parece eu preciso ter uma conversa com Damon que não pode ser adiada. – Elena disse olhando para Bella.

– Eu não posso. Combinei ir sair com o Stefan assim Elena pode ficar mais à vontade com o Damon.

– É um encontro? – Bonnie perguntou curiosa.

– Não. Eu e o Stefan estamos a tentar ser amigos. Apenas isso. Mas porque não vais com a Caroline?

– Não te preocupes Caroline. Não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer.

– Bem, eu tenho de ir. – Bella informou-as quando viu o Stefan à espera dela na entrada do refeitório.

– Pronta para uma nova aventura? – Stefan falou quando ela chegou ao pé dele.

– Depende. O que tens em mente?

– Nada perigoso, não precisas te preocupar e podemos ir no teu carro.

– Ok. – Bella disse sorrindo quando chegaram ao carro dela. – Tu ditas o caminho.

– Queres contar-me a razão para teres um carro perto de ser à prova de míssil? – Stefan perguntou depois de lhe dar as direções.

– O meu pai é do tipo protetor apesar de agora eu ser mais resistente mas eu gosto do meu carro novo, principalmente da velocidade.

– Qual era o teu carro antigo?

– Eu tinha uma camioneta da década de sessenta – riu ao ver a cara dele. – Foi o meu primeiro carro e foi de graça. Charlie deu-ma quando me mudei para Forks, podia ser lenta mas era resistente, o que na época era muito importante tendo em conta que eu era um imã para o perigo.

– Não sabia que existiam pessoas que são imãs para o perigo. Devo manter uma atenção constante em ti?

– Agora já não é preciso. – Bella deu um sorriso travesso ao ver a cara dele. – Na época era uma coisa séria caso alguma coisa desse errado o mais provável era eu ser atingida de alguma maneira. Acho que parti a maioria dos meus ossos até o meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

– Pelo menos agora já não é assim. – Stefan prometeu a si mesmo que ia manter os olhos nela apenas por precaução. – Achei que ias gostar de conhecer a biblioteca de Mystic Falls.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu para Stefan antes de saírem do carro. – Eu já era para ter vindo aqui mas ainda não tinha tido tempo.

Stefan estava feliz com a resposta dela e guiou-a pela biblioteca vendo como ela parecia absorver tudo o que via. Bella olhou ao redor impressionada, apesar de Mystic Falls ser uma cidade pequena a biblioteca era impressionante.

– Então, o que achas? – Stefan sorriu ao vê-la analisar algumas prateleiras.

– É impressionante – Bella garantiu ao ver alguns dos títulos que eram difíceis de encontrar. – A maioria faz parte da biblioteca da minha casa mas mesmo assim há alguns que nunca vi.

– Ainda bem que gostas. Os Salvatore fizeram algumas doações mas mantivemos os melhores para nós.

– Posso ver porquê. – Bella sorriu para Stefan antes de ver o livro do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, apesar de estar em bom estado era uma das primeiras edições. – É um dos meus favoritos, apesar de trágico.

– Todos os bons romances têm um pouco de tragédia, alguns mais do que outros. – Stefan disse sabendo disso melhor do que ninguém.

– Eu sei disso mas às vezes gostava que não tivesse de ser assim. Seria melhor se tudo fosse mais simples, mais naturais, sem grandes dramas mas não acho que isso vá acontecer comigo. – Bella sorriu mas Stefan viu que não chegou aos olhos dela. – Não com a minha sorte.

– Pode ser que a tua felicidade esteja mais perto do que tu pensas, à espera que estejas pronta. – Stefan disse olhando para ela com uma intensidade fora do comum. – Pelo menos é o que eu costumo pensar em relação a mim.

– Espero que sim. – Bella só podia esperar que quando isso acontecesse ela estivesse pronta. Não queria passar por aquilo novamente, com Edward fora ruim o suficiente mas sabia que não podia esconder-se nela mesma, tinha de viver a sua vida.

Bella e Stefan passaram a maioria da tarde na biblioteca antes de irem para a casa dela. Stefan entrou depois dela o convidar. – Tens uma bela casa – Stefan disse enquanto observava a decoração que acompanhava os dias atuais apesar de haver algumas peças mais antigas.

– Obrigada, eu ajudei Charlie a decorar, apesar de só ter acrescentado algumas coisas já que a casa tem sido atualizada ao longo dos anos. – Bella sorriu. – Vamos para a cozinha, tenho de fazer o jantar para o Charlie.

Stefan seguiu Bella até entrarem numa cozinha espaçosa vendo como ela começava a fazer o jantar com uma desenvoltura não muito habitual nas raparigas da idade dela.

– Gostas de cozinhar? – Stefan perguntou, sem deixar de a olhar.

– Aprendi com a vovó Marie, ela adorava cozinhar e como Charlie não consegue sequer ferver água ela achou que podia ser uma boa ideia. – Bella riu ao lembrar-se da lições. – Por isso sim gosto, principalmente comida italiana.

– De onde vem o gosto pela comida italiana?

– Apesar da minha família vir de Inglaterra também tenho antepassados italianos. – Bella sorria enquanto fazia a massa. – E Charlie gosta de comida italiana tanto como eu. Porque não ficas para jantar?

– Não sei se devo. – Stefan não sabia à quanto tempo não comia comida italiana podia não ser uma má ideia. – E Charlie?

– Ele não se vai importar. – Bella tinha a certeza disso. – Na verdade vai ajudá-lo a perceber que estou a fazer novos amigos.

– Tudo bem, eu fico mas só se puder ajudar.

– Sabes cozinhar? – Bella olhou Stefan com surpresa.

– Não sei se estou ao nível de um chef mas já fui elogiado. – Stefan juntou-se a ela na bancada da cozinha. – Diz-me o que fazer.

– Eu vou fazer esparguete à bolonhesa, já não faço à algum tempo por isso Charlie vai gostar. Podes ajudar com o molho.

Enquanto cozinhavam foram conversando e descobriram que tinham gostos em comum. Stefan estava de volta do molho e Bella punha a mesa, já que a massa já estava feita.

– Anda provar, para ver se gostas do molho secreto dos Salvatore – Stefan falava enquanto soprava na colher para abaixar a temperatura. Bella foi ter com ele e pôs-se ao lado dele para provar. Stefan levou a colher à boca dela depois de ter a certeza que não estava muito quente. – Então o que achas?

– Mmm – Bella suspirou enquanto provava deixando o sabor chegar às suas pupilas gustativas sem notar o olhar do Stefan ao ouvi-la gemer. – É muito bom. Espero que saibas que já não é um segredo. Eu vi todos os ingredientes que usaste.

– Ainda bem que gostaste e não te preocupes que posso compartilhar a receita. – Bella olhou para ele só agora notando o quão perto estavam e corou ligeiramente ao ficar presa nos olhos verdes dele. Stefan não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava e depois de alguns segundos a olharem um para o outro, ele desviou o olhar – É melhor desligar o fogão, não queremos estragar o molho.

– Certo. – Bella saiu de perto dele, confusa com o que acontecera. – Vou acabar de pôr a mesa.

Quando Charlie chegou tudo estava pronto. Ele estranhou ao ver Stefan na sala mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Bella não o deixou começar.

– Boa noite, pai. Espero que não te importes que tenha convidado o Stefan para jantar. Nós passámos a maior parte da tarde na biblioteca de Mystic Falls. Ele achou que eu ia gostar e para compensá-lo eu convidei-o para jantar connosco.

– Eu não me importo. – Charlie disse apesar de olhar para Stefan com alguma desconfiança, não sabia se era uma boa ideia ter aquele rapaz perto de Bella e frisou. – Sabes que quero que faças amigos. Vamos jantar.

– Imagino que estejas com fome. – Bella disse tentando não rir ao ouvir como o pai tinha frisado a palavra amigos. – Foi o Stefan que fez o molho, é a receita especial dos Salvatore.

– Tenho a certeza que vou gostar – Charlie disse enquanto se sentava. – Algum motivo especial pela tua volta a Mystic Falls?

– Zach pediu-me para voltar por causa do Damon mas desde que ele conheceu Elena ele melhorou muito. – Stefan foi sincero nas suas respostas. – As coisas entre mim e o Damon não são fáceis mas agora estão a melhorar por isso decidi ficar por cá. Mystic Falls sempre foi o meu lar e o lugar onde vou sempre voltar.

– Ainda bem. Então posso contar contigo para manter a minha filha segura?

– Vou fazer o meu melhor apesar das confusões sempre encontrarem o caminho para Mystic Falls.

– Pai, eu não sou uma donzela em apuros. Consigo me defender muito bem.

– Sei disso, Bells. – Charlie olhou a filha e suspirou. – Mas vou ficar mais tranquilo se souber que alguém está a olhar por ti.

– Tudo bem, não vou dizer mais nada. – Bella disse exasperada enquanto Stefan a olhava tentando não rir. – Não tem graça Stefan.

– Eu não disse nada. – Stefan protestou olhando-a incrédulo.

– Isso não quer dizer que não pensaste.

Stefan partiu depois do jantar tentando não pensar na conversa que Elena tivera com Damon, só podia esperar que eles já tivessem resolvido os problemas deles, a última coisa que precisava era ser envolvido nisso e ia fazer o possível para manter Bella afastada do drama das cópias. Ela parecia precisar de um pouco de normalidade na vida dela.

Bella foi para o seu quarto depois que o Stefan partiu. Nunca pensou que poderia se divertir tanto outra vez, não depois de Edward, mas gostou de passar a tarde com ele e o jantar com Charlie também tinha corrido bem. Ainda estava confusa com o que acontecera na cozinha mais cedo, não sabia porque Stefan a tinha afetado tanto mas não ia fazer nada que estragasse a amizade entre eles, ela pensou suspirando antes adormecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autor**

 _Aqui está o novo capítulo. Faz algum tempo desde a última atualização mas estou de volta._

 _Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar a vossa opinião._

* * *

 **Capítulo 05**

Bella saiu da cama com pouca vontade, era sexta feira, tudo o que queria dizer era ficar na cama mais um tempo mas sabia que não podia. Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um top vermelho escuro e um casaco preto de couro com uns calções pretos e uns ténis. Depois de prender o cabelo numa trança, foi comer uma taça de cereais ao ver que Charlie já tinha saído, só podia esperar que estivesse tudo bem.

A escola parecia tranquila quando ela chegou e notou a presença de Stefan que parecia estar à espera dela fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

— Bom dia — Stefan disse sorrindo mas ao ver a cara dela soube que havia algum problema. — O que aconteceu?

— Charlie não estava em casa quando saí, o que significa que houve algum problema, ele não costuma sair sem tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo.

— Posso assegurar-te que os vampiros não têm nada a ver com isso, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

— Tens razão, posso estar a exagerar mas Charlie é uma das poucas pessoas que me restam. Não posso perdê-lo.

— Não vais perder Charlie, ele sabe cuidar bem dele e por aqui os vampiros só dão problemas à noite, são raros os que têm anéis para andar à luz do sol.

— Isso é verdade. — Bella sorriu mais tranquila enquanto andavam até à sala. — Como correram as coisas entre Damon e Elena?

— Damon confirmou que transformou Isobel, ela enganou-o para pensar que tinha sido mandada por Katherine e ele fez o que ela lhe pediu. — Stefan sabia que o irmão tinha cometido muitos erros ao longo dos anos mas ele também. — Elena não reagiu muito mal, acho que a tua conversa com ela ajudou.

— Fico feliz por eles. — Bella não podia deixar de se preocupar com Elena, sabia que ela tinha de ser protegida, ela era a cópia e muitos no mundo sobrenatural estariam interessados nela e não para fazerem coisas boas. Não era por acaso que Katherine estava a fugir à 500 anos. — Temos de entrar.

Stefan passou parte da aula a olhar para ela como se quisesse certificar-se de que ela ainda estava lá. Agora que a sua sede exagerada tinha desaparecido parecia que podia ser ele mesmo novamente sem se preocupar em ser um estripador. O Stefan humano estava a voltar aos poucos, trazendo emoções que o confundiam e que não compreendia totalmente mas estar perto de Bella fazia-lhe bem, ajudava-o a ficar mais tranquilo. Ela afetava-o de uma maneira que Katherine nunca fizera.

Bella podia sentir os olhos de Stefan nela a cada poucos minutos mas achou melhor não comentar e tentou prestar atenção à aula que felizmente não durou muito tempo. Enquanto Stefan ia para a próxima aula, Bella seguiu até à sala onde estavam Elena e Caroline, acenando para elas antes de se sentar. A aula correu normalmente e Bella prestou atenção às palavras do professor, apesar de já estar a par daquela matéria para depois da aula acabar ir na direção do refeitório com Elena e Caroline.

— Então Bella como correu ontem com o Stefan? — Caroline perguntou curiosa.

— Bem. Ele mostrou-me a biblioteca de Mystic Falls e depois jantou comigo e Charlie. — Bela respondeu sem compreender a pergunta. — Mas porquê?

— É só que vocês parecem muito próximos — Elena olhou para a cara confusa de Bela e suspirou. — Isso não é uma coisa má. Vocês ficam bem juntos e o Stefan precisa de alguém como tu, que não o julgue e o aceite como é.

— Nós somos só amigos. — Bela corou levemente. — Eu não estou pronta para algo mais, não ainda e Stefan não pensa em mim desse jeito.

— Nenhuma rapariga chamou a atenção de Stefan desde que ele chegou e acredita não foi por falta de tentativas. — Caroline disse com uma ligeira careta. — Com os problemas dele com o sangue humano isso não nos surpreendeu muito depois que soubemos o que ele era. Mesmo depois que o ajudaste ele ainda mantém a distância mas contigo ele parece diferente, mais calmo, não sei explicar. Vais me dizer que não reparaste na aparência dele?

— Garanto que somos apenas amigos. — Bela não queria pensar nele daquele jeito. — Admito que ele é bonito, tinha de ser cega para não reparar, é só que depois de Edward não sei quando vou estar pronta para tentar outra vez. Eu não sou do tipo casual, quero algo a sério não apenas estar por estar.

— Eu compreendo Bella e Caroline não quer atirar-te para as mãos de qualquer um. — Elena olhou Bella com preocupação, a última coisa que queria era que ela se afastasse deles. — Ela só quer ver todos felizes.

— Como foram as coisas com o Damon? — Bella olhou Elena ansiosa. — Stefan disse que tinham conseguido resolver os vossos problemas.

— Nós tivemos uma conversa séria, Na verdade ele surpreendeu-me, não foi sarcástico nem tentou fazer piadas. Ele admitiu que foi contatado por Isobel, ela fingiu que o encontrou através de Katherine e pediu para ele a transformar em troca de informações sobre como abrir o túmulo debaixo da igreja. — Bella podia ouvir a raiva na voz de Elena. — Ela planeou tudo para que o Ric encontrasse o Damon a mordê-la para que ele pensasse que ela estava morta.

— Sinto muito. — Bella estava a ser sincera, não desejava uma mãe assim para ninguém. — E o teu pai biológico? Sabes alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Não. Mas estou desconfiada do meu tio John, ele conhecia Isobel, foi ele que a levou à clínica do meu pai e o fato dele ter regressado justamente agora ainda aumenta mais as suspeitas. Damon avisou-me que ele convocou uma reunião do Conselho para esta manhã.

— Então foi por isso que Charlie não tomou o pequeno almoço comigo. Ele só costuma sair depois de eu estar acordada, já que eu faço o pequeno almoço para nós dois.

— Tenho a certeza que ele está bem, além disso o Damon também teve de ir. Não vou negar que me preocupa o tio John ter pedido uma reunião, só posso pensar que dali não vem coisa boa, especialmente com os vampiros da tumba à solta.

— Eu soube disso. —Bella concordava com Elena. — Eles estavam na tumba onde devia estar Katherine.

— Eles acabaram soltos quando o Damon entrou à procura dela e não são muito amigáveis. — Elena estava muito muito preocupada com tudo isso. — Eles podem querer vingar-se das famílias fundadoras.

— Até agora não houve problemas mas também estou preocupada. — Bonnie foi sincera, ainda por cima sentia que a culpa também era dela, afinal fora uma das que abrira a tumba e perdera a sua avó por causa da quantidade de magia que teve de ser utilizada. — A Anna fez tudo para tirar a mãe de lá e apesar delas garantirem que só querem viver em paz não sei se podemos confiar nelas, afinal estão a abrigar os outros vampiros.

— Temos de ter cuidado com ela — Bella olhou-as com seriedade. — Todo o cuidado é pouco e vejam quem convidam para entrar.

— E tu? — Elena estava preocupada com Bella.

— A minha casa está bem protegida. Ao contrário das vossas que só precisam ser convidados uma vez, cada vez que um vampiro quiser entrar tem de ser convidado não importa se já lá esteve dentro antes.

— Não sabia que isso era possível. — Bonnie olhou para Bella com confusão.

— Foi ideia de uma antepassada minha mas foi feito para funcionar apenas na casa Swan.

— Não precisas te preocupar connosco nos vamos ter mais cuidado que o costume apesar disso ser difícil. — Elena não queria mais pessoas envolvidas nos seus problemas, não queria mais pessoas magoadas por causa dela. — Além disso não tivemos notícias deles até agora.

— Eu espero que não tenhamos tão cedo. — Bonnie estremeceu com essa ideia.

Quando acabaram de comer decidiram ir até ao Mystic Grill. Bella entrou e sorriu ao ver um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros sabendo que era o Damon Salvatore. O sorriso desapareceu ao ver a cara dele, algo tinha acontecido e tinha a sensação que ela não ia gostar nada.

— O que aconteceu Damon? — Elena perguntou depois de se sentarem perto dele, ela conhecia o namorado e sabia quando alguma coisa estava errada.

— O John acabou de dizer no conselho que ainda existiam vampiros em Mystic Falls. Parece que há pessoas desaparecidas e também roubaram sangue do hospital. Eu poderia desconfiar de Stefan mas depois do que a tua nova amiga fez, ele tem estado no seu melhor comportamento.

— O meu nome é Bella — ela tentou conter o riso por causa do tom do Damon mas achou melhor confirmar. — Mas tens razão, não pode ser o Stefan. Devem ser os vampiros que estavam na tumba.

— Também temos outro problema, a Pearl passou na minha casa há alguns dias e deu-me um dispositivo que consegue incapacitar vampiros, ele foi feito pelo Johnathan Gilbert. O John quer o dispositivo de volta.

— Não podes fazer isso. — Elena disse com a voz firme. — É demasiado perigoso para ti e para o Stefan.

— Eu sei disso mas ele não me está a dar muita escolha. — Damon olhou para a namorada com carinho.

— Eu posso ajudar. — Bella olhou para eles sem esconder que estava a falar sério. — Desativar o dispositivo não ia funcionar, eles podiam ter uma maneira de descobrir se estava ativo ou não mas pode haver uma maneira de mudar quem é atingido.

— Como assim? — Bonnie olhou-a sem entender. — Ele foi encantado por uma bruxa Bennett, nós não costumamos deixar as coisas ao acaso.

— Ele ainda vai atingir os vampiros mas eu sei uma maneira de evitar que atinja o Damon e o Stefan. Algo me diz que o John Gilbert não vai desistir e pode arranjar uma maneira de forçar o Damon a devolvê-lo, assim vocês não iam machucar-se.

— Não é uma má ideia. — Damon olhou Bella com atenção sem saber por que ela ajudaria dois vampiros. — Vamos para a minha casa, estaremos mais à vontade.

Apesar de Elena não querer que Bella se envolvesse nos seus problemas sobrenaturais estava aliviada por ela poder manter Damon a salvo. Eles acenaram a Alaric que estava sentado sozinho no bar e foram para a mansão dos Salvatores. Bella não pôde deixar de admirar a linda casa que era mais moderna que a dela mas igualmente elegante. Stefan olhou para eles sem entender porque estavam na casa dele até o Damon explicar e apesar de não querer ver Bella metida naquela confusão sabia que tinha de aceitar a ajuda dela.

Bella pegou o dispositivo deixando a energia dele alcançá-la conhecendo assim o magia que o permitia funcionar. Usando o poder de controlar os elementos aumentou o próprio poder dizendo o feitiço certo com a sua mente, inconsciente do ar que a rodeava, das chamas que tinha acendido a lareira e as velas, a chuva que começara a cair na rua, o tremor que abalou o chão debaixo dela. Eles respondiam ao seu chamado corrigindo o que estava errado e protegendo Stefan e Damon do mal que aquele dispositivo causava. Ela voltou ao presente com um leve sorriso, felizmente não passava um dia sem treinar os seus poderes porque o que acabara de fazer era bem difícil. Sentindo as pernas um pouco trémulas sentou-se no sofá mais próximo.

— Bella, estás bem? — Stefan olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Estou bem, só preciso treinar uma pouco mais e descansar um pouco. — Bella deu um sorriso leve. — Foi mais difícil do que estava à espera.

— Mais difícil do que estavas à espera? — Bonnie olhou-a incrédula — Se tivesse sido eu, teria morrido. Já consigo ver porque as bruxas Swan são tão poderosas.

— Eu sou especial, consigo controlar seis elementos, normalmente as bruxas Swan conseguem dois no máximo, aqueles com que têm mais afinidade. Eu sou tão ou mais poderosa que a primeira da minha linhagem.

— Mas porquê? — Bonnie olhou-a confusa.

— Para conseguir ultrapassar os tempos difíceis que virão, pelo menos foi o que vovó Marie escreveu no grimório dela. — Bella tentou não pensar no futuro que tinha que evitar. — Os próximos tempos precisam de uma Swan com força total sobre a natureza para consertar erros cometidos no passado que deviam ter sido impedidos.

— Obrigada pela tua ajuda, se não fosses tu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. — Elena olhou para a nova amiga com respeito, feliz por poder contar com ela. — Agora temos de nos preocupar com o concurso de Miss Mystic Falls.

— Vais mesmo participar? — Caroline olhou para Elena com dúvidas.

— Foi a minha mãe que me inscreveu, é o mínimo que posso fazer e o Damon vai ser o meu par. E tu, Bella?

— Charlie insistiu, disse que como faço parte das famílias fundadoras esperam que participe. — Bella suspirou — Ele sabe o quanto não gosto destas coisas mas desta vez não tenho escolha. Ainda me falta um par.

— O Stefan podia ir contigo. — Caroline sugeriu com um sorriso. — Tenho a certeza que não se importa, pois não Stefan?

— Claro que posso. — Stefan sorriu para Bella. — Vai ser divertido.

— Pelo menos temos o dia de amanhã para treinar amanhã para treinar a dança. — Bella não estava muito entusiasmada mas o Charlie tinha insistido tanto que não lhe dera outra escolha a não ser aceitar.

— E já escolheste o teu vestido? — Caroline perguntou curiosa.

— Já, na verdade foi um presente da minha mãe. Ela comprou-o para mim quando soube que eu ia participar. — Bella sorriu levemente ao recordar o vestido roxo que a mãe lhe oferecera. — E vocês, já escolheram os vossos?

— Eu já mas não sei se a Elena também já tem o dela.

— A Jenna ajudou-me a escolhê-lo e vai ajudar-me no domingo.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco Bella decidiu ir para casa mas primeiro combinou com o Stefan para ele aparecer a meio da manhã. Depois de treinar a sua magia fez o jantar para o Charlie que chegou quando estava quase pronto.

— Boa noite, Bells precisas de ajuda com a mesa?

— Não, já está tudo preparado. Como foi a reunião do conselho?

— Descobri porque nunca fui com a cara do John Gilbert. Ainda agora chegou e já quer mandar no conselho. Tenho a certeza que ele sabe que o Damon e o Stefan são vampiros mas ele tem razão em relação aos vampiros que estavam na tumba. Eles não são de confiança.

— Eu acho que ele é o pai biológico da Elena e ela também está desconfiada, são demasiadas coincidências.

— Não me ia surpreender se fosse esse o caso. Eu lembro-me que a tua avó mencionou que Isobel vinha muitas vezes a Mystic Falls, era sempre vista com ele na época em que devia ter engravidado.

— Ela disse que nunca gostou muito dele e se isso for verdade não vai ser fácil para ela. E o resto do teu dia, correu tudo bem?

— Tirando os problemas com os vampiros Mystic Falls é tranquila. E tu, preparada para o concurso no domingo? Já arranjaste um par?

— O Stefan concordou em ajudar-me e vem cá amanha para ensaiarmos a dança.

— Ele parece um bom rapaz apesar do histórico dele ao redor dos humanos não ser o melhor.

— Isso foi culpa do feitiço que Katherine mandou fazer, e mesmo assim ele fez de tudo para lutar contra isso. — Bella não conseguiu evitar defender Stefan. — Eu admiro-o por isso muitos teriam desistido e deixar-se levar pela sede de sangue.

— Eu sei, querida. Não deve ter sido fácil e também sei que ele vai cuidar bem de ti.

Depois daquela conversa e de terminarem o jantar Bella lavou a loiça e foi para seu quarto esperando ter uma noite de sono tranquilo. Ela acordou perto das nove horas e depois de tomar um banho relaxante vestiu um top vermelho e uns corsários desportivos, calçou uns tênis e prendeu o cabelo numa trança.

Bella tomou o pequeno almoço sozinha já que podia sentir o Charlie no escritório dele. Tinha acabado de lavar a loiça quando tocaram à campainha, sentindo a energia do Stefan, ela sorriu e foi atender.

— Bom dia, Bella — Stefan sorriu ao ver como ela estava vestida. — Vejo que estás preparada para a nossa aula.

— Bom dia, Stefan. Por favor entra. Já preparei a sala de estar para a nossa pequena aventura.

A sala de estar era espaçosa, com dois sofás de quatro lugares, um sofá de dois lugares, uma mesa do café na frente de um dos sofás e uma televisão na parede acima da entrada que dava para o hall. Bella tinha colocado a mesa do café a um canto da sala para o meio estar livre e poderem dançar à vontade.

— É um ótimo espaço para treinarmos. — Stefan concordou.

Bella colocou a música, All of me, a tocar no tablet e começou a dançar com o Stefan deixando a música e ele guiá-la. Era bom dançar com ele, quase natural mas não podia negar a eletricidade que parecia correr entre eles. Ela sabia que ele também tinha sentido quando tinham começado. Stefan fez de tudo para concentrar-se na dança mas era difícil desviar a atenção da mulher que tinha nos braços. A verdade era que nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ela, tão altruísta, e como o nome dela dizia verdadeiramente bela. Nem com Katherine, quando pensara que ela uma jovem inocente sentira uma ligação tão forte, cada vez que a olhava nos olhos parecia perder-se na profundidade daqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Ambos estavam tão perdidos na música que não notaram a entrada de Charlie nem que a música já tinha repetido mais de dez vezes.

— Se dançarem assim não vais ter problema em ganhar, Bells. — Charlie não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a filha reagir à sua presença na sala.

— Pai… — Bella corou ao notar a presença do pai e afastou-se de Stefan — O que fazes aqui?

— Vim ver como estava a correr o ensaio e já que está a correr tão bem pensei que podias convidar o Stefan para almoçar connosco e podias fazer a lasanha da minha mãe.

— Claro, não há problema — Bella não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o olhar de súplica do pai. — Ficas connosco para provares a lasanha da vovó Swan?

— Mal posso esperar. — Stefan sentia-se bem na companhia de Bella e de Charlie.

Enquanto Bella foi fazer o almoço deixou Charlie com Stefan na sala. Charlie ligou a televisão deixando-a no canal de desporto mas não podia deixar de interrogar Stefan, assim que tinha entrado na sala tinha percebido que eles estavam tão envolvidos um no outro que nem tinham percebido a sua presença. Isso tinha-o preocupado, depois de Edward sabia que ia ser difícil para a sua filha deixar outra pessoa entrar no seu coração e não queria vê-la sofrer novamente.

— Então Stefan, como é que ela conseguiu convencer-te a participar no concurso?

— Não foi tão difícil mas a Caroline ajudou. — Stefan sorriu levemente — Bella ajudou-me muito quando removeu a magia que me tinha condenado a ser um monstro se consumisse sangue humano. Nada que eu faça vai ser o suficiente para pagar a minha dívida.

— Ela nunca vai acertar que pagues pela ajuda dela. Bella é muito especial, não fazes ideia do quanto. Não faças nada que a possa magoar. — Charlie olhou para o olhar surpreso do Stefan e sorriu. — Podes ser mais velho que eu Stefan mas não podes negar o que eu vi mais cedo. Estás interessado nela, eu teria de ser cego para não perceber mas também sei que ela ainda não está pronta para ser mais do que tua amiga. Bella sempre foi madura para a sua idade, Renée costumava dizer que ela tinha nascido com trinta anos. Ela nunca soube o que era ser normal, porque ela não é normal.

— Eu... — Stefan não sabia o que dizer, ele sabia que o seu interesse por ela parecia crescer a cada dia que passava mas também sabia que Charlie tinha razão, ela não estava pronta para algo mais do que amizade mas sabia que ela tinha notado a atração que os parecia rodear — Eu vou esperar. Sei que por ela vale a pena esperar o tempo que for preciso.

— Espero bem que sim. E também espero que saibas que se a magoares nada vai conseguir te proteger de seres atingido pelas balas de madeira da minha pistola.

Stefan engoliu em seco mas sabia que Charlie tinha razão em querer proteger Bella, depois de tudo o que acontecera ela estava muito frágil e a última coisa que queria era magoá-la. Stefan não ficou surpreso por o almoço estar uma delícia, sabia que Bella cozinhava muito bem e não pôde deixar de elogiá-la e sorriu ao vê-la corar.

Bella aproveitou a tarde para treinar melhor a dança com o Stefan e depois dele partir treinar a sua magia. Depois de jantar com Charlie achou melhor ir dormir para estar preparada para o dia seguinte. Enquanto se preparava para dormir só podia desejar que tudo corresse bem no concurso, esse foi o último pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça antes de adormecer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Autor**

 _Espero que gostem deste capítulo._

 _Obrigada aos que estão a seguir esta história e aos que comentaram o último capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 06**

O dia do concurso amanheceu com um sol agradável. Bella sorriu, saiu da cama e foi tomar uma banho relaxante para depois vestir uns calções de ganga e uma túnica e calçou uns ténis já que só ia mudar de roupa no sítio onde era o concurso. Ela tinha arrumado tudo o que ia precisar no dia anterior por isso foi fazer o café da manhã para ela e Charlie escolhendo umas panquecas.

— Bom dia, Bells. Dormiste bem?

— Muito bem, deu para recuperar as minhas energias.

— Pronta para o concurso? — Charlie perguntou enquanto começavam a comer.

— Dentro do possível. Já tenho tudo arranjado, é só levar as minhas coisas.

— Tu vais comigo no meu carro, Stefan vai lá ter connosco.

Quando Bella chegou à casa onde ia ser o concurso Elena e Caroline já tinham chegado e estavam a começar a preparar-se. Bella ocupou o seu lugar em frente a um espelho e começou a fazer o seu cabelo, ela escolheu prender as mechas da frente com uma presilha com pequenos diamantes e pérolas que combinavam com uns brincos deixados pela vovó Marie, e deixar o resto das mechas soltas caindo em cachos médios. Ela optou por uma maquilhagem leve apenas para ressaltar a sua beleza natural antes de ir vestir o vestido roxo que Renée tinha comprado para ela. Era lindo, marcava as suas curvas e deslizava de forma fluída pelo seu corpo.

— Algum problema, Elena? — Bella perguntou ao juntar-se elas no topo da escada, Elena usava um vestido azul enquanto Caroline tinha preferido um verde.

— Só gostava que a minha mãe estivesse aqui. Ela estava mesmo entusiasmada com tudo isto. — Elena suspirou olhando para o Damon que a esperava no fundo da escada. — Com tudo o que está a acontecer, com o meu tio John e os vampiros da tumba não sei se esta é uma boa ideia.

— Não digas disparates Elena, não estás a fazer isto só por ti mas também pela tua mãe. — Caroline sorriu para a amiga carinhosamente. — Já passou a hora de desistires apesar de saber que seria mais fácil para nós se o fizesses.

— A Caroline tem razão além disso não podes negar que vais gostar de estar nos braços do Damon — Bella deu um sorriso maroto fazendo rir tanto Elena como Caroline.

A primeira delas a descer foi Caroline acompanhada por Matt, depois foi a Elena acompanhada por Damon e então Bella acompanhada por Stefan. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo no fundo da escada à sua espera. Enquanto dançavam a valsa ao som de All of me, ela não conseguiu evitar perder-se nos olhos verdes de Stefan, confiando nele para guiá-la através da dança. Stefan deixou a experiência assumir o controlo e concentrou-se na linda mulher que tinha nos braços, admirando a sua beleza. Para os que assistiam era difícil de acreditar que eles eram apenas amigos, só podiam esperar que se tornassem algo mais.

— Quero agradecer por tudo o que fizeram e vão fazer pela nossa cidade. — O Mayor Lockwood disse enquanto olhava para as concorrentes. — A Miss Mystic Falls é a Isabella Swan!

— Parabéns — Elena e Caroline abraçaram Bella que ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Depois do fim da cerimónia Bella trocou de roupa e vestiu um camisola castanha e uns jeans pretos e foi com os amigos para o Mystic Grill para celebrarem a vitória dela.

— Estou a ver que os ensaios com o Stefan deram resultado — Caroline disse depois de Stefan, Damon e Matt irem para a mesa de bilhar e sorriu ao ver Bella corar. — Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que devemos saber?

— Claro que não. — o rubor de Bella aumentou. — Eu só gosto da companhia dele. Quando estou com ele fica mais fácil esquecer tudo o que aconteceu em Forks e nunca é aborrecido.

— Ele precisa de alguém como tu — Elena disse sorrindo — Damon disse-me que nunca o viu assim nem mesmo com Katherine.

— Nós somos apenas amigos. — Bella insistiu olhando para Stefan que parecia concentrado na sua jogada. — Edward deixou-me à pouco mais de três meses, eu não estou pronta para mais do que amizade e Stefan sabe bem disso. E tu e o Damon como estão?

— Tentando não pensar que o John pode ser mesmo o meu pai. Acho que se passa alguma coisa com o Jeremy. Nos últimos tempos parece que me anda a evitar especialmente desde que encontraram o corpo da Vicki. — ao ver a confusão de Bella explicou. — Ela era a irmã do Matt, Damon transformou-a numa vampira mas ela era descontrolada, ela tentou magoar o Jeremy e o Damon teve que matá-la de vez mas o Matt não sabe de toda a verdade. Ele pensava que ela tinha saído da cidade até que encontraram o corpo dela numa tempestade.

— Tu dançaste com ele não foi? — Bella perguntou olhando Caroline.

— Nós somos namorados. É recente mas eu gosto dele.

— Ele parece um bom rapaz. — Bela disse para Carolina enquanto sorria.

— E tu? Estás preparada para o desfile do dia do fundador? Só faltam dois dias.

— Bem, já tenho um vestido. Encontrei-o guardado na minha casa, acho que pertenceu à minha bisavó. Ela deve ter feito alguma coisa para o preservar porque está em ótimas condições. — Bela sorriu levemente. — E vocês?

— A Jenna também cuidou do meu vestido. — Elena sorriu para as amigas.

— Comigo a mesma coisa, achei um que está na minha família e eu até gosto dele. — Caroline sorriu. — Pelo menos vou ter o Matt comigo.

O resto da noite foi tranquila, quando foram para casa Alaric ainda ficou no bar, só não estava à espera que a ex-mulher aparecesse. Depois dela ameaçar matar os cidadãos de Mystic Falls, um por um, a menos que a Elena aceitasse conversar com ela, ele soube que não existia outra opção mas sabia que Damon não ia gostar nada disto.

Bella acordou ao som do seu telemóvel, sabia que ia ter de ajudar por isso levantou-se e foi tomar um duche rápido. Ela prendeu os cabelos numa trança embutida e vestiu uma camisola lilás e uns jeans azuis e calçou uns botins pretos. Para sua surpresa quando chegou à cozinha o café da manhã já estava pronto, apesar de Charlie ter comprado fora.

— Bom dia, Bells. — Charlie sorriu para a filha. — Achei que podia dar-te um mimo, sei que não são iguais aos teus mas...

— Obrigada, pai. — Bella interrompeu-o com um abraço. — Foi uma boa ideia.

Eles sentaram-se e tomaram o café enquanto conversavam sobre o concurso e o que Bella tinha planeado para o dia até chegar a hora dela ir para a escola. Bella estacionou o carro e sorriu ao ver que Elena também tinha acabado de chegar.

— Bom dia. — Elena cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso. — Vamos entrar.

Lá dentro todos estavam ocupados, Alaric estava a distribuir as tarefas quando viu Elena e foi até elas.

— Precisamos conversar. — ele fez sinal para o seguirem até uma sala onde estavam o Stefan e o Damon.

— O que aconteceu? — Elena perguntou preocupada indo para perto do Damon enquanto Bella se sentava perto do Stefan.

— Eu vi Isobel. Ela apareceu ontem no Mystic Grill. Pediu para arranjar uma encontro entre vocês, se bem que pedir é uma forma simpática de dizer. Ela ameaçou começar uma chacina, começando pelos alunos de história.

— Não tens de fazer isto se não quiseres. — Damon abraçou Elena oferecendo conforto.

— Não me parece que tenha outra opção, além disso sei que me irei arrepender se não o fizer.

— Nós vamos lá estar para te dar todo o apoio. — Bella disse com firmeza. — Eu e Stefan vamos ficar numa mesa e o Damon pode ficar lá fora com o Alaric. Tenho a certeza que ela não o vai querer perto de ti.

— O encontro vai ser na hora do almoço. — Alaric deu-lhe os detalhes.

Depois do Damon partir, Bella e Elena foram ajudar com a decoração do carro enquanto Stefan ia ajudar não construção. Bella achou graça à ideia se elegância sulista de Caroline e ajudou no que podia até chegar a hora do almoço. Bella foi com Stefan no carro dela enquanto Damon levava Elena. Bella e Stefan ocuparam uma mesa não muito perto da de Elena para não chamarem muita atenção e pediram duas bebidas.

Bella observou com atenção a chegada da Isobel, e conteve uma careta ao ouvi-la mencionar o quanto Elena se parecia com Katherine, esse não era um bom começo de conversa e cada vez mais tinha a certeza que Isobel queria algo. Não a surpreendeu que ela sabia que Elena namorava com o Damon mas que ela achasse que o Stefan gostasse de Elena quase a fez rir.

— Porquê? — Elena perguntou olhando a mãe biológica.

— Porque eu queria isto, não vais dizer que nunca pensaste nisso, especialmente agora. Tu vais envelhecer, o Damon não. O para sempre não dura muito tempo quando se é humana.

— Eu... — Elena sabia que não podia mentir afinal à apenas alguns dias tivera a mesma conversa com Bella.

— Estou a ver que sim. É natural e parece ser algo comum na linhagem das Petrova. Mas vamos ao que interessa, eu quero o artefacto do Johnathan Gilbert.

— Eu não o tenho.

— Mas o Damon tem é tenho a certeza que se o pedires ele te vai dar a não ser que queiras que alguém acabe magoado, alguém como a tua amiga Caroline, ou teu irmão Jeremy.

— Eu vou falar com ele mas não posso prometer nada. — Elena achou melhor agir como se o artefacto ainda estivesse como fora encontrado.

— Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir, assim como com Katherine ele já deve estar nas tuas mãos mas por agora porque não vais ter com os teus amigos e não demores muito tempo.

Elena foi ter com Bella e Stefan olhando Isobel desaparecer, logo a seguir o Damon apareceu.

— Como correu? — Ele sentou-se ao lado de Elena. — O que ela queria?

— A invenção de Johnathan Gilbert — Elena respondeu com sem emoção. — Ela deve estar a trabalhar com o John mas para que eles querem um aparelho que faz mal a vampiros?

— John quer livrar-se dos vampiros da tumba mas qual é o interesse de Isobel?

— Ela ameaçou machucar o Jeremy, Matt e Caroline a menos que eu entregue o dispositivo.

— Pelo menos ele agora não pode machucar tanto a mim como o Stefan mas não podes dizer a Isobel que o vais entregar já, ela pode ficar desconfiada do porquê eu o dei tão rapidamente.

— Damon tem razão. — Bella disse enquanto agarrando a mão de Elena em sinal de apoio. — Ela vai desconfiar se o entregares agora é melhor esperares até o tempo que ela te deu estiver a acabar mas agora temos de voltar para a escola.

Bella voltou com o Stefan e Elena para ajudarem no carro do desfile. Estavam a meio do trabalho quando o Jeremy apareceu.

— Viste a Anna? Eu não a vejo desde ontem e estou preocupado.

— Não. — Elena for sincera. — Não sabia que ainda eram amigos.

— Somos mais do que amigos. Estás a falar a sério ou é mais uma mentira?

— Claro que estou a falar a sério. Mas porque essa pergunta?

— Porque eu sei a verdade sobre o Damon, o Stefan e a Anna. Tens a certeza que não a viste?

— Sim tenho a certeza mas Jeremy, por favor deixa-me explicar.

— Agora não quero as tuas explicações vou continuar a tentar achar a Anna. Estou mesmo preocupado com ela.

Elena tentou voltar a sua atenção para o carro mas foi então que viu a Isobel a caminhar na direção dela.

— O que fazes aqui?

— Sou a tua mãe Elena, acho natural querer saber mais sobre a minha filha. A tua amiga Caroline é uma valiosa fonte de informação. Não parou de falar sobre ti e os teus amigos. Katherine vai gostar de saber que existe uma bruxa Swan outra vez em Mystic Falls mas eu vou manter a minha distância dela, e da outra bruxa, Bonnie não é? Por outro lado temos o Matt ele parece muito vulnerável mas sei qual é a melhor opção. Gostaria de saber o que farias pelo teu irmão, Jeremy. Ele agora está na minha posse e a menos que o queiras de volta inteiro e sem danos vais me dar o dispositivo. Tens até ao final da tarde.

Assim que Isobel foi embora, Elena procurou Bella e Stefan e foi ter com eles.

— Ela tem o Jeremy. — Elena disse desolada. — E se ela o magoar?

— Não precisas te preocupar, vais ter Jeremy de volta. — Bella olhou Elena com preocupação — Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

— Parece que ela teve uma longa conversa com Caroline, ela disse que Katherine ia gostar de saber que há uma bruxa Swan outra vez na cidade.

Isso não surpreendeu Bella, Katherine sabia que a única madeira de deixar de fugir era através de uma bruxa Swan e por isso mesmo nunca faria nada para a magoar.

— Não precisam se preocupar — Bella sorriu ao ver a expressão de preocupação de Stefan e Elena — Katherine precisa de mim viva. Ela nunca faria nada que pusesse em risco a minha vida.

Stefan sentia que Bella sabia muito bem para o que Katherine precisava dela mas não ia contar tão cedo mas tinha de confiar nela.

— De qualquer forma vamos ter com o Damon para marcarmos o encontro com Isobel e salvarmos o Jeremy.

A casa dos Salvatore estava silenciosa quando eles chegaram e encontraram Damon sentado no sofá.

— Pelas vossas caras Isobel aprontou das dela, não foi?

— Ela levou o Jeremy. — Elena sentou-se ao lado do Damon e deixou-o envolver os braços ao redor da cintura dela. — Vou mandar-lhe uma mensagem agora a dizer que vamos entregar o dispositivo.

Bella olhou para os livros da biblioteca com curiosidade e sorriu ao ver os títulos familiares não sabendo que Stefan a observava com atenção. Ele não pôde deixar de ver como o olhar de Bella ia para os livros sempre que via uma nova biblioteca, tinha a sensação que ela gostava deles tanto como ele. Ela parecia iluminar-se cada vez que via um livro que gostava.

— Tu não vais sozinha. — Damon sabia que isso era uma má ideia. — Eu e o Stefan vamos contigo, além disso tenho a certeza que ela não vai aparecer sozinha.

— Eu também vou. Ela não vai tentar nada se eu estiver lá. — Bella disse enquanto se sentava no outro sofá.

— Como assim? — Damon perguntou sem compreender.

— Isobel está a trabalhar para a Katherine e ela não ia gostar nada que a única bruxa Swan sofresse algum dano, para além disso eu posso proteger Elena. — Bella olhava para Damon enquanto falava. — Ela teve muito trabalho para garantir que a minha linhagem sobrevivesse não ia estragar tudo agora.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Damon estava ainda mais curioso.

— Ao longo dos anos ela teve algum papel na história da minha família, normalmente para garantir que a herdeira dos poderes Swan sobrevivesse, na verdade foi graças a ela que a minha família veio para Mystic Falls. Na altura era muito perigoso para os Swan continuarem na Inglaterra.

— Isso quer dizer que estás em dívida para com ela?

— Não cometas o engano de pensar que lhe devo alguma coisa Damon, nada me iria agradar mais do que enfiar uma estaca no coração daquela vadia. Ela pode precisar de mim mas eu não vou ajuda-la de bom grado. O fim de Katherine já foi decidido e posso garantir-te que eu vou estar envolvida nisso. Ela pode ter salvo algumas das minhas antepassadas mas ninguém na minha família esqueceu que ela foi a responsável pela morte de uma delas.

Damon estremeceu ao ouvir a fúria na voz de Bella e sabia que não era o único. Bella podia ser uma rapariga muito bondosa e simpática mas ninguém queria ficar no lado mau dela.

A lua estava a nascer quando eles chegaram à praça central de Mystic Falls. Isobel estava à espera deles assim como um homem e uma mulher.

— Onde está o dispositivo?

— O meu irmão primeiro. — Elena ordenou olhando para Isobel com raiva.

— Liga para casa ele vai atender. — Isobel olhou para Bella com curiosidade mas sabia que não podia fazer nada para magoá-la e sentia que essa era a razão para Bella estar ali. Ela sabia que estaria em segurança. Isobel não pôde deixar de notar a proximidade dela com o Stefan Salvatore mas parecia que Bella não estava consciente disso.

— Jeremy? Estás bem? — Elena perguntou preocupada.

— Eu estou bem mas o tio John bateu com a cabeça. — Jeremy mentiu olhando para o tio, agora não podia deixar de sentir simpatia pela situação da irmã, sabia que ela não queria mentir mas fizera isso para o manter em segurança. — Precisamos conversar quando vieres para casa.

Elena entregou o dispositivo a Isobel depois de desligar o telemóvel.

— Se eu fosse a ti afastava-me do Damon, ele vai ser a tua ruína. — Isobel olhou a filha sabendo que ela não ia gostar do conselho. — Pelo menos Katherine conseguiu escapar.

— Obrigado por seres uma deceção monumental, ao menos a imagem da minha mãe verdadeira continua intacta. — foi a resposta de Elena à provocação da mãe biológica, e foi abraçada por Damon quando Isobel partiu.

Bella sentiu-se mal por ver a dor da amiga e puxou Stefan para eles ficarem mais à vontade.

— Ainda vais me explicar porque Katherine precisa de ti. — Stefan olhava para Bella enquanto iam no carro dela na direção da pensão Salvatore.

— Um dia eu vou. — Bella prometeu — Mas ainda não chegou a hora. O que vou fazer vai corrigir uma das maiores injustiças já cometidas por uma bruxa que infelizmente foi minha antepassada. Mas posso garantir que Katherine vai fazer de tudo para que isso aconteça. O que ela pensa que vai ser a salvação dela vai ser a sua condenação.

— Estou ansioso para ver-te amanhã no desfile. — Stefan queria saber como ela ficaria no vestido. — Há muito tempo que não vejo ninguém com esse tipo de roupa. — Já eu tenho a certeza que vais ser um perfeito cavalheiro. — Bella suspirou enquanto estacionava o carro. — Boa noite Stefan. Até amanhã.

Stefan sorriu antes de sair do carro e entrar na casa, já Bella começou a fazer o caminho para a sua casa. Noutro carro Isobel ligou para John Gilbert.

— Na entrada da casa está o dispositivo e o teu anel — Ela disse quando John atendeu. — Sabes o que tens de fazer. Não estragues isso. Katherine quer os vampiros da tumba mortos.

— Eu sei. Não precisas te preocupar.

— Eu quero acrescentar dois nomes a essa lista. — Isobel não tinha duvidas que estava a tomar a decisão certa.

— Deixa-me adivinhar Stefan e Damon Salvatore.

— Não quero esta vida para ela. Temos de a proteger.

— Esse sempre foi o plano. Considera-os mortos.

— Ela é a nossa filha, John. Devemos-lhe pelo menos isso.

— Eu sei.

Noutra parte da casa Elena estava no quarto dela depois de ter feito as pazes com o irmão, sabia que não podia continuar a esconder-lhe a verdade, era mais perigoso para ele. Assim pelo menos estaria alerto a qualquer perigo. Já Jeremy tentava consolar a namorada que tinha aparecido e contado que a mãe tinha sido morta e não tinha para onde ir.

Bella depois de preparar tudo para o dia seguinte tinha ido para a cama e enquanto deixava o cansaço levá-la para a terra doa sonhos e só podia esperar que o dia seguinte fosse melhor que o de hoje.

* * *

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

 _ **Vestido da Bella: www . fashionfemale wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 08 / Purple-Long-Prom-Dresses-Images . jpg** _(retirar espaços)

 _Não esqueçam de deixar a vossa opinião sobre este capítulo._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um novo capítulo. Espero que gostem._

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 07**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do seu telemóvel, sabendo que não tinha outra escolha saiu da cama e foi tomar um duche rápido e vestiu uns calções e uma túnica. Ela tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã quando a campainha tocou. Bella abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver Bonnie que tinha combinado ir ajudá-la a vestir-se para o desfile antes de irem buscar Elena.

— Bom dia — Bonnie cumprimentou-a com sorriso amigável. — Vamos lá deixar-te perfeita para o desfile. Elena tem Jenna para ajudá-la e Caroline tem a mãe apesar de ser a Caroline.

— Entra. As coisas já estão no meu quarto. — Bella sorriu enquanto iam para a sua suite. — Não sabes como agradeço a tua ajuda. Charlie é muito bom mas as coisas de rapariga assustam-no.

— Não sabes como te compreendo. — Bonnie sorriu ao entrar na suite de Bella. — A tua casa é muito bonita.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu enquanto entravam no quarto de vestir.

O quarto de vestir tinha paredes num tom suave de lavanda e tinha dois guarda-roupas, uma cómoda com um espelho, e um espelho de corpo inteiro.

— Precisas mesmo de tanta coisa?

— As roupas que costumo usar estão no guarda-roupa mais escuro, no mais claro estão as roupas de festa e na cómoda está a maquilhagem, acessórios para o cabelo, e as minhas jóias. — Bella tirou o vestido que ia usar do guarda-roupa escuro. — Está tudo organizado de maneira a ser mais fácil encontrar as coisas que preciso.

— É lindo. — Bonnie sorriu enquanto olhava o vestido que Bella ia usar. Era mesmo lindo, roxo, tinha desenhos prateados na parte central, decote quadrado e com mangas compridas — Fazemos o teu cabelo primeiro e depois vestes o vestido. Na verdade podes usar o mesmo penteado de ontem, vai ficar bem com o vestido.

Bella concordou com um aceno e deixou Bonnie ajudá-la a fazer os cachos para depois prender as mechas da frente com a mesma presilha do dia anterior. Depois que acabaram o cabelo, Bonnie ajudou-a a entrar no vestido e apertou o espartilho enquanto Bella fazia uma leve careta pensando que podia ser mais confortável. Quando a Bonnie acabou de a ajudar com a maquilhagem elas saíram do quarto para irem para a casa da Elena. Bella levou uma mala com a roupa que iria vestir depois do desfile e achou melhor ir no carro de Bonnie já que ia ser impossível conduzir com aquele vestido. Quando chegaram à casa de Elena, ela já estava à espera delas no vestido dela.

— Bom dia — Elena sorriu enquanto entrava no banco de trás do carro. — Então Bella estás pronta?

— Dentro do possível. Pelo menos não vou estar sozinha.

— Claro que não, vais ter-me mim, Caroline, o Stefan e o Damon contigo. — Elena sorriu para a amiga. — Agora o quão difícil foi entrar nesse vestido?

— Não tens ideia. Acho que se a Bonnie não estivesse lá não ia conseguir.

— Também estou feliz que a Jenna me ajudou.

Não demorou muito para chegarem à escola, Bella sorriu ao ver que o Stefan e o Damon estavam à espera delas também com fatos daquela época. Ela saiu do carro, sorriu ao ver cara de admiração do Stefan e fez uma pequena vénia notando que Elena estava a fazer o mesmo para o Damon. Ela foi para perto dele enlaçando o seu braço no dele enquanto subiam para cima do carro.

— Estás linda. — Stefan disse em voz baixa enquanto ocupavam o lugar deles.

— Obrigada. — Bella corou e deu um pequeno sorriso tentando agir normalmente apesar da presença dele mexer com ela. — Tu pareces um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

— Naquela época eu fui um sem dúvida. — Stefan sorriu ao lembrar-se dos anos antes de conhecer Katherine.

— Sei que ainda és. — Bella corou ainda mais ao ver que Damon os olhava com curiosidade.

Durante todo o desfile Bella continuou ao lado de Stefan enquanto acenavam as pessoas que tinham vindo ao desfile. Elena fazia o mesmo em relação ao Damon mas a sua mente estava John, preocupava-a que ele continuasse na cidade e tinha a sensação que algo ia acontecer contudo não podia deixar de estar feliz por as coisas com Jeremy terem melhorado. Podia demorar algum tempo mas ia reconquistar a confiança do irmão. Ela contara-lhe a verdade sobre a mãe biológica que agora era uma vampira e que desconfiava que John era o seu pai biológico. Jeremy tinha-lhe dado todo o apoio possível mas era difícil lidar com o facto que o homem de quem nunca gostara podia ser o seu pai biológico.

Quando o desfile terminou Bella vestiu uma túnica roxo escura, umas calças pretas e uns ténis azuis escuros e eles foram celebrar para o Mystic Grill. Bella estava sentada com o Stefan quando o Charlie chegou.

— Algum problema pai? — Ela perguntou ao ver a cara dele.

— O John Gilbert convenceu o Mayor que os vampiros da tumba vão atacar as famílias fundadoras hoje à noite e vai usar a invenção daqui a alguns minutos. Se calhar era melhor tu e os teus amigos irem para casa.

— Obrigada pelo aviso, pai. — Bella disse antes de olhar para os outros.

— Eu vou levar a Bella, a Elena, o Damon e a Bonnie no meu carro. — Stefan disse olhando para eles que acenaram.

— Eu vou com o Matt e o Tyler. O pai do Tyler deu-lhe as chaves do carro depois do desfile.

— OK. Mas tenham cuidado não sabemos se aquele dispositivo afeta só vampiros.

Bella tinha programado o dispositivo para não afetar o Stefan e o Damon mas o resto ia ser afetado. Eles iam ouvir o barulho só não iam ser tão afetados por ele mesmo ela também o ia ouvir. Caroline, Matt e Tyler partiram de imediato enquanto Bella e Elena foram buscar as roupas do desfile.

— É melhor ser a Elena ou a Bonnie a conduzir. — Bella avisou-os quando chegaram ao carro. — Apesar de vocês não serem afetados como os outros ainda vão ouvir o som estridente do aparelho assim como eu.

Eles iam partir quando o um sou estridente foi ouvido pelo Stefan, Damon e Bella. Felizmente estavam no carro mas viram como os vampiros caíam no chão e eram levados pelos delegados. Foi aí que Bella viu que o Mayor Lockwood também estava a ser levado mas Bella sabia que ele não era um vampiro, então porque fora afetado pelo diapositivo?

— Temos de sair. — Elena disse de repente.

— O que foi? — Bella olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Eles estão a levar a Anna, não posso deixá-la morrer. Jeremy nunca iria me perdoar.

— Vamos. Eles estão a ser levados para o antigo consultório do teu pai. — Bonnie concordou.

Assim que o aparelho parou Bella e os outros saíram do carro e foram na direção do prédio do pai da Elena. John estava à frente dele olhando com satisfação para o que tinha feito mas foi aí que viu Damon e Stefan com Elena e duas amigas delas.

— Sai da frente. Temos de salvar Anna. — Damon disse olhando com raiva para o John.

— Não podem fazer isso. Ela já está morta. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz, não quero o meu sobrinho envolvido com uma vampira e se não partirem agora mesmo vou dizer aos delegados que perderam dois.

— Estou a dizer-te para me deixares passar, como meu pai devia fazer alguma diferença.

— Tu sabes. Como? — John olhou para a filha com transtorno.

— Não foi difícil para o Damon fazer a conexão. Agora deixa-nos entrar.

— É tarde demais. O edifício está a arder. Nunca vão conseguir apagar o fogo.

— O Mayor Lockwood está lá. — Bella olhou para o John e viu-o empalidecer. — Tenho a certeza que ele não é um vampiro. Vai deixá-lo morrer?

— Há uma entrada lateral mas o fogo já deve estar bem avançado. — John disse a contragosto fazendo-os ir imediatamente naquela direção.

Enquanto Stefan e Damon entravam Bella e Bonnie fizeram o possível para retardar as chamas mas era tarde demais Anna estava mesmo morta e o Mayor Lockwood tinha sido morto por um dos vampiros da tumba. Eles voltaram para onde estava John com caras pesarosas.

— Onde está o Mayor Lockwood?

— Espero que estejas satisfeito. — Elena disse olhando para o pai biológico. — É por tua culpa que Tyler perdeu o pai.

— Elena, deixa-me explicar por favor.

— Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Vou levar Bella a casa. Quando voltar vamos ter uma conversa séria.

A ida até à casa de Bella foi feita em silêncio, apesar de Stefan estarem aliviados por estarem vivos e não terem sido descobertos não podia deixar de sentir pena por Anna, ela era uma boa garota e temia a reação de Jeremy quando soubesse este resultado trágico fora por isso que Damon tinha ido falar com ele. Stefan tinha preferido ficar com Bella até Charlie chegar.

Bella e Stefan entraram na casa Swan depois de se despedirem de Elena. Eles foram para a sala e Bella sentou-se no sofá abraçando as pernas.

— Estás bem? — Stefan perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Era de se esperar que a esta altura já me tivesse habituado com a morte especialmente tendo em conta as pessoas que me rodeiam mas acho que nunca me vou habituar. — Bella olhou para Stefan com lágrimas nos olhos. — A partir de agora todas as pessoas que conheço vão eventualmente morrer enquanto eu vou continuar aqui, olhando-os seguir em frente, casar, ter filhos, netos e envelhecer. Como é que aguentas Stefan?

— Tenho os meus momentos mas tento aproveitar o máximo da vida e das pessoas de quem gosto enquanto durar. A maioria sabe que eu vou estar lá, protegendo os seus descendentes na melhor forma que conseguir — Stefan olhou para Bella com carinho enquanto prendia à mão dela na sua. — E tu não vais estar sozinha. Eu vou estar ao teu lado como teu amigo se for isso que quiseres.

— Eu gosto da tua companhia — Bella sorriu sem retirar a sua mão. — O que aconteceu com o pai de Tyler preocupa-me. Ele não era um vampiro então porque foi afetado pelo diapositivo Gilbert? Ele tem de fazer parte do mundo sobrenatural afinal só pessoas com a audição aprimorada podiam ouvir aquele som tão agudo.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. Achas que vais conseguir descobrir?

— A vovó tinha um diário com uma lista de todos os seres sobrenaturais em Mystic Falls — Bella chamou o livro com a mente e sorriu ao vê-lo aparecer na sua mão e começou a folheá-lo — Aqui está, deixa ver se encontro alguma coisa que explique o que aconteceu.

— Descobriste alguma coisa?

— Aqui está, Lockwood. — Bella olhou chocada para o que dizia à frente e explicou ao Stefan. — Os Lockwood são lobisomens.

— Como assim? Os lobisomens são reais?

— Eu já sabia que eles existiam mas não sabia que os Lockwood tinham o gene. Faz parte da linhagem da família deles, cada criança nascida é portadora da maldição.

— Como assim maldição?

— Se matarem um humano, seja um acidente ou de propósito, o gene é ativado e vai transformar-se num lobo na próxima lua cheia. A transformação é muito dolorosa, cada osso do seu corpo vai partir-se até virarem um lobo então perdem o controlo das suas ações e vão perseguir a sua presa até a matarem.

— Quem é a sua presa?

— Vampiros. Eles caçam vampiros e a sua mordida é mortal.

— Então o Mayor Lockwood não tinha ativado a maldição?

— Não, nem o Tyler mas isso justifica a agressividade que ele mostra perto da lua cheia. Oh meu deus, o Tyler, ele também deve ter sido afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert. Só posso esperar que não tivesse sido ele a conduzir senão eles podem ter tido problemas.

— Vou tentar ligar para Caroline para saber se está tudo bem. — Stefan pegou o telemóvel e tentou ligar para Caroline mas ninguém atendia, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado mas finalmente atenderam. — Caroline, está tudo bem?

— Não é a Caroline, é o Matt. Nós tivemos um acidente. O Tyler perdeu o controle do carro e estamos no hospital.

— Como ela está? — Stefan perguntou preocupado.

— A mãe dela veio informar-nos à pouco, ela foi levada para ser operada. Parece que houve hemorragia interna, não sabemos o que vai acontecer.

— Eu e Bella vamos já para aí. — Stefan olhou para Bella que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Graças ao carro de Bella eles chegaram lá rapidamente apesar de ter sido Stefan a conduzir. O que não esperavam era ver Elena entrar com o Damon e o John que ia numa maca e não parecia em bom estado.

— O que aconteceu? — Stefan perguntou ao irmão.

— Katherine. Ela conseguiu entrar na casa e atacou o John. Para além disso o Jeremy decidiu que queria ser um vampiro e bebeu o sangue de Anna com um frasco de comprimidos que tinham sido receitados para Elena.

— Ele está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Felizmente o sangue de vampiro parou a ação dos comprimidos e ele continua humano mas temos de manter a atenção nele até o sangue sair do sistema dele. Mas porque vocês estão aqui?

— Tyler foi afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert e perdeu o controle do carro. A Caroline está a ser operada. Parece que houve hemorragia interna e é grave.

— Finalmente vocês chegaram. — Bonnie olhou-os com preocupação. — Damon achas que podes dar um pouco do teu sangue à Caroline, quando ela sair da sala de operações, assim ela vai recuperar mais rápido.

— Depois de tudo o que lhe fiz acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer.

— Já sabemos porque o dispositivo afetou os Lockwood. — Stefan disse olhando para Damon, Elena e Bonnie. — Parece que a linhagem deles tem sangue lobisomem. Tyler, assim como o pai ainda não ativou o gene. Se ele matar alguém, mesmo que seja um acidente vai começar a transformar-se em lobo a cada lua cheia.

— Então, se Caroline tivesse morrido… — Elena olhou para os amigos com preocupação. — Ele seria um lobo na próxima lua cheia.

— Isso seria um problema para nós, Damon. Bella descobriu que os lobisomens não têm controle e vão atrás dos vampiros. A mordida deles é mortal.

— Mais um problema para nós, agora vamos ter de nos certificar que o Tyler continua humano. — Damon olhou para os outros com uma cara séria, algo que não costumava acontecer muitas vezes.- Com o problema de raiva que ele tem vai ser uma missão difícil.

Eles foram ter com o Matt que esperava por notícias. Ele disse-lhes que Tyler tinha ido ver como a mãe estava depois de saber que o pai tinha morrido. Eles já lá estavam à algum tempo quando a mãe de Caroline apareceu novamente.

— Ela já saiu da cirurgia, eles disseram que correu tudo bem mas que agora temos de esperar. Quem quer ir vê-la primeiro?

— É melhor ir o Damon — Bonnie disse enquanto impedia o Matt de se levantar. — Depois o Matt vai. Eu preciso de falar com ele então se nos dão licença.

Bella sorriu enquanto Bonnie levava Matt para um canto, ela tinha agido rápido e ainda bem. Stefan apertou a mão de Bella em sinal de conforto e não notou que Elena olhava para eles com esperança que um dia formariam um casal e cada vez mais gostava dessa ideia.

— Ainda temos um problema. Katherine, porque ela está de volta? E porque atacou o John?

— Se calhar ele fez algo que ela não queria. — Elena tentou adivinhar sem saber o quão perto estava. — Mas o problema é ainda maior ela foi convidada pela Jenna. Ela agora pode entrar na minha casa quando quiser.

— Eu posso resolver isso. Eu sei como impedi-la só preciso que o Stefan me leve lá. Impedir um vampiro em particular de entrar é muito mais fácil do que impedir todos.

— Claro. Podemos ir lá agora se quiseres aproveitamos e vemos como está Jeremy.

A casa dos Gilbert estava silenciosa quando chegaram. Bella foi verificar Jeremy e ficou aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem, aproveitou para lhe contar sobre Katherine e que ela era igual à Elena mas que ia fazer uma coisa para ela não conseguir entrar na casa. Enquanto ela falava com Jeremy, Stefan estava na sala. Ele olhou surpreso para a porta que se abria e uma mulher entrou, pelas roupas ele percebeu que era a Katherine mas achou melhor agir como se não soubesse.

— Como está a Caroline?

— Mal. — Katherine olhou para Stefan com nostalgia enquanto ouvia as duas batidas de coração no andar superior. Ela sabia que apenas Jeremy devia estar na casa. — O Damon ficou no hospital com os outros.

— Nós viemos verificar Jeremy como pediste. — Stefan achou melhor tentar ocultar a identidade de quem estava com Jeremy. — Porque vieste tão cedo?

— Precisava falar contigo. -Katherine mentiu aproximando-se de Stefan mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo ele tinha a mão envolta do pescoço dela. — Calma Stefan. Já não posso fazer uma visita?

— Não sejas cínica Katherine. O que realmente queres? Porque voltaste?

— Por tua causa. Não imaginas como fiquei feliz por não seres tu a cair nas mãos de Elena.

— Eu não fiquei à tua espera. Esse foi o Damon e mesmo ele já seguiu em frente e para melhor.

— Mas tu não. Sei que continuas sozinho.

— Por enquanto — Stefan disse enquanto a empurrava contra a parede sem libertar o pescoço dela.

— Eu quero-te ao meu lado. — Katherine disse com um sorriso cínico enquanto fazia eles trocarem de posição mas antes que pudesse beijá-lo uma voz interrompeu-os.

— Já chega Katherine. — Bella disse descendo as escadas. — Porque estás aqui?

— Precisava ver se os rumores eram verdadeiros mas já vi que sim. — Katherine olhou a menina com cabelos avermelhados e olhos cor de chocolate reconhecendo-a de imediato. Isto era ainda melhor do que esperava, a sua liberdade estava garantida. Já não iria ter de continuar a fugir de Klaus mas tinha de jogar bem as suas cartas, não seria bom chatear a única pessoa que faria isso acontecer.

— Solta o Stefan agora. -Bella ordenou não gostando do que via e chamando os seus poderes, fazendo-a mais forte conforme canalizava os seis elementos. — Não voltarás a entrar nesta casa.

Stefan olhou com espanto como Katherine voava pela porta assim que Bella disse aquelas palavras e ainda mais espanto quando viu que ela não conseguia entrar novamente. Depois de algumas tentativas ela desistiu e partiu.

— Ela ficou furiosa. — Stefan olhou para Bella com preocupação. — Tens de ter cuidado com ela.

— Katherine não pode magoar-me. Isso iria arruinar os planos dela. — Bella olhou para Stefan e sorriu. — E tu como estás depois de a veres novamente?

— Posso garantir-te que vê-la só provou que já não sinto nada por ela nem mesmo ódio.

— É melhor ir descansar um pouco. Amanhã vamos ter de ir à casa do Tyler dar as nossas condolências.

— Eu levo-te a casa. — Stefan viu a cara de protesto se Bella e sorriu. — Não adianta protestar, não é seguro com a Katherine à solta.

— Pelo menos sei que Charlie está seguro com o anel que lhe fiz.

Stefan partiu depois de deixar Bella em casa onde sabia que estava segura e foi para a sua. Damon continuava no hospital com Elena que dividia-se entre Caroline e John que ainda não tinha acordado. Bella tinha adormecido assim que se deitou mas não conseguia perder a sensação que alguma coisa ia acontecer nos próximos dias. Só podia esperar que não fosse com Stefan.

* * *

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

Vestido de Bella : www. victorianchoice shop / pc / catalog / vcpictures / D111Mauve-1 . jpg ( _ **retirar espaços**_ )


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 08**

Apesar de não gostar acho que seria melhor se eu lembrasse. Bella acordou sabendo que seria um dia difícil. Tomou um duche rápido e vestiu um vestido preto com um casaco de couro e umas sandálias rasteiras também pretas. Depois de prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e colocar uma maquiagem suave foi fazer o café da manhã para Charlie. Tinha acabado de servir o café para o pai quando ele apareceu na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Bells. Como foi a tua noite?

— Mais ou menos. Pelo menos não tive pesadelos. Sinto muito pelo Mayor Lockwood, quando Damon e Stefan entraram ele já tinha sido morto por um dos vampiros que estavam na tumba.

— Eu vou ajudar a Liz quando ela for à casa dos Lockwood. Temos a certeza que a mulher dele não vai levar isto de forma leve.

— O Mayor Lockwood é descendente dos lobisomens por isso é que ele e o filho foram afetados. Como está a Caroline?

— A Liz ligou-me à pouco, disse que ela está muito melhor. — Charlie olhou de forma conhecedora para Bella. — Parece que o Damon fez-lhe uma visita na noite passada.

— Bonnie pediu-lhe e eu achei uma boa ideia mas agora que Katherine está na cidade já não tenho tanta certeza.

— Tens de ter cuidado com ela, sei que ela não iria arriscar a tua vida mas mesmo assim todo o cuidado é pouco quando se trata de Katherine.

Quando Charlie terminou de comer foi buscar a mala dela e aceitou a boleia dele para a mansão Lockwood. Stefan tinha combinado ir lá ter com ela enquanto Damon ia com Elena ver o John, eles queriam tentar tirar-lhe algumas informações sobre porque Katherine estava aqui. Ela não devia ter gostado de ver o nome de Stefan e Damon acrescentados à lista dos vampiros para matar e queria confirmar a presença de uma bruxa Swan em Mystic Falls. Bella deu os pêsames a Tyler que estava a receber as pessoas e foi com o pai cumprimentar a Carol Lockwood. Enquanto se afastava deles podia ouvir a discussão entre ela e a Liz.

— Não foi minha culpa. — Elizabeth Forbes disse para Carol Lockwood. — Este plano foi elaborado pelo seu marido e o John Gilbert. Sabe de alguma razão para ele ser afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert?

— O que está a tentar insinuar? O meu marido não era um vampiro. Os seus delegados é que fizeram asneira.

— Calma. A Liz não estava a insinuar nada. Claro que o seu marido não era um vampiro mas ele foi morto por um dos vampiros que foram aprisionados. — Charlie tentou acalmá-las. — Quando o incêndio começou ele já estava morto. Isso é o que o médico legista disse.

— Ainda não compreendo como isso foi acontecer mas também não se esqueça que o Tyler também foi afetado pelo dispositivo, e por causa disso a minha filha está no hospital. — Luz olhou para a Carol e viu que a mulher ficou mais abalada com as suas palavras por isso suspirou tentando se acalmar. — Tudo o que podemos fazer é cuidar daqueles que ainda estão entre nós para que isto não aconteça novamente.

Bella sorriu ao ver a Bonnie e foi falar com ela, de onde estavam dava para ver quem entrava na casa.

— Sinto muito, Bonnie. Se na altura soubesse que os Lockwood pertenciam a uma linhagem de lobisomens teria feito o mesmo que fiz para o Stefan e o Damon.

— A culpa não é tua. Não podias adivinhar e eu também não fazia a mínima ideia. Nunca gostei muito do pai do Tyler mas ele não merecia aquilo. O pior é a Caroline mas ela já está melhor e apesar de me custar um pouco admitir é graças ao Damon.

— Ele mudou muito desde que começou a namorar com Elena não é verdade?

— A verdade é que aos poucos ele está a crescer em mim. Katherine deve tê-lo magoado muito e agora ela está de volta.

— Tanto ele como Stefan mas para o Damon foi pior, ele sabia a verdade sobre ela e mesmo assim ainda se apaixonou por ela, esperou por ela por mais de cento e quarenta anos e durante esse tempo todo ela estava a fazer o que queria. — Bella olhou para a porta vendo entrar um homem que se parecia com o falecido Mayor. — Só espero que Elena consiga ajudá-lo. Quem é ele?

— Acho que é o tio do Tyler. — Bonnie falou depois de olhar para onde Bella tinha apontado. — Eu tenho de ir.

— Claro. — Bella disse vendo Bonnie entrar na outra sala e aproximou-se do pai e de Liz. — Quem é ele, Liz?

— É o Mason Lockwood. Ele deve ter vindo para o funeral. Há anos que ele não aparecia por cá.

— Ele está envolvido com o conselho? — Charlie perguntou curioso e sabendo que a filha também queria saber.

— Não. Ele nunca quis saber do Conselho. Está mais interessado em achar a onda perfeita.

Apesar do que Liz dizia, Bella conseguia sentir a energia dele, era parecida com a energia da Terra o que confirmou as suas suspeitas, ele tinha ativado o gene do lobo. Ela não podia livrar-se da sensação que ele era sinónimo de problemas. Mas ao ver Stefan tudo isso saiu da sua mente mas foi então que sentiu o poder de Bonnie, ela estava em problemas. Bella olhou para trás à procura dela e foi aí que viu as portas abrirem-se para mostrar Katherine contudo antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa Stefan disse a Katherine para deixar Bonnie em paz e olhou para Bella pedindo que não se metesse no meio.

— Não é perigoso estares aqui? Afinal Elena pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

— É isso que torna está situação interessante. — Katherine olhou para Stefan com um sorriso malandro. Tinha sentido a falta dele, apesar de se ter cruzado com ele ao longo dos anos, claro que ele não sabia disso. — Pensei que serias tu a apaixonar-te por Elena ou ela por ti. Mas compreendo a atração dela por Damon. Não te incomoda?

— Nunca a vi como mais do que uma amiga. — Stefan disse sincero. — O que fazes aqui, Katherine?

— Porque não tentas adivinhar? Um último jogo em nome dos velhos tempos?

— Não posso jogar sem saber as regras.

— Não há regras. Não te lembras Stefan? — Katherine disse sorrindo enquanto pegava a mão dele. — Andas comigo?

— Porque não? — Stefan disse mas afastou-se dela enquanto andavam até ao jardim.

— Os terrenos dos Lockwood cresceram nos últimos anos, claro que graças aos bens dos vampiros que foram presos na tumba.

— Foste tu que transformas-te a maioria deles e a razão deles terem sido presos e agora mortos. Não te importas nem um pouco?

— Eles estavam sedentos de vingança é não só em relação a mim. Diz-me quão bem conheces a bruxa Swan?

— O nome dela é Bella. Não muito bem. Ela mudou-se para cá à algumas semanas. — Stefan começou a preocupar-se com o interesse de Katherine. — Ela é um pouco reservada.

— Imagino. Eu também seria com os antepassados que ela tem. — Katherine conseguiu mostrar-se calma apesar de quase estremecer ao lembrar-se de Nicklaus e dos seus irmãos. — Ela herdou a aparência deles sem dúvida mas espero que tenha sido apenas isso.

— O que isso quer dizer? Bella é uma rapariga muito doce ela nunca faria nada que fizesse mal a outra pessoa.

— Tão defensivo, Stefan. Não me digas que te apaixonaste por ela? — Katherine olhou-o sentindo a raiva a começar a invadi-la, Stefan era para ser apenas dela. — Não me digas que te esqueceste de como as coisas eram boas entre nós, talvez devesse fazer com que te lembrasses.

— A única coisa que quero de ti é distância. Foi tudo uma mentira.

— Não mintas a ti próprio sabes que isso não é verdade tão bem como eu.

— Não fui eu que estive à tua espera este tempo todo. A única coisa que sinto por ti é ódio.

— O ódio é um bom começo para a nossa história. — Katherine disse com raiva antes de enfiar um ferro no torso de Stefan e sair dali.

Bella que tinha estado a observá-los a uma distância segura correu para Stefan ajudando-o a sentar-se no banco antes de puxar a t-shirt dele para cima enquanto colocava as mãos na ferida e usava o elemento do corpo para salvá-lo mais rápido, deixando o seu corpo e entrando no de Stefan. Bella acabava de regressar ao dela quando Damon chegou.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele olhou preocupado para o irmão antes de reagir da única maneira que sabia, fazendo uma piada. — Baixa a t-shirt, não preciso de ver isso.

— Katherine. — Stefan olhou preocupado para Bella achando-a um pouco pálida. — Deixei que os meus sentimentos levassem o melhor de mim e não consegui descobrir nada.

— Eu dei sangue vampiro ao meu sogro e ameacei-o para sair da cidade em vinte e quatro horas ou transformava-o num vampiro mas também não descobri nada de novo.

— Parece que eu ganho então. — Bella sorriu levemente. — Mason, o tio do Tyler chegou e é um lobisomem, eu podia sentir na energia dele. Eu suspeito que ele está a trabalhar com Katherine mas não tenho a certeza. Acho que devíamos contar a verdade ao Tyler, sobre ele e o que vocês são. Assim ele vai saber que não está sozinho e podíamos ajudá-lo com o temperamento dele. Seria mais fácil manter o olho nele.

— É capaz de ser uma boa ideia. — Stefan concordou e olhou para Bella. — Sabes porque Katherine disse que esperava que só tivesses herdado a tua aparência dos teus antepassadas?

— Sei. Mas isso é uma longa história. — Bela olhou para o ar determinado de Stefan e suspirou. — Eu vou explicar-te mais tarde, prometo.

— Já eu vou continuar com o meu plano. — ao ver o olhar deles Damon deu um sorriso maroto. — Katherine odeia ser ignorada por isso sei que ela vai vir falar comigo. É só uma questão de esperar.

— E quando vier qual é o plano? Não podemos irritá-la muito. Sabes como ela é quando é contrariada e ela não saiu daqui muito contente.

— Atravessar aquele coração frio com uma estaca e então arrancar a cabeça dela. — Damon disse com humor negro na sua voz. — Não podemos deixar que ela se meta na vida da Elena.

— Eu vou para minha casa. Dás-me uma boleia, Stefan?

— Claro. — Stefan queria saber mais sobre o que Katherine tinha dito.

Bela entrou na sua casa e pediu a Stefan para entrar, e foram para a sala de estar.

— O que queres saber? — Bella perguntou depois de se sentar no sofá com Stefan ao seu lado.

— O que a Katherine queria dizer quando falou sobre a tua linhagem?

— Katherine referia-se aos originais. Os vampiros originais. Eu sou a última descendente da sua família.

— Quem são eles?

— Eles viverem em Mystic Falas à mil anos atrás. Uma família que fugia das doenças que existiam na Europa naquela altura. A mãe deles era uma bruxa, a bruxa original, ela sabia que este novo mundo era seguro, aqui não haviam essas doenças por isso ela, o marido e os dois filhos vieram para cá depois da primeira filha ter supostamente morrido. Na verdade ela foi o preço que Ester teve de pagar para conseguir ter filhos. Ela prometeu o primogénito à irmã só não sabia o que entregar a sua filha ia fazer com o seu marido Mickael. Eles viveram aqui em paz durante muito tempo mas a presença dos lobisomens era perigosa. A cada lua cheia eles tinham de esconder-se da fúria dos lobos nas cavernas para garantirem a sua segurança. Eram conhecidos como a Família Mickaelson, significava os filhos de Mickael. O pai deles tinha sido um bom homem mas a morte da filha mudou-o, ele tornou-se frio, distante, violento especialmente em relação a Nicklaus. Numa das luas cheias, Henrik, o filho mais novo convenceu Nicklaus a irem ver os lobos. Eles foram atacados e Henrik foi morto. Mickael não queria perder outro filho então convenceu a mulher a mudar os filhos, queria que fossem mais fortes, e mais rápidos para fazerem frente aos lobos.

— O que aconteceu então?

— Ela conseguiu com a ajuda de outra bruxa, a sua amiga Ayana, Bonnie é descendente dela. Ela apelou ao sol e ao carvalho branco, símbolo da eternidade e usou o sangue de Tatia, outra cópia. Mas por cada ponto forte havia uma fraqueza, eles não podiam sair no sol, tinham de ser convidados para conseguirem entrar na casa das pessoas, o carvalho branco podia matá-los e eram afetados pela verbena, mais importante foi a sede de sangue. Como são os primeiros vampiros, a compulsão não funciona apenas nos humanos mas também nos outros vampiros — Bella viu o choque nos olhos de Stefan. — Ester, a mãe deles, fez anéis que lhes permitia andar no sol mas o maior problema foi a sede de sangue. A primeira vez que Nicklaus matou uma pessoa ele ativou a maldição do lobisomem revelando a traição de Ester ao seu marido. O maior problema de Mickael quando era humano era o orgulho, ele fez a mulher prender esse lado dele, Nicklaus sentiu-se traído pela mãe, perdeu o controlo e matou-a mas disse aos irmãos que tinha sido o pai. Com medo de Mickael, ele e os irmãos fugiram depois de queimarem o carvalho branco prometendo ficar juntos sempre e para sempre.

— Ainda não explicaste como és descendente deles.

— Eu sou descendente de Elijah Mickaelson. Ele estava envolvido com Tatia Petrova antes deles terem sido transformados. Ela já tinha tido um filho antes de se casar. Durante algum tempo ela estava envolvida com Elijah e Nicklaus, quando eles eram humanos mas ela escolheu Elijah. Quando soube que estava grávida eles já tinham sido transformados em vampiros. Ela temia o que eles se tinham tornado e preferiu manter segredo. Depois deles partirem ela casou com um homem de uma aldeia próxima. Ele era um bom homem e aceitou os filhos dela como seus.

— Então tu tens uma ligação com a Elena. Mas ainda não entendo porque Katherine se refere a ti como uma bruxa Swan, não devia ser Mickaelson?

— A minha ligação com Elena é muito ténue. Eu sou uma bruxa Swan porque uma antepassado minha casou com um Swan, ele era descendente de Qetsiyah, a bruxa que criou o outro lado. Quando eles tiveram a primeira filha, a primeira bruxa Swan nasceu, com a junção das duas linhagens ela tornou-se uma das bruxas mais poderosas que já caminharam pela terra. As bruxas da minha linhagem são sempre mulheres e eu sou a primeira em mais de cem anos.

— Porque é tão importante para Katherine que tu fiques viva? — Stefan olhou para Bella sentindo que havia mais naquela história.

— Katherine está a fugir de Klaus. Ele sabe que precisa de uma cópia humana, um vampiro, uma bruxa, um lobisomem e a pedra da lua para quebrar a maldição que Ester colocou nele e libertar o seu lado lobisomem. Quando ela era humana ele ia sacrificá-la, mas ela conseguiu fugir e ser transformada. Como vingança ele matou a família dela. Ela está em fuga desde então.

— Mas porque ela precisa de ti especificamente?

— Eu sou a única maneira dele conseguir fazer híbridos, se ele usar uma bruxa normal a cópia vai morrer no sacrifício e apesar da maldição dele ser quebrada ele não vai conseguir fazer mais como ele, híbridos, eles são metade vampiros e metade lobisomens, para isso ele precisa do sangue da cópia. É isso uma das coisas que eu tenho que corrigir, eu vou ter de ajudá-lo.

— Mas e Elena, não seria melhor para ela fugir enquanto pode?

— É tarde demais. Katherine voltou, ela deve querer fazer um acordo com Klaus, em troca da sua liberdade vai entregar-lhe tudo o que ele precisa pra ser livre do sofrimento que passa a cada lua cheia. Mason é um lobisomem, vampiros é a coisa mais fácil de arranjar e Elena está aqui. Se for eu a fazer a magia ela vai sobreviver mas eu preciso que isto fique entre nós, Stefan. Ninguém pode saber que eu posso salvar Elena, nem mesmo ela e Damon, pelo menos não agora. Klaus não vai aparecer agora, o mais provável é ele ainda não saber que existe outra cópia e quanto mais tarde ele souber melhor. Eu preciso de tempo para treinar para que tudo corra como queremos. E Katherine não deve ter tudo o que é preciso para o sacrifício.

— Eu vou manter segredo mas se eles aparecerem por aqui e usarem compulsão eu não vou ser capaz de mentir.

— Não te preocupes eu posso tratar disso. — Bella colocou as mãos na cabeça de Stefan e deixou os seus poderes guiá-la para a mente dele analisando com cuidado e ofegou ao reconhecer os sinais de compulsão feitos por um original. — Temos um problema Stefan, parece que tu tiveste em contacto como um deles e pela presença eu diria que na década de vinte.

— Nessa época eu era um estripador, eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Achas que podes fazer alguma coisa?

— Eu vou tentar mas aviso-te que vai doer. Tens a certeza que queres que eu faça isto?

— Apesar de não gostar acho que seria melhor se eu lembrasse.

Bella colocou as mãos no rosto dele novamente e usou o elemento da mente para entrar na dele. Quando chegou à parte que tinha sido manipulada ela usou o elemento do corpo para curar o dano feito, como ela estava ligada a ele sentia a dor que lhe estava a provocar mas sabia que tinha de continuar, depois de alguns minutos conseguiu remover a compulsão que tinha sido colocada descobrindo que fora Klaus. Ela também aproveitou para colocar uma barreira que iria proteger Stefan de ser compelido novamente.

— Como estás? — Bella perguntou a Stefan sabendo o quanto tinha doído.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Stefan olhou para Bella com preocupação. — E tu?

— Apesar de ter usado mais magia hoje, eu também vou ficar bem. Pelo o que pude ver conheceste Klaus, não foi?

— Sim. Ele e a irmã Rebecca. Eu tive um caso com ela, algo que só aconteceu porque eu não tinha emoções. Ela não faz nada o meu tipo. Klaus era um amigo. Ele obrigou-me a esquecer quando o pai dele apareceu para tentar matá-lo. A verdade é que eu teria chamado muita atenção se tivesse continuado com eles. Mas ainda é estranho saber que ele foi meu amigo próximo.

— Klaus tem os seus momentos de humanidade, são raros mas existem. O que ele mais teme é ficar sozinho.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Katherine tinha ido procurar Damon, tal como ele dissera que ela faria.

— O que fazes aqui Katherine? — Damon perguntou pouco surpreso com a presença dela.

— Não queres a minha companhia? — Katherine olhou Damon com cobiça, ele continuava muito atraente. — Tu sempre gostaste de me ter ao teu lado.

— Não no momento. Elena é mil vezes melhor do que tu. — Damon adorou a cara de raiva de Katherine. — Pensava que ainda estavas atrás de Stefan.

— Já o vi hoje. Mas ele só parece preocupado com a bruxa Swan. — Katherine não tinha gostado nada disso. Ela aproximou-se de Damon acariciando a face dele. — Podíamos rever os velhos tempos. Sabes que ias gostar.

— Não há nada em ti para gostar. — Damon lançou-a no chão colocando a mão em redor do pescoço de Katherine. — Tu podes ter a mesma imagem que Elena mas não há comparação entre vocês. Tu nunca vais valer o chão que ela pisa. Tu vais estar sempre a fugir, incapaz de amar e ser amada como eu amo Elena e ela me ama e pelo o que eu tenho visto Stefan não vai demorar muito a perceber que está apaixonado por Bella e tu vais continuar sozinha como sempre.

Katherine olhou para Damon com raiva lançando-o pela sala antes de sair da casa dos Salvatore. Ela sabia que Damon tinha dado sangue a Caroline, uma das melhores amigas de Elena. Ela não ia ser um mau sacrifício para Klaus e Elena ia ficar devastada. Decidida correu até ao Hospital e não demorou para encontrar o quarto de Carolina que acordou ao sentir uma presença no quarto.

— Elena? — perguntou confusa ao ver a imagem da amiga. — O que fazes aqui?

— O meu nome é Katherine. — Ela disse aproximando-se da loira confusa. — Preciso que dês um recado aos irmãos Salvatore por mim. O jogo começou.

Katherine pegou a almofada e colocou-a sobre o rosto de Caroline, que tentou resistir antes de fiar inconsciente, até ouvir o monitor cardíaco dar o sinal de que ela tinha morrido. Enquanto isso, Bella e Stefan conversavam completamente inconscientes do que tinha acontecido.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 09**

Bella acordou ao som do seu telemóvel e ao ver o nome de Caroline estranhou ainda por cima quando viu as horas.

— Olá, Caroline. Aconteceu alguma coisa para me estares a ligar a esta hora?

— Uma mulher igual à Elena esteve aqui. Ela disse que o seu nome era Katherine e ela... Ela…

— O que ela fez? Caroline por favor acalma-te e conta-me o que aconteceu.

— Ela disse-me para dar um recado aos Salvatore. O jogo começou e então matou-me.

— Tu já completaste a transição? — Bella falou calmamente.

— Não consegui resistir ao cheiro do sangue. — Caroline ainda não acreditava que tinha feito isso. — Mas não me alimentei de nenhuma pessoa. No quarto ao lado do meu estava uma bolsa de sangue e roubei-o.

— Ok, Caroline. Eu vou já para aí. Sei que vou poder ajudar-te mas antes vou enfeitiçar um anel para poderes sair na luz do sol. Não devo demorar muito mas é melhor não saíres do teu quarto. E vou chamar o Stefan, ele vai ajudar-te a te habituares à tua nova realidade.

— Obrigada, Bella. Vejo-te daqui a pouco.

Depois de desligar, Bella vestiu uma túnica castanha, uns jeans pretos e calçou umas sapatilhas e foi para a biblioteca subterrânea. Ela pegou num anel com uma pedra circular de lapiz lazulli e deixou o seu poder de controlar os elementos juntar-se murmurando as palavras que permitiriam que Caroline pudesse andar no sol mas também aproveitou para ajudar Caroline a controlar a sede de sangue, assim ela não mataria ninguém caso se quisesse alimentar diretamente da veia. Assim que terminou ligou para o Stefan.

— Temos um problema — Bella falou assim que ele atendeu.

— O que aconteceu? — Stefan estranhou a ligação de Bella aquela hora da madrugada.

— Katherine matou a Caroline, Ela devia saber que ela tinha o sangue de Damon no sistema porque deixou um recado para ti e para o Damon. O jogo começou.

— Como está Caroline?

— Bem, dentro do possível. Ela completou a transição e eu vou agora ter com ela mas achei melhor que tu viesses comigo. Assim podias explicar-lhe como as coisas funcionam.

— Claro. Eu já estou a caminho da tua casa. É melhor irmos no teu carro. Ela vai precisar de um anel para andar à luz do sol.

— Eu já tratei disso e também vai ajudá-la a controlar a sua sede de sangue.

— Ok. Já podes sair. Estou à tua espera.

Bella saiu da casa com uma mala com o que precisava e encontrou Stefan encostado no seu carro. Ela abriu as portas para eles entrarem e preferiu deixá-lo dirigir. Seria mais seguro do que se fosse ela a levar o carro.

— Como Caroline parecia no telefone?

— Mais calma do que eu esperava. Mas ela sabia o que vocês são por isso já devia ter algumas informações sobre o que ela estava a passar.

— Ela vai lembrar-se de tudo o que o Damon a obrigou a esquecer. Algo me diz que ela não vai gostar disso.

— Eu soube que eles estiveram envolvidos antes de Damon descobrir que a Katherine não estava na tumba. O quão ruim foi?

— Eu sei que ele alimentava-se dela e que ele a obrigou a fazer o que ele queria mas não sei mais do que isso. Quando eu cheguei já tinha acabado tudo entre eles.

— Vou tentar impedir Caroline de magoar o Damon mas não prometo nada. Se calhar era melhor eu entrar no quarto sozinha e tu entrares quando eu achar melhor. Caroline pode estar mais alterada do que pareceu no telefone.

— Tudo bem, mas assim que achares que corres perigo chama por mim. — ao ver o olhar de Bella, Stefan sorriu. — Eu sei que consegues defender-te mas vou ficar mais tranquilo.

— Tudo bem. — Bella prometeu.

Bella entrou no quarto de Caroline com algum receio, não pela sua segurança mas pelo estado de ânimo da amiga.

— Está tudo bem? — Bella olhou para Caroline que estava sentada na cama com uma bolsa de sangue na mão.

— Achei melhor prevenir, e além disso lembrar-me das coisas que Damon me fez fazer não foi muito agradável. O Stefan?

— Ele achou melhor falarmos antes dele entrar. Ele estava preocupado por causa do Damon. — Bella entregou o anel a Caroline que colocou no dedo olhando-o maravilhada e surpresa com o alívio que sentiu. — Achei melhor fazer com que ele te ajudasse com a sede de sangue.

— Obrigada. Estou muito melhor. As minhas emoções é que estão um pouco difíceis de lidar. Sei que o Damon melhorou desde que está com Elena mas é difícil lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu. Tudo o que posso pensar é em vingar-me dele e no Matt.

— Sei que sabes que quando se é um vampiro tudo fica aumentado, as emoções tornam-se mais fortes e tenho a certeza que o Stefan vai ajudar-te a lidar com isso. Ele pode entrar?

— Claro. — Caroline sorriu ao ver o amigo entrar. — Mas porque ela fez isto comigo?

— Acho que pode ser minha culpa, eu não reagi muito bem quando a vi ontem.

— Não foste o único. — Bella protestou. — Mas eu sei o porquê, Katherine precisava de um vampiro novo e assim também vai atingir Elena já que és uma das suas melhores amigas.

— Amanhã é a feira popular e eu queria estar no meu melhor. Achas que vou poder ajudar nos preparativos?

— Está nas mãos do Stefan. Se ele achar que estás pronta para estar rodeada de tanta gente não me vou opor.

Durante o resto da madrugada Stefan explicou tudo a Caroline, ajudando-a a controlar as suas emoções, como compelir humanos e como lidar com isso ao redor de Matt que ainda era inconsciente da existência dos vampiros. Felizmente Caroline era rápida a aprender, recordava-se de coisas que o Damon tinha explicado quando estavam e o anel de Bella era uma grande ajuda por isso Stefan não viu problemas com ela ajudar na preparação da feira mas achou melhor que os outros soubessem o que tinha acontecido com ela assim podiam ficar de olho no caso de acontecer alguma coisa.

— Como vais fazer com a tua mãe? — Bella perguntou enquanto a ajudava a ficar pronta para sair do hospital.

— Não posso contar-lhe. Ela odeia os vampiros. Tenho medo da reação dela caso descubra o que eu sou.

— Por seres um vampiro não significa que deixas de ser filha dela mas compreendo porque não queres que ela saiba mas eventualmente ela vai ter de saber.

— Eu sei mas ainda não. Ainda por cima as coisas têm estado meio tremidas entre nós desde que ela e o meu pai se divorciaram.

Estava na hora de ir para a escola quando Caroline compeliu a médica para lhe dar alta. Ela e Bella foram para a escola ajudar na preparação para a feira popular. Bonnie e Elena já estavam a ajudar e sabiam o que tinha acontecido e deram um abraço à amiga em sinal de apoio. Bonnie não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco culpada, fora ela que pedira a Damon para lhe dar sangue e se não o tivesse feito talvez a melhor amiga não seria um vampiro agora. Além disso fora ela que comentara com Katherine que Caroline tinha o sangue de Damon no sistema antes de saber que ela não era Elena.

— Não precisas te culpar Bonnie. Não podíamos imaginar que a Katherine ia querer transformar a Caroline. Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse insistido para usar o elemento do corpo em vez disso mas na altura nem me passou pela cabeça. E como está o Jeremy?

— Melhor. O Damon explicou-lhe mais coisas sobre os vampiros, e como defender-se. Ele prometeu nunca mais fazer isso novamente e o John deu-lhe o anel antes de partir. Pelo menos ele vai estar protegido dos seres sobrenaturais. Mas agora vamos mas é concentrar-nos na feira popular. O que eu preciso agora é de um dia normal sem os problemas de sempre.

— Não te esqueças que temos de falar com Tyler para ele ficar do nosso lado. Algo me diz que o tio dele vai ser um problema. — Bella disse enquanto começava a ajudá-las com os preparativos. — Mas concordo contigo, um dia sem problemas seria uma boa novidade.

Durante todo o dia elas trabalharam na feira popular e quando chegou a hora tudo estava perfeito. Bella tinha voltado a casa e agora usava um vestido azul que terminava acima dos joelhos, uns leggins pretas e umas sandálias azuis escuras com salto.

— Boa noite, Bella. Estás pronta para uma noite de diversão? — Stefan sorriu ao ver como ela estava bonita. — O azul escuro fica-te bem.

— Obrigada. — Bella corou levemente com o elogio, a cada dia ficava mais difícil resistir ao charme de Stefan Salvatore. — Só posso esperar que corra tudo bem.

— Vou fazer todos os meus possíveis e impossíveis para isso acontecer mas primeiro temos de conversar com o Tyler.

— Essa conversa é muito importante para que o plano de Katherine dê errado por isso era melhor o Damon ficar fora disso. Sabes o quão imprevisível ele é.

— Magoaste os meus sentimentos, Bella. — Damon disse aparecendo ao lado deles. — Mas podes ter razão. Se o que disseste é verdade não queremos irritar os lobisomens e a sua mordida letal. Vou estar perto de Elena o tempo todo por isso podem ficar tranquilos. O meu plano para esta noite é garantir que a minha namorada se divirta.

Bella sorriu para ele antes de ir com Stefan ver se encontrava o Tyler. Na altura que o encontravam ele estava sozinho por isso pediram que ele os acompanhasse a um lugar mais privado.

— Tyler precisamos falar sobre a tua família. — Bella começou. — Sei que tens estado preocupado com os teus problemas de controle de raiva e sei que o teu tio já deve ter falado contigo sobre isso.

— Ele disse que era a maldição de ser um Lockwood mas porquê o vosso interesse?

— De certa forma ele tem razão. É algo que sempre afetou a tua família paterna, passado de geração em geração. Sei que vai ser difícil de acreditar mas já deves ter reparado que isso costuma acontecer durante a lua cheia.

— E o que isso significa? Eu só sei que é como se fosse consumido pela raiva e depois nem me lembro bem do que aconteceu. Tem ficado pior nos últimos anos.

— Os Lockwood são lobisomens. — Bella olhou para o Tyler que olhava para ela perplexo. — Antes que penses que sou maluca deixa-me explicar. Na minha família, as raparigas são raras porque cada vez que uma surge significa que existem coisas que precisam ser corrigidas, cada rapariga que nasce é capaz de coisas que deveriam ser impossíveis de fazer, com dons muito especiais, é isso que nos faz ser uma bruxa Swan, diferente das bruxas da natureza como a Bonnie. Eu sou a última das bruxas Swan, controlar seis elementos permite com que eu sinta quando um ser sobrenatural está perto de mim e isso acontece quando estou contigo mas é uma energia que me permite saber que ainda não ativaste a maldição ao contrário do teu tio Mason e só posso esperar que nunca o faças.

— Porquê? Transformar-me num lobo não parece muito ruim.

— Para seres um lobo vais ter de matar uma pessoa. — Bella viu-o engolir em seco. — Às vezes acontece por acidente, no caso do teu tio eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas a dor que ele passa a cada lua cheia é algo que eu não desejaria para ninguém.

— Dor? — Tyler estava cada vez mais preocupado.

— Cada vez que ele se transforma ele parte cada osso do seu corpo, por isso sim, é muito doloroso, para além disso ele perde todo o controlo sobre o seu corpo e pode machucar as pessoas mas principalmente vão atrás de vampiros. A mordida de um lobisomem é mortal para um vampiro.

— Os vampiros são reais? O que vem a seguir? O pai natal?

— O que te vou dizer é para ficar em segredo. — Stefan suspirou sabendo que não tinha outra escolha. — Eu e o meu irmão somos vampiros. Nós fomos transformados por uma mulher em 1864. Esta cidade sempre esteve consciente da existência do sobrenatural, principalmente as famílias fundadoras. — Stefan respondeu à pergunta silenciosa de Tyler. — Sim, o teu pai sabia mas não estava consciente que tinha o gene para ser um lobisomem e duvido que o teu tio lhe tenha dito. Assim como tu, ele não tinha ativado a maldição. Ele fez um plano com o John Gilbert para livrar esta cidade dos vampiros mas o dispositivo também o afetou e a ti também, foi por isso que perdeste o controle do carro. Ele foi levado para o mesmo sítio onde estavam os vampiros que foram afetados pelo dispositivo e um deles matou-o. Nós conseguimos entrar no edifício em chamas mas era demasiado tarde. Ele já estava morto.

— Eu não sabia que vocês eram lobisomens senão tinha-os protegido como fiz com o Stefan e o Damon. — Bella olhou para o Tyler, o arrependimento visível na sua voz. — O estado de Caroline era muito grave, se o Damon não lhe tivesse dado o seu sangue ela poderia ter morrido e se isso tivesse acontecido tu terias ativado a tua maldição. Foi por isso que decidimos contar-te a verdade. Vamos fazer de tudo para que não tenhas de passar por isso e ajudar-te a lidar com os teus problemas de raiva.

— Há mais uma coisa que precisas saber. A Caroline agora é uma vampira. Uma mulher chamada Katherine matou-a ontem à noite. Ela sabia que o sangue do Damon estava no sistema dela e que ela iria ser uma vampira. Eu e o Damon fomos transformados por ela em 1864, ela também é fisicamente igual à Elena.

— Eu acho que o teu tio a conhece. — Bella olhou para Tyler vendo como ele reagia às palavras dela. — Eles apareceram na cidade na mesma altura e para o que Katherine está a tentar fazer, ela precisa de um lobisomem por isso seria muito útil se pudesses manter um olho no que ele faz.

— Eu vou tentar. Suponho que o Matt não sabe nada sobre a Caroline. — ao vê-los assentir suspirou. — Eu também sou responsável pelo que aconteceu, foi por minha causa que ela se machucou em primeiro lugar por isso vou manter o vosso segredo e vou ajudar Caroline com o Matt. Ela não merecia o que aconteceu. Assim que eu souber o que o meu tio quer eu vou avisá-los.

— Apesar de tudo ele vai tentar ajudar-te com o que és aceita a ajuda dele mas não o deixes perceber que sabes a verdade. Mas deixa-me dar-te um conselho, se fosse a ti diminuía na bebida essa é a forma mais rápida para perderes o controle e as corridas podem ajudar um pouco. Eu vou tentar ver se à uma maneira de ajudar a controlares o teu temperamento.

— Obrigado por tudo o que estão a fazer. — Tyler disse antes de os deixar sozinhos.

— Só espero que está tenha sido uma boa decisão. — Bella disse abraçando-se enquanto um tremor passava pelo seu corpo. — Cada vez mais tenho a certeza que Mason está a trabalhar com Katherine mas o que será que ele quer?

— Tenho a certeza que vamos descobrir em breve. — Stefan colocou o braço em redor de Bella e sorriu ao ouvir o seu coração acelerar levemente e o rosto dela ficar corado. — Seria pior se ele descobrisse a verdade de outra maneira.

— És capaz de ter razão. — Ela disse olhando para o Stefan e ficou presa nos olhos verdes dele.

Os seus rostos aproximaram-se mas antes que os seus lábios se pudessem tocar foram interrompidos pela voz do Damon.

— Então já resolveram tudo com o menino lobo? — Damon olhou para eles dando um sorriso maroto ao ver a cara rosada de Bella e o desconforto do irmão. Ele sabia muito bem o que tinha interrompido e estava mais tranquilo agora que tinha a certeza que seria impossível que Stefan se apaixonasse por Elena. — Ou vamos ter algum problema com ele?

— Tyler vai manter os nossos segredos e tentar descobrir porque Mason regressou a Mystic Falls. Como estão as coisas em relação a Caroline?

— Ela parece estar no controle, eu prometi ajudá-la a se alimentar diretamente da veia apesar dela preferir as bolsas de sangue mas ela sabe que vai ser mais seguro se ela souber como fazê-lo corretamente. A Bonnie ficou de olho nela enquanto eu vim chamá-los.

— Vamos então. — Bella disse envergonhada por ter sido apanhada quase a beijar o Stefan. Ela não sabia o porquê mas havia qualquer coisa nele que a puxava na sua direção.

O resto da noite foi divertida, Bella andou com eles nas atrações e foi engraçado ver Bonnie flertar com um dos que trabalhavam na feira popular. Sem que Bella notasse Stefan observava-a com atenção e sentia cada vez mais que ela era a pessoa certa para ele, a sua companheira.

— Até quando vais adiar, Stefan? — Damon perguntou ao irmão sabendo que Bella não podia ouvi-los. — Não achas que está na altura de teres a tua própria felicidade?

— É engraçado seres tu a dizer isso. — Stefan olhou o irmão e suspirou. — Ela ainda não está pronta e eu quero mais do que ser o que ajuda a superar o último.

— Ela não parece esse tipo de menina. Acho que ela é parecida contigo nesse aspeto. Para mim ela está mais do que pronta e se não fores tu a ver, outro irá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Queres correr o risco de perdê-la?

— Como estamos profundos, não sabia que tinhas isso em ti.

— Há muita coisa que não sabes sobre mim, irmão. Elena mudou a minha vida e apesar dos problemas que existem à nossa volta sei que vamos conseguir superar tudo, porque ela é a pessoa certa para mim.

— Fico feliz por ti. Já estava na altura. — Stefan olhou para Bella esperando que ele pudesse dizer o mesmo em breve.

— Porque não a levas à roda gigante, tenho a sensação que ela vai adorar.

Stefan decidiu seguir o conselho do irmão e sorriu ao ver a cara de felicidade de Bella quando chegaram ao topo não resistindo a colocar um braço em redor dela puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ao ver o rosto levemente corado dela enquanto o olhava foi difícil resistir a beijá-la mas sabia que ela não iria gostar que o primeiro beijo deles fosse em frente a todos por isso contentou-se em prender a mão dela na dele acariciando a pele suave macia até que estavam no chão novamente. Stefan ignorou o olhar malicioso do irmão e insistiu em levar Bella a casa já que ela viera no carro de Elena quando fora trocar de roupa.

O caminho até à casa dela foi feito num silêncio confortável. Stefan abriu a porta para ela sair e acompanhou-a até à porta da entrada.

— Não era necessário vires comigo. — Bella tentou protestar enquanto procurava a chave para abrir a porta. — Eu podia ter telefonado ao meu pai.

— Eu faço questão. Além disso eu gosto da tua companhia. — Stefan levou a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou a pele suave sentindo a eletricidade que passava de um para o outro e viu o rosto dela corar com o seu toque. — Há algo que quero fazer à alguns dias.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus primeiro suavemente até ela responder e conforme aprofundavam o beijo com mais paixão perdendo-se no doce sabor da sua boca enquanto colocava os braços em redor do corpo dela e a puxava mais para si. Os dois estavam ofegantes quando se viram forçados a se afastar para poderem respirar. Stefan sorriu ao ver o rosto vermelho de Bella.

— Bella… — Stefan levou a mão ao rosto dela novamente acariciando a pele suave. — Espero que tenha sido tão bom para mim como para ti. Não vou mentir e dizer que não o vou fazer novamente mas espero que na próxima vez tenha a tua permissão.

— Stefan... Eu... — Bella estava nervosa mas não podia negar que aquele fora o melhor beijo da sua vida muito melhor que os que Edward lhe tinha dado. — Não sei se estou pronta mas não vou fingir que não existe nada entre nós. Acho melhor levar as coisas com calma e vermos no que isto vai dar.

— Claro. Eu não vou desistir Bella, nunca me senti assim, nem mesmo com Katherine. Vejo-te amanhã. Dorme bem.

— Até amanhã. — Bella disse enquanto entrava e fechava a porta sorrindo levemente até que viu o pai na sua frente. — Pai... Eu...

— Stefan Salvatore? Bem acho nunca poderia ter um genro normal. — Charlie sorriu ao ver o rosto da filha. — Não te preocupes, Bella. Eu gosto dele e ele é um bom rapaz. Agora vai descansar, sei que deves estar exausta.

— Obrigada, pai.

Depois de se preparar para dormir Bella deitou-se com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria ainda melhor que o de hoje porque iria vê-lo casa dos Lockwood, Tyler tentava assimilar tudo o que tinha descoberto sobre a sua linhagem quando ouviu a conversa da mãe como o tio acerca de uma pedra que estava na posse do seu pai. Foi aí que ele tomou a decisão de encontrá-la e entregá-la para a Bella. Ela devia saber para o que serviria e porque era tão importante.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Bella saiu da cama com um sorriso que iluminou o seu rosto. Estava ansiosa para ver o Stefan. Ela tomou um banho demorado para depois vestir um top vermelho escuro, um casaco preto, uns jeans castanhos e calçou uns botins pretos. Ela estava a preparar o café da manhã quando recebeu uma mensagem de Elena pedindo-lhe para ir ter com eles à casa do Damon, e ela garantiu-lhe que iria.

— Bom dia, Bella. Então vais me dizer onde foste ontem de madrugada? — Charlie sentou-se na mesa servindo-se de duas panquecas e uma caneca de café forte. — Ou achavas que eu não ia notar.

— Houve um problema com Caroline. A Katherine sabia que ela tinha o sangue de Damon no sistema e matou-a. Ela é uma vampira agora mas a Liz ainda não sabe.

— Maldita Katherine, sempre a meter-se onde não deve. Como está a Caroline?

— Eu fiz-lhe um anel para ela conseguir andar no sol e ajudá-la a lidar com a sede mas acho que ela ainda não percebeu como as coisas mudaram. Conhecendo a Caroline e a sua personalidade vai ser um pouco difícil.

— Ela parece muito animada.

— Mas também é insegura, sei que ela tenta disfarçar mas eu consegui perceber, por isso tenta controlar tudo ao seu redor e o Matt tem ajudado muito, mas por ele ter sido namorado da Elena às vezes acaba por complicar as coisas.

— Liz mencionou que Caroline costumava competir com Elena sobre tudo. Se bem que isso não se notou desde que a conhecemos. — Charlie olhou para a filha e sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela, não gostava que ela tivesse crescido tão rapidamente mas desde que Stefan a fizesse feliz não ia interferir. — De qualquer forma tenho a certeza que tu vais ajudá-la a passar por tudo isto. Mas concordo que não é uma boa ideia dizer já à Liz, ela não ia reagir da melhor forma, apesar de amar a filha.

— Eu tenho de ir ter com Elena e os outros. Ela combinou uma reunião na casa dela. Vejo-te mais tarde e tem cuidado.

— Tu também.

A viagem até à casa dos Salvatores foi rápida e sem nenhum problema. Dentro da casa já e estavam o Tyler, a Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Elena, Damon, Stefan e a Caroline que estavam cada um com um copo de sangue na mão.

— Bom dia. E qual é o motivo para esta reunião? — Bella sorriu para eles enquanto se sentava perto de Stefan que prendeu a mão dela na dele.

— Ontem eu descobri o que o meu tio quer. Ouvi-o perguntar à minha mãe se ela sabia onde estava uma pedra da lua, achei melhor avisar o Stefan mas não sei para o que serve. — Tyler olhou para os outros com preocupação. — Além disso hoje é lua cheia. Hoje vi-o entrar nas ruínas da antiga mansão da nossa família, principalmente na antiga cave. Damon achou que seria uma boa ideia dar uma festa no riacho que fica lá perto para ver como ele reage à ideia. A minha mãe deixou claro que a responsabilidade fica no nosso nome se algo acontecer por isso tenham cuidado com o que fazem.

— E porque eu fui chamado? — Ric perguntou confuso.

— Damon achou que Isobel podia saber alguma coisa sobre os lobisomens ou a pedra da lua — Elena disse olhando para Ric. — Achas que pode haver alguma coisa nos papéis dela.

— Ela pesquisou muito sobre Mystic Falls por isso é possível. As coisas dela estão na universidade, em Duke. Sempre podemos dar uma olhada.

— É melhor dividir-nos em dois grupos. — Bella disse sabendo que eles iam encontrar coisas que ela já sabia. — O Damon e a Elena vão com o Ric enquanto nós ficamos aqui. Temos de manter o Mason sobre vigilância e eu e o Stefan vamos ajudar a Caroline.

— A Bella tem razão. — Elena concordou. — Tudo isto é novo para Caroline é melhor se eles ficarem aqui com ela. Mas tenham cuidado com Mason. As mordidas de um lobisomem são mortais, não se esqueçam disso.

Depois de Elena sair com Damon e Ric para avisarem Jenna, Bella foi com Stefan e Caroline para a floresta perto da casa dela.

— Tu disseste que ias beber das bolsas de sangue, como isso está a funcionar para ti? — Bella perguntou quando entraram na clareira.

— Eu estou satisfeita mas ainda é difícil estar perto das pessoas, principalmente de Matt. Não é tanto pela sede são as minhas emoções que me estão a deixar louca.

— Quando se torna um vampiro todos os comportamentos naturais do humano se intensificam.

— O que isso significa?

— Quando eu era humano, eu sempre me preocupei muito com as pessoas e os seus sentimentos, quando me tornei um vampiro tudo isso aumentou. — Stefan disse olhando para Caroline e Bella. — No teu caso não é tão diferente.

— Então o que estás a dizer é que agora eu sou uma louca insegura controladora incurável. — Caroline suspirou. — É só que o Matt finalmente disse que me ama e desde que isto aconteceu eu tenho evitado estar perto dele. Tenho medo que isto nos afaste.

— A festa é uma boa oportunidade para se aproximarem. — Bella tentou consolar Caroline. — Mas por agora o Stefan vai ensinar-te a usar os teus novos poderes como vampira. Eu vou treinar os meus dons.

Enquanto Stefan ajudava Caroline com a velocidade, a força e os reflexos de vampira, Bella sentou-se no chão da floresta e começou a meditar. Ela sabia que tinha de estar preparada para o que viria, fazer o ritual ia custar-lhe muita energia, o que significava que tinha de aumentar as suas reservas e aprender a libertar tanto poder de forma segura. Bella deixou a magia elementar vir a ela, acolhendo a força da natureza no seu corpo, sentindo o pulsar da terra, a força do vento, a maneabilidade da água e o calor do fogo. Eles faziam parte dela, rodeavam-na, mantinham-na segura e emprestavam o poder que ela necessitava para proteger a si mesma e os que a amavam.

Stefan e Caroline olharam com surpresa para o sítio onde estava Bella, ela flutuava acima do chão, flores cresciam abaixo dela, e à sua volta, rodeada por uma parede circular de água e outra de fogo.

— Não sabia que ela conseguia fazer tudo isto e tu? — Caroline olhou para Stefan que não tirava os olhos de Bella vendo a energia ao redor dela aumentar e mover-se mais rápido.

— Ela só está a usar quatro dos seis elementos que ela controla, ela consegue fazer muito mais. Eu já a tinha visto fazer algo parecido mas agora está muito mais forte. — Stefan estava orgulhoso de Bella. — Nós também temos de treinar. Tens de aprender a defender-te.

Bella achou melhor não treinar os outros dois elementos especialmente porque não eram para defesa ou ataque. O elemento do corpo permitia que ela curasse feridas e doenças. Com o elemento da mente, ela conseguia utilizar a telepatia para ouvir pensamentos, conversar através da sua mente, rastrear uma mente em particular se já tivesse estado perto dela. e sentir as emoções dos que a rodeavam. Ela não gostava de utilizar muito esse elemento porque não queria invadir a privacidade dos outros. Ela não sabia como Jasper conseguia sentir as emoções de todos os que o rodeavam sem nunca conseguir desligar, já ela conseguia ligar e desligar essa habilidade.

Em Duke, Elena tirava uma flecha das costas do namorado que fora atingido para a proteger e tentava acalmá-lo para ele não matar a Vanessa Monroe, a colega da sua mãe.

— Eu sinto muito. — Vanessa disse para o marido da antiga colega de trabalho. — Confesso que li os trabalhos de Isobel, por isso quando vi a Katherine Pierce e o Damon Salvatore entrei em pânico. Eles deviam estar mortos.

— Eu sou a Elena Gilbert, a filha da Isobel, descendente de Katherine Pierce e sim, ele é o Damon Salvatore. Precisamos da sua ajuda, queríamos saber se Isobel sabia alguma coisa sobre a presença de lobisomens em Mystic Falls.

— Podemos tentar achar alguma coisa mas sinceramente não tenho a mínima ideia. Enquanto eles mergulhavam nos papéis de Isobel, Elena deu verbena à Vanessa, ela conhecia muito bem o namorado e não queria que ninguém se machucasse.

— Achei uma coisa. Não há nada sobre a presença deles mas existe esta lenda antiga, ela é pouco conhecida. Diz-se que um xamã asteca amaldiçoou os vampiros e os lobisomens, para que os vampiros só pudessem sair à noite e os lobisomens só poderem transformar-se em lobos nas noites de lua cheia. É conhecida como a maldição do sol e da lua.

— E os lobisomens controlam a transformação?

— É chamada maldição por uma razão Damon. — Vanessa respondeu.

— Elena, — Damon disse o nome dela com preocupação. — Temos de falar com Bella pode ser que ela saiba mais sobre isto.

— Também tenho uma coisa para ti. Pode ajudá-los a saber mais sobre Katherine. Pertence à família Petrova. Ela era originalmente Katerina Petrova mas quando chegou a Mystic Falls usava o nome Katherine Pierce. Se fosse a ti tinha cuidado, as cópias costumam ir atrás das que aparecem depois e fazem de tudo para destruir a vida delas.

— Obrigada. Sei que pode ser útil. — Elena agradeceu guardando o diário.

— Houve alguma notícia sobre Isobel? — Vanessa perguntou a Ric.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Ela tornou-se a sua pesquisa. — A raiva estava evidente na voz de Ric.

Vanessa percebeu de imediato o que ele quis dizer. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa pena pela colega. Se tivesse tudo o que ela tinha, um marido que a amava e uma filha não teria tomado a decisão de se tornar uma vampira mas quem sabia quais os pensamentos de Isobel para tomar uma decisão tão drástica e definitiva.

De volta a Mystic Falls, Caroline, Stefan e Bella tinham chegado ao sítio da festa onde vários adolescentes já se encontravam. Eles deram um leve aceno para Tyler, Caroline foi ter com o Matt ao ver que ele estava na companhia de outra rapariga e Stefan serviu uma bebida para Bella.

— Obrigada Amy por teres feito companhia ao Matt mas eu já estou aqui. Vai procurar alguém solteiro para perseguires. — Caroline obrigou-a sabendo que ela estava a fazer-se a Matt.

— O que foi isto Caroline? Primeiro ignoras todos os meus telefonemas e agora apareces aqui como uma namorada ciumenta. É meio imaturo Care.

— Droga. — Caroline resmungou ao vê-lo afastar-se.

— Caroline não devias ter feito isso. — Bella suspirou enquanto punha o braço em redor da amiga. — Assim só vais afastá-lo. E não deves mexer com a mente das pessoas só porque podes.

— Eu sei. Quando eu me lembrei das coisas que o Damon me fez fazer dá-me uma vontade de fazer-lhe coisas horríveis e eu agora fiz o mesmo. A minha personalidade está-me a matar.

— Vai melhorar mas tens de ter paciência. — Stefan olhou para amiga desejando que estivesse certo. — Olha aquele não é o Mason?

Eles observaram quando ele falava com o Tyler.

— Espero que mandes todos embora até ao anoitecer. Ouviste a tua mãe, a família é responsável se alguma coisa acontecer.

— Tudo bem. — Tyler olhou para o tio com preocupação antes de ir ter com os outros. — Ele parecia preocupado com esta noite.

— É melhor fazermos o que ele disse. — Bell sugeriu. — Afinal é lua cheia.

— Ele deve ir para a antiga mansão, o porão é perfeito para ficar lá preso. Vou tentar manter os outros afastados de lá.

— Não devemos interferir mas podemos estar lá perto caso ele consiga sair. — Stefan disse.

— É muito perigoso para vocês. — Bella protestou. — Se forem mordidos não vão sobreviver e se ele sentir o vosso cheiro vai lutar com mais força para se libertar.

— Por agora vamos continuar com a festa. — Tyler disse olhando para eles. — Não devias estar com Matt?

— Nós discutimos por causa de Amy. As minhas emoções vão-me deixar louca.

— Eu vou tentar conversar com ele mas não prometo nada.

— Obrigada, Tyler. Eu vou tentar espairecer um pouco.

— Tudo bem mas não te afastes muito. — Stefan disse sorrindo para Bella enquanto iam para perto de uma árvore. — Eu adoro a Caroline mas é bom estar sozinho contigo.

— Eu também. — Bella não protestou quando ele a puxou para perto dele em vez disso deu as boas vindas ao calor do corpo dele. — Estás preocupado com hoje à noite?

— Não muito. Tyler diz que é muito difícil o Mason sair do porão e se ninguém aparecer por lá, ele não vai ter razões para deixar aquele lugar. — Stefan acariciou o rosto de Bella com carinho não se preocupando com os olhares na direção deles. — Vamos aproveitar o resto da tarde.

Bella sorriu antes de irem para um lugar mais afastado onde teriam privacidade. Assim que os lábios de Stefan tocaram os seus ela deixou de pensar deixando-se levar pela sensação dos lábios dele nos dela, no sabor da sua boca e na paixão que sentia cada vez que ele a tocava. Eles ficaram a namorar sem notar que o sol começava a pôr-se presos no que sentiam um pelo outro. Depois do que pareceram horas afastaram-se um do outro, ambos sem fôlego.

— Devemos estar sozinhos mais vezes. — Stefan disse sem a soltar. — É uma pena que sempre acontece algo que nos interrompe.

— Ainda não aconteceu nada. — Mas assim que Bella falou viram que Tyler se aproximava deles e pela cara dele algo estava errado.

— O que aconteceu? — Stefan perguntou preocupado.

— Eu não queria interromper mas encontrei a Amy a sair das ruínas da antiga mansão, parece que foi para lá para estar com um rapaz mas acabou por desistir. Ela disse que não estava lá ninguém, o que significa que o meu tio deve ter ouvido e saiu de lá. Temos um lobisomem à solta em Mystic Falls e a Caroline desapareceu com o Matt.

— É melhor irmos procurá-la. — Stefan estava preocupado e sentia-se um pouco culpado afinal deviam ter estado de olho nela.

Quando eles encontraram Caroline ela estava a alimentar-se de Matt mas Stefan conseguiu afastá-la dele. Foi então que ouviram rosnados de um lobo que deitou Caroline ao chão e começou a tentar mordê-la mas antes que conseguisse Bella usou o seu dom de controlar o vento e enviou-o a voar para longe. O lobo rosnou mais uma vez antes de desaparecer.

— Estás bem Caroline? — Bella estava preocupada com a amiga mas achou melhor ir ajudar o Matt com o elemento do corpo, curando as feridas que Caroline provocara.

— A última pessoa que eu queria provocar era o Matt mas quando ele começou a sangrar do pulso não consegui resistir.

— Eu vou dar-lhe verbena, vai impedir a tua compulsão e não vais querer chegar perto do sangue dele mas primeiro é melhor fazê-lo esquecer o que aconteceu.

— Eu devia afastar-me dele não é? Para a própria segurança dele.

— Isso é uma decisão que só tu podes fazer. — Stefan olhou para Bella sabendo que nunca conseguiria fazer isso. — Mas com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil.

Caroline olhou para Matt e suspirou, era a decisão mais difícil que tinha de tomar mas não ia arriscar estar perto dele enquanto não pudesse lidar com a sede de sangue. O anel de Bella ajudava e muito mas ela tinha de trabalhar no controle sem precisar depender dele.

— Tu vais esquecer o que aconteceu aqui. Nós viemos para aqui para conversarmos mas acabamos por discutir novamente e decidimos que era melhor darmos um tempo para as coisas acalmarem, vai ser difícil mas é para o melhor.

— É melhor darmos um tempo. — Matt repetiu o que Caroline tinha dito. — Vai ser difícil mas é o melhor.

Bella abraçou Caroline depois que o Matt partiu deixando-a chorar tudo o que tinha para chorar. Enquanto isso Stefan dizia a Tyler para ir para perto do carro do Mason e agir como se tivesse descoberto o que ele era quando o visse chegar. Tyler ainda estava em choque com o que tinha visto mas mais decidido que nunca a não ter de passar por aquilo.

Depois de deixarem Caroline em casa, Stefan foi com Bella para a casa dela. Charlie já estava deitado por isso não viu quando Bella levou Stefan para a suite dela.

— Eu não devia estar aqui.

— Não vamos fazer nada de errado Stefan. Só achei que ficávamos mais confortáveis aqui. Eu vou tomar um duche rápido para tirar a poeira. Fica à vontade.

Stefan observou a suite dela com atenção, notando como tudo parecia combinar com a personalidade dela e sorriu ao ver alguns livros que ele também tinha. Ele preferiu esperar sentado no sofá.

Bella vestiu um pijama composto por um top e uns calções e prendeu o cabelo ainda húmido numa trança simples. Ela sorriu ao ser Stefan no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

— O dia nem foi tão agitado mas o fim da noite deixou a desejar. Sinto muito por Caroline sei o quanto lhe custou fazer aquilo.

— Como assim? — Stefan perguntou sem deixar de acariciar o rosto dela.

— O elemento da mente permite que eu sinta as emoções dos que me rodeiam mas normalmente eu consigo bloquear só que na altura que ela compeliu o Matt a dor dela era tão forte que passou pelo meu escudo.

— Eu sei que não ia conseguir ficar longe de ti. — Stefan disse dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

— Eu nunca vou querer que o faças.

Eles conversaram durante algum tempo antes dela começar a bocejar e aconchegar-se melhor nele.

— Devias ir deitar-te. É melhor eu ir para casa.

— Fica. — Bella olhou para Stefan corando levemente. — Eu quero que fiques comigo.

Sem conseguir resistir ele entrou com ela na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e sorriu ao vê-la aconchegar-se no seu peito como se não conseguisse ficar longe dele. Vendo-a adormecer percebeu que nunca tinha se sentido tão tranquilo como quando ela estava nos seus braços. Ao ouvi-la murmurar o seu nome enquanto dormia só o fez perceber o quanto amava e ouvindo-a pedir para nunca a deixar fez com que ele tivesse esperanças que ela um dia ia amá-lo tanto quanto ele a amava. Stefan ficou no quarto de Bella durante toda a noite e saiu pouco antes do sol nascer deixando um bilhete na mesinha de cabeceira deixando-a saber que tinha ido trocar de roupa e que ia encontrá-la na escola.

Stefan olhou surpreso ao ver o Damon no sofá à espera dele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para estares aqui?

— Já não posso esperar pelo meu irmão? — ao ver o olhar sarcástico de Stefan suspirou. — Preciso que perguntes à Bella se sabe alguma coisa sobre a maldição do sol e da lua.

— Posso falar com ela na escola mas não prometo nada. Não queria que ela se envolvesse em tudo isto mas pelo que ela me disse acho que não é uma opção.

— Como assim?

— Bella também é descendente da linhagem Petrova mas é mais afastada. Ela não está diretamente ligada a Elena mas preocupa-se muito com ela. — Stefan achou melhor dizer uma meia verdade do que mentir. — Ela salvou a Caroline de ser mordida pelo Mason.

— Estou a ver que as coisas entre vocês avançaram.

— Tenho a certeza que ela é foi feita para mim. Mas Bella quer levar as coisas com calma e considerando o que ela passou não me surpreende.

— Katherine não vai gostar disso. Sabes como ela é possessiva, ainda mais em relação a ti.

— Bella não está preocupada com Katherine e depois do que eu vi hoje sei que ela consegue proteger-se mas vou ter cuidado. Se fosse a ti preocupava-me com a segurança de Elena.

— Se Katherine a quisesse matar ela já estaria morta mas isso preocupa-me ainda mais. O que será que ela está a planear e como é que a maldição do sol e da lua encaixa nisso?

Stefan não podia dizer a verdade ao irmão então preferiu ir tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e ir beber uma ou duas bolsas de sangue. Estava ansioso por ver Bella novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Bella acordou ao sentir a falta da presença de Stefan. Ela olhou ao redor e confirmou que ele já não estava no quarto, mas ficou mais tranquila quando notou o bilhete que estava na mesinha de cabeceira sorrindo depois de o ler. Ela suspirou ao ver as horas achando melhor sair da cama, depois de fazer as coisas que fazia ao acordar vestiu um top verde escuro, uns jeans castanhos e um casaco, calçou uns ténis e foi para a cozinha. Ela tinha acabado de fazer torradas e o café quando Charlie apareceu na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Bells. Como foi a festa ontem?

— Tensa. Caroline teve que acabar com o Matt, pelo menos até conseguir controlar os impulsos e o Mason Lockwood transformou-se em lobisomem e tentou mordê-la. Felizmente consegui impedi-lo.

— Pensava que ele ia ficar trancado nas ruínas da antiga mansão Lockwood. — Charlie olhou para a filha com preocupação. — Foi por isso que não me importei que fosses à festa.

— Ele era para ter ficado mas uma das meninas sabia onde era a entrada e foi para lá com um rapaz. Ele teve de sair de lá e sofreu a transformação no jipe dele. Cada vez mais acho que ele está a trabalhar com Katherine. A pedra da lua é necessária para quebrar a maldição de Nicklaus e Tyler disse que ele perguntou à mãe dele por ela.

— Então só lhe falta a pedra da lua. Assim que ela a tiver vai entrar em contacto com Nicklaus.

— Eu sei e tenho toda a intenção de deixar que ela faça isso. Será melhor se for ela a chamá-lo. Eu tenho de ajudá-lo, sabes muito bem disso.

— Klaus é muito perigoso Bella. Promete-me que vais ter cuidado, se ele souber de que és descendente de Elijah não vai confiar em ti. Sei que contaste ao Stefan mas ele não pode contar a ninguém nem mesmo ao irmão. Damon pode ter mudado mas ainda está instável.

— Katherine sabe a verdade sobre a minha linhagem. Ela pode contar aos outros.

— Ela não vai arriscar perder a vantagem que acha que tem mas tem cuidado com ela. Sabes como ela é perigosa e agora que estás com o Stefan tenho medo do que ela pode fazer.

— Ela sabe que não me pode atingir diretamente por isso vai vir atrás de ti. Foi por isso que te dei o anel que te protege dos seres sobrenaturais como é diferente dos anéis da família de Elena ela não sabe o seu poder, para além disso a minha magia faz com que apenas tu o consigas tirar.

— Tu és a coisa mais importante da minha vida, Bells. A única coisa que me pode machucar é perder-te.

— Isso não vai acontecer, pai. Prometo.

— É melhor ires para a escola. Tenho a certeza que o Stefan vai estar à tua espera. Vejo-te logo à noite e não penses que não sei que ele passou aqui a noite.

— Não aconteceu nada, pai. — Bella disse corando.

— Eu sei. Conheço bem a minha filha e foi por isso que não lhe dei um tiro quando o vi sair hoje de manhã. Sei que não ia matá-lo mas ia doer.

— Até logo pai. — Bella disse saindo a rir.

A ida até à escola foi tranquila e ela sorriu ao ver o Stefan à sua espera. Depois de trancar o carro foi ter com ele e não protestou quando ele a cumprimentou com um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Era melhor todos saberem que eles estavam juntos de uma vez, não queria uma relação secreta além disso deviam tê-los visto juntos na festa se Tyler.

— Bom dia, Bella. Dormiste bem depois que eu saí?

— Pelo que me lembro sim. Mas senti a tua falta tanto que acordei mais cedo que o costume. Além disso Charlie viu quando saíste, ele disse que esteve perto de pegar na arma e disparar mas como me conhece bem sabia que não tinha acontecido nada de mais.

— Pensei que já tinha conquistado o Chefe Swan.

— E conquistaste mas eu continuo a ser a menininha dele.

— Damon já sabe sobre nós. Ele também me pediu para perguntar-te se sabias alguma coisa sobre a maldição do sol e da lua.

— Sei que não é real. — Bella disse enquanto andavam em direção à sala onde iam ter aula. — Mas tu também já sabias isso.

— Mas o que achas que eu devo dizer-lhe?

— Diz-lhe que eu tentar achar alguma coisa nos livros dos meus antepassados. Isso vai dar-nos algum tempo até Katherine ter tudo o que quer.

— Queres mesmo que ela entre em contato com Klaus?

— Será melhor para nós se for ela a chamá-lo mas temos de manter a minha ascendência em segredo.

— Eu tive de dizer ao Damon que tu também és descendente da linhagem Petrova. Ele pensa que é por isso que queres proteger Elena, porque estão relacionadas.

— Não deixa de ser verdade. Elena é descendente do primeiro filho de Tatia, já eu descendo do segundo. Tiveste uma boa ideia quando lhe disseste isso. Tyler está à procura da pedra da lua e depois do que viu ontem vamos dizer-lhe que pode entregá-la ao Mason. Isso vai manter Katherine entretida ou pelo menos eu espero.

— Receio o que ela possa saber quando souber que estamos juntos, o que não vai demorar depois da maneira como te recebi à pouco.

— Não podemos viver a nossa vida na sua plenitude se estivermos com medo dela, isso seria apenas existir. E para tua informação eu gostei da maneira como me recebeste e espero que o faças sempre que quiseres.

Stefan sorriu só agora consciente que tinha entrelaçado a sua mão na dela enquanto caminhavam. Tocar a pele dela tinha dois efeitos completamente opostos, por um lado trazia-lhe uma tranquilidade que nunca tinha experimentado e por outro era como se eletricidade viajasse do seu corpo para o dela. Quando entraram na sala tiveram de se separar para ocuparem os lugares habituais mesmo assim a maioria dos colegas notaram que foram raras as vezes que não olhavam um para o outro e isso incluía Caroline que estava feliz pela amiga apesar da separação de Matt ser muito recente.

— Então vais contar-me o que se passa entre ti e o Stefan? — Caroline perguntou enquanto andavam para a aula que iam ter juntas. — Vá lá Bella. Eu preciso de uma boa notícia.

— Tudo bem. — Bella suspirou exasperado. — Nós começamos a namorar, ainda é tudo muito recente mas acho que ele pode ser aquele, sabes a pessoa certa para mim.

— As bruxas também têm companheiros como os vampiros?

— Nem todas. Eu tenho porque sou uma bruxa Swan. No caso da Bonnie já é diferente, ela é uma bruxa da natureza, Ela só saberá a força desse laço se for a companheira de um vampiro, um lobisomem ou o imprint de um transmorfo.

— Então o Stefan é o teu companheiro?

— Os sinais então lá mas com o Edward também estavam. Depois que ele partiu eu odiei essa palavra, ele sempre disse que eu era as companheira dele mas agora eu acho que ele foi uma possibilidade pequena. Com o Stefan os sinais são diferentes, mais intensos e mais fortes.

— Não existe uma maneira de teres a certeza, através da tua magia?

— Talvez, mas não é algo que tenha vontade de fazer para já. Eu gosto do Stefan, como ele é não porque a minha magia diz que ele é perfeito para mim.

— Entendo, queres que seja uma escolha tua não algo que te seja imposto pela magia. — Caroline sorriu debilmente. — Eu sinto a falta do Matt, ele hoje mal falou comigo, será que sou tão fácil de esquecer?

— Eu posso garantir que ele continua a amar-te. Eu pude sentir quando entrei na sala, cada vez que ele olhava para ti a emoção aumentava. Ele está a fazer o que lhe pediste mas está a custar-lhe tanto quanto te custa a ti.

— O Damon disse que hoje à tarde ia mostrar-me como me alimentar dos seres humanos sem os matar. Nós vamos para uma cidade perto daqui. Será melhor por causa das famílias fundadoras.

— O Damon vai ser um excelente professor. Ele aprendeu cedo como fazê-lo e teve uma boa professora.

— Sabes que ninguém diria com base em tudo o que ele não fez desde que chegou aqui.

— Isso tem um explicação. Ele é o Damon. — elas riram. — Agora a sério, com o passar dos anos pode ser difícil lidar com as emoções, tu vais ver a maioria das pessoas que conheces casar, ter filhos, netos e morrer. O Damon esteve sozinho muito tempo, cercado de emoções negativas, ele amava Katherine e até descobrir que ela podia estar na tumba em baixo da antiga igreja passaram muitos anos. É uma grande tentação desligar as emoções, deixar de sentir tristeza, dor e raiva mas quando o fazem também deixam de sentir compaixão e felicidade. Eles sabem que no segundo em que se permitirem sentir a mais pequena das emoções tudo vai regressar ainda mais forte que antes, juntamente com a culpa de tudo o que fizeram enquanto não tinham emoções é por isso que custa tanto fazer com que eles liguem as emoções novamente.

— Então não quando o Damon voltou ele não tinha emoções?

— Acho que conhecer Elena abriu uma pequena brecha mas ele também queria Katherine e é mais fácil fingir e agir como se não sentisse nada, assim é mais difícil ser magoado.

— Então quando ele descobriu que Katherine não estava na tumba?

— A raiva foi muito grande, ele deixou de conseguir controlar e todas as emoções regressaram juntamente pela aversão de tudo o que tinha feito em nome dela.

— Foi nessa altura que o Zack decidiu chamar o Stefan. O Damon ficou com tanta raiva que o matou logo depois do Stefan chegar.

— A vida deles nunca foi fácil, mas não te enganes apesar do Damon ter odiado o Stefan por o fazer beber sangue humano é completar a transição ele adora o irmão e faria tudo por ele. Ele só não gosta de mostrar isso.

— Cada vez agradeço mais por ele estar com a Elena e espero que isso nunca mude. Bella achou melhor não comentar, ela sabia que Elena era a companheira de Damon, por isso sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser acabar com a maldição de Klaus mesmo que isso significasse enganar os seus amigos até essa hora chegar. O resto da manhã foi tranquila, depois do almoço Bella despediu-se de Caroline e foi com os outros para o Mystic Grill. Ela sentou-se perto de Stefan e pediu algo para comer assim como os outros.

— Espero que Caroline esteja bem. — Elena murmurou enquanto esperavam que Matt trouxesse os pedidos.

— Damon vai impedi-la de perder o controle e vai ensiná-la. Não existem razões para estares preocupada. — Bella tentou tranquilizar Elena. Como está o Jeremy.

— Ele está a tentar lidar com a morte de Anna e saber que foi o John que a matou não tem ajudado. Mas ele está a conseguir superar.

— Tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar bem. — Bella apertou a mão de Elena em sinal de apoio. — E tu descobriste alguma coisa no livro sobre a linhagem de Katherine?

— Não muito. Damon disse-me que tu estás ligada à nossa linhagem mas não soube explicar. Mas tu deves saber mais sobre isso do que ele.

— Eu consegui localizar a minha linhagem até Tatia Petrova. Ela viveu à mil anos atrás. Ela é a única que me liga a ti. Os meus antepassados são descendentes da segunda filha que ela teve, já tu és descendente do primeiro filho dela. Também sei que ela quando ela se casou já tinha dois filhos de pais diferentes por isso ela é mesmo a única pessoa que temos em comum.

— Mas as Petrova não são bruxas, então de onde vêm os teus poderes? — Bonnie perguntou curiosa.

— Os meus dons vêm da linhagem paterna da filha de Tatia. Ela nunca contou a ninguém quem era o pai da menina e quando casou, o marido deu o seu nome à menina criando assim a primeira bruxa Swan. — Bella apertou a mão de Stefan em busca de consolo, sabia que não estava exatamente a mentir. Ela sabia quem era o pai biológico da primeira bruxa Swan mas Tatia não tinha contado a ninguém temendo pela vida da filha. — O nome dela tornou-se Claire Marie Swan. Ela foi a primeira e a mais forte da minha linhagem até eu receber os meus poderes.

— Então nunca houve uma cópia Petrova na tua linhagem? — Elena quis saber.

— Tatia era uma cópia Petrova e todas as cópias que nasceram depois dela eram descendentes do primeiro filho dela. — Bella disse a verdade sabendo que eles saberem não ia alterar nada.

— Mas isso quer dizer que as cópias existem à mais de mil anos. Qual será o propósito delas?

— Nunca ninguém descobriu e os espíritos não gostam de falar sobre isso. — Bonnie respondeu olhando para Elena. — A minha avó uma vez disse que o sangue das cópias era muito valioso para as bruxas e para aumentar o poder dos feitiços.

— Só espero que não apareça ninguém que queira o meu sangue. — Elena não sabia o quão rapidamente ia desejar não ter dito isso. — Acho que seria melhor manter a minha existência em segredo.

Eles ficaram no Mystic Grill mais um pouco mas Bella concordou em ir para casa com Stefan, assim podiam estar algum tempo sozinhos. Bella achou melhor ficarem na sala assim se Charlie chegasse não iria ter um ataque. Stefan sentou-se no sofá puxando-a para perto dele e Bella apoiou-se no peito dele.

— Acho que este foi um dos poucos dias em que não tivemos problemas. — Stefan disse acariciando as marchas avermelhadas que Bella tinha deixado soltas durante todo o dia. — Acho que estou a estranhar.

— Não digas isso assim. Vais estragar a nossa sorte. — Bella disse tentando não rir. — Mas tens razão. Contudo esta calma preocupa-me. Especialmente em relação a Katherine.

— Eu falei com o Tyler, ele disse que continua à procura da pedra da lua e que vai fazer como pediste, assim que a encontrar vai entregá-la ao Mason em troca de informações sobre o que é e como se ativa a maldição. Ele assim não vai desconfiar dos motivos para lhe entregar a pedra.

— Eu sabia que podíamos confiar nele. Mason é só um boneco nas mãos de Katherine. Ela deve ter-lhe dito que precisava da pedra para acabarem com a maldição do sol e da lua. Não me ia surpreender se tivesse a mão dela na forma como ele ativou o gene lobisomem.

— Tu pareces saber muito sobre lobisomens. Porquê?

— Eu passava muito tempo na reserva em Forks. — Bella sorriu ao ver o olhar confuso de Stefan. — Alguns rapazes da tribo conseguem transformar-se em lobos. Eles não são lobisomens, são transmorfos. Quando os vampiros frios estão nas proximidades, a febre começa e o gene deles é atividade. Está restringido a algumas famílias mas eles são diferentes dos verdadeiros, eles podem mudar à vontade e têm mais controle sobre as suas ações como lobos. Para além disso eles são lobos gigantes, devem ter o dobro ou triplo da altura do lobisomens normais.

— Mais alguma coisa que preciso saber?

— O meu melhor amigo é o alfa legítimo da matilha apesar de ser o Sam que está à frente deles, ele foi o primeiro a mudar e o Jake não quis ocupar o lugar de alfa, pelo menos por enquanto. Eles têm mantido um olho em Victoria caso ela apareça por Forks.

— Ela continua atrás de ti? — Stefan olhou preocupado para Bella.

— Jake pensa que ela deve ter o dom da evasão, ela sabe sempre quando desaparecer mas eles não têm sentido o cheiro dela nos últimos dias. Ninguém em Forks sabe que viemos para Mystic Falas mas sei o que fazer se ela aparecer aqui.

— Não vais fazê-lo sozinha tens me a mim, Caroline e Damon. Ele vai gostar de lutar com um frio. Nós somos mais rápidos e mais fortes que eles.

— Obrigada pela oferta. Eu queria lidar com ela sozinha, sei que iria conseguir vencê-la mas assim vai ser mais fácil.

— Não quero perder-te Bella. Sei que nos conhecemos à pouco tempo e estamos juntos à ainda menos tempo mas tu és muito importante para mim. Não ia suportar perder-te.

— As bruxas Swan têm vidas muito longas, especialmente por uma razão, elas podem ter vários possíveis companheiros mas apenas um é o ideal para elas e não é fácil encontrá-lo. — Bella começou e olhou para o Stefan sentindo o rubor no seu rosto ficar mais escuro. — Quando elas encontram a sua alma gémea, elas vivem enquanto o companheiro viver.

— E se for um vampiro, o que acontece? — Stefan sabia que Bella era sua companheira mas não compreendia porque ela ainda não lhe tinha dito.

— Quando um vampiro da tua espécie reclama a sua companheira e se tornam um só ele bebe o seu sangue enquanto ela bebe dele. Se a companheira é uma bruxa Swan quando ela bebe o sangue dele isso vai ligar a sua vida à dele, ela vai deixar de envelhecer, continuará a ser humana mas só vai morrer se ele morrer.

— No nosso caso isso também vai acontecer? — Stefan olhou para Bella vendo que ela não esperava que ele já tinha descoberto que ela era sua companheira. — Demorou algum tempo mas descobri. Porque não me disseste?

— Edward dizia que eu era a sua companheira, quando ele partiu passei a odiar essa palavra e o que representava. — Bella sorriu tristemente. — Quando te conheci notei pequenos sinais mas não estava à espera que fosses aquele que completava a minha alma. Pensei que poderias ter apenas o potencial como Edward. Mas conforme nos conhecíamos melhor notei que era diferente de Edward, era mais forte, mais intenso foi aí que comecei a desconfiar e então o beijo aconteceu, foi aí que tive a certeza mas eu não queria que ficasses comigo apenas porque a minha magia dizia que eras perfeito para mim.

— Eu posso compreender, depois do que passaste não deve ter sido fácil deixares que eu entrasse no teu coração. A verdade é que depois de Katherine pensei que nunca fosse encontrar alguém que me fizesse sentir assim.

Eles abraçaram-se e aproveitaram para namorar enquanto Charlie não chegava. Era nos braços de Stefan que Bella se sentia mais segura. Quando Charlie chegou Stefan despediu-se de Bella com um beijo suave e foi para sua casa. Bella foi fazer o jantar para o pai e depois de comerem enquanto tinham uma conversa agradável foi para o seu quarto imaginando que o dia seguinte seria cansativo. Tinha a sensação que alguma coisa ia acontecer e ela não ia gostar.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um novo capítulo._

 _Obrigado a todos os que comentaram e estão a acompanhar esta história._

 _Espero que gostem._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Stefan acordou do que sabia ser um pesadelo e foi então que a viu deitada ao seu lado. Katherine. Ele saiu rapidamente da cama afastando-se dela.

— Foi tão fácil entrar nos teus sonhos Stefan. — Katherine olhou para o antigo amor com pesar. — Abandonaste a tua natureza por completo?

— O que queres, Katherine?

— Queria ver-te. Senti a tua falta.

— Porque regressaste a Mystic Falls? — Stefan achou melhor agir como se não soubesse, quem sabe ela não lhe dissesse algo que ele ainda não sabia.

— Três razões. Tu, tu, e tu.

— Não sei porque mas duvido disso. A verdade, Katherine ou isso é impossível para ti?

— Sabes que é verdade. Dentro do teu corpo maravilhoso está o Stefan que também se apaixonou por mim.

— É melhor irmos para a sala, vou buscar algum sangue para ti. — Stefan foi pegar um copo e mexer quando voltou ela estava sentada lendo o seu diário mas não se alarmou, no dia em que conheceu Bella tinha começado a escrever um diário novo com tudo o que Bella lhe tinha contado sobre Katherine, a maldição do sol e da lua e o papel de Bella em tudo isso. Esse diário estava muito bem guardado e isso podia dar-lhe alguma vantagem em relação a Katherine. — Não devias ler o diário dos outros.

— Eu sei, desculpa. É demasiado tentador saber os teus sentimentos e pensamentos mais profundos.

— É da reserva privada do Damon. — Stefan disse entregando o copo a Katherine.

— É verdade, tu não bebias sangue humano. Eu li sobre isso. Acho que tenho de agradecer a Bella por agora poderes beber sem seres um estripador. Também li sobre o aparecimento dos lobisomens. Isso deve ter sido uma surpresa para vocês.

— O que sabes sobre lobisomens?

— A mordida deles mata, Stefan. É melhor ficar longe deles na lua cheia.

— E como sabes isso?

— Quem achas que foi responsável pela caçada aos vampiros em 1864?

— As famílias fundadoras.

— Lideradas por…

— Os Lockwood. — Stefan disse sem perceber como não fizera a conexão até agora.

— Lembras-te do baile dos fundadores? Aquele com que estavas a sonhar?

— Eu era o teu acompanhante. — Stefan ainda estava confuso onde ela queria chegar.

— Foi antes de tu e o Damon saberem o meu segredo. O Henry interrompeu a nossa conversa e disse que precisava de falar comigo.

— O que isso tem haver com os lobisomens?

— Tinha havido ataques na noite anterior. Pessoas tinham sido mortas. Henry garantiu que não tinha sido os vampiros mas as pessoas tinham sido despedaçadas de uma forma desumana. Sabia que ia chamar a atenção das famílias fundadoras e podia trazer problemas para nós. Henry queria deixar a cidade com os outros mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse ia estragar os meus planos. No momento em que conheci o George Lockwood soube que ele ia ser um problema.

— Então estás a dizer que todos os Lockwood são lobisomens?

— O gene dos lobisomens corre na família Lockwood, isso não significa que todos são lobisomens.

— Quantos lobisomens existem? Não pode ser só a família Lockwood.

— Existem outros, não muitos. Estão praticamente extintos. É a minha vez de fazer perguntas — Katherine tirou o diário das mãos de Stefan e retirou a sua fotografia do meio das páginas. — Porque guardas esta fotografia? Porque não rasgá-la ou queimar? Queres saber porque voltei? Tenho uma pergunta melhor, porque tu voltaste? Pelo Damon? Apesar de saber o quanto vocês eram próximos não acredito nisso.

— Queria conhecer Elena. — Stefan disse a verdade — Queria saber se seria possível me apaixonar por ela, já que vocês são muito parecidas fisicamente.

— Querias te apaixonar por mim novamente?

— O que existe em ti que faz com que ainda me importe? — Stefan odiou-se por chegar perto dela mas era a única maneira, por isso acariciou a face dela e quando ela ia beijá-lo espetou uma das seringas com verbena, que Alaric lhe tinha dado, nas costas dela.

Ele levou-a para as masmorras prendendo-a numa cadeira enquanto avisava Bella do que tinha acontecido. Bella respondeu dizendo que ia manter os outros ocupados no churrasco de Jenna enquanto ele tentava descobrir mais alguma coisa.

— Onde estávamos? — Stefan perguntou quando Katherine abriu os olhos. Ias dizer porque voltaste a Mystic Falls.

— Não precisas fazer isto. — Katherine não estava a gostar do rumo que as coisas estavam a tomar, o efeito da verbena não ia durar muito porque bebia verbena todos os dias desde que o pai de Stefan tinha usado isso contra ela. Mas o plano era passar algum tempo com Stefan e descobrir o quão sérias eram as coisas entre ele e Bella e pelo que tinha lido no diário começava a achar que não ia gostar da resposta.

— Responde à pergunta.

— Voltei por ti. — Isso não era uma mentira completa.

— Vamos jogar pelas minhas regras agora. — Stefan pegou umas luvas de jardinagem que o iam proteger da verbena e pegou uma das flores que tinham sido plantadas naquela sala indo na direção da Katherine.

— O que estás a fazer? — Ela perguntou antes deles encostar a flor à pele do seu rosto e gritou, apesar da verbena ingerida não a enfraquecer da mesma forma que enfraquecia os outros vampiros, quando tocava a sua pele reagia igual aos outros vampiros.

— Responde à pergunta.

— Vais me torturar agora? — Era difícil para ela acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Stefan que tinha amado.

— Vou fazer o que for preciso para saber a verdade.

— Mais tarde na noite do baile...

— Não quero saber mais histórias sobre o passado.

— Acredita em mim. Isso é o que queres saber. O George veio falar comigo quando estava sozinha. Eu disse-lhe que admirava a coragem dele vir falar comigo até porque ele sabia que eu era uma vampira. Antes que ele pudesse fugir disse que sabia que ele era forte mas não tão forte. Ele perguntou como eu sabia o que ele era. Eu disse-lhe que nunca ia me acomodar numa cidade sem conhecer os meus inimigos.

— O que ele queria?

— Já falei bastante. Agora é a minha vez. Fazes de conta que és humano quando estás com a Bella? É isso que te puxa para ela?

— Na verdade, eu não preciso de fingir nada quando estou com ela. Posso ser eu mesmo.

— Ela sabe que me amas? — Katherine perguntou querendo ver a reação dele às suas palavras.

— Eu não te amo.

— Tu estás a enganar-te, Stefan. Não te lembras de me levares a casa naquela noite? A tua família tinha me acolhido e quando me acompanhaste ao quarto disseste que nunca tinhas conhecido uma mulher como eu. Que quando olhavas para mim e vias um anjo. Depois de me beijares disseste que me amavas. Eu disse-te que havia muita coisa que não sabias sobre mim e tu disseste que isso não importava. Quando eu entrei no meu quarto o Damon estava à minha espera, essa foi a única vez que o compeli. Eu queria que ele saísse depois que me tentou beijar. Vai em frente Stefan, tortura-me o quanto quiseres, podes drenar todo o meu sangue até o meu corpo virar pó. Isso não vai mudar a mudar a verdade. Eu nunca te obriguei a me amares. Era real. E o meu também. Ouvir a verdade após um século e meio de negação deve ser devastador.

— Não era real, lembro-me que usaste a compulsão. — Stefan disse apesar de saber que mentia.

— Só depois que soubeste o que eu era. Tu ficaste assustado quando soubeste e eu tive de tirar o teu medo. Não te queria perder.

— Os sentimentos que eu tinha na época mudaram, primeiro para ódio e depois para indiferença. Já não importa que me amaste ou que eu te amei.

— A linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito fina. Eu posso esperar. De qualquer forma, George Lockwood causou muitos problemas. Ele usou os vampiros para esconder os próprios rastos. Contou às famílias fundadoras sobre nós. Mas ele estava disposto a chegar a um acordo.

— Que tipo de acordo?

— Um que iria livrar a cidade dos vampiros e em que todos pensariam que eu estaria morta.

— Sabias que iam queimar os vampiros na igreja?

— Praticamente acendi o fósforo.

— Eram teus amigos e a tua família. E simplesmente vendeste-os.

— Sem hesitar.

— O que o George ganhou em troca da tua liberdade?

— Uma coisa que estava em minha posse e que ele queria desesperadamente.

— Então tu entregaste 26 dos teus amigos para a morte, só para forjares a tua? — Stefan perguntou a si mesmo de quem ela precisava fugir e então lembrou-se de Bella ter mencionado Klaus. — Estavas a fugir de alguma coisa. O que era?

— Todos temos um passado Stefan. E pensei que Bella te tivesse informado melhor das coisas.

— Ela disse que à coisas que ainda não preciso saber.

— Tudo quase falhou antes de começar. Quando o George disse que o perigo era iminente, eu garanti que podia ver-te uma última vez mas o teu pai usou o teu amor por mim contra nós. Ele envenenou o teu sangue. E o Damon, sendo o Damon quase estragou tudo novamente.

— Nós fomos até ti. Tentamos salvar-te.

— Eu não precisava ser salva.

— Então Damon e eu morremos por nada.

— Não foi por nada, Stefan. Tu morreste por amor!

— Vais contar porque voltaste ou não?

— Não ouviste o que eu disse, Stefan? Já respondi a essa pergunta umas cinco vezes.

— Então diz mais uma vez para veres se eu acredito.

— Eu quero o quero. E não vou parar até o ter. E se para isso tiver de acrescentar mais um nome à minha lista de vítimas não me importo nem um pouco.

— Se quisesses matar a Bella ou a Elena já o tinhas feito. Além disso, precisas de Bella viva afinal fizeste muita coisa para garantir que a linhagem dos Swan sobrevivesse.

— Nisso podes ter razão mas posso muito bem matar as pessoas que ela mais ama enquanto ela assiste. Também posso fazer o mesmo em relação a Elena. Vocês não vão conseguir protegê-las para sempre. Contudo também sei o meu lugar por isso não vou exigir que pares de ver Bella, além disso sei melhor do que ficar no caminho de uma bruxa Swan, pelo menos enquanto precisar dela. A linhagem dela é especial por uma razão.

Stefan observou surpreso como ela se libertava das correntes que a prendiam à cadeira e caminhava na direção dele.

— O quê? Como?

— Estive a tomar verbena todos os dias nos últimos 145 anos, Stefan. — Katherine estava um pouco desapontada. — Apanhaste-me de surpresa uma vez. Não vai acontecer novamente. A verbena já não me magoa.

— Então porquê?

— Eu já te disse. Queria passar algum tempo contigo. Mas agora tenho de ir. Sei que nos vamos ver novamente.

Enquanto isso no churrasco de Jenna tudo estava a correr na normalidade.

— Como estás Caroline? — Bella perguntou quando estavam sozinhas.

— A comida ajuda a controlar os anseios. Katherine entrou na minha casa ontem à noite. Queria que te mantivesse ocupada para poder estar a sós com o Stefan. Eu não ia conseguir enganar-te.

— O Stefan já me avisou que ela está lá mas é melhor que os outros não saibam pelo menos até o churrasco acabar e o Mason ir embora. Sabes como é o Damon.

— Tens razão. Mas agora é melhor ires ter com a Elena e o Damon ver se ele não faz nada que irrite o Mason.

Bella foi ter com o Damon e Elena à cozinha e sorriu ao ver Damon aproximar-se dos talheres de prata.

— Isso não vai funcionar, foi algo que os lobisomens inventaram para se protegerem. Só vais irritá-lo e não queremos irritar um lobisomem nesta altura do mês.

— Então o que sugeres? — Damon perguntou irritado fazendo-a sorrir.

— Continua a dar essas piadas indiretas, ele percebeu que sabes o que ele é. Ele irá falar contigo ainda hoje, podes aproveitar essa altura para tentar saber mais informações sobre o que ele veio aqui fazer.

— Não é uma má ideia — Elena disse sorrindo para o namorado. — Mas agora é melhor irmos para a sala para eles não desconfiarem.

Bella achou melhor que eles não soubessem que Stefan estava ocupado com Katherine e deu uma desculpa para ele ainda não ter aparecido. O jantar estava a acabar quando o Mason foi falar com o Damon, Bella usou o seu dom da mente para falar com o Damon e saber o que Mason lhe dizia, graças a isso conseguiu controlar os impulsos do Damon e ele não fez nada que os pudesse prejudicar. Bella não acreditou por um segundo que Mason só tinha voltado porque o irmão tinha morrido. Ela não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio quando Mason foi embora.

— Agora podes dizer o que aconteceu com Stefan? Eu conheço o meu irmão ele nunca ia deixar que estivesses perto de um lobisomem a menos que não fosse possível ele estar aqui.

— Stefan foi retido pela Katherine na vossa casa. Caroline disse que ela queria estar sozinha com ele. Ele mandou-me uma mensagem a dizer que a tinha prendido na vossa cave, a que tem verbena e ia tentar descobrir mais sobre a volta dela.

— E não disseste nada até agora porquê?

— A Katherine é perigosa, Caroline tinha que me manter aqui o máximo de tempo possível e eu não podia arriscar que o Mason percebesse que sabíamos que ela estava lá. Vocês sabem como ela é vingativa.

— E não tens medo que ela tente alguma coisa com o Stefan? — Damon tentou enfiar a faca na ferida.

— Eu confio no teu irmão, ele nunca faria nada que traísse a minha confiança e ela sabe melhor do que tentar me afastar dele. Ela nunca ia conseguir lidar com as consequências.

Pouco depois de Katherine desaparecer, Bella entrou na casa dos Salvatore e encontrou Stefan sentado no sofá com um copo de sangue na mão.

— Como correu? — Bella perguntou depois de lhe dar um beijo no rosto e se sentar ao lado dele.

— Não consegui descobrir muita coisa. Mas ainda bem que o meu diário está contigo. Ela só leu o outro que não tinha nada que nos prejudicasse. E o churrasco na casa de Jenna?

— Consegui impedir que o Damon estragasse tudo quando lhe garanti que a prata não afeta os lobisomens. Ele deu as piadas habituais para provocar o Mason sobre ser um lobo. Quando o Mason falou com ele na cozinha, o Damon fingiu acreditar nas razões da sua volta a Mystic Falls e o Tyler vai entregar a pedra da lua ao tio hoje à noite.

— Acho que foi a Katherine que deu a pedra da lua aos Lockwood em 1864, George Lockwood tinha uma boa razão para a querer se achava que ia salvá-los de se transformarem em lobos e também porque ela está a usar o Mason para a recuperar.

— É uma boa teoria. Ela não queria mais nada?

— Garantiu que só queria passar algum tempo comigo mas acho que queria estar a par do que já tínhamos descoberto.

— Eu sempre acreditei que ela ia querer que voltasses para ela. — Bella não conseguiu evitar ficar um pouco insegura. — Ela sempre acaba por encontrar o caminho para ti.

— Não tens razões para te preocupar. Eu conheço Katherine muito bem, ela nunca gostou de alguém além de si mesma. — Stefan puxou-a para ele e abraçou Bella. — O que sinto por ti é muito maior do que eu senti por ela.

Bella sorriu pelas palavras dele e deixou-se estar nos braços dele onde se sentia segura. Foi assim que o Damon os encontrou. Bella tinha adormecido e Stefan tinha o braço em redor dela.

— O que fazes aqui? — Stefan perguntou ao irmão tendo cuidado para não acordar Bella. — Não ias ficar com Elena?

— Ela está bem. Conseguiste tirar alguma coisa da Katherine?

— Foi ela que armou a captura dos outros vampiros com a ajuda do George Lockwood. Ele ajudou-a a fingir que estava morta em troca da pedra da lua. É a única coisa que faz sentido, ele devia querer quebrar a maldição e precisava da pedra. Se o Mason está a trabalhar com ela explica porque ele quer a pedra e o Tyler vai entregá-la está noite.

— Porquê? Não fazia sentido impedir que ele tenha a pedra?

— Assim não vamos saber o que Katherine quer com a pedra. Bella acha que é a melhor forma de descobrir porque ela está a usar o Mason para ter a pedra de volta.

— Tens razão. É um bom plano. Mas cada vez mais tenho a sensação que tu é Bella sabem mais disto do que estão a contar.

— Tudo o que te posso dizer é que Bella só quer garantir a segurança de Elena. Se soubesses a verdade agora não ias confiar nela como o fazes agora e isso podia estragar o plano é dar a Katherine o que ela quer.

— O que vai acontecer caso Katherine consiga o que quer?

— Elena, Bonnie e Caroline vão morrer.

— E se Bella conseguir que o plano dela resulte?

— Katherine morre mas os outros conseguem sobreviver.

— Muito bem, vou confiar em ti Stefan não faças com que me arrependa. Espero que o vosso plano resulte porque estou a pôr a vida de Elena nas vossas mãos.

— Com o tempo vocês vão descobrir o plano só não queremos que Katherine saiba que estamos a par de tudo, isso podia fazê-la fugir.

— Para ela ter de fingir a sua morte em 1864 é porque estava com muito medo. Mas do quê? O que a iria assustar tanto?

— Ela disse que todos têm um passado do qual querem fugir. — Stefan sabia que ela devia temer Klaus mais que tudo mas não conseguia acreditar quando ela tinha dito que o amava. Katherine nunca soubera o que era o amor apenas o que tinha por ela mesma.

Debaixo do céu estrelado, Katherine olhava o sítio onde tinha deixado Stefan quando fora obrigada a fugir. Muitas vezes se tinha perguntado o que teria acontecido se o tivesse levado com ela mas agora era tarde demais. A raiva por ter sido enganada pelo pai dele tinha feito com que usasse uma bruxa para fazer o controle cada vez que se alimentava de sangue humano. Não tinha levado em conta o que aquilo podia fazer com ele até que o vira em Chicago, o Stefan pelo qual tinha se apaixonado tinha desaparecido e dado lugar a um estripador sem sentimentos. Naquela altura tinha sido tarde demais para desfazer a magia mas estava contente por Bella ter conseguido. Sabia que não podia deixá-la viver depois que ela quebrasse a maldição de Klaus, só então ela poderia tentar recuperar Stefan e não ia conseguir se Bella continuasse viva. Não ia deixar que outra mulher tivesse Stefan, ele era só seu.

* * *

 **Notas Finais do Autor**

 _Não se esqueçam de comentar_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas do Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo._

 _Obrigada a todos os que comentaram e estão a seguir esta história._

 _Boa Leitura_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Bella acordou no seu quarto. Stefan tinha-a levado a casa depois dela ter acordado. Ela tomou um duche rápido, vestiu um top azul escuro e uns jeans pretos. Depois de calçar uns botins pretos prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e foi para a cozinha. Charlie cumprimentou a filha com um sorriso enquanto Bella se sentava e começava a comer os cereais.

— Bom dia, Bells. Vais comigo ao piquenique da sociedade histórica?

— Sim. O Stefan disse que me encontrava lá. Como estão as coisas com a Liz?

— Estão normais. Ela ainda não confia completamente em mim mas já me informa da maioria das coisas. Mas podes estar tranquila, até agora não houve suspeitas sobre os Salvatore. A Liz parece gostar muito do Damon.

— Estou preocupada com a reação da Liz quando souber que a Caroline é uma vampira. Ela parece odiar tudo sobre eles. Não quero que ela magoe a Caroline. Não deve demorar muito para ela descobrir que a filha está diferente.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para que isso não aconteça mas não posso prometer nada. Ela está muito envolvida no conselho, não vai ser fácil convencer Liz a ficar calada mesmo que Caroline seja filha dela. Se já terminaste é melhor irmos.

— Tudo bem.

Bella estava a ajudar Elena e Carolina quando o Stefan e o Damon chegaram. Stefan beijou Bella enquanto Damon fazia o mesmo com Elena.

— Podiam dar-me um desconto — Caroline protestou apesar de sorrir, gostava de ver as amigas felizes.

— Como estão as coisas com Katherine? — Bella olhou preocupada para a amiga — Ela voltou a procurar por ti?

— Ela apareceu ontem à noite, queria saber como estão as coisas entre vocês. Depois de lhe garantir que tudo estava normal ela foi embora mas não antes de ameaçar Matt e a minha mãe novamente. Ela não desconfia que vocês sabem que eu estou a espiar para ela.

— Como estão as coisas com a tua mãe?

— Na mesma. Com o trabalho dela tem sido fácil estar afastada dela mesmo assim a reação dela se descobrisse a verdade sobre mim não deixa de me preocupar.

— Charlie também está preocupado mas não existe muita coisa que ele possa fazer. Ela está a começar a confiar nele mas ainda é muito pouco.

— Aquele não é o Mason? — Bella perguntou olhando para o lobisomem que estava a falhar com a mãe de Caroline. — O que ele faz aqui?

— Tyler disse que ele vinha ajudar com tudo isto mas não tenho a certeza. Tenho a sensação que alguma coisa está errada. — Stefan olhou para a namorada com preocupação. — Ele conseguiu descobrir que um amigo do Mason estava convencido que ele estava a dormir com a namorada dele e começou a brigar com ele. Durante a briga o Mason acabou por matá-lo, o que ativou a maldição. Ele disse que foi estranho porque ele nunca tinha dado razões para ele ter essa desconfiança.

— A não ser que Katherine estivesse metida no meio. Se ela precisasse que o Mason fosse um lobisomem podia ter usado a compulsão para o amigo dele fazer de tudo para o Mason ativar a maldição. — Bella olhou para o Stefan que concordava com o que ela tinha dito. Eles sabiam que era necessário um lobisomem para quebrar a maldição de Klaus. — Resta saber porque ela ia precisar de um lobisomem.

— Tyler mencionou que ele está à procura da pedra da lua. — Caroline olhou para Bella e Stefan. — Ele disse que ia entregá-la logo à noite. Achou que ele ia suspeitar se a tivesse entregue hoje de manhã.

— Ele pode ter razão. Vocês não conseguem ouvir o que eles estão a dizer?

— Não daqui. Temos de subir mais alto. Porque não vais tu, a Elena e a Caroline? Eu e o Damon vamos tentar chegar mais perto deles.

Bella foi com as outras para um sítio mais alto enquanto Stefan ia com Damon para a zona onde estava Liz, agora sozinha.

— Vi-te a falar com o Mason? Está tudo bem?

— Sim, ele só queria ajudar com a floresta. — Liz não queria acreditar no que o Mason tinha dito mas não podia correr riscos.

— Tens a certeza? Não pareces muito bem.

— Tive uma discussão com a Caroline, para variar mas de resto está tudo bem.

Damon foi ter com Stefan à bancada das bebidas.

— Quando vais dizer a verdade sobre o que é tudo isto. Não consigo acreditar que a maldição do sol e da lua é a causa disto tudo. O que tu e a Bella tanto escondem?

— Ainda não está na hora de saberes. Só posso garantir que a Bella é a única que pode garantir que todos nós vamos sobreviver.

— Vou confiar nisso, por enquanto.

— Quer uma limonada? — perguntou a menina que servia as bebidas.

— Pode ser. — Damon levou a boca ao copo mas cuspiu assim que a bebida entrou na sua boca inconsistente que Liz assistia a tudo de longe.

— O que aconteceu Damon?

— Verbena. — Damon sentou-se num dos bancos ainda um pouco fraco.

Enquanto isso Caroline ouvia a sua mãe pedir para um dos oficiais se encontrarem com ela no bosque e para trazer o material. Ela percebeu que ela estava a falar do material para os vampiros. O que estava a acontecer?

— Vou matá-lo. — Damon olhou para o irmão com raiva. — Não importa o que disseste antes. Ele foi longe de mais.

— Tens razão. Ele está ameaçar a nossa sobrevivência. Ele pode nos expor. Eu vou contigo.

— Tudo bem. Vamos a isto. Ele está a tirar o lixo. Vamos segui-lo.

Eles seguiram o Mason pelo bosque até uma clareira.

— Não podes dizer que não sabias que isto ia acontecer. Mas vou dar-te dez segundos de avanço.

Contudo antes que Damon pudesse fazer algo recebeu dois tiros de balas de madeira e viu como Stefan também era atingido três vezes antes de Liz aparecer com dois oficiais e lhe injetar verbena assim como a Stefan deixando-os inconsciente.

— Há algum problema, Caroline? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— A minha mãe descobriu a verdade sobre o Stefan e o Damon e capturou-os. Temos de encontrá-los antes que o pior aconteça. O Mason denunciou-os e ajudou-a a capturá-los.

— Ele pode os levar para as ruins da antiga mansão dos Lockwood. É o lugar perfeito. Só não percebo porque o meu pai não me avisou.

— Eu acho que ele não sabe de nada. Ela não o mencionou.

Bella e as outras foram na direção das ruínas mas quando estavam a aproximar o Mason Lockwood apareceu à frente delas.

— O que estão aqui a fazer?

— Viste o Damon? E o Stefan? — Elena perguntou antes que Bella pudesse falar.

— Sim, vi. Mas posso deixar a tua amiga encontrá-lo. — Ele olhou para Caroline com um sorriso sarcástico. — A tua mãe sabe o que és? Ficarei feliz em lhe contar.

Antes que Caroline pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele prendeu Elena com as mãos à volta do pescoço dela.

— Se fosse a ti não fazia isso. É fácil quebrar pescoços por aqui.

— Posso acabar contigo.

— Queres apostar?

— Quero. — Caroline disse depois de piscar para Bella e correu na direção de Mason fazendo com que ele soltasse Elena e prendeu-o pelo pescoço contra a árvore. — Avisei-te.

Caroline deu-lhe uma joelhada antes de o lançar contra o chão deixando Bella usar o elemento do vento para o lançar contra a árvore mais próxima deixando Mason inconsciente antes de correrem na direção das ruínas.

Nas ruínas Elizabeth viu que Damon começava a acordar e disparou a arma contra ele antes de atirar.

— É assim que vai funcionar. Vais responder às minha perguntas e em troca não levas um tiro. De acordo? Quantos de vocês existem?

— Liz — Damon murmurou. — Por favor...

— Como nos enganaste? Como andam no sol? — Ela perguntou depois de lhe dar outro tiro e desta vez atingiu Stefan. — Responde ou vou tornar isto mais doloroso.

— Mas tu és minha amiga...

— A nossa amizade era uma mentira. Responde e eu vou matar-te rapidamente.

— O que foi? — Elena perguntou quando chegaram à entrada. Caroline fez sinal para se calar enquanto ouvia a sua mãe dizer para os matarem que eles não iam dizer nada. — Caroline, o que foi? O que está a acontecer?

— É a minha mãe. Ela vai matá-los. Elena, pára. Não podemos entrar.

— Porque não?

— Ela vai descobrir sobre mim. — o desespero estava evidente na voz dela.

— Mesmo que isso aconteça sabes que nos vais ter ao teu lado. — Bella disse apertando a mão de Caroline em sinal de apoio. — Nós vamos ficar ao teu lado.

— Vamos fazer isto. — Liz disse decidida — Uma estaca no coração de cada um e depois queime-os. Vai ver que barulho foi esse.

O oficial foi na direção das escadas e abriu a porta antes que pudesse subir foi mandado pela força do vento contra a parede ficando inconsciente enquanto Bella entrava seguida de Elena.

— O que estão aqui a fazer e o que foi isso?

— Não podes matá-los. Não vou deixar. — Bella disse sem deixar de olhar para a mãe de Caroline.

— Quem mais está com vocês? — Elizabeth perguntou quando ouviram outro barulho antes que o outro deputado fosse contra a parede mandado por Caroline e fazendo com que Liz olhasse para ela com temor. — Caroline? Não! Tu não podes ser... Por favor diz-me que é mentira.

— Olá, mãe.

Bella correu para Stefan ajudando-o a sentar-se depois de tirar as balas de madeira enquanto Elena ajudava o Damon deixando que ele bebesse dela para recuperar. Algo que Bella não hesitou a fazer, abrindo um corte no seu pulso e levando-o à boca de Stefan. Ela não estava preparada para o que sentiu quando ele começou a beber dela, tinha sentido apenas um toque de dor antes do prazer começar a invadi-la. Se soubesse que seria assim já teria deixado que ele se alimentasse dela à muito tempo. Ela sentiu a sua respiração acelerar enquanto Stefan à puxava para mais perto e sabia que ele ouvia. A cada gole de sangue que Stefan dava sentia-se mais satisfeito, como nunca que se tinha sentido antes. O sangue de Bella era como um bom vinho, doce, suave mas concentrado e estava a satisfazê-lo como nenhum outro fizera. Ele soltou o pulso dela depois de lamber a ferida fazendo com que fechasse sem deixar claro cicatriz.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu olhando para Bella com carinho.

— Esta é uma das situações mais infelizes. — Damon olhou para Liz. — O que vamos fazer em relação aos oficiais e a ti?

— Eles é simples, eu vou entrar na mente deles e apagar as últimas horas. — Bella disse sabendo que seria fácil de fazer. — Eles não se vão lembrar de nada sobre vocês.

— E a tia Liz? — Elena perguntou olhando para Caroline.

— Não vais contar a ninguém pois não? Mãe! — Caroline olhou para ela sentindo-se impotente. — Por favor! Sei não nos damos muito bem mas sou tua filha. Por favor não faças isso.

— Não posso lidar com isto. — Liz olhou para a filha com desgosto. — Não quero.

— Vamos deixar a verbena sair do sistema dela. Então vimos o que fazer. — Damon olhou para Liz com pesar. — Apesar de tudo és minha amiga não vou fazer nada para te magoar.

— Aqui já está tudo tratado. — Bella olhou para Caroline puxando-a para um abraço. — Vamos deixá-los na zona do piquenique, o meu pai vai dar-lhes uma desculpa para estarem lá quando acordarem. A Liz vai para a vossa casa até estar livre da verbena.

Bella abriu a porta dos Salvatore para a Caroline entrar trazendo a mala para Liz.

— Desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo.

— Não faz mal. — Bella sorriu para a amiga enquanto iam até aonde Liz ia ficar. — O meu pai já deu uma desculpa para o sumiço da tua mãe. Ela vai ficar em casa nos próximos dias, está com uma gripe forte. O Damon disse que podia demorar pelo menos três dias para a verbena sair do sistema dela. Podes aproveitar para falar com ela apesar dela poder estar contra isso. Não leves muito a peito o que ela disser.

— Vou tentar. Eu realmente espero que ela consiga superar isto. — Caroline parou à entrada da cave encostando-se à parede para ouvir sem que a mãe percebesse e sentiu o seu coração apertar ao ouvi-la.

— Mantém a Caroline longe de mim, por favor. — Liz estava destroçada, nunca pensou que a sua filha se tornaria uma vampira. — Não quero vê-la.

— Ela é a tua filha, Liz. — Damon tentou convencê-la sabendo que Caroline estava a ouvir.

— Já não. A minha filha desapareceu.

— Isso não é verdade. Não fazes ideia do quão errada estás acerca disso. Ela ainda está lá.

Caroline não quis ouvir mais nada e saiu deixando a mala. Bella foi atrás dela e sentou-se com ela no sofá.

— Caroline, disse para não levares a sério tudo o que ela disser. Posso garantir que ela continua a amar-te. Ela só precisa de tempo para ver que não mudaste muito. Que a menina que ela criou ainda continua aí e é para isso que os próximos dias vão servir. Sabes que podia apagar o que ela descobriu se quisesse agora mesmo e o Damon também sabe. Mas queremos dar-vos uma oportunidade para resolverem as coisas sem que isso seja necessário.

— Eu sei. Mas sempre foi tão difícil conversar com ela, e agora ainda vai ser mais difícil. Eu sou o que ela mais odeia.

— Sabes que não estás sozinha. — Elena disse aproximando-se delas. — Estamos todos aqui para te ajudar. Tenho a certeza que o Damon não se vai importar que passes aqui a noite.

— Eu também vou ficar. Além disso vou ligar à Bonnie, ela não tem estado connosco nos últimos dias e apesar de a ter mantido a par do que se está a passar deve sentir a nossa falta.

Quando Bonnie chegou elas ocupavam os sofás e assistiam a um filme. Bonnie abraçou Caroline em sinal de apoio e sentou-se com elas.

— Sinto muito Bonnie mas as coisas têm andado meio loucas por aqui. — Elena disse olhando para a amiga com carinho. — Entre Katherine e agora Mason não temos tido um momento de descanso.

— Eu compreendo. Bella manteve-me a par do que se passava mas vai ser difícil controlar o Damon depois do que aconteceu.

— Isso não vai ser um problema. Tyler já lhe deve ter dado a pedra da lua. Ele não vai ser burro e entregá-la já a Katherine. Amanhã vamos ter um dia muito ocupado.

— E podes explicar-me? — Damon perguntou ao entrar na sala seguido de Stefan. — Vais dizer-me o que me impede de matar aquele idiota?

— Sei que queres vingança Damon e tens razões para isso mas também temos de descobrir o que o Mason sabe.

— Então o que sugeres? — Stefan perguntou depois de se sentar e a puxar para ficar entre os seus braços. Não conseguia estar afastado dela.

— A Bonnie vai dar-lhe um aneurisma para o puderem trazer para aqui. Podes usar os métodos que quiseres para ele te contar o que sabe mas não podes matá-lo. Nós precisamos da pedra da lua. — Bella deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se recostava no peito do Stefan sabia que ele era a razão para estar tão relaxada. — A pedra da lua supostamente ajuda a quebrar a parte da maldição da lua.

— Supostamente? — Damon olhou para ela com suspeita. — Queres dizer que não é real?

— Existe mesmo uma maldição mas a maldição do sol e da lua é uma farsa. -Bella suspirou sabendo que tinha chegado a altura deles saberem a verdade. — Há mil anos atrás foi lançada uma maldição sobre um dos primeiros vampiros. Ele não era apenas um vampiro, no seu sangue corria a linhagem dos lobisomens mas ele não sabia disso. Quando a mãe dele, que era uma bruxa poderosa, transformou os seus cinco filhos em vampiros para os proteger dos lobisomens, não sabia que isso faria com que o segredo dela fosse descoberto. Ela tinha traído o marido e dado à luz um filho de outro homem, um filho com o gene dos lobisomens.

— O que aconteceu? — Caroline olhou para a amiga com preocupação.

— Quando Nicklaus, esse era o nome dele, matou o primeiro humano, o gene do lobisomem foi ativado e Nicklaus tornou-se único, tanto um vampiro como um lobisomem, o híbrido original. Quando o seu pai descobriu a verdade sobre a linhagem do filho ficou furioso, ele obrigou a mulher a selar o lado lobisomem do filho tornando Nicklaus metade do que devia ser e fazendo com que ele sofresse a cada lua cheia ao ser impedido de libertar o seu lobo. Nicklaus enraivecido matou a mãe, ele não conseguiu perdoá-la pelo que tinha feito e junto com os seus irmãos fugiram do pai. Mickael apesar de ser um vampiro tornou-se o primeiro caçador de vampiros e jurou não parar até matar Nicklaus. E tem sido assim ao longo dos séculos.

— Porque achas que Katherine está no meio disto tudo?

— Quando Ester, a bruxa original transformou os filhos em vampiros usou o sangue de Tatia Petrova, ela era uma cópia. Ela tinha-se envolvido com Nicklaus e Elijah mas no fim escolheu Elijah. Ela teve medo do que ele se tinha tornado e nunca lhe disse que estava grávida antes deles partirem. Em vez disso casou com um homem de uma aldeia vizinha que criou os filhos dela como se fossem dele. A criança que ela teve com Elijah liga a minha linhagem e a de Elena. Eu descendo da menina que ela teve já Katherine e Elena descende do primeiro filho dela.

— Ainda não disseste porque Katherine quer a pedra da lua. — Damon olhou para o irmão sabendo que ele sabia daquela história.

— Para quebrar a maldição de Klaus é preciso a pedra da lua, um lobisomem, um vampiro, uma bruxa e uma cópia Petrova humana. Eles têm de ser sacrificados para a maldição ser quebrada. Klaus conheceu a Katherine à 500 anos, ela era humana, tinha sido mandada para Inglaterra depois de ter tido uma filha fora do casamento. Ela devia arranjar um marido mas em vez disso conheceu Klaus. Ele soube de imediato que ela era uma cópia e tentou quebrar a maldição mas ela conseguiu fugir e ser uma vampira. Ela está a fugir desde então. A reputação da família original não é das melhores em relação a perdoar quem tem os trai. Ela quer entregar a pedra da lua e a Elena em troca do perdão de Klaus.

— E como isso te envolve a ti? Não vou permitir que Elena seja sacrificada.

— Eu sou a única que pode quebrar a maldição de maneira a que Elena sobreviva como humana. Na verdade esse é o meu dever, corrigir o erro que foi cometido quando a mãe dele selou o lado lobisomem dele. Nós vamos fazer um acordo com Nicklaus quando ele vier aqui. Ele precisa que Elena sobreviva ao ritual, só assim vai conseguir criar mais híbridos. Ele vai precisar do sangue dela para isso. Ester queria que mesmo se ele quebrasse a maldição não ia conseguir fazer mais como ele. Se for eu a quebrar a maldição Elena vai sobreviver, e Klaus vai fazer tudo para a proteger. É a única hipótese para isto dar certo.

— E o vampiro e o lobisomem que são precisos? — Elena perguntou olhando para a amiga sabendo que a solução dela era a mais indicada.

— Katherine é uma escolha muito indicada não acham? Não é como se ela não merecesse e ela só transformou Caroline para ela ser o sacrifício. Será uma troca mais que justa.

— É por isso que ela está com o Mason não é? Ela quer usá-lo como o lobisomem a ser sacrificado.

— Sim, Damon. É por isso que não podes matá-lo. Temos de tentar trazer o Mason para o nosso lado. Fazer com que ele perceba que Katherine só está a usá-lo. Ele deve conhecer outros lobisomens que mereçam ser sacrificados e ele é o único pode ajudar o Tyler caso o pior aconteça.

— Então amanhã vamos usar o evento na casa dos Lockwood para trazê-lo para aqui e tentar que ele nos diga onde pôs a pedra da lua. Isso vai ser divertido.

— Bonnie vai ficar aqui contigo e impedir que vás longe demais. — Bella não sabia se gostava da cara maliciosa de Damon naquele momento. — Elena, Stefan e eu vamos estar no evento para não levantar suspeitas. Caroline também vai ficar aqui. Ela tem muito que falar com a mãe. E devias saber que Bonnie agora pode fazer muito mais do que te dar um aneurisma por isso não exageres com o Mason. Não te esqueças que o queremos do nosso lado. Ela deve conseguir entrar na mente dele para ver onde está a pedra.

— Tudo bem. Não vou exagerar mas também queremos que ele nos conte o que sabe por isso não vou ser gentil.

Bella despediu-se dos outros e foi com Stefan para o quarto dele. As emoções do dia tinham a deixado exausta. Ela vestiu uma das camisas do Stefan e adormeceu nos braços dele, com um leve sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se segura e acarinhada.

* * *

 ** _Notas Finais do Autor_**

 _* Não se esqueçam de comentar_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de Autor**

 _Mais um capítulo. Não se esqueçam de dizer se gostaram._

 ** _Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e The Vampire Diaries. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Bella acordou com relutância, estava tão confortável nos braços de Stefan que não queria sair de lá. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu ao ver que ele parecia estar a dormir. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele era seu companheiro, era perfeito demais, tudo o que sempre desejara e não ia permitir que alguém os separasse. Estar com ele era tão fácil como respirar.

\- Estás a olhar para mim. - Stefan não abriu os olhos enquanto falava. Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem, na verdade só se sentia assim quando Bella estava nos seus braços. - Ainda continuas a olhar.

\- Não vou pedir desculpa por isso. - Bella corou levemente. - A vista é demasiado boa.

\- Ainda bem que achas isso. - Stefan olhou para ela sorrindo ao ver o rosto rosado dela antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus.

Bella sentiu o seu coração acelerar a cada toque dos lábios do Stefan e sabia que ele também podia ouvir. Mas isso não a incomodava nem um pouco, cada toque dele era como tocar um pedaço do céu mas sabia que não tinham muito tempo. Tinham de se preparar para ajudar a preparar o baile de máscaras dos Lockwood, por isso, a contragosto, separou-se dos lábios dele.

\- Tenho de tomar um banho e tu também. – O desapontamento estava evidente na voz de Bella. - Temos de estar nos Lockwood às nove.

\- Tens razão. - Stefan suspirou depois de olhar para o relógio. - Podes ir primeiro. Eu vou depois de ti. Se bem que a ideia de tirares a minha camisa não me agrada nada. Gosto de ver-te com ela.

\- Obrigada. - Bella deu um beijo rápido ao Stefan e pegou a bolsa que Charlie tinha deixado quando lhe dissera que ia passar a noite por causa de Caroline. - Se gostas tanto assim vou usar as tuas camisas mais vezes.

Stefan observou-a entrar no banheiro com um sorriso antes de ir para a cozinha podia ouvir que os outros também começavam a acordar. Ele preparou duas torradas francesas para Bella e uma caneca de café para ela comer quando descesse.

\- Bom dia maninho. - Damon olhou para o irmão com um sorriso malicioso. - Dormiste bem?

\- Todas as noites com Bella são boas. - Stefan estava decidido a não cair nas provocações do irmão. - Não comeces Damon.

\- Só estava à espera que vocês estivessem mais adiantados. Afinal conheço bem o meu irmão.

\- A Bella não é como as outras, Damon. Eu quero que seja diferente e não me importo de esperar o tempo que for preciso. Além disso tu não podes falar muito ou vais dizer que a Elena caiu na tua cama logo no primeiro dia? Se bem me lembro levou meses até ela decidir te dar uma oportunidade.

\- Não vou dizer mais nada. - Damon fez uma careta ao lembrar como fora difícil convencer Elena a lhe dar uma oportunidade. - Também podes garantir à tua namorada que vou estar no meu melhor comportamento em relação ao Mason Lockwood. Não vou fazer nada que coloque a vida da Elena em risco.

\- Fico feliz de ouvir isso. - Bella sorriu ao entrar na cozinha. Ela usava uma túnica preta, uns jeans cremes, uns botins pretos e os seus cabelos caíam em ondas avermelhadas pelas suas costas atingindo a sua cintura. Ela deu um beijo cálido a Stefan e sorriu ao ver o que ele tinha preparado para ela comer. - Podes ir, Stefan. Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Tens a certeza disso? - Damon perguntou depois do irmão sair. - Sabes que as pessoas não costumam confiar em mim.

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas em relação a ti, Damon. Eu sei me defender muito bem, além disso não farias nada que magoasse o teu irmão.

\- Confias de mais em mim. Eu já fiz muita coisa que magoou o Stefan.

\- Eu sei disso e é por isso mesmo que não irás fazer o mesmo novamente. - Bella disse, enquanto comia. - Os laços que te unem ao Stefan são inquebráveis. Tu podias ser a pessoa mais ruim do mundo mas ao mínimo sinal que o Stefan estava em problemas irias fazer tudo para o ajudar.

\- Mesmo Elena parece duvidar disso às vezes. - Damon olhou para Bella com respeito. Talvez ela fosse a pessoa ideal para o irmão, ele precisava de alguém como ela. Apesar de amar Elena com todo o seu coração às vezes parecia que tudo se metia no meio para impedir que fossem felizes.

\- Elena é a tua companheira. - Bella sorriu ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Damon. - A ligação é fraca mas está lá. Quando a maldição de Klaus for quebrada vais sentir a força que os une. A maldição é a razão porque não consegues sentir a ligação. Eu percebi assim que conheci Elena. Ela vai ser a última cópia por isso o seu destino vai ser diferente das outras. Ela vai poder viver uma vida feliz ao lado da sua alma gémea.

\- Como assim? Qual foi o destino das outras cópias?

\- Existem duas linhagens de cópias, uma masculina e outra feminina. A linhagem das Petrova é uma delas e a de Stefan é a outra. Ele descende de Silas, o primeiro ser imortal. Já a Elena descende de Amara. Eles eram almas gémeas mas foram separados por Tessa, a noiva legítima de Silas. As suas cópias aparecem a cada cem anos e estão condenadas a procurarem pelo outro, apaixonarem-se um pelo outro na tentativa de recriar o amor dos originais apenas para serem separados e morrerem antes de conseguirem ser felizes juntos.

\- Mas Elena não se apaixonou por Stefan. - Damon tinha a certeza do que dizia.

\- Elena é diferente. É por isso que Katherine está tão fixada em Stefan, mas a cópia que era para ser dela já morreu à muito tempo. Como ela é uma vampira quando conheceu Stefan sentiu a atração que a puxava para ele e acabou por se apaixonar por ele. Bem, tanto como Katherine consegue.

\- O que aconteceu aos oficinais? Tu disseste que Silas foi o primeiro ser imortal. Ele ainda está vivo?

\- Tu podes pensar dessa maneira. Ele está preso numa ilha, dissecado e acha que Amara está morta. Ele foi preso lá por Tessa com a única cura para a imortalidade enquanto Amara serve de âncora para o outro lado, sentindo a morte de cada ser sobrenatural que passa por ela. A vingança de Tessa pela traição deles foi cruel. Ela criou o outro lado, assim se Silas tomasse a cura seria um bruxo novamente, quando ele morresse ficaria preso no outro lado com ela. Mas como ele era imortal ela precisava de algo que durasse tanto tempo quanto ele por isso usou Amara como âncora e fez com que ele acreditasse que a tinha matado para que ele tomasse a cura.

\- Existe uma cura? - Damon não a queria, ele adorava ser um vampiro mas a hipótese de ser humano ao lado de Elena era difícil de ignorar.

\- Não há razão para entusiasmo, a cura funciona apenas em Silas. Ele não é um vampiro como tu. Ele tem que beber sangue mas não tem presas como tu, não tem a velocidade dos vampiros, nem a sua força mas consegue usar telepatia, criar ilusões e obrigar as pessoas a fazer o que ele quer.

\- Acho melhor deixá-lo onde está. Não quero imaginar o quão irritado ele ia estar se fosse acordado.

\- É por isso que te peço que não contes a mais ninguém. Sei que Stefan ouviu o que falámos mas os outros não.

\- Não te preocupes manterei segredo. Além disso eu gosto de ser um vampiro.

Bella foi com o Stefan para a casa dos Lockwood deixando a Caroline com a mãe. Só podia esperar que elas resolvessem as coisas.

Caroline entrou na cela onde estava a mãe que se sentou na cama ao ver quem tinha entrado na cela.

\- Não comeste muito. - Caroline olhou o tabuleiro que não tinha sido tocado. - Tenho boas notícias. O Damon disse que não ia levar tanto tempo até a verbena sair do teu sistema. Com sorte vais estar na tua cama logo à noite. - Caroline sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver que a mãe não respondia. - Vais mesmo fingir que eu não existo?

\- Vou. - Liz olhou para a filha com tristeza, era difícil aceitar que a sua filha agora era uma vampira, Caroline era o inimigo. - Sai, por favor.

\- Como sempre não te importas. Entendi. Também era assim antes de eu ser uma vampira. - Caroline pegou o tabuleiro com a comida e tentando esconder a tristeza preparou-se para sair da cela. - Não é como se tivesse morrido ou alguma coisa assim.

\- Estás realmente morta? - Liz olhou para a filha sem esconder a dor que esse pensamento a fazia sentir.

\- Sim e não.

\- Como isso é possível?

\- Lembras-te do acidente de carro com o Tyler? - Caroline fechou a porta e se sentou em frente à mãe colocando o tabuleiro onde tinha estado. - Eu estava muito mal então o Damon deu-me sangue dele. O sangue de vampiro cura ferimentos então eu ia recuperar mais rápido. O único problema é que se uma pessoa morre com sangue de vampiro no seu sistema vai entrar em transição.

\- Então tu morreste mesmo. - Liz ainda se lembrava do quanto tinha sofrido naquela altura e saber que a filha tinha mesmo morrido trazia a dor de volta. - Mas porquê?

\- Há uma vampira que é igual à Elena. Foi ela que transformou o Stefan e o Damon em 1864. A Elena é descendente dela mas elas não são apenas parecidas, são a imagem uma da outra. Ela está a tentar fazer uma coisa que vai magoar muita gente e queria dar um aviso ao Stefan e ao Damon. Ela sabia que eu tinha sangue de vampiro no meu sistema por isso entrou no meu quarto no hospital. Antes de me matar, ela disse-me para dizer ao Stefan e ao Damon que o jogo tinha começado. A última coisa que me lembro foi dela vir na minha direção e colocar uma almofada sobre o meu rosto.

\- Como é a transição? - Liz não podia deixar passar a oportunidade para saber mais sobre os vampiros.

\- Eu acordei algumas horas depois mas não sabia o que estava a acontecer. Era noite e eu estava com fome mas não sabia do quê. As minhas emoções estavam estranhas, tudo parecia me afetar mais do que antes. Foi então que senti o cheiro de sangue no quarto ao lado do meu. - Ao ver o olhar alarmado da mãe Caroline deu um pequeno sorriso. - Não tens razões para te preocupares, era apenas o sangue de uma bolsa de sangue e apesar de ter achado nojento não consegui resistir a beber. Foi aí que comecei a me lembrar de tudo o que o Damon me obrigou a esquecer quando andámos juntos. Na altura ele tinha me contado tudo sobre os vampiros e como ele fazia mas obrigou-me a esquecer. Tu deves saber que na altura ele não era uma pessoa muito boa.

\- Ele alimentou-se de ti? - Liz perguntou com raiva.

\- Não precisas te preocupar. Ele fazia com que não doesse muito. Os vampiros não têm de matar as pessoas de quem se alimentam, é fácil fazer com que esqueçam o que fazemos.

\- Tu bebes sangue da pessoas? - Liz não conseguiu esconder a repulsa presente na sua voz.

\- Depois que as minhas memórias voltaram eu liguei à Bella para ela me ajudar. - Ao ver a confusão no rosto da mãe achou melhor explicar. - A Bella vem de uma linhagem de bruxas poderosas. Foi ela que me fez este anel e o enfeitiçou para que eu pudesse andar no sol sem queimar. Ele também ajuda a controlar os anseios por sangue e só eu posso o tirar do meu dedo. Respondendo à tua pergunta eu bebo principalmente de bolsas de sangue que o Damon consegue nos hospitais perto daqui mas achei melhor aprender a beber das pessoas sem matar ninguém. Assim se houver uma emergência e eu precisar de beber de uma pessoa não vou matá-la.

\- E como estás a lidar com isso?

\- O Damon diz que eu sou muito boa, melhor do que ele quando começou e mil vezes melhor que o Stefan. Ele tinha um problema com o sangue humano. Ele não conseguia parar depois de começar. Durante os últimos cem anos alimentou-se apenas de sangue animal mas teve algumas recaídas. É difícil gerir as nossas emoções. Tudo é intensificado quando se torna um vampiro, cada emoção nos afeta muito mais do que a um humano. Mas eu estou a conseguir sobreviver a isto. Eu tive medo de magoar o Matt, foi por isso que acabei com ele.

\- Tu disseste que o Stefan tinha problemas com o sangue humano isso quer dizer que agora já não tem?

\- Bella descobriu que tinha sido Katherine com a ajuda de uma bruxa. Ela queria que ele sofresse e perdesse toda a sua humanidade, pensou que assim seria mais fácil ele perdoá-la. Ela conseguiu quebrar o feitiço mas Stefan achou melhor só se alimentar de bolsas de sangue. Acho que se sente mais seguro assim.

\- Não sabia que os vampiros também se podiam alimentar de sangue de animal. Charlie Swan sabe de tudo não sabe?

\- Conseguimos sobreviver com o sangue animal mas o sangue humano deixa-nos mais fortes e curamos mais rápido. - Caroline estava feliz por ver que a mãe estava realmente a tentar entender. Talvez Bella tivesse razão e as coisas pudessem ficar boas entre ambas. - Charlie sabia que Bella tinha herdado os dons da mãe dele. Ele quis deixar tudo para trás quando saiu de Mystic Falls mas em Forks encontrou o sobrenatural novamente. Existem dois tipos de vampiros, os tradicionais como eu e os frios. Os frios são rápidos, fortes, brilham no sol e matam quando se alimentam de humanos. Bella disse que eles têm um veneno que faz com que o humano vire um vampiro depois de três dias de dor intensa. Eles são mais fortes no primeiro ano e podem ter dons especiais.

\- Então esses são os verdadeiros monstros? - Liz não sabia se ia conseguir aceitar o que a filha se tinha tornado mas saber que havia outra espécie de vampiros que eram ainda mais perigosos aumentava a sua preocupação com os habitantes de Mystic Falls.

\- Bella diz que a maioria são nômades mas ela conheceu uma família que vivia em Forks. Normalmente os vampiros daquela espécie têm olhos vermelhos mas aqueles eram diferentes. Eles alimentavam-se de sangue animal por isso tinham olhos dourados e conseguiam estar perto de humanos. - Caroline não pôde deixar de notar a preocupação nos olhos da mãe. - Não te ponhas com ideias. É impossível para um humano destruir um vampiro frio. Mas Bela diz que eles preferem o hemisfério norte por causa de não puderem sair no sol e a existência deles tem de ser mantida em segredo. Bella disse que eles têm três vampiros que governam a espécie deles e garantem que eles cumprem as regras ou são destruídos.

\- Regras? Os vampiros frios têm regras?

\- As regras dos frios são poucas. A mais importante é manter a existência deles em segredo. Ao contrário de nós eles não conseguem usar a compulsão para garantir que a maioria dos humanos não sabem a existência deles. Eles também estão proibidos de transformar crianças.

\- Porque iam transformar crianças?

\- Os vampiros não podem ter filhos. Bella disse que houve algumas vampiras que não conseguiam resistir à ideia de terem um filho mesmo que para isso transformassem crianças. É difícil de imaginar uma criança que conseguia destruir um cidade inteira com as birras e a sede de sangue. Os governantes puniram as que fizeram isso com a morte. Eles tentaram ensinar os que tinham sido transformados mas eles não conseguiam aprender, estavam congelados para sempre na idade em que foram transformados. No final viram-se obrigados a destruí-los.

Na casa dos Lockwood, Stefan estava a arrumar os copos quando Mason passou perto dele.

\- Olá Stefan. - Mason não podia deixar de estar um pouco preocupado quando o viu. Era suposto Liz ter cuidado dele e do Damon.

\- Mason. - Stefan deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar o alarme do Mason.

\- Não te esperava aqui. Ou em qualquer lugar.

\- É. Tive um pequeno acidente. - Stefan disse de forma irónica. - Mas estou bem agora.

\- O que fizeste à xerife Forbes? - Mason não podia deixar de se preocupar com a antiga amiga.

\- Ela está bem. Está a pôr a conversa em dia com a Caroline. Pode ser que desta vez elas se entendam. Mas de agora em diante vais ter de fazer o teu próprio trabalho sujo.

\- Isso não vai ser um problema. - Mason disse antes de sair e indo contra Bonnie que vinha falar com Stefan. - Desculpa.

\- O que viste? - Stefan perguntou ao ver a surpresa na melhor amiga da Elena.

\- Bella tem razão. Quando o toquei vi a Katherine, não podia ser Elena já que ele estava a beijá-la. Ambos sabemos que a Elena não faria isso. Ele está a trabalhar com Katherine. Vamos falar com os outros temos de pôr o plano de Bella em ação.

\- Já sabem o que vamos fazer. - Bella disse quando estavam todos reunidos. - Bonnie vai fingir eu precisa da ajuda dele quando o vir sozinho e vão o levar para a casa do Stefan para descobrirem onde está a pedra da lua. Eu, o Stefan e Elena vamos continuar aqui. Tentem não exagerar muito, precisamos que o Mason fique do nosso lado depois de ver que a Katherine está só a usá-lo.

\- Vamos a isso. - Damon disse com um sorriso que noutra altura teria apavorado Bonnie.

Bonnie fingia tentar tirar um dos móveis da carrinha quando Mason apareceu.

\- Como tiveste de ser tu a fazer isso?

\- Todos os rapazes fugiram. Alguma coisa a ver com um desporto. Não sei. Não falo a língua deles.

\- Deixa-me ajudar-te.

Bonnie aproveitou a distração dele e começou a dar-lhe o aneurisma. Quando ele estava muito distraído pela dor Damon apareceu e deixou-o inconsistente. Eles puseram Mason no jipe dele e levaram-no para a casa dos Salvatore. Damon e Bonnie prenderam Mason numa cadeira com as coisas que ele tinha no saco dele. Enquanto isso Bonnie levou as mãos à cabeça dele à procura do sítio onde estava a pedra da lua.

\- Encontraste alguma coisa? - Damon perguntou enquanto acabava de prender o Mason, não podiam correr o risco dele conseguir se libertar

\- Acho que reconheci o sitio onde está. Vou ligar à Elena. Ela sabe onde é.

Elena atendeu o telemóvel e depois de falar com Bonnie guiou Bella e Stefan até ao poço na propriedade dos Lockwood.

\- Tem cuidado. - Bella disse a Stefan quando ele se preparava para descer.

\- Só vou lá estar um minuto - Stefan olhou para a namorada com carinho. - Não vai acontecer nada.

\- Não gosto disto. O Mason pode ter feito alguma armadilha caso outros viessem à procura da pedra da lua.

\- Não temos outra escolha. - Stefan disse antes de saltar para dentro do poço mas ao sentir a sua pele começar a queimar soube que tinha cometido um erro. - Bella! Bella!

\- Stefan - Bella gritou preocupada. - O que está a acontecer ?

\- Verbena. - Stefan disse e acrescentou antes de ficar inconsciente. - Ajuda-me! Socorro!

\- E agora? - Elena viu a corrente ao lado do poço mas sabia que era muito pesada. - O que vamos fazer?

\- A única coisa que posso. - Bella concentrou o poder para controlar a água e trouxe o corpo de Stefan pelo poço fazendo com que ele repousasse com cuidado no chão ao lado dela, junto com ele vinha uma caixa que imaginou conter a pedra da lua.

Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado de Stefan e estremeceu ao ver as feridas dele. Sem ligar para a presença de Elena cortou a mão e levou-o à boca do Stefan para ele curar. Stefan começou a recuperar a consciência ao sentir o sabor delicioso do sangue de Bella.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Bella segurava Stefan enquanto ele se alimentava. - E eu também consegui a pedra Stefan.

Bella entrou na mansão Salvatore com Stefan e Elena. Mason estava inconsciente e preso na cadeira, Damon e Bonnie estavam perto dele.

\- O que aconteceu? - Damon perguntou ao ver o estado do irmão. - Bonnie tem-lhe dado um aneurisma cada vez que ele vai acordar.

\- Mason tinha posto verbena na água do poço. - Bella disse enquanto ajudava Stefan a sentar-se no sofá e lhe dava um bolsa de sangue. - Felizmente consegui controlar a água e tirá-lo de lá. Não te preocupes a pedra subiu com o Stefan. Agora vamos à segunda parte do plano.

\- Está à vontade. - Damon não sabia se devia se preocupar ao ver o olhar de raiva de Bella quando ela andou na direção do Mason e lhe deu uma estalada bem forte fazendo com que ele acordasse. Ele sabia que Mason era um lobisomem mas pelo som do barulho quando a palma de Bella tocou o rosto dele sabia que tinha doído. - Não o machuques muito. Foste tu que disseste que precisamos dele vivo.

\- Ele só vai receber o retorno pelo que fez a Stefan. Não vou matá-lo. Acho eu. - Bella sorriu ao ver Mason engolir em seco. - Katherine deve ter falado de mim. Eu sou a bruxa Swan e tenho a certeza que ela disse para não te meteres comigo. Não estou certa?

\- Ela disse que eras mais perigosa que qualquer outra bruxa. - Mason não sabia se gostava do sorriso gelado de Bella.

\- Então acho que não foi uma boa ideia tentares matar o meu namorado duas vezes. - Bella sorriu de forma angelical enquanto fazia o sangue dele começar a ferver vendo a agonia no rosto dele.

\- Bella... - Stefan avisou-a e olhou a namorada com preocupação.

\- Tudo bem. Mas eu não prometo nada. Então Mason diz-me como conheceste a insuportável Katherine? Deixa-me adivinhar foi algumas semanas antes de ativares a maldição.

\- Como sabes disso? - Mason olhou enquanto Bella abria a caixa com a pedra da lua.

\- Só queria confirmar a minha suspeita. Nunca estranhaste que ela tenha aparecido justo nessa altura e que um amigo teu tivesse uma atitude tão fora do comum? Segundo sei, ele nunca tinha estranhado a tua amizade com a namorada dele, ou és tão burro que não percebeste que ele tinha sido obrigado a te provocar até que o matasses?

\- Isso não é verdade. Katherine ama-me. Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Foi ela que me ajudou a lidar com o que me aconteceu. Ela quer a pedra da lua para que eu não tenha de passar por isto a cada lua cheia.

\- Katherine não sabe o que é o amor e duvido que um dia saberá. - Bella suspirou acariciando a pedra da lua e sentindo o seu poder. - A maldição do sol e da lua é uma farsa. Nunca existiu. Os lobisomens sempre se transformaram apenas na lua cheia.

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu vi um papiro com a descrição da lenda. Katherine ia me ajudar a quebrar a maldição.

\- Existe uma maldição mas ela afeta apenas um pessoa. Ele é um dos vampiros originais, mas também vem de uma linhagem de lobisomens. A maldição impede que ele se transforme em lobo, trancando o seu lado de lobisomem. Katherine quer quebrar essa maldição porque assim ia negociar a sua liberdade. Sabes, ela zangou muito esse vampiro quando fugiu dele e o impediu de quebrar a maldição quando se transformou em vampira. Ela foge dele à 500 anos.

\- Isso não é verdade. - Mason não queria duvidar dela mas havia coisas que não encaixavam na versão de Katherine. - Como ela ia ser necessária para quebrar uma maldição?

\- Para esse vampiro quebrar a sua maldição ele precisa de uma cópia Petrova, um lobisomem, uma bruxa, um vampiro e a pedra da lua que age como o agente de ligação dos sacrifícios necessários. Katherine quer usar-te como o lobisomem a ser sacrificado e foi por isso que transformou a Caroline. Ela ia ser a vampira sacrificada.

\- Isso não é verdade. - Mason tentou convencer-se mas começava a duvidar disso. - Katherine ama-me.

\- Se achas mesmo isso porque puseste a pedra num poço com verbena? Porque não a entregaste a Katherine? Esse não era o teu plano inicial? O que mudou?

\- Tyler, eu não quero que ele passe por isto. E a reação dela quando o Stefan era mencionado não me agradou nem um pouco.

\- Sabias que tinha sido ela que deu a pedra ao teu antepassado em troca da sua liberdade em 1864? - Bella viu a surpresa no rosto de Mason e soube que ele não sabia disso. - Ela sempre soube onde estava a pedra, na verdade ela roubou-a do vampiro antes de ter sido sacrificada. Mas é muito fácil confirmar se ela te ama tanto como tu dizes.

\- Como assim?

\- O Damon vai ligar para a Katherine e dizer que arrancou o teu coração por causa do que fizeste a ele e a Stefan ontem. - Bella olhou para o Damon que já tinha o telemóvel na mão. - Se ela provar que te estava a usar vais ajudar-nos a quebrar a maldição mas não precisas te preocupar tu não vais ser o sacrifício.

\- Temos um acordo. - Mason tentou demonstrar confiança no que Katherine faria mas as suas dúvidas aumentavam cada vez mais.

\- Olá Katherine. - Damon disse malicioso quando ela atendeu e colocou o telemóvel no viva voz assim todos iam ouvir o que ela dizia. - Gostaste do teu brinquedo novo? O teu próprio menino lobo?

\- Ele tem servido. Mas porquê esta ligação?

\- Espero que tenhas gostado enquanto durou. Eu não gostei muito da brincadeira que ele aprontou ontem por isso lamento informar-te que o coração dele já não bate. Na verdade não custou muito arrancá-lo do peito dele. Também achei a pedra da lua. Por incrível que pareça estava num poço cheio de verbena. Acho que ele não confiava muito em ti no final, mas ele realmente te amava. Uma pena que não fosse recíproco.

\- Não devias ter feito isso mas um lobisomem não é muito difícil de encontrar, especialmente em Mystic Falls. Sabes que eu nunca tenho apenas um plano, existe sempre o plano B, C, D e muito mais. Manda um beijo meu para o Stefan apesar de saber que Bella não vai gostar de saber.

\- Aquela vadia. - Mason rosnou quando Damon desligou o telemóvel. - Ela enganou-me e pode tentar fazer o mesmo com o Tyler.

\- Nós vamos fazer tudo para proteger o Tyler. Mas para o nosso plano dar certo tens de continuar morto. - Bella olhou para o Mason e viu a dúvida nos olhos do Mason. - Se for eu a quebrar a maldição de Klaus, a Elena vai continuar humano por isso ele vai poder usar o sangue dela para criar mais híbridos, metade lobisomens e metade vampiros. Tu podes ser um deles, poderás ser um lobo quando quiseres e já não irá doer. Tudo o que terás de fazer é trazer um lobisomem que mereça ser sacrificado quando a hora chegar.

\- Não posso deixar o Tyler. É demasiado perigoso.

\- O Tyler já sabe a verdade. Ele tem nos ajudado. Foi por isso que te deu a pedra da lua. Se o Klaus quebrar a maldição nunca mais vais sofrer durante a lua cheia.

\- Eu vou ajudá-los. Conheço uma matilha no Tennessee, eles têm uma loba que tem causado problemas. Só peço que tentem manter o Tyler seguro e se o pior acontecer quando eu não estiver aqui ajudem-no a lidar com isso.

\- Nós prometemos. - Bella disse enquanto o soltava. -Nós vamos manter-te informado do que acontece aqui e boa sorte para conseguires a loba.

\- Tens a certeza que podemos confiar nele? - Stefan perguntou depois de Mason partir.

\- Eu usei o meu dom da mente e tenho a certeza que ele não nos mentiu. Agora que Katherine sabe que temos a pedra temos de ter cuidado. Vou fazer um feitiço na caixa para que seja visível apenas para nós e vamos pô-la num lugar seguro.

\- Vou te levar a casa. Deves estar cansada.

\- Mas e a mãe da Caroline? - Bella perguntou antes de fazer o feitiço na caixa.

\- A verbena ainda não saiu do sistema dela. Damon disse que só amanhã de manhã.

\- Ficas comigo esta noite? - Bella olhou esperançosa para Stefan.

\- Claro. Não existe nada que eu queira mais do que dormir contigo nos meus braços.

Bella deu um sorriso sonolento enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do Stefan. Charlie não tinha protestado quando a filha tinha dito que Stefan ia ficar no quarto da filha, afinal conhecia Bella muito bem. Stefan beijou os cabelos ainda húmidos de Bella e puxou-a mais para si. Não demorou muito para adormecerem felizes nos braços um do outro. Todos os problemas tinham desaparecido só restava o amor puro que tinham um pelo outro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e The Vampire Diaries. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Bella tinha acabado de usar o elemento da mente para garantir que garantir que a Liz não ia colocar Stefan, Damon e Caroline em risco quando Caroline entrou na casa dos Salvatores. A magia que tinha feito ia impedir que Liz dissesse qual a natureza deles mas permitia que ela pudesse conversar com Charlie sobre isso. Ele era o único humano com que ela ia conseguir conversar sobre o assunto tirando os que já sabiam o que eles eram e não estavam a tentar fazer-lhes mal.

\- Algum problema, Caroline?

\- Eu estava no Mystic Grill quando Katherine apareceu. Ela disse que tinha um recado para ti, o Stefan e o Damon.

\- Que recado? - Stefan perguntou preocupado.

\- Ela quer a pedra da lua e ameaçou transformar a cidade num banho de sangue até a conseguir. Esta noite, no baile de Máscaras.

\- Ela quer que seja num sítio público.- Bella olhou para os outros sabendo que tinha razão. - Pensa que o Mason está morto e isso deixou-a sem opções.

\- Ela deve estar desesperada. Mas não podemos ser estúpidos. - Stefan olhou para Bella com certeza do que dizia. - Temos de agir de forma inteligente.

\- Podemos usar o baile para a prender. - Damon olhou para o irmão com um sorriso maldoso. - Não existe uma maneira para a prendermos até o Klaus vir?

\- Posso colocar o feitiço na pedra. Assim que ela a tocar vai ficar inconsciente, não vai afetar outra pessoa, apenas ela. Mas onde a vamos pôr? Tem de ser um sítio de onde ela não possa sair.

\- O túmulo debaixo da igreja. - Bonnie olhou para os amigos sabendo que era a melhor solução. - Os vampiros não podem sair depois de entrarem. Ela pode ficar lá até o Klaus chegar.

\- Mas primeiro temos de fazer um feitiço de proteção na Elena. Katherine acha que vocês querem matá-la por isso vai tentar se proteger e ela conhece muitas bruxas. Ela pode tentar se unir a Elena fazendo com que tudo o que acontecer com ela também aconteça a Elena.

\- Bella tem razão. Todo o cuidado é pouco com Katherine. Eu vou ajudá-la com a magia. É um baile de máscaras as pessoas podem não notar as semelhanças. Jenna está a insistir para que Elena vá e o Alaric e o Jeremy podem ficar de olho nela.- Bonnie sorriu levemente. - Eles vão garantir que nada lhe aconteça.

\- Temos de agir como se este fosse um plano para a matar. - Bella deixou Stefan envolver os braços em torno da sua cintura, gostando do sinal de apoio. - Ela nunca vai acreditar que lhe vamos dar a pedra da lua de boa vontade.

\- Posso prender Katherine numa das salas dos Lockwood. - Bonnie olhou para os amigos confiante do que dizia. - Vocês só têm de levá-la até lá e fazer com que ela toque a pedra.

\- Isso é mais fácil dizer do que fazer mas vamos a isto. - Damon sorriu de uma maneira que noutra altura teria apavorado Bonnie. - Katherine não vai nos incomodar a partir de hoje.

Bella foi para casa, depois de enfeitiçarem a pedra da Lua, para se preparar para o baile de máscaras. Quando saiu da banheira de hidromassagem secou os cabelos e a pele. Depois de vestir um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha preto, preferiu usar um vestido curto, num tom de bege claro com alças, bordado com flores douradas que terminavam abaixo da cintura, com um cinto que tinha um laço dourado. Como o vestido tinha um bordado dourada na zona do pescoço, Bella preferiu não usar um colar optando por uns brincos compridos e uma pulseira com pequenas safiras. Depois de prender metade das mechas com uma presilha deixou o resto das mechas soltas em cachos avermelhados que chegavam à sua cintura. Bella pegou a máscara preta decorada com detalhes dourados e foi para a sala onde o Stefan estava à espera dela.

\- Estás linda - Stefan sorriu ao ver Bella entrar na sala.

\- Obrigada. Tu também estás muito elegante. - Bella sorriu aceitando o braço dele enquanto iam na direção do carro de Stefan. - É uma pena que não vamos para nos divertir.

\- Isso não nos impede de tentar. - Stefan abriu a porta do carro para a Bella entrar. - Podemos ter algum tempo até ela chegar.

Bella entrou na casa dos Lockwood e sorriu ao ver as pessoas que já tinham chegado, depois de acenar aos outros Stefan levou-a até à pista de dança. Enquanto encostava o rosto no ombro do Stefan sorriu levemente sentindo a segurança que a envolvia. Aquele era o lugar onde se sentia mais segura e agora que estavam juntos sabia que nunca iria se separar dele mesmo que a tentassem obrigar. Quando viu Katherine entrar disfarçada de Elena fez um sinal subtil para Bonnie que foi preparar a sala com o Jeremy. Bella não gostou nem um pouco da maneira como ela olhava para o Stefan e Elena que estava com Damon mas sabia que iam ter de jogar o jogo dela pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Não sabia que também vinhas. - Katherine olhou para Bella com algum receio, a presença dela complicava as coisas e sabia que ia ter de negociar para conseguir o que queria em vez de apenas exigir o que queria aos irmãos Salvatore. - Estás muito elegante como sempre.

\- Queria estar à altura da Bella. - Stefan sabia que tinha havido um dia em que teria feito tudo pelos elogios de Katherine mas felizmente esses dias tinham acabado.

\- Não podia deixar de passar algum tempo com o meu namorado. - Bella disse sem soltar o braço do Stefan. - Mas acho melhor conversarmos sobre a pedra num sítio mais privado.

\- Onde está a pedra? -Katherine olhou para Bella com desconfiança, estava a achar tudo muito fácil.

\- Num sítio seguro. - Bella sabia que Katherine seria difícil de enganar então achou melhor fazê-la esperar um pouco. - Não achaste que a ia entregar tão facilmente?

\- Não és tu que eu receio. Nós podemos ter métodos diferentes mas queremos a mesma coisa. Já o Damon é demasiado impulsivo e pode estragar os nossos planos como fez quando matou o Mason. Imagino que não tenhas ficado feliz com a atitude dele. Afinal as bruxas Swan protegem a vida acima de todas as coisas.

\- Eu tinha ido buscar a pedra com o Stefan quando o Damon fez isso. Claro que é algo com que eu nunca concordaria mas deixa-me dizer-te que o Mason não devia confiar muito em ti já que a pedra estava no fundo de um poço cheio de verbena.

\- Pensei que tinha feito um melhor trabalho a convencer Mason que estava do lado dele mas pelos vistos enganei-me. - Katherine viu o Matt na sala ao lado e achou melhor ir verificar que tudo ia correr como ela queria mesmo que Matt não morresse ela tinha um plano B para ativar o lado lobisomem de Tyler. - Eu tenho que ir mas a nossa conversa ainda não acabou.

Bella podia sentir a magia de outra bruxa Bennett por isso assumiu que Katherine ia falar com ela e depois de se despedir de Stefan, aproveitou para ir falar com a Bonnie para ver se a sala já estava preparada.

\- Bella ainda bem que chegaste. Assim podes me ajudar com o feitiço. - Bonnie pegou as mãos da Bella canalizando a magia da amiga para conseguir impedir a saída da Katherine da sala. - Há pouco eu senti a magia da minha família. Achas que essa bruxa está a ajudar a Katherine?

\- É o mais provável. Katherine é uma especialista em conseguir que bruxas lhe devam favores, pelas emoções dela acho que não gostou do que a Katherine a metesse no meio de um assunto que envolve outra bruxa Bennett .

\- Eu vou falar com ela. Posso tentar convencê-la a entregar a pedra à Katherine assim ela não teria razões para desconfiar de nós.

\- É uma boa ideia até porque ela já deve saber que o feitiço de ligação não vai funcionar. - Bella sorriu levemente para Bonnie. - Vou avisar a Caroline para pôr o plano em prática.

Stefan bebia um copo de champanhe quando Katherine apareceu ao lado dele depois de se ter certificado que Matt ia fazer o que ela lhe tinha mandado.

\- Estou surpresa que a Bella te deixou sozinho. Mas a perda dela é o meu ganho. - Katherine deu um sorriso sedutor. - Sempre ficaste lindo de smoking. Danças comigo?

\- Não.

\- Quem é que tenho de matar? - Katherine sorriu ao ser guiada por Stefan até à pista de dança. - Isso resulta sempre. Apesar de Bella poder não gostar.

\- Bella confia em mim. Sabe que nunca faria nada para a magoar. - Stefan podia não gostar do que estava a fazer mas dançar com Katherine podia ajudar nos planos para a enganar.

\- Tive saudades de dançar contigo. - Katherine disse a verdade. - Podes não acreditar mas apesar de estarmos separados sempre soube onde estavas.

\- Isso não muda as coisas. Durante todo este tempo quiseste que eu pensasse que estavas presa na tumba.

\- Agora já sabes porquê. Não podia correr o risco que descobrissem que eu estava viva. - Tinha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tinha feito e sabia que não havia nada que lhe trouxesse o Stefan de volta apesar de não ir deixar de tentar. - Klaus é demasiado perigoso. E Bella sabe disso melhor que eu.

\- Ele só está atrás de ti porque lhe tiraste uma coisa que era dele e o impediste de quebrar a maldição. - Stefan não pôde deixar de dizer.

\- E quando me vais entregar o que eu quero? Sabes que não sou conhecida pela minha paciência. Quantas pessoas vou ter de matar para isso acontecer? Talvez devesse começar agora...

\- A Bella deve estar a tratar disso agora. Porque não aproveitas para dar uma volta pela festa. Tenho a sensação que não vieste apenas pela pedra.

\- Queria aproveitar para fazer a vida da Elena mais difícil mas com a máscara que ela escolheu não vão notar as nossas semelhanças. Acho que tenho de agradecer à Bella por isso.

\- Ela achou melhor cobrir todas as bases. Não podes culpá-la por isso. - Stefan olhou ao redor e sorriu levemente ao ver Bella descer as escadas com Bonnie para depois fazer um leve aceno de cabeça para Caroline.

\- Eu tenho de ir confirmar uma coisa. - Katherine olhou disfarçadamente para a sala onde estava o Tyler Lockwood antes de deixar Stefan.

\- Obrigada por a teres mantido ocupada. - Bella disse quando chegou ao pé do Stefan deixando-se confortar por ele. - Sei que não deve ter sido fácil. Já está tudo preparado e a Bonnie foi cuidar dos últimos detalhes, achamos melhor ser a bruxa que a Katherine trouxe a lhe entregar a pedra. Ela é da linhagem da Bonnie e não parece muito satisfeita por ter sido metida numa disputa com outra bruxa Bennett.

\- É melhor irmos para sala. Caroline não deve demorar muito a conseguir que ela vá lá ter. Só tem de dizer a Katherine que estamos a tentar matá-la e que a Bonnie está lá com a pedra.

Enquanto Bella, Stefan e Damon iam para a sala, Bonnie já tinha conversado com a prima e a convencido a ajudar. Caroline tinha saído da sala onde estava Tyler quando Katherine apareceu e a prendeu à parede, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

\- Agora vais contar-me qual o verdadeiro plano da Bella ou preferes que arranque o teu coração?

\- Eles querem matar-te. - Caroline tentou parecer assustada. - O plano era atrair-te para perto do lago.

\- Onde está a pedra da lua? - Katherine não estranhou as palavras de Caroline, sabia que eles iam tentar algo parecido. - Diz-me agora.

\- Está com a Bonnie. - Caroline garantiu quando a Katherine apertou mais o seu pescoço.

\- Leva-me até ela. E é melhor que não tentes nada. Matar-te nem me faria suar.

\- É por aqui. - Caroline guiou-a até à sala armadilhada e deu um pequeno sorriso antes de Katherine entrar - Ela está ali.

\- Onde? - Katherine olhou ao redor mas não viu a Bonnie em lado nenhum e avançou para Caroline furiosa. - Onde ela está?

\- Nunca pensei que ia conseguir fazer isto mas até foi fácil. - Caroline deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a outra vampira tentar sair da sala sem sucesso. - Adeus, Katherine.

\- Obrigada Caroline. - Bella agradeceu quando ela, Stefan e Damon entraram na sala. - Podes ir ver como está o Tyler e a Elena?

\- Claro. - Caroline sorriu enquanto se dirigia à saída da sala. - Vou deixar-vos lidar com ela à vontade.

\- Parece que temos assuntos pendentes. - Damon disse antes de a atingir nas costas com uma estaca de madeira, adorando o grito de dor que saiu da boca dela. Afinal eles tinham de agir como se a quisessem matar. - A vingança é uma cadela e no teu caso essa palavra é ainda mais apropriada.

\- Não podes fazer isso. - Katherine olhou para eles com algum receio. - Tudo o que tentarem fazer comigo vai atingir Elena.

\- Na verdade eu fiz a tua bruxa acreditar que o feitiço de ligação tinha funcionado. - Bella olhou para Katherine com deceção. - Não achaste que eu não ia considerar a hipótese de tentares uma coisa parecida? Eu conheço-te muito bem e sei quantas bruxas tens no teu bolso. Não podia correr o risco que machucasses Elena.

\- Vais deixar que ela fale assim comigo? - Katherine tentou amolecer Stefan. - Depois de tudo o que passámos?

\- O que tivemos foram mentiras. Bella é a minha companheira. Por mim ela podia te dar um banho de verbena que não me ia afetar nem um pouco. Mas preciso te agradecer, se não me tivesses transformado eu nunca teria conhecido a outra metade da minha alma.

\- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. A Elena pode ter a tua aparência mas as semelhanças acabam aí. - Damon olhou para Katherine com uma indiferença que nunca tinha imaginado que ia sentir um dia. - Tu nunca vais saber o que é ser verdadeiramente amada.

\- Se tudo o que querem é me matar porque não acabam comigo de uma vez? - Katherine perguntou ao ouvir os passos da bruxa Bennett que tinha vindo com ela. - Afinal a Elena não está ligada a mim.

\- Tu fizeste demasiado mal para partires se forma tão rápida e sem dor. Primeiro vais pagar por tudo o que fizeste. - Bella sabia que Lucy Bennett tinha acabado de entrar mas isso não mudava nada. - Mas agora vou dar-te o que tanto procuraste.

Bella usou o elemento do vento e lançou a pedra da lua na direção de Katherine que a apanhou de imediato e começou a sentir a pedra começar a drenar a força dela e olhou para Bella com verdadeiro pavor.

\- O que fizeste? - O medo estava evidente na voz de Katherine.

\- O que devia ter sido feito à muito tempo. Tu vais ficar presa na tumba até o Klaus chegar. Eu vou completar o que devia ter acontecido à 500 anos mas a Elena vai sobreviver como humana. Já tu vais ser sacrificada para que Klaus liberte o seu lado lobisomem.

\- Mas como uma Swan tu devias querer que ele morra. - Katherine sussurrou confusa. - Ele massacrou várias gerações da tua família.

\- Klaus é meu tio-avô. Eu nunca o trairia. Ele foi enganado pela mãe, antes dela morrer, e, pensou que as bruxas Swan queriam impedi-lo de quebrar a maldição quando na verdade é o oposto. Quando ele descobriu a verdade, fez de tudo para garantir a sobrevivência da minha linhagem. Até ele chegar vais estar presa na tumba, sem seres alimentada onde devias estar até agora.

\- Não vais impedir isto, Lucy? Eu salvei a tua vida!

\- Devias ter-me dito que haviam duas bruxas envolvidas. Tu sabes como as bruxas Swan são importantes e ainda foste envolver outra bruxa Bennett. A minha prima, Katherine. Devias saber o que uma traição destas traria para a minha linhagem. - Lucy olhou para Bella com algum receio depois de ver que Katherine já estava inconsciente. - Peço desculpas pelo meu envolvimento. Eu já vou partir. Bella, por favor mantém a minha prima segura.

\- Eu faço o meu melhor mas tudo vai acabar em breve. Então a paz virá.

\- Espero ansiosa por isso. - Lucy disse antes de sair da sala.

\- Bella temos um problema. - Elena entrou na sala em pânico. - A Katherine deve ter compelido o Matt para brigar com o Tyler até ele o matar, felizmente isso não chegou a acontecer mas na confusão uma rapariga morreu, ela também deve ter sido compelida. Apesar de ter sido um acidente o Tyler ativou o seu lado lobisomem. A Caroline está a ajudá-lo a resolver as coisas com a mãe dele mas e agora?

\- Temos de avisar o Mason. Com a Katherine presa na tumba é seguro ele voltar. Ele já encontrou a loba certa para o sacrifício e ele vai poder ajudar o Tyler com o que ele se tornou. Stefan, tu e o Damon podem levar a Katherine para a tumba. Eu vou ficar para ajudar o Tyler e levo a Elena para casa.

\- Ok. Eu ligo-te depois de deixar Katherine. - Stefan disse antes de dar um beijo de despedida a Bella e saiu com o Damon e o corpo inconsciente de Katherine.

Já Bella e Elena foram ter com a Caroline e o Tyler, ao ver como ele estava transtornado, Bella deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

\- Eu já avisei o Mason, ele vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã. Sinto muito, Tyler. Não desejo o que tu vais passar para ninguém.

\- Eu sabia que podia acontecer mas não pensava que ia ser tão cedo. Só nunca pensei que o Matt estaria envolvido nisso. Começo a me perguntar se não seria melhor se ele soubesse a verdade. Assim ele poderia se proteger.

\- Katherine precisava de um lobisomem e tu eras o que estavas mais próximo. Eu também acho que devíamos contar ao Matt mas era melhor se fosse eu a fazer isso. Também lhe podia fazer um anel que o protegesse de ser compelido e de morrer por causa de seres sobrenaturais.

\- Obrigada Bella. - Caroline sorriu para a amiga. - Apesar de termos acabado, eu gosto muito do Matt e preocupo-me com ele.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco antes de Bella e Elena decidirem ir para casa. Elena falava ao telefone com o Jeremy quando Bella percebeu dois homens atrás delas mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa tanto ela como Elena ficaram inconscientes quando panos com clorofórmio foram colocados contra os seus rostos.

Na tumba Katherine tinha acordado quando Damon se preparava para fechar a entrada.

\- Deixa-me sair Damon, por favor.

\- Porque deveria? Tu estás onde devias ter estado durante todos estes anos.

\- A Elena está em perigo. Achas mesmo que sou a única atrás dela? Ela é a minha cópia, tem que ser protegida. Porque achas que não fiz nenhuma tentativa para a matar?

\- Não te preocupes. Nós vamos manter Elena segura. Se fosse a ti preocupava-me mais com a chegada de Klaus. - Stefan disse enquanto Damon fechava a entrada para a tumba não ligando aos pedidos desesperados de Katherine. - Bella está com Elena, Damon. Sabes melhor que eu que Bella nunca permitiria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Peço desculpa por alguns erros de ortografia que possam existir, eu faço o meu melhor para os corrigir mas alguns podem me escapar. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e The Vampire Diaries. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Longe de Mystic Falls, Bella e Elena estavam inconscientes no porta bagagens do carro dos seus raptores. Outro carro estacionou ao lado deles e um dos raptores saiu do carro e andou até a porta do condutor do outro carro que abriu a janela.

\- Onde ela está? - perguntou uma voz masculina sem se identificar.

\- Tivemos um problema. Ela não estava sozinha. Tivemos de trazer a rapariga que estava com ela. Elas estão no porta bagagens.

\- Isso não vai ser um problema. Essa rapariga pode ser útil para mim. Ponham-nas no banco de trás.

O outro homem saiu do carro e levou a Bella enquanto o outro colocou a Elena ao lado da Bella. Elena continuava inconsciente mas Bella começava a recuperar os sentidos mas achou melhor fingir que estava inconsciente até descobrir quem estava por detrás do rapto da Elena e qual era o objetivo deles. Mas foi difícil fingir quando o ouviu a matar os homens que ad tinham levado. Bella sabia que não ia demorar muito para Stefan e Damon perceberem que elas tinham desaparecido e seria fácil para Bonnie as encontrar.

Na escola Stefan andava pelos corredores tentando achar Bella, ele tinha estranhado quando ela não atendeu a chamada dele no noite anterior mas pensou que ela estava a dormir.

\- Olá Jeremy. - Stefan cumprimentou o irmão da Elena.

\- A Elena tem de me avisar quando quer que eu a ajude com a Jenna. Ela está feliz por ela e o Damon mas eles estão a exagerar.

\- Do que estás a falar? -Stefan perguntou confuso.

\- Ela não passou a noite na vossa casa? A cama dela estava feita e o carro continua na casa do Tyler.

\- A Bella ia levá-la à vossa casa. Eu ainda não consegui falar com ela. - Stefan estava cada vez mais preocupado e o aviso da Katherine apareceu na sua mente. Será que alguém viera atrás da Elena e também levara a Bella? - Vamos falar com a Bonnie. Ela deve saber como encontrá-las e também temos de avisar o Damon.

Enquanto isso Bella e Elena tinham sido levadas para uma mansão e colocadas num sofá por um vampiro. Bella ainda fingia estar inconsciente mas Elena tinha começado a acordar.

\- Onde estou? - Elena perguntou confusa olhando para o rapaz à frente dela que estava a soltar as mãos de Bella e já tinha soltado as suas. - Quem és tu? O que queres?

\- Não faças barulho. - Ele olhou para Bella, e não pôde deixar de sentir o cheiro delicioso do sangue dela fazendo as suas presas aparecerem. - Só vou provar um pouco...

Antes que ele o pudesse fazer Bella usou o elemento do ar para o lançar pela sala até bater na parede e deixando-o inconsciente.

\- Estás bem, Elena? - Bella olhou a amiga com preocupação.

\- Só um pouco tonta. - Elena disse antes de ouvir passos. - Vem aí alguém.

\- O que fizeram ao Trevor? - A mulher aproximou-se do vampiro inconsciente enquanto Bella se levantava e colocava Elena atrás dela. Ela olhou para Elena antes de falar. - Meu Deus, tu és igual a ela.

\- Vamos direto ao assunto. Tu sabes que ela é a Elena Gilbert e conheceste Katherine. Isso diz-me que tu queres entregá-la a alguém e levando em conta a altura em que estamos, vou adivinhar que é a alguém da família Mickaelson. Duvido muito que seja ao Klaus tendo em conta a maneira como fomos levadas. E o Elijah é o único Mickaelson que está acordado mas cometeste um grande erro.

\- E qual seria? O que duas humanas podem fazer? Eu posso precisar da Elena mas vai ser muito fácil livrar-me de ti.

\- O teu erro foi me terem trazido com a Elena. Eu sou uma bruxa Swan - Bella observou a mulher recuar ao ouvir as suas palavras enquanto a olhava com temor. - Agora diz-me uma boa razão para não te destruir? Porque garanto-te que antes que consigas fazer alguma coisa para me machucar ou à Elena vais estar no Outro Lado.

\- Eu peço desculpas. Prometo que não tenho a intensão de as ferir. Eu queria trocar a Elena pelo perdão do Klaus. Katherine enganou o Trevor para poder escapar e ser uma vampira. Nós tivemos de fugir desde então. Eu já avisei Elijah que Elena está aqui. Ele não deve demorar muito a chegar.

\- Isso não vai ser um problema. Eu queria falar com ele de qualquer maneira. Mas é melhor controlares o teu amigo. Eu não sou alimento para ninguém e nós temos de avisar onde estamos. Nesta altura já devem estar a nossa procura e Bonnie não vai demorar muito tempo a nos encontrar. Tens papel e uma caneta? eu preciso enviar um recado para eles não aparecerem aqui em modo matar.

\- Eu vou buscar. - Rose disse de imediato. Ela sabia o poder que uma bruxa Swan tinha e como eram respeitadas por isso nunca faria nada para tentar enganar Bella. - O meu nome é Rose.

Bella escreveu o bilhete dizendo onde estavam e que estavam bem. Ela concentrou os seus poderes enquanto usava o elemento da mente para se ligar à Bonnie e viram o papel desaparecer em chamas.

Bonnie estava a usar o sangue do Jeremy para localizar Elena quando o papel apareceu na frente deles. Ela leu rapidamente enquanto Damon, Stefan e Jeremy olhavam uns para os outros com preocupação.

\- É da Bella, elas estão a 480 quilómetros daqui mas estão bem. A pessoa que os levou queria entregar Elena a Elijah. Elas vão aproveitar para falar com ele. - Bonnie olhou para o Stefan e sorriu levemente. - Ela disse que tu e o Damon podem ir buscá-las mas tentem não matar ninguém.

\- Nós vamos partir em 10 minutos. - Stefan disse olhando para o Damon que assentiu em acordo.

Bella e Elena estavam sentadas no sofá quando Trevor começou a acordar. Rose ajudou-o a levantar e aproveitou para o avisar.

\- Mantém-te longe da Elena e da Bella. Ela é uma bruxa Swan. Elas só estão aqui porque Bella quer falar com Elijah. Bella disse que ia ajudar-nos com Klaus e Elijah.

\- Já percebi. Elas estão fora dos limites. Não precisas te preocupar. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

\- Bella disse que o Stefan e o Damon Salvatore estão a caminho.

\- Aquele com que a Lexi te tentou juntar? Como é que eles estão envolvidos nisto?

\- O Stefan é o meu companheiro. - Bella disse num tom de voz que avisou Rose para se manter longe dele. - Acho que depois de Katherine eu fui uma boa surpresa.

\- Eu sempre gostei mais dos Bad Boys mas troco às vezes. - Rose tentou tranquilizar Bella. - Como está a Katherine? A última vez que soube dela, estava de volta a Mystic Falls.

\- Ela teve a mesma ideia que vocês. Ia entregar Elena em troca da sua liberdade.

\- E como isso correu para ela? - Rose perguntou curiosa.

\- Ela está presa na tumba onde devia estar desde 1864. - Bella disse tranquila. - Vou dar Katherine de presente a Klaus como o vampiro a ser usado no sacrifício. Tenho a certeza que ele vai gostar.

\- Pensei que a Elena fosse tua amiga. Porque queres quebrar a maldição do sol e da lua?

\- Não existe maldição do sol e da lua. Só a maldição que prende o lado lobisomem de Klaus. - Bella viu a surpresa no rosto de Rose e teve a certeza que ela não sabia a verdade sobre a maldição. - É meu dever como bruxa Swan corrigir o erro que foi cometido com ele. - Além disso se for eu a quebrar a maldição a Elena não vai morrer. Ela vai continuar humana o tempo que quiser, só a Katherine e o lobisomem vão morrer. Klaus precisa que Elena sobreviva, ele só não sabe disso.

\- Porquê? - Trevor perguntou curioso.

\- A bruxa que prendeu o lado lobisomem dele disse que a cópia tinha de morrer para que ele não conseguisse fazer mais híbridos como ele. Era a vingança final contra ele. Se Elijah os perdoar eu vou lhes dar um presente. Algo que vocês vão gostar mas precisam estar vivos para aproveitarem o meu presente. Acho que 500 anos na escuridão é tempo de mais.

Rose percebeu o que Bella estava disposta a lhes dar e mais do que nunca esperou que Elijah os perdoasse. A oportunidade de ver o Sol novamente era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Eles ouviram baterem na porta e Trevor olhou assustado para Rose.

\- Fica aqui com elas. Eu vou lá.

Rose descia as escadas e quando a porta foi aberta e um homem com cabelos escuros e olhos cor de chocolate vestindo um fato preto de qualidade surgiu na entrada da porta.

\- Rose Marie. - Elijah cumprimentou-a. - Há algum sítio onde possamos conversar?

\- Sim. Aqui dentro. Tens de me perdoar pela casa.

\- O que é um pouco de sujeira? Entendo perfeitamente. Agora diz-me, o que te deu a coragem para ligares depois de todo este tempo?

\- Quero a nossa liberdade. Estamos fartos de fugir. Tu estás numa posição em que nos podes conceder isso.

\- Tenho completa autoridade para te perdoar a ti e ao teu amigo. Trevor não é? Se eu achar que merecem.

\- Katerina Petrova?

\- Estou a ouvir...

\- Ela não morreu queimada na igreja em 1864.

\- Continua.

\- Ela sobreviveu.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Não pareces surpreso com isso.

\- Quando me ligaste e convidaste para esta cidade a apenas 3 horas de Mystic Falls supus que tinha tudo a ver com ela. Estás com ela?

\- Não. Tenho algo melhor. Tenho a cópia humana dela.

\- Isso é impossível. A família dela morreu com ela. Tenho provas disso.

\- As provas estão erradas.

\- Então mostra-a para mim.

\- Elijah, tu és um homem de palavra, confiável. Quero ouvir-te dizer novamente.

\- Tens a minha palavra que os perdoarei.

\- Segue-me. - Rose disse começando a andar na direção da sala onde estava Elena e Bella.

Elena estava de pé ao lado de Bella que segurava a sua mão em apoio preparada para a proteger, quando Rose e Elijah entraram. Ele usou a velocidade vampírica para estar em frente a Elena, mal notando a menina ao lado dela, apesar de a ter achado familiar. Ele cheirou Elena incrédulo ao sentir o cheiro a humano.

\- Humana. Isso é impossível. - Elijah olhou as raparigas, só agora notando a presença de Bella. Ele notou os cabelos cacheados avermelhados, tão parecidos com os da sua mãe tirando a cor, já que os dela eram loiros como o sol e foi então que viu os olhos cor de chocolate que o encaravam com uma intensidade fora do comum. - Olá. Quem temos aqui?

\- Eu sou a Isabella Marie Swan. - Bella notou que ele reconheceu o nome e sorriu levemente. - Nós temos uma conversa importante a ter mas primeiro vais conceder o perdão à Rose e ao Trevor. Só depois deles partirem é que vamos conversar. E tem em mente que a Katherine está em meu poder assim como a pedra da lua, pelo menos por enquanto e posso garantir que a Elena só vai sair daqui com o Damon Salvatore.

\- Não era esse o meu plano mas parece que não tenho outra escolha. Vocês estão livres para ir. - Elijah não estava muito feliz mas sabia que não tinha outra escolha. Ele olhou Bella enquanto falava notando que ela ainda não tinha soltado a cópia e dando-lhe a sensação que ela não fazia parte do plano de Rose mas acabara apanhada por ela.

\- Sabes onde me encontrar Rose. - Bella sorriu para a vampira. - Eu não me esqueci do que disse. Amanhã já terei o teu presente pronto.

\- Obrigada, Bella. - Rose disse antes de desaparecer com Trevor.

\- Parece que temos muito que conversar. - Elijah olhou para as duas raparigas sem saber porque estava a jogar o jogo de Bella mas algo o impedia de a machucar. - Devo assumir que os irmãos Salvatore não demorarão muito a chegar?

\- Podemos começar sem eles Elijah. Tens alguma pergunta sobre Katherine?

\- Como a conseguiste apanhar? Ela está em fuga à tanto tempo que acho difícil acreditar nisso.

\- Ela queria negociar a Elena e a pedra da lua com Klaus em troca da sua liberdade. Esse plano não era bom para mim. Claro que o meu objetivo é esse mas com algumas mudanças.

\- Pensei que os Swan não gostassem do meu irmão. - Elijah olhou para a rapariga que não parecia ter mais de 18 anos. - Sabes que o meu objetivo é outro. Então porque iria permitir a liberdade da Elena?

\- Porque o Klaus tem os teus irmãos. - Bella notou a falta de emoção de Elijah mas sabia que era apenas fachada. Ela podia sentir as emoções caóticas de Elijah. - Posso garantir que eles estão vivos, apenas com as adagas, na verdade ele mantém-nos por perto. Klaus pode ter muitos defeitos mas ainda se preocupa com a família.

\- Ele disse-me que eles estavam no fundo do mar. Como sei que estás a dizer a verdade?

\- A família é uma coisa muito importante, não achas Elijah? - Bella aproximou-se da janela olhando o horizonte. - Acho que nunca soubeste a origem da minha linhagem. Eu venho de uma linhagem muito antiga e com muitos problemas entre eles mas uma das coisas que eu mais gosto é o lema familiar. Sempre e para sempre.

\- Isso é alguma piada? - Elijah olhou para a Bella incrédulo ao reconhecer o lema dos Mickaelson. - O que isso significa? A nossa linhagem terminou quando fomos transformados em vampiros.

\- Isso não é verdade. Tatia Petrova estava grávida quando vocês foram transformados em vampiros. Ela teve medo do que te tinhas tornado e preferiu manter a gravidez em segredo. Depois de vocês partirem para a Europa ela casou com um homem que vivia na aldeia vizinha. Ele deu o seu nome à menina que ela esperava. Foi com ela que começou a linhagem das bruxas Swan. O nome dela era Claire Marie e ela casou com um bruxo Swan. Ela era tua filha.

\- Não é verdade. Eu saberia se fosse verdade. A minha mãe disse que usou o sangue de Tatia para nos transformar em vampiros e ao fazer isso matou-a.

\- Claro que ela disse isso. O sangue da linhagem da cópia Petrova é muito forte quando usada pelas bruxas. Ela sabia que a Tatia estava grávida. Ela percebeu o medo dela e achou melhor fingir a morte dela. Assim nada a ia impedir de prender o lado lobisomem do Niklaus. Desculpa dizer mas a tua mãe devia ter sido queimada viva. Ela usou o pouco da visão do futuro que tinha para fazer Niklaus acreditar que os Swan queriam destruí-lo. Durante séculos ele matou todos os Swan que encontrou até que descobriu a verdade.

\- E qual seria? - Apesar de ser difícil de acreditar explicava como ela parecia com a sua mãe e os olhos de Bella. A ligação familiar que tinha sentido quando tinha visto a Bella pela primeira vez.

\- Apenas se a maldição for quebrada por uma bruxa Swan vai permitir que Klaus consiga fazer mais híbridos. Quando ele soube a verdade tomou medidas para proteger a linhagem feminina dos Swan. Apenas as mulheres têm poderes. Eu descendo da Claire mas a Elena descende do primeiro filho de Tatia.

\- Como podes provar isso?

\- Eu vou permitir que tu proves o meu sangue. Tu vais reconhecer a tua linhagem. - Bella deixou Elijah morder o seu pulso e provar o seu sangue. Não doía mas também era diferente de quando o Stefan bebia dela.

Elijah provou o sangue de Bella durante alguns segundos mas reconheceu o poder da magia no sangue dela, muito mais do que tinha imaginado, reconheceu o sabor da magia de Ester, outras bruxas e apesar de pequeno provou o a sua linhagem. Ela era família e tinha um companheiro apesar do laço não estar completo.

\- Quem é ele?

\- Stefan Salvatore.

\- O estripador? - Elijah perguntou incrédulo.

\- Isso foi culpa de Katherine e é por isso que ela vai morrer. Ela vai ser o vampiro sacrificado. Eu acabei com a magia que ela tinha colocado nele. Agora o Stefan pode beber sangue humano mas prefere bolsas de sangue.

\- Mas como vamos convencer Klaus que queremos ajudá-lo? Ele é paranoico.

\- Eu tenho um plano mas enquanto isso não acontece tu vais ficar na minha casa em Mystic Falls. O meu pai vai adorar te conhecer e assim podes ajudar a manter Elena em segurança.

\- Temos um acordo. - Elijah tinha acabado de falar quando o Damon e o Stefan chegaram. - Mas eu vou querer falar com Katherine.

\- Isso pode ser arranjado - Bella disse no meio do abraço carinhoso de Stefan.

\- Não faças isto novamente. - Stefan disse olhando a namorada com preocupação. - Não sabes como estive preocupado.

\- Não foi um plano nosso. - Elena protestou nos braços de Damon. - Eu só quero ir para casa.

\- Eu vou segui-los no meu carro. - Elijah disse com um meio sorriso. - Obrigada por me receberes na tua casa.

\- Qualquer coisa por um Original. - Damon disse antes de usar um tom mais ameaçador. - Desde que saibas que a Elena é minha.

\- A mim bastou-me uma cópia Petrova. - Elijah disse esperando que não levassem a mal. - Depois de uma todas parecem iguais.

Depois de Damon deixar Elena em casa onde Jeremy e Bonnie a esperavam, Stefan levou Bella a casa seguidos pelo carro do Elijah. Sabia que ela devia ter tido um dia cansativo por isso partiu depois de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Bella esperou que Elijah saísse do carro dele e disse que ele podia entrar. Como ela era descendente dele a casa Swan deu-lhe as boas vindas fazendo com que ela não tivesse de o convidar novamente.

\- O Charlie sabe sobre os vampiros e que a nossa linhagem descende de ti. - Bella avisou Elijah enquanto lhe mostrava a casa. - No primeiro andar ficam as suites e os quartos de hóspedes, eu já te vou mostrar onde vais ficar, neste andar fica a cozinha, a sala de estar, sala de jantar, a minha suíte, o escritório de Charlie e o banheiro das visitas. Nós temos um andar no subsolo onde está a biblioteca dos Swan, onde eu pratico magia mas precisas de ser convidado cada vez que quiseres entrar.

\- Chamas o teu pai pelo nome dele?

\- Nós gostamos assim. Eu só o via nas férias até ao ano passado. A minha mãe deixou-o quando eu era muito pequena e levou-me com ela. No ano passado Renée casou outra vez. O marido dela é legal mas viaja muito a trabalho. Ela costumava ficar comigo mas eu podia ver que ela estava infeliz. Foi aí que decidi ir viver com o meu pai em Forks, Washington.

\- E como vieste aqui parar? - Elijah estava ainda mais curioso. Bella parecia uma boa rapariga, altruísta, como poucas.

\- A minha avó era daqui. O meu namorado tinha terminado comigo à alguns meses e Charlie estava preocupado comigo, ele achou que uma tempo fora de Forks me faria bem. Por isso quando recebeu uma proposta de trabalho para aqui falou comigo. Eu tinha acabado de ser atacada por um frio por isso pareceu-me uma boa ideia sair de Forks.

\- Frios? Tu conheces frios? - Elijah olhou Bella com preocupação.

\- O meu ex era um frio mas só bebia sangue animal. Ele e a sua família viviam em Forks à dois anos quando eu fui para lá. Eles foram obrigados a matar um frio que gostou muito do cheiro do meu sangue. Infelizmente deixaram a companheira dele escapar e ela está atrás de mim desde então. O que me atacou à alguns meses fazia parte do grupo dela. Ele disse que ela tinha planos para mim quando me tivesse. Claro que logo a seguir Laurent foi destruído pelo bando de lobos metamorfos da Reserva.

\- Parece que o sobrenatural te persegue.

\- Na altura eu ainda não sabia o que era e o que conseguia fazer. Agora se Victória aparecer aqui não vou ter nenhum problema para a destruir. Infelizmente ela parece ter o dom da evasão. Claro que eu tenho um escudo mental que protege a minha mente.

\- Isso é muito poder até para uma bruxa Swan. - Elijah sabia que tinha de haver uma razão para isso.

\- Eu sou a mais poderosa até agora. Vou precisar desse poder para poder libertar Klaus e garantir a sobrevivência de Elena. Aqui está a tua suite. Espero que esteja ao teu agrado.

\- É muito boa - Elijah garantiu depois de olhar a suite decorada em azul escuro. Foi aí que escutou o barulho de um carro. - Acho que o teu pai chegou.

\- Vamos para baixo para eu os apresentar. Acho que vais gostar dele.

Charlie entrou na casa na casa um pouco preocupado já que não tinha reconhecido o carro na entrada. Foi aí que viu a filha a descer as escadas com um homem atrás dela.

\- Bella? Está tudo bem? Quem é a visita?

\- Não precisas te preocupar. Este é o Elijah Mickaelson. Ele vai ajudar a proteger a Elena.

\- É bom conhecê-lo. - Charlie sorriu levemente enquanto olhava o seu antepassado com curiosidade. - Tenho a certeza que não tens muitas coisas para nos contar.

\- Enquanto vocês conversam eu vou fazer o jantar. As coisas atrasaram um pouco hoje.

\- Tudo bem, Bella. Sabes que não me importo de esperar pela tua comida. - Charlie disse fazendo Bella sorrir antes dela ir para a cozinha.

\- A Bella parece ser uma boa rapariga. - Elijah disse olhando para Charlie com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ela é. Eu gostava de ter passado mais tempo com ela mas Renée não me deu essa oportunidade. Bella está tão habituada a cuidar das outras pessoas que é difícil para ela deixar que eu seja o adulto mas eu tento. - Charlie viu a compreensão no rosto de Elijah enquanto se sentavam no sofá da sala. - Acho que não vou conseguir perdoar a Renée por isso. Enquanto a Bella esteve com ela agiu mais como mãe do que filha, na verdade ainda o faz.

\- Eu acho que isso nunca vai mudar mas talvez Stefan a ajude a descontrair um pouco.

\- Só posso esperar que ele seja diferente do outro. Não sei se vou aguentar ver a minha filha assim outra vez.

\- Ela mencionou um antigo namorado mas não adiantou muito.

\- Eu nunca me senti mais inútil - Charlie começou lentamente. - Eu não sabia o que fazer. Naquela primeira semana, eu pensei que teria que a hospitalizar. Ela não comia e não bebia, ela não se movia. O médico estava soltando palavras como 'catatónica', mas eu não deixei que ele a visse. Eu estava com medo que isso a assustasse.

\- Mas ela superou isso? - Elijah não conseguia imaginar Bella daquele jeito. Ela parecia ter tanta vida nela.

\- Eu pedi para Renée vir pegá-la e levá-la para a Flórida. Eu só não queria ter que... se ela tivesse que ir para um hospital ou coisa assim. Eu esperava que estar com a mãe fosse ajudá-la. Mas quando começamos a fazer as malas dela, ela acordou com uma vingança. Eu nunca vi a Bella daquele jeito. Ela nunca teve acessos de raiva, mas, rapaz, ela estava furiosa. Ela jogou as roupas dela pra todo lugar e gritava que nós não podíamos forçá-la a ir embora e finalmente começou a chorar. Eu pensei que esse fosse o fim de tudo. Eu não discuti quando ela insistiu em ficar aqui mas insisti para ela consultar um psicólogo... apesar de no início ela não parecer melhorar...

Charlie parou. Bella ouvia tudo na cozinha e como era difícil ouvir aquilo, sabendo quanta dor ela havia causado.

\- Mas? - Elijah incitou adivinhando que havia mais.

\- Ela voltou para a escola e para o trabalho, ela comia, dormia e fazia o dever de casa. Ela respondia quando alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta direta. Mas ela estava... vazia. Os olhos dela estavam apagados. Havia um monte de coisas pequenas - ela não ouvia mais música. Ela não lia; ela não estava na sala se a TV estivesse ligada, não que ela já assistisse muito antes. Eu finalmente entendi - ela estava evitando tudo o que a fazia lembrar... dele. Nós mal podíamos conversar; eu estava sempre tão preocupado em dizer alguma coisa que a aborrecesse - as coisas mais pequenas faziam-na vacilar - e ela nunca se voluntariava pra nada. Ela só respondia a alguma coisa se eu perguntasse. Ela estava sempre sozinha. Ela não retornava as ligações dos amigos, depois de um tempo, todos pararam de ligar menos uma menina, Ângela Webber. Era sempre a noite dos mortos vivos. Só quando viemos para cá os pesadelos acabaram.

\- Eu acho que é uma falha dos Mickaelson, nós não nos apaixonamos com facilidade mas quando o fazemos amamos com uma intensidade fora do comum. Bella disse que o Stefan era o seu companheiro por isso podes ter a certeza que ele nunca faria nada para a magoar. Tenho a certeza que o Stefan vai fazê-la feliz.

Pouco tempo depois Bella chamou-os para o jantar que foi tranquilo. Depois de Elijah elogiar os seus dotes culinários, Bella despediu-se deles e foi para a sua suíte. O dia tinha sido longo e cansativo por isso depois de fazer os anéis para andar ao sol da Rose e do Trevor, tomou um longo banho para relaxar.

Bella aproveitou para ter uma boa noite de sono já que tinha a sensação que os próximos dias seriam tão cansativos como o que tinha acabado.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Bella acordou ao som duma leve batida na porta de vidro. Sabendo que não tinha escolha saiu da cama e foi ver quem a tinha acordado. O sol ainda não tinha nascido por isso as hipóteses eram poucas. Bella sorriu levemente ao ver Rose, apesar dela ter raptado tanto Elena como ela mesma não podia deixar de simpatizar pela situação dela, 500 anos em fuga era muito tempo.

\- Desculpa ter-te acordado mas não podemos ficar muito tempo. - Rose disse quando Bella abriu a porta de vidro mas não fez nenhum gesto para entrar. - Klaus não deve demorar muito tempo para aparecer por aqui por isso tanto eu como Trevor não vemos a altura de sair daqui, talvez para a Europa. Faz tanto tempo que não regressamos a casa.

\- Não é um problema. Compreendo que não queiram estar aqui quando Niklaus chegar. - Bella pegou os anéis que permitiam andar ao sol da mesinha ao lado da sua cama e explicou as condições para os entregar. - Ninguém os vai conseguir tirar dos vossos dedos caso tenham má intensão. Também os vai proteger das mordidas dos lobisomens mas caso comecem a matar de forma gratuita e tirarem a vida dos inocentes eles vão deixar de funcionar. Eu saberei se quebrarem alguma das minha regras.

\- Nós vamos fazer o possível para ficarmos longe de problemas. A razão para conseguirmos fugir durante tanto tempo foi por não termos o hábito de matar as pessoas de quem nos alimentamos e isso não vai mudar agora. Espero que corra tudo bem com Klaus, sei que sabes como ele é difícil de lidar além de ser paranoico.

\- Eu não duvido do que Klaus é capaz mas espero conseguir trazer de volta um pouco do Niklaus que ele era antes de ser um vampiro. É assim que eu os distingo, Niklaus é o menino que eu faria tudo para proteger, já Klaus é o monstro que o forçaram a ser.

\- Boa sorte. - Rose disse antes de desaparecer.

Bella voltou ao seu quarto enquanto o sol começava a surgir, trazendo a luz que ela tanto amava . Sabendo que não ia conseguir dormir, ela foi para a cave e aproveitou para treinar a sua magia inconsciente que o acúmulo de poder enquanto meditava tinha acordado o vampiro original que agora ocupava uma suite no primeiro andar.

Elijah podia sentir o enorme poder concentrado no andar subterrâneo por isso saiu da cama e depois de tomar um banho quente, vestiu um dos seus fatos e aproveitou para fazer o café da manhã para agradecer a hospedagem na casa dos Swan. Ainda era difícil acreditar que tinha descendentes mas ao mesmo tempo alegrava-se por a linhagem dos Mickaelson não ter acabado com ele, especialmente desde que tudo o que ouvia sobre eles era na sua maioria elogios. Pessoas más haviam em todo mas naquela família eram raros, talvez cinco no máximo. A maioria dos Swan tinha um alto senso de moralidade e valorizavam a vida acima de tudo o resto.

Elijah tinha acabado de fazer crepes com recheio de morango e chocolate quando Bella entrou vestindo um top desportivo e uns corsários, ele ainda conseguia ver algumas gotas de suor no corpo dela, prova do esforço que fazia nos treinos da sua magia.

\- Bom dia, Elijah. - Bella sorriu enquanto se sentava à mesa e se servia do sumo natural de laranja e dois crepes, um de morango e outro de chocolate. - Não precisavas ter feito isto tudo. Eu podia fazer alguma coisa para nós dois.

\- Não tive muito trabalho, além disso o teu pai teve de sair mais cedo e eu queria agradecer por me terem feito sentir bem vindo. Eu também já me servi do que precisava. Não foi difícil de encontrar.

\- Com as pessoas que conhecemos achei melhor estar preparada para as visitas. E para quando Stefan está aqui. E como foi a tua noite? Conseguiste descansar?

\- O quarto é muito confortável. Mas não pude deixar de acordar com a visita que tiveste mais cedo. Ainda me surpreende a tua boa vontade. Poucos teriam feito o que fizeste especialmente se tivessem sido levados pelas mesmas pessoas.

\- Eu não era o alvo de Rose, eu só tive o azar de estar com a Elena naquele momento. Ela fugiu de Klaus durante 500 anos, estava desesperada para ter uma vida mais normal.

\- Podes aplicar esse mesmo raciocínio à Katherine, afinal ela também não está em fuga à 500 anos? Porque a queres entregar a Klaus de uma maneira que outros poderiam achar cruel? Afinal vais entregar Katherine para a sua morte certa.

\- Estar a fugir de Klaus não justifica as ações que ela tomou desde que se tornou uma vampira. Eu lamento pela Katherine humana, a jovem mulher que viu a sua filha recém nascida ser tirada e dada pelas mãos do seu pai, sem nem sequer a ter tido nos seus braços. - Bella abraçou-se a si mesma tentando evitar ficar presa nessa imagem. - Eu teria chorado por ela, tentaria protegê-la dessa dor mas essa Katherine morreu quando se enforcou naquela cabana na Inglaterra. Todas as decisões que ela tomou desde então foram de um monstro sem coração e ela pode tentar dizer que fez tudo para continuar viva mas ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade.

\- Tu tens razão quando dizes isso. Há atitudes dela que nem a pessoa mais altruísta conseguiria desculpar. - Elijah suspirou de maneira pesarosa ao lembrar da Katherine que tinha chegado a conhecer. - É difícil acreditar que cheguei a amá-la.

\- Isso não me surpreende, Elijah mas ela nunca foi a pessoa certa para ti. Ela esteve destinada à cópia de Silas mas ele morreu sem que se chegassem a conhecer. É por isso que ela é tão fixada em Stefan. Ele também é a cópia de Silas mas ele não está destinado a repetir o amor de Silas e Amara. Ele sempre esteve destinado a mim, não posso condenar Katherine por o ter transformado em vampiro, já que isso permitiu que ele me encontrasse mas isso não apaga as coisas que ela fez.

\- Quanto tempo mais vou ter de esperar até encontrar a pessoa a quem possa entregar o meu coração? Já amei muito na longa vida que vivo, começando por Tatia mas é pedir demais querer o que vejo os outros terem com tanta facilidade?

\- Não vai demorar muito tempo, Elijah. - Bella tentou tranquilizar o seu antepassado e sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto dele. - Mas para a conheceres Klaus precisa quebrar a maldição, só quando se souber o que ele pode oferecer aos lobisomens ela virá a Mystic Falls.

\- Isso quer dizer que ela é uma loba? - Elijah perguntou intrigado, ele já se envolvera com bruxas, vampiras, humanas mas nunca tinha considerado uma loba até porque deviam ser inimigos mortais.

\- Uma bruxa Swan previu que a tua felicidade estava nas mãos de uma lobisomem, ela é uma alfa, forte, leal mas vulnerável. Já sofreu muito pela curta vida que viveu. Vais ter trabalho com ela mas posso garantir que ela te vai fazer muito feliz.

\- Sendo assim só posso esperar ansiosamente pelo fim da maldição do meu irmão, irónico visto que fui eu que ajudei minha mãe a amaldiçoá-lo.

\- Tu tiveste medo do que Klaus se estava a tornar e apesar disso ter piorado as coisas, sei o quão importante é Klaus para ti e tu para ele. Mas acho que deves saber que quando Klaus for um híbrido ele poderá ter filhos biológicos, foi por isso que a tua mãe prendeu o lado lobo de Klaus. O filho dele vai ser o primeiro da linhagem dele.

\- E porque isso seria um problema?

\- A Ester fez um acordo com a irmã, em troca de poder conceber prometeu que entregaria o primeiro filho de cada geração. - Bella soube que Elijah não gostava do que ouvia. - Ela viu-se obrigada a entregar Freya quando Dália sentiu a magia dela. Para justificar o desaparecimento dela a Mickael disse que ela tinha morrido da peste.

\- Klaus não é filho do meu pai, ele é de outra linhagem mas faz parte da nossa geração. Quando ela nos tornou em vampiros, tirou a possibilidade de termos outra geração mas no caso do Niklaus era diferente. Mas porque ela não foi atrás da minha linhagem? Afinal a nossa família não terminou comigo.

\- Quando a linhagem dos Mickaelson se uniu à linhagem dos Swan criou um escudo que esconde a linhagem de Ester. É por causa da linhagem dos Swan que ninguém pode ler a minha mente, me encontrar, e não posso ser compelida. Na época ela estava ocupada com Freya e quando tentou encontrar a magia novamente não conseguia sentir mais nenhuma magia da vossa família.

\- Freya... - Elijah suspirou. - O que terá acontecido com ela?

\- Pelo que sei ela está viva. Pode apenas viver um ano e dorme durante cem, foi uma magia que Dália fez para viverem mais tempo. Ela conseguiu escapar das garras de Dália quando vocês estavam em New Orleans e acho que é lá que ela está a dormir. Ela é uma das coisas que tenho de corrigir. A vida dela com Dália foi um inferno.

\- Não irás fazer isso sozinha. - Elijah estava decidido a ajudar a irmã que nunca tinha conhecido. - Ela nunca mais vai estar sozinha. Mas agora quero ir ver Katerina. Tenho muito que falar com ela.

\- Isso pode ser arranjado. - Bella olhou para Elijah com preocupação. - Sei que devem ter muito para conversar mas Elena deve querer falar com ela primeiro. Ela avisou-me à pouco que ia fazer-lhe uma visita com Caroline.

\- Eu posso esperar. - Elijah sorriu para Bella. - Além disso uns amigos meus vão chegar hoje. Eles vão ajudar Bonnie com a sua magia.

\- Isso é bom. Eu tenho feito o que posso mas as nossas magias são diferentes.

Na entrada da tumba Elena esperava que Caroline abrisse a entrada segurando uma mochila com um livro pesado, uma garrafa de sangue e um copo.

\- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? - Caroline perguntou antes de tirar a pedra que trancava a tumba onde Katherine estava presa.

\- Eu não duvido das palavras da Bella mas preciso saber mais sobre Klaus e Katherine pode me dizer. - Elena olhou para a entrada agora aberta e suspirou ao ouvir os passos de alguém andando até à porta.

\- Olá Elena. - Katherine disse parando na entrada, sabia que não podia ir mais longe. - Vieste me ver enfraquecer e dissecar? Adeus Caroline.

\- Eu vou ficar bem deste lado da porta. - Elena tentou tranquilizar Caroline.

\- Eu vou estar lá fora caso alguém apareça. - Caroline não queria passar mais tempo que o necessário na companhia de Katherine. - Tem cuidado.

\- Damon sabe que estás aqui?

\- Trouxe algumas coisas. - Elena não respondeu à pergunta de Katherine, Damon não ficara satisfeito com aquela visita mas não ia dar o gosto a Katherine de saber isso.

\- Vieste me subornar? O que queres saber?

\- Quero que me contes sobre Klaus. - Elena atirou a Katherine uma almofada.

\- Tens andado ocupada. - Katherine deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Também trouxe isto - Elena tirou o livro da família Petrova. - É a história da nossa família. Diz aqui que és a última da linhagem. Ambas sabemos que isso é mentira.

\- Achaste que se me trouxesses algumas lembranças de família eu me ia abrir?

\- Também trouxe isto. - Elena tirou a garrafa do sangue não se surpreendeu ao ver Katherine se lançar na sua direção para ser impedida pela magia. - Não pareces muito bem? Quanto tempo até o teu corpo parar de funcionar? Dez, Vinte anos? Deve ser doloroso desidratar e mumificar. Não consigo nem imaginar.

Elena abaixou-se e despejou um pouco do sangue da garrafa num copo de plástico olhando para Katherine que se tinha sentado no chão, encostada na parede antes de usar um pau que estava no chão para arrastar o copo até ela.

\- Tens o fogo das Petrova. - Katherine disse antes de beber o sangue do copo sentindo um alívio quase imediato.

\- Mais sangue? - Elena perguntou depois de Katherine colocar o copo no chão e puxou-o para si.

\- Klaus e eu temos uma linha história que remonta à Inglaterra, em 1492, depois que eu deixei a Bulgária, ou melhor fui expulsa.

\- Expulsa?

\- A minha família, os teus verdadeiros antepassados deserdaram-me. As minhas indiscrições não eram toleradas na época. - Katherine respondeu à pergunta silenciosa de Elena. - Eu tive uma filha fora do casamento. - ela acrescentou de forma sarcástica - Que vergonha.

\- Foi mantido em segredo?

\- Claro. Ela foi arrancada de mim assim que nasceu, eu nem cheguei a segurá-la. Fui banida para a Inglaterra e tive que aprender a ajustar-me, então tornei-me inglesa. Foi lá que eu chamei a atenção de um nobre chamado Klaus. Deixei-me levar no início até descobrir o que ele realmente queria de mim. Então corri como se o diabo estivesse atrás de mim, o que de certa forma era verdade.

\- Então o que Klaus queria de ti?

\- O mesmo que quer de ti. Ele quer quebrar a maldição.

\- Sacrificando a cópia Petrova, entre outras coisas.

\- Ele queria todo o sangue do meu corpo.

\- O que o Sangue Petrova tem haver com Klaus? - Elena perguntou enquanto entregava outro copo de sangue a Katherine.

\- Estou certa que a Bella já te disse que a maldição foi selada com sangue Petrova. As bruxas são manhosas com os seus feitiços. A partir daí as cópias começaram a ser usadas como una forma de quebrar a maldição. Cada vez que uma cópia aparece torna-se possível quebrarem a maldição.

\- Então tu fugiste antes que ele te matasse?

\- Podes dizer isso. Eu encontrei a cabana onde estava Rose mas ela quando soube quem eu era disse que me ia entregar a Klaus quando anoitecesse. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

\- Mas ela não te entregou.

\- Não porque ela mudou de ideia. Quando ela entrou no quarto onde me tinha trancado, eu estava a sangrar e ela foi obrigada a dar-me o seu sangue, óbvio que fingi que não queria tomá-lo. Trevor chegou entretanto e aproveitei a distração deles usei uma corda para me enforcar.

\- Tu mataste-te?

\- Klaus precisava de uma cópia humana, como uma vampira eu deixei de ser útil para ele. Tu não vais ter de fazer essa escolha, já que será Bella a quebrar a maldição. É uma pena que Klaus ainda não sabia que ia precisar de uma bruxa Swan para quebrar a maldição e conseguir fazer híbridos. O único problema foi que subestimei a sede de vingança dele. Eu consegui voltar à Bulgária mas encontrei toda a minha família morta, ele não poupou ninguém. Tudo para se vingar de mim.

\- Ele precisa de mim, um lobisomem, um vampiro e uma pedra da lua não é?

\- Apesar de eu não gostar, a Bella é a única maneira de tu e os teus amigos saírem disto com vida. Não vão conseguir escapar da ira de Klaus se algo der errado.

\- Eu tenho de ir. - Elena entregou a garrafa de sangue a Katherine. - Espero que ajude nos próximos dias. A propósito hoje deves receber a visita de Elijah. Ele queria falar contigo.

Katherine continuou sentada onde estava depois de Elena partir, tinha medo do que Elijah poderia querer, nesta altura ele já devia saber que Bella fazia parte da sua linhagem. Ela olhou o livro nos seus braços e sorriu levemente enquanto folheava as páginas, vendo os nomes tão familiares, foi aí que viu um retrato seu com o seu pai e a sua mãe. Katherine acariciou a figura da mãe, sentia tanta falta dela, mesmo depois do que o seu pai tinha feito, ela continuara a tratá-la com o mesmo carinho de sempre. Fora a perda dela que a tinha afetado mais.

\- Como caem os poderosos, Katerina. - Elijah disse na entrada da tumba.

\- O que queres Elijah? Imagino que não estejas aqui pela beleza dos meus olhos.

\- Bella disse que ajudaste a família dela ao longo dos anos, suponho que te devo agradecer por manteres a minha linhagem a salvo. Apesar dela ter dito que Klaus fez o mesmo.

\- Como está o teu irmão?

\- Por enquanto ainda não sabe da existência da cópia, que por acaso parece ser uma melhor versão de ti. Mais parecida com Tatia, apesar dela também ter os seus defeitos deu-me uma filha que infelizmente não pude conhecer. Mas posso te garantir que vou manter os nossos descendentes a salvo.

\- O que tenho a ver com isso? Eu estou aqui presa. No único sítio onde Klaus não pode entrar.

\- Eu conheço bem as tuas manhas e não posso deixar que tenhas uma hipótese de fuga. - Elijah olhou profundamente nos olhos de Katherine. - Não vais tentar fugir daqui. Só vais conseguir sair com a minha autorização. Entendeste?

\- Sim. Só posso sair com a tua autorização. - Katherine disse presa nos olhos de Elijah amaldiçoando interiormente por não ter mais acesso a verbena e ela já ter saído do seu sistema.

\- Boa menina. Pela tua cooperação vais receber duas garrafas de sangue todos os dias, uma de manhã e outra à noite até à chegada de Klaus.

\- Agradeço a gentileza, Elijah. - Katherine disse por entre os dentes sabendo que agora não tinha escolha a não ser continuar presa.

Elena tinha regressado à casa do Damon que a esperava na entrada.

\- Então conseguiste alguma coisa?

\- Nada além do que já sabíamos através de Bella. Espero que ela tenha razão sobre Klaus, porque o que Katherine contou dá-me arrepios.

\- Bella já tinha avisado que ele tinha os seu momentos menos bons mas que ia melhorar quando quebrasse a maldição. - Damon puxou a namorada para os seus braços em sinal de conforto. - Vai tudo correr bem.

\- Espero que sim. - Elena deixou Damon a abraçar esperando que isso afastasse as coisas que Katherine tinha dito.

Na casa dos Swan, Bella treinava a sua magia quando Elijah regressou da conversa com Katherine. Ele não pode deixar de olhar surpreso a menina envolvida pelos elementos do fogo, ar, terra e água. Eles pareciam protegê-la de futuros ataques. Ele nunca tinha sentido um poder tão forte e isso deixou-o mais tranquilo em ser Bella a quebrar a maldição do irmão.

\- Já de volta, Elijah? - Bella perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

\- Já garanti que Katherine não vai tentar escapar da tumba.

\- Isso deixa-me mais tranquila. Ela nunca ia parar de tentar. Ainda bem que temos um vampiro original que consegue compelir outros vampiros.

\- Prometi a Katherine duas garrafas de sangue por dia. Não podemos correr o risco de ela estar fraca no ritual.

\- Eu sei. Por isso disse a Elena para levar uma garrafa quando a fosse ver. Além disso era a única coisa que a faria falar.

\- Mesmo assim ela preocupa-me. Não seria ela mesma sem tentar de tudo para escapar.

\- Ela não teve acesso a verbena desde que está presa mas acho melhor se eu a dar-lhe as garrafas. Ela consegue provocar o Damon e mesmo o Stefan com alguma facilidade.

Bella saiu do chão e achou melhor ir preparar-se para o encontro com o Stefan. Tinha combinado com ele no Mystic Grill e estava mesmo a precisar de algo normal, bem tão normal como ela podia ser.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas de autor**_

 _Mudei a classificação para M porque Stefan e Bella vão ter a sua primeira noite juntos mas é só por precaução. Vai ser uma cena leve até porque eu não sei escrever esse tipo de cenas. Não vai dar ter uma descrição detalhada do que acontece entre eles, só coloquei esta cena porque é importante para a história._

 _Espero que gostem do capítulo. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Twilight e The Vampire Diaries. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Bella olhou o seu reflexo antes de sair do quarto. Ela usava um vestido de renda azul escuro, com mangas também de renda e um cinto preto. Tinha calçado umas sandálias pretas e os seus cabelos estavam soltos em cachos avermelhados que chegavam perto da sua cintura. Satisfeita com o que via pegou a sua mala preta e foi para a casa de Stefan onde ele a esperava.

A lua estava a começar a nascer quando estacionou o carro em frente à Pensão Salvatore. A lua cheia estava próxima e isso preocupava-a especialmente com o regresso do Mason e a primeira transformação de Tyler. Como era a primeira transformação dele não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para o ajudar, mesmo assim Bella tinha posto um feitiço nas antigas ruínas da mansão Lockwood para que os lobisomens não conseguissem sair quando estavam na forma de lobo. Ela tinha feito com a magia não atingisse apenas os Lockwood mas todos os lobisomens e isso ia ajudar quando a loba que ia ser sacrificada chegasse.

Bella tocou à campainha e sorriu ao ver Stefan abrir a porta. Ele usava uma camisa preta e uns jeans azuis escuros.

\- Boa noite, Bella estás linda. - Stefan não pôde deixar de olhar a namorada com admiração.

\- Obrigada. - Bella agradeceu corando levemente. - Espero não te ter deixado à espera muito tempo.

\- Acabei agora de pôr a mesa. Espero que estejas com fome. - Stefan acompanhou Bella até à mesa de jantar, puxando a cadeira para ela se sentar antes de ocupar o seu lugar. - Como estão as coisas com Elijah?

\- Tem sido bom conhecê-lo. Charlie também gostou dele. - Bella sorriu levemente. - Sei que podemos confiar nele e ele acabou de garantir que Katherine não consiga sair da tumba mesmo que o feitiço seja quebrado.

\- Isso é um ponto a favor dele. Os Mickaelson são muito intensos e não posso negar que ele me preocupa. -Como podes ter a certeza que ele não vai mudar de ideias.

\- Elijah cumpre as suas promessas. Além disso Klaus está apenas a um telefonema de distância. Eu sei onde ele está neste exato momento.

\- Devia preocupar-me com isso? - Stefan perguntou meio a brincar.

\- Tu estiveste com ele e Rebecca mais tempo que eu. - Bella sorriu para Stefan que suspirou e achou melhor o tranquilizar. - Ele salvou a minha vida na Flórida.

\- Como assim?

\- Klaus tem os seus momentos. Eu tinha 15 anos. Ele tinha ouvido os rumores que uma Swan vivia na Flórida, a ultima da linhagem por isso achou melhor confirmar. Eu já te tinha dito que ele ajudou a minha família ao longo dos anos. Ele sabia que tinha de garantir a sobrevivência da minha linhagem mas sem que os outros percebessem porque éramos importantes. Ele tornou-se um pouco paranoico mas tem razões para o ser. - Bella bebeu um pouco do vinho que Stefan tinha servido e percebeu que ele estava interessado no que ela dizia. - Não demorou muito para ele me encontrar, claro que ele percebeu que eu ainda não tinha a minha magia e não sabia nada sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Ele seguiu-me durante algumas semanas até que eu fui atropelada por um carro. Ele conseguiu evitar o pior mas quando me tentou compelir a esquecer o que ele tinha feito não funcionou. Nós conversamos muito depois desse dia e ele chegou a contar-me parte da sua história. Quando chegou a altura dele partir, deixou-me um número para eu ligar em caso de emergência mas disse que ia manter um olho em mim, por isso não duvides que ele sabe que estou aqui.

\- Porque ainda não lhe ligaste? Tudo podia já estar resolvido a esta hora.

\- A quantidade de magia que eu vou precisar para garantir a sobrevivência de Elena é muito alta. Eu ainda não estou pronta. Preciso ficar mais forte se quero que tudo corra bem.

\- Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir mas espero que saibas que vou preferir a tua sobrevivência à de todos os outros, mesmo Elena.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas tudo vai correr bem, tenho a certeza disso. - Bella sorriu para Stefan. - Isto era para ser um encontro romântico não era? O que o preparaste para comermos?

\- Achei que ia gostar da minha comida italiana. - Stefan sorriu ao ver que Bella tinha gostado da sua ideia. - O meu famoso frango à parmegiana e para sobremesa temos tiramisu, que confesso que não fui eu que fiz.

-Isso parece ótimo. Eu quero saber mais sobre ti, vamos deixar os assuntos sérios para outro dia e aproveitar o nosso jantar.

Stefan sorriu antes de começar a falar sobra a sua vida quando era humano, vendo Bella rir quando lhe contou as brincadeiras que fazia com Damon, algumas das partidas que tinham feito. Mas também contou sobre como q morte da sua mãe tinha sido difícil para eles. Sentir o apoio de Bella foi muito importante para ele.

\- O meu pai nunca foi um homem muito carinhoso e depois da morte da minha mãe piorou mas eu não me posso queixar muito, foi pior para o Damon. Eu era o favorito do meu pai, já o Damon tinha de fazer de tudo para conseguir a aprovação dele. Foi por isso que ele se juntou ao exército mas nem isso satisfez o meu pai. Ele nunca fala sobre o que aconteceu lá e o que ele teve de fazer para conseguir uma licença para vir para casa quando eu tive o meu primeiro desgosto de amor.

\- Quem era ela? - Bella perguntou sabendo que ele não se referia a Katherine.

\- O nome dela era Valerie, ela apareceu de repente na cidade e desapareceu depois de algumas semanas. Eu nunca soube porquê. Damon percebeu que eu estava mal e conseguiu regressar a casa. Foi nessa altura que Katherine apareceu e o jogo entre nós os dois começou. Damon garante que eles estiveram juntos primeiro mas não posso ter a certeza. Depois que quase o obriguei a se tornar um vampiro as coisas entre nós mudaram e não sei se algum dia voltarão ao que eram.

\- Não pode ser tudo tão ruim. - Bella disse ao acabar o que tinha no prato. - Ao longo dos anos deve ter havido alturas em que se tentaram aproximar.

\- Algumas vezes. Mas com insistência de Damon para eu me alimentar de sangue humano nunca terminaram bem. Eu acho que ele tentou me ensinar como foi ensinado, por Sage se não estou enganado mas com a magia que agora sei que foi Katherine que pôs em mim. Lexi foi obrigada a mantê-lo longe de mim. Acho que chegou a acontecer alguma coisa entre ele ma ela nunca me contou e agora nunca vou saber.

\- Sinto muito sobre Lexi. Eu soube o que ele tinha feito.

\- Ela foi a minha melhor amiga durante todos estes anos mas sei que ela está a observar-me no outro lado e quero que me veja feliz.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo para isso acontecer. - Bella sorriu e começou a comer o tiramisu, suspirando ao sentir o sabor do doce. - Está muito bom.

\- Tenho a certeza que sim. - Stefan observou enquanto Bella suspirava a cada mordida. Não sabia qual o jogo dela mas estava disposto a jogar. - Vamos para a sala? Eu preparei algumas músicas para dançarmos.

\- Com todo o gosto. - Bella aceitou o braço que ele oferecia, deixou que ele a guiasse até à lareira enquanto as primeiras notas de música começavam a tocar.

Stefan puxou Bella para perto de si enquanto dançavam, adorava senti-la nos seus braços, onde ela pertencia. Ele deslizou a mão pelas suas costas, notando que ela não se afastava, parecia relaxar a cada passagem das suas mãos. Bella levantou o olhar do peito dele, olhando os olhos de Stefan enquanto as suas bocas se aproximavam, primeiro com toques suaves, que depois foram-se tornando mais apaixonados. Quando deram por eles já estavam no quarto de Stefan perto de arrancar as roupas um do outro.

\- Tens a certeza disto? - Stefan perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo, olhando o rosto corado de Bella, sentindo a sua respiração acelerada.

\- Se te quisesse interromper podia o ter feito a qualquer momento, Stefan. - Bella olhou para ele acariciando a sua face, notando as veias negras que mostravam o quanto isto estava a mexer com ele, de imediato ele tentou virar a cabeça. - Não te escondas de mim. Tu és meu, e eu sou tua. Nada vai mudar isso.

\- Eu vou ter cuidado. - Stefan prometeu sabendo que ela virgem. - Vou tentar não te magoar.

\- Sei disso, Stefan. - Bella beijou-o novamente, enquanto as suas mãos começaram a abrir os botões da camisa dele até a tirar, deixando o peito dele a descoberto.

Não querendo ficar para trás, Stefan abriu o fecho do vestido dela, que caiu aos seus pés, deixando-a apenas com o conjunto de lingerie. Ela era linda, perfeita e ele tinha dificuldades em acreditar que era dele mas isso ia mudar esta noite.

Bella e Stefan entregaram-se um ao outro, no meio de carícias apaixonadas até se tornarem um. Quando os seus corpos se uniram, no meio do amor, carinho e prazer que ambos sentiam Stefan bebeu o sangue de Bella e ela bebeu o dele unindo-os como companheiros de uma maneira que ninguém ia conseguir separar. Bella adormeceu nos braços de Stefan sentindo-se segura, completa e mais feliz do que já estivera.

Stefan acariciou os cabelos da namorada, antes de a vestir com uma das suas camisas e puxar novamente para os seus braços. Já tinha estado com outras mulheres mas nunca tinha sido assim, nem mesmo com Katherine. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer, amor, carinho e companheirismo. Bella agora era verdadeiramente dele, a marca que tinha deixado no pescoço dela ia curar mas sempre iria estar visível para os outros seres sobrenaturais, um aviso que ela estava tomada e para ficaram longe. Ele ainda olhava para Bella que dormia como um anjo, quando ouviu o seu irmão na sala e soube que ele já tinha voltado. Stefan suspirou resignado, saiu da cama, e depois de tomar um duche rápido vestiu umas calças e uma camisa antes de ir ter com o irmão.

\- O que queres? - Stefan olhou Damon que sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Vejo que a noite foi boa. - Damon sorriu ao ver o irmão estreitar os olhos. - Calma maninho. Fico feliz por ti, infelizmente tenho de esperar até a maldição ser quebrada para poder fazer a Elena minha companheira. Pelo menos foi o que Bella disse.

\- Mais alguma razão para me fazeres sair de onde estava?

\- A lua cheia está próxima. Mason já combinou tudo com o Tyler e Bella arranjou maneira de garantir que os lobos não conseguem sair das ruínas da antiga mansão Lockwood mas todo o cuidado é pouco.

\- Bella também fez um feitiço para impedir os lobos de entrarem aqui. - Stefan tranquilizou o irmão. - Elijah garantiu que Katherine não consiga sair da tumba caso o feitiço seja desfeito. Continuas a tomar verbena?

\- É um mal necessário, pelo menos algumas gotas bastam. Elijah pode ser antepassado de Bella mas confio tanto nele como em Katherine!

\- Vou ter com Bella. - Stefan sorriu para o irmão antes de regressar ao seu quarto onde Bella dormia calmamente e dizia o nome dele.

Stefan deitou-se ao lado dela, gostando de a ter nos seus braços, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa ia acontecer e que ele não ia gostar nada. Ele só queria que Bella continuasse ao seu lado. Ela era a sua recompensa por tudo o que tinha passado.

Bella acordou cedo, um pouco confusa até que percebeu os braços de Stefan ao seu redor. Com cuidado saiu devagar da cama e foi tomar um banho para relaxar, o sangue de Stefan fora uma grande ajuda mas havia partes do seu corpo que ainda doíam, mas era uma dor boa. Bella podia sentir o vínculo que a unia ao Stefan, era um pouco avassalador mas de certa forma deixava-a mais tranquila.

Depois de vestir a sua roupa andou até à cozinha não estranhando a ausência de Damon, sabia que ele estava a dormir. A ligação com Stefan tinha fortalecido a sua magia, ela agora também iria tirar forças à ligação com Stefan, não apenas aos elementos. Isso ia ajudar a salvar Elena, mas ia ter de treinar muito para ter toda essa energia sobre controle. Stefan também estaria mais forte, já que a ligação ia nos dois sentidos. Ela tinha ligado a sua vida à do Stefan e ele também saberia se ela estivesse em perigo. Ela teria de beber sangue dele todos os dias para deixar de envelhecer.

Bella tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã quando Stefan apareceu, ele sorriu ao ver Bella de costas olhando a janela da cozinha. Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a por trás.

\- Bom dia, amor. - Stefan beijou o rosto dela antes de a puxar para um beijo nos lábios. - Tiveste uma boa noite de sono?

\- Acho que sabes disso melhor que eu. - Bella brincou deixando-se estar nos braços dele. - Como correu a conversa com o Damon ontem à noite?

\- Pensei que estavas a dormir quando saí. - Stefan disse confuso.

\- Senti a falta do teu calor mas achei melhor deixá-los sozinhos. - Bella sorriu. - Como ele reagiu às novidades da situação de Katherine?

\- Diz que não se importa mas ainda não confia em Elijah.

\- Ou seja Damon sendo o Damon. Não que isso faça alguma diferença. Ele não pode matar o Elijah. Ao contrário de vocês os originais são mais difíceis de matar. Para além disso se um original morrer todos vampiros que foram mudados por ele também vão morrer.

\- Vou manter isso em mente e avisar o Damon. Isso pode impedi-lo de ter um daqueles momentos impulsivos dele e que normalmente correm mal. Mas agora temos outro assunto resolver. Acho que chegou a hora da tua alimentação adicional.

\- Bom. - Bella olhou para Stefan que tinha feito um golpe no pulso e sem hesitar levou o pulso aos lábios e começou a beber do sangue do Stefan.

Stefan puxou-a para mais perto dele, perdido na sensação dela beber o seu sangue. Era ainda melhor que na noite anterior, a cada golpe da língua dela sentia um arrepio de prazer. Quando Bella separou a boca do pulso sorriu para Stefan que a observava com atenção sabendo o quanto o cheiro do sangue a costumava incomodar. Ela que nunca conseguira estar perto de sangue sem passar mal tinha gostado muito de beber dele assim como na noite anterior. Bella sabia que era por ele ser o seu companheiro.

\- Espero que tenhas gostado. - Stefan disse com a voz rouca.

\- Acho que tanto como tu. Infelizmente eu tenho de ir. Preciso de treinar a minha magia. - Bella beijou Stefan com carinho. - Vejo-te mais tarde?

\- Tenta manter-me longe de ti. - Stefan brincou antes de a levar até à porta e despedindo-se de Bella com um beijo. - Sei que precisas de treinar então vou ver-te ai final da tarde. Bom treino.

Bella chegou a casa rapidamente graças ao seu carro. Ao ver que Elijah não estava em casa, pensou que ele tinha ido ver os amigos bruxos que já deviam ter chegado e Charlie estava no trabalho. Bella vestiu uma roupa para treinar e foi para a clareira na floresta, onde costumava treinar. Ela preferiu começar com o treino físico, agora que estava ligada a Stefan a sua força e velocidade tinha aumentado um pouco. Ela não era tão rápida e tão forte como um vampiro mas era mais rápida e forte que um humano normal. Depois de meia hora de corrida, fez exercícios para fortalecer os músculos antes de partir para técnicas de defesa. Já treinava à duas horas quando trocou o treino físico pela sua magia.

Bella começou pela meditação, sentindo os elementos ao seu redor, deixou-se envolver primeiro pelo fogo, sentindo as chamas na sua pele, depois o vento que aumentou as chamas à sua volta, fazendo uma cortina de fogo e vento que a protegida, seguiu-se a água que uniu-se ao vento formando uma tempestade por cima da sua cabeça e trazendo a chuva e por último a terra que começou a tremer aos seus pés antes de subir no ar formando um escudo de terra depois da cortina de vento e fogo. Ela deixou os elementos comunicarem com ela, dando-lhe força e ânimo para continuar o seu treino apesar das gotas de suor que corriam pelo seu corpo mesmo assim Bella fez o seu melhor para aguentar todo aquele poder que libertava até cair exausta no chão, só agora notando que tinha conseguido pairar acima do que costumava fazer.

Bella sentou-se no chão e aproveitou para descansar por uns minutos quando sentiu um movimento atrás dela.

\- Bem, bem... Quem temos aqui? - Bella ouviu a voz de um rapaz antes de o ver, percebendo que era um vampiro frio. - Pensei que ela tinha dito que não seria fácil, que estarias bem protegida. Acho que ela estava enganada. Mas o erro dela é o meu ganho.

\- Quem és tu? - Bella perguntou olhando o vampiro com cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos, encarando-o sem medo, sentia a sua magia a regressar e não seria difícil matá-lo e sabia que Stefan estava a caminho, ele devia ter sentido o perigo que aquele vampiro frio representava. - Quem te mandou?

\- O nome dela é Victória. Ela não está muito longe, na verdade não deve demorar muito mas acho que vai chegar tarde de mais. Ela quer-te viva, acho que não vais gostar do que ela tem planeado para ti mas tu cheiras tão bem. E no final o resultado vai ser o mesmo.

\- Acho que não. - Bella disse usando o elemento do vento com a força de um tornado para o lançar contra uma árvore antes de usar o elemento do fogo para o queimar, estremecendo ao ouvir os gritos dele e continuou sabendo que ele ainda podia ouvi-la - Ainda não chegou a hora de eu morrer.

\- Permite-me discordar disso. - Vitória disse aparecendo de surpresa. - É por tua causa que James e Laurent estão mortos mas isso vai mudar agora. Eu tinha outra coisa planeada mas isto vai ter de servir. E sempre posso ir atrás do teu pai e do teu novo namorado.

Victória lançou um pau de madeira que atravessou Bella fazendo com que ela caísse com a força do golpe, sabendo que não tinha muito tempo usou a força dos seus dons para fazer Victória em pedaços antes de a colocar em chamas e enquanto ouvia os gritos desesperados de Victória, tudo ficou escuro e o seu futuro desapareceu.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Bella estava no outro lado vendo Stefan encontrar o seu corpo, tudo o que ela queria era confortar o seu companheiro mas sabia que não podia.

\- Bella, tens de estar bem, por favor. - Stefan dizia desesperado depois de tirar o pau alojado no tronco de Bella. Ele não conseguia ouvir o seu coração mas sabia que ela não tinha partido. Ela tinha-lhe explicado que só podia morrer se ele morresse então porque não acordava? - Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor. Tu prometeste que nunca me ias deixar. Sei que vais despertar.

\- Ele realmente te ama. - Uma mulher falou ao lado dela, fazendo Bella perceber que não estava sozinha. - Isso é bom. Vai ajudá-lo a perceber como vocês são importantes.

\- Porque ainda não voltei? Eu sei que cada vez que morrer virei de forma temporária para aqui mas já devia ter voltado. - Bella olhou para a linda mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos cor de chocolate. - O que aconteceu Claire?

\- Temos um problema. Até agora se uma bruxa Swan tivesse um companheiro vampiro ia ligar a sua vida à dele mas continuaria humana. No teu caso isso não vai ser possível, neste momento o teu corpo físico vai entrar em transição. Vais ser uma vampira, Isabella.

\- Mas assim não vou perder os meus poderes? Como vou conseguir quebrar a maldição de Klaus agora?

\- A tua morte e esta nova condição tem o dedo de Ester mas conseguimos mudar o resultado. Tessa usou a sua influência e tu vais poder manter os teus poderes. Vais ser uma vampira que consegue fazer magia, só irás morrer se Stefan o fizer mas sei que sabes como tornar isso muito difícil de acontecer. O sangue de Stefan vai sustentar a tua sede, não vais querer o sangue de humanos. - Claire olhou para a sua descendente com amor. - Tu vais ser a que trará paz a este mundo, não te esqueças disso.

\- Obrigada por tudo. - Bella disse agarrando a mão de Claire enquanto começava a ser puxada para o seu corpo e praguejou em voz baixa sabendo que assim que entrasse no seu corpo ia sentir a sua morte Bella novamente - Isto vai doer.

Enquanto Bella conversava com Claire, Stefan entrou na sua casa com ela nos seus braços correndo para o seu quarto não ligando para Damon e Elena que o tinham visto chegar e olharam para Bella com preocupação. Ele deitou-a na sua cama e sentou-se ao seu lado pegando a sua mão com carinho e rezando para tudo ficar bem.

\- O que aconteceu? - Damon olhou o irmão que não soltou a mão de Bella, foi aí que ele percebeu que não conseguia ouvir o batimento cardíaco de Bella. - Diz-me que ela não está morta?

\- Morta? - Elena ofegou - Não pode ser. Damon disse-me que vocês completaram a ligação ontem à noite. Isso significa que ela não pode morrer a menos que tu o faças. Porque ela não acorda?

\- Eu não sei. Bella uma vez disse que cada vez que ela morresse ia para o outro lado mas que ia regressar quase de imediato. Não faço a mínima ideia do porque está a demorar tanto tempo. Ela vai ficar bem. Ela prometeu que ia voltar sempre para mim.

\- O que aconteceu com ela, porque está suja de sangue?

\- Eu senti que ela estava em perigo por isso fui até à clareira onde ela costuma treinar. -Stefan respondeu à pergunta do Damon - Quando eu lá cheguei havia duas marcas de fogueiras e pude sentir cheiro de dois frios que ela deve ter morto. Ela estava no chão, com um pau no seu torso e o seu coração já não batia mas a ferida desapareceu quando eu puxei o pau para fora.

\- Ela não ia curar tão depressa como uma bruxa, mesmo com a vossa ligação. - Damon olhou para Elena com preocupação. - Elena é melhor ires para casa. A Bella está em transição, não sabemos como vai ser quando ela acordar.

\- Mas ela é minha amiga. Não quero deixá-la, além disso como vai ser com Klaus? Se ela for uma vampira como vai conseguir quebrar a maldição?

\- Vamos pensar noutra maneira se for preciso, mas agora temos de garantir que ela acorde e quando acordar ter uma humana ao redor pode não ajudar.

\- Certo, eu vou mas promete que vais dar-me notícias.

Stefan ignorou a conversa entre o irmão e Elena, concentrado na Bella e não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir o seu coração começar a bater novamente apesar de Bella continuar inconsciente. Ele não se importava se ela era uma bruxa, humana ou vampira desde que a tivesse ao seu lado.

\- Não falta muito agora. - Damon disse depois de Elena sair, vendo que a cor parecia ter regressado ao rosto de Bella e o seu peito mover-se conforme ela respirava.

Passaram mais vinte minutos até Bella abrir os olhos e se lançar nos braços de Stefan, abraçando o namorado com força.

\- Pensei que te tinha perdido. - Stefan disse sem a soltar. - Não me assustes desta maneira novamente.

\- Eu sempre vou voltar para ti. - Bella disse tentando ignorar o cheiro delicioso do sangue de Stefan. - Foi isso que prometi não é verdade?

\- Tu disseste que ias voltar rápido, não foi isso que aconteceu. Como é possível estares em transição? Disseste que as bruxas Swan não se tornam vampiras.

\- A mãe de Klaus tentou garantir que eu não conseguisse quebrar a maldição que pôs no filho, as minhas antepassadas não conseguiram impedir que eu entrasse em transição mas com ajuda da Tessa eu consegui manter os meus poderes.

\- Quer disser que ainda és uma bruxa? - Damon quis ter a certeza.

\- Elas precisam que eu cumpra o meu dever por isso abriram uma exceção. Damon, podes deixar-me sozinha com o Stefan? Eu preciso falar com ele em privado. Porque não vais tranquilizar Elena?

\- Já estou a ir, cunhadinha. - Damon deu um sorriso sacana. - A propósito, parabéns por terem completado a ligação.

\- Estás bem? - Stefan perguntou olhando para Bella com preocupação. - O que aconteceu? Quem eram os frios?

\- Victória aconteceu. Primeiro apareceu um dos soldados dela, ele não foi difícil de cuidar. Eu estava a terminar com ele quando ela apareceu, ela agiu mais rápido do que eu esperava e a quando dei por mim já estava no chão. Antes que ficasse inconsciente consegui destruí-la e como sabia que não ias demorar a chegar deixei-me ir.

\- Pensei que tínhamos combinado tratar de Victória juntos. - Stefan tentou parecer chateado.

\- Eu não sabia que ela ia aparecer agora. - Bella protestou olhando para a cara transtornada de Stefan e suspirou enquanto se deixava confortar por ele. - Eu vou ficar bem assim que beber um pouco de sangue.

\- Eu vou buscar para ti. - Stefan disse mas antes que pudesse deixá-la, Bella agarrou o braço dele. - Algum problema?

\- Eu não posso beber sangue humano, faz parte do acordo com as minhas antepassadas. - Bella olhou para Stefan que a olhava incrédulo. - Não te ponhas com ideias. Garanto que não vou matar a vida selvagem de Mystic Falls. A minha dieta está restringida a uma fonte. Tu.

\- Sério? - Stefan não podia deixar de gostar dessa ideia, saber que ela só podia alimentar-se dele deixava-o muito feliz.

\- Claire disse que eu ia rejeitar o sangue humano e animal, mas não o teu. Ela também disse que eu seria mais forte que um vampiro recém-nascido. A minha vida continua ligada à tua, por isso ela pediu para eu arranjar uma maneira de te fazer mais durável.

\- E o que isso significa?

\- Eu vou-te fazer como os vampiros originais, mas vou usar o meu sangue para o feitiço ser mais poderoso. Só poderás ser morto por uma estaca de carvalho branco.

\- Como sabes que vai funcionar? - Stefan só ia aceitar porque assim seria mais difícil para ela morrer.

\- Enquanto tiver as minhas antepassadas do meu lado à pouco que não possa fazer. - Bella sorriu para Stefan que se tinha deitado ao seu lado, puxando-a para o seu peito antes de fazer um corte no seu pescoço, fazendo o sangue começar a sair.

Bella seguiu o seu instinto e lambeu as gotas que saíam, o sangue de Stefan era como um bom vinho, após o primeiro sabor Bella sentiu as suas pressas descerem e mordeu o pescoço dele, querendo mais daquele sabor maravilhoso. Stefan puxou-a mais para si deixando-se levar pelo prazer que sentia, a cada puxão que ela dava era como se faíscas percorressem o seu corpo e ele sabia que para ela não era diferente. Incapaz de resistir fez o mesmo, mordendo o pescoço de Bella, saboreando o sabor dela e sorriu levemente ao senti-la contorcer-se no seu colo. Sabia que aquilo estava a deixá-la tão excitada como ele tinha ficado. Tornou-se impossível resistir ao desejo que os atormentava e entregaram-se um ao outro, durante o resto da tarde antes de adormecerem nos braços um do outro.

Nos próximos dias Stefan, Damon e Elijah ajudaram-na a habituar-se à sua nova força e velocidade. Elijah não pôde evitar pedir perdão quando soube que a transformação dela tinha a mão da sua mãe. Tinha pensado que depois de tanto tempo ela já teria superado o que aconteceu mas pelos vistos estava enganado. Bella teve alguma dificuldade em lidar com as suas emoções, que tinham sido intensificadas, pelo menos ela só desejava o sangue do Stefan por isso conseguia estar perto dos seres humanos. Charlie não tinha tido problemas em aceitar o que a filha era, só queria que ela continuasse na sua vida. Como Bella era uma vampira e uma bruxa não precisava usar um anel para caminhar no sol nem de ser convidada para entrar nas casas. Os seus poderes também tinham aumentando, agora que a sua magia também ia buscar forças ao seu lado vampiro. Uma das primeiras coisas que Bella tinha feito tinha sido tornar Stefan num vampiro original como as suas antepassadas tinham pedido.

A primeira lua cheia tinha sido tranquila, Tyler e Mason tinham estado presos nas ruínas da antiga mansão Lockwood, Caroline tinha feito o possível para ajudar o amigo a passar por tudo aquilo assim como Matt. Ele tinha aceitado que os seus amigos pertenciam ao mundo sobrenatural e compreendia porque Caroline tinha terminado com ele. Eles agora eram apenas amigos, nada mais que isso.

Bella entrou na escola de Mystic Falls com um leve sorriso, tinha demorado alguns dias mas finalmente a sua vida estava a regressar ao normal. Apesar da loucura em que estava a sua vida tinha a certeza que nada a ia impedir de se formar. Ela andou até Elena que a esperava com um sorriso de boas vindas.

\- Não sabes como estou feliz com o teu regresso. Entre Bonnie e Caroline as coisas não têm sido fáceis para mim. Se bem que Caroline está muito mais calma. Se bem que estou surpresa por não ver Stefan contigo.

\- Estou feliz por estar de volta. Stefan não deve demorar muito tempo, ele disse que Damon pediu para falar com ele, claro que à maneira normal do Damon. Passou-se alguma coisa?

\- Nós conversamos sobre eu ser uma vampira.

\- Pensei que esse assunto já estava resolvido. - Bella olhou preocupada para Elena. - Mudou alguma coisa desde a vossa última conversa?

\- Acho que com os últimos acontecimentos ele ficou mais preocupado comigo. É só que eu queria terminar o colégio primeiro.

\- Sabes como a nossa vida é perigosa, Elena. E ele também sabe. Tu vais estar segura até completares o ritual mas depois disso nada vai garantir a tua segurança mesmo que façamos tudo para continuares humana por mais alguns anos. Porque não chegas a um acordo com Damon? Depois do ritual vais beber o sangue dele todos os dias assim se te acontecer alguma coisa ele vai saber que vais regressar para ele.

\- Isso pode ser um bom acordo. Eu vou falar com ele.

Bella estava a sair de sala depois da aula ter terminado quando viu Stefan à sua espera. - Bom dia amor. - Stefan disse depois de beijar a namorada. - Espero que a tua manhã tenha sido melhor do que a minha.

\- Tive uma conversa com Elena e imagino que tiveste uma parecida com o Damon. Acho que a consegui convencer a ter uma conversa séria com ele.

\- Imaginas bem. Só espero que eles consigam resolver as coisas.

\- Se ela sugerir o que eu disse tenho a certeza que não vão demorar muito para se acertarem.

\- E tu, como estás a lidar com o teu regresso à escola?

\- Estou a gostar. É bom fazer coisas normais se bem que não vai durar muito tempo. Elijah disse que ia entrar em contacto com Klaus ainda esta semana.

\- Conhecendo Klaus, ele não vai demorar muito a aparecer aqui. - Stefan olhou Bella com preocupação, parte dele queria impedir que ela se envolvesse em tudo o que ia acontecer mas sabia que não podia. Era a família dela e iam precisar da ajuda dela. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era estar ai lado dela. - Elena já tem todas as bolsas de sangue que ele pode precisar.

\- Isso é bom. Conhecendo a paranoia de Klaus é melhor que o encontro seja em minha casa. Será apenas eu, tu, Elijah e Klaus.

\- Se achares melhor eu não ir, eu posso ficar com o Damon e Elena.

\- Klaus olha para ti como um amigo e tenho a certeza que Damon também acha melhor que tu estejas lá.

\- Eu vou mas não por causa do Damon. Tu és a minha prioridade.

Bella sorriu com as palavras de Stefan. Ele parecia saber sempre a coisa certa a dizer. A manhã correu normalmente, Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver um pequeno flerte entre Bonnie e Luke mas sabia que não iriam muito longe. O destino de Bonnie estava adormecido num caixão na posse de Klaus. Era um vampiro que sempre tivera uma fraqueza por bruxas. Bella só podia tentar mudar aos poucos a reação de Bonnie aos vampiro para que quando ela o conhecesse não tivesse uma reação tão adversa.

Bella e Stefan entraram na mansão Swan e ao verem a cara séria de Elijah souberam que não ia demorar muito para Klaus chegar.

\- O que ele disse? - Bella perguntou a Elijah enquanto se sentava no sofá da sala.

\- Ele já está a caminho. No início estava desconfiado da minha ajuda mas isso mudou quando eu disse que queria os nossos irmãos em troca. Apesar de surpreso por saber que a linhagem das bruxas Swan desconfiam de mim, acho que pensou que isso significava que eu lhe devia por manter a minha linhagem a salvo. Ele deve chegar hoje à noite.

\- Isso é bom. Ele pode ficar aqui enquanto ele não arranjar uma casa para vocês, como eu sei que ele vai insistir. O lobo nele vai preferir um sítio em que ele vai estar no controle. Mas acho melhor deixar bem claro que Charlie está fora do menu.

\- Não precisas te preocupar com isso. Eu deixei bem claro que nenhum dano deve ser feito às pessoas de Mystic Falls e que o conselho da cidade está ativo. Se bem que conhecendo o meu irmão como conheço pode não fazer muita diferença.

\- Klaus vai estar muito ocupado correndo atrás de uma certa loira que tem muito jeito para decorações. - Bella disse com um sorriso maroto.

\- Não me digas que... - Stefan começou antes de rir. - Caroline vai pô-lo no seu lugar.

\- Também acho. Se existe alguém que vai conseguir controlar o híbrido mau vai ser ela.

\- Não tenho dúvidas disso. - Elijah sorriu ao se lembrar da loira. - Mas isso pode ser bom para nós. Ele vai estar tão ocupado a tentar passar uma boa impressão que não vai ter tempo para planos que estraguem o que queremos fazer.

\- Eu vou preparar as coisas para o nosso jantar de família. Stefan, avisa Damon para que Elena não saia de casa. Não podemos correr o risco dele cruzar com ela antes de falar connosco.

\- Vou já tratar disso. - Stefan disse antes de pegar no seu telemóvel é ligar para Damon.

\- Espero que tenhas uma boa razão para me estares a interromper. - Bella sorriu ao ouvir a voz irritada de Damon.

\- Klaus está a caminho. Bella acha melhor Elena ficar dentro de casa pelo menos até o nosso encontro com ele terminar.

\- Eu vou garantir que ela não sai e vou chamar Bonnie como reforço. Tem cuidado Stefan.

\- Precisas de ajuda? - Stefan perguntou a Bella que corria os olhos através das receitas tentando achar alguma que gostasse.

\- Poe enquanto ainda não, talvez mais tarde. - Bella sorriu ao encontrar a receita de lasanha da sua família. - Klaus gosta de comida italiana?

\- É uma das suas favoritas. - Elijah assegurou Bella.

\- Então o jantar está decidido.

Bella preparou tudo com a ajuda de Stefan, enquanto a lasanha não estava pronta, puseram a mesa usando o loiça da família que era usada à gerações. Bella pôs uma garrafa de vinho para refrescar antes de tomar um banho rápido. Elijah já se tinha ido preparar para receber o irmão, assim como Charlie que já tinha chegado do trabalho e Stefan tinha ficado na cozinha de olho no jantar.

Quando Bella saiu da sua suite usava um vestido vermelho escuro, com rendas, uns brincos de pérolas assim como um colar e uns sapatos de salto alto pretos.

\- Estás linda. - Stefan disse ao vê-la antes de acrescentar em tom de brincadeira. - Devo ter ciúmes?

\- Não sejas parvo. - Bella disse antes de ajudar o pai com a gravata. - Como se houvesse a mínima chance de olhar para outro além de ti.

\- Eu sei disso mas é bom ouvir. - Stefan disse antes de a puxar para os seus braços e suspirou ao ouvir a campainha. - Vamos a isto.

\- É melhor ser eu a abrir. - Bella disse antes de andar até à porta e a abrir, revelando um homem alto, atlético, com cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis esverdeados.

\- Boa Noite, love. - Klaus disse com um sorriso sedutor e acrescentou num tom de desafio. - Não me vais convidar para entrar?

\- Podes entrar. - Bella não pôde evitar um sorriso pela atitude quase civilizada dele. - Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos.

\- Quase três anos. Muitas coisas mudaram. - Klaus seguiu Bella até à mesa de jantar e não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver a lasanha. - Podes imaginar a minha surpresa quando soube a verdade sobre os teus antepassados.

\- Também foi uma surpresa para mim. - Bella garantiu - Só soube a verdade à alguns meses, quando Charlie recebeu a proposta para voltar para casa.

\- Eu soube porque aceitaste. Lamento, love. Pensei que o meu amigo Carlisle tinha ensinado o filho melhor. Terei uma conversa com ele. Ele garantiu que tu e o Edward tinham acabado de mútuo acordo e que não querias ter mais contacto com eles.

\- Se entendes por mútuo acordo, ser abandonada numa floresta e quase morrer de frio. - Bella não protestou ao sentir a mão de Stefan na sua em sinal de apoio. - Edward deve ter dado outra versão a Carlisle. Ele não sabia quem eu era, pois não?

\- Eu compeli Carlisle para que não contasse a ninguém, nem mesmo pelos próprios pensamentos. - Klaus se perguntou se uma viagem até ao Clã Cullen seria necessária. - Ele prometeu que tu estarias segura, especialmente depois do ataque do outro frio.

\- Os lobos salvaram-me quando um amigo dele apareceu em Forks a mando da companheira dele.

\- Ela ainda continua atrás de ti?

\- Ela apareceu aqui alguns dias, com outro vampiro. Eu tratei do assunto mas ela conseguiu o seu objetivo ou melhor metade dele, ela não contou com o meu regresso.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Graças à tua mãe eu agora sou uma vampira mas não precisas te preocupar, as minhas antepassadas conseguiram que eu não perdesse os meu poderes.

\- Eu sei que ela faria de tudo para impedir que eu consiga quebrar a maldição. Então podes fazer o ritual? - Klaus olhou para o irmão sabendo que haveria condições. - Eu já sei o que Elijah quer e tu?

\- Eu estou aqui para negociar as condições de Elena. - Bella riu ao ver a careta de Klaus. - Ela é diferente, a última cópia e quando a tua maldição for quebrada terá uma vida inteira pela frente.

\- Tudo bem. O que ela quer?

\- Ela quer garantir a sua sobrevivência, em troca vai te dar dez bolsas com o sangue dela . Já eu quero usar a Katherine como o vampiro sacrificado. Ela está presa na tumba até ao dia do ritual. Mason Lockwood já garantiu uma lobisomem para ser utilizada. Ela gosta de atacar humanos e vampiros. Ele e o sobrinho querem ser os teus primeiros híbridos.

\- Imagino que só vais salvar a Elena. - Klaus sabia que Bela tinha um temperamento calmo mas era só até pisarem no seu pé. - O que ela fez para além de matar alguma das tuas antepassadas?

\- Ela condenou o Stefan a ser um estripador, eu já corrigi isso mas ela vai morrer.

\- Tu estás de acordo com isto, irmão? Aliás como tu é Bella se conheceram ?

\- Bella foi apanhada numa tentativa de trocar a Elena pela liberdade de dois conhecidos. Eu fui verificar a oferta é foi aí que a conheci. Quando lá cheguei ela já tinha tomado o controlo da situação. Claro que à minha maior surpresa foi descobrir que ela era da família. Tatia soube esconder a verdade muito bem mas também teve ajuda da mãe, até para fingir a sua morte.

\- Ela sempre soube escolher os seus aliados. Acho que ligaste muito bem com isso. - Klaus sorriu levemente ao relembrar antiga sósia. - Tudo bem. Eu vou ceder aos vossos pedidos. Assim que o ritual estiver feito vou acordar os nossos irmãos. Não tenho ouvido falar do nosso pai nos últimos anos, quem sabe possamos ser uma família, se eles não me tentarem matar primeiro.

\- Mikael está preso num caixão, num cemitério em Charleston a dissecar. Ele tentou matar a Elena quando ela era apenas um bebé. A mãe da Bonnie deu toda a sua magia para garantir que ele não conseguisse escapar.

\- Iremos tratar dele mais tarde. - Elijah prometeu. - Mas agora vamos aproveitar o jantar. Até porque vais ficar aqui até termos uma casa para nós.

Durante o jantar, Klaus, Elijah e Stefan puseram a conversa em dia. Charlie aproveitou para conhecer o híbrido mau de quem tanta gente falava e acabou por chegar à mesma conclusão que a filha tinha chegado. Se Klaus tivesse tido um pai que o amassa tudo poderia ser muito diferente.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas do Autor:**_

Boa Leitura. Não se esqueçam de comentar.

 _ **Obs. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diários do Vampiro**_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

O nascer do sol acordou Bella fazendo-a suspirar de resignação antes de sair da cama e caminhar na direção do seu banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido. Bella vestiu uma túnica roxa escura, uns jeans azuis claros e uns ténis. Depois de prender o cabelo numa trança embutida, Bella andou na direção da cozinha para beber um pouco do sangue de Stefan antes de começar a fazer torradas e café.

\- Bom dia, Bells como foi a tua noite? - Charlie perguntou antes de ocupar o seu lugar à mesa.

\- Boa. - Bella colocou café na caneca de Charlie e uma sandes de fiambre e queijo à frente dele. - Deu para descansar um pouco e tu?

\- Muito bem. Tenho a sensação que foi graças às paredes que não deixam passar o som. Acho que os nossos convidados ficaram a conversar até tarde.

\- Nós não demoramos muito tempo a pôr a conversa em dia. - Elijah disse num tom calmo, habitual nele, antes de ocupar o seu lugar na mesa. - Na verdade demoramos mais tempo a escolher a casa para a nossa família.

\- Mas já?

\- Não queremos incomodar. - Nicklaus disse com o seu sotaque britânico enquanto entrava na cozinha e sentava ao lado do irmão. - Além disso, os caixões onde estão os nossos irmãos e a minha mãe chegam na próxima semana.

\- Como vocês quiserem. - Bella sorriu enquanto terminava de comer tentando preparar-se para outro dia de aulas.

Na casa de Elena, ela tentava conter a sua irritação quando viu o pai biológico na cozinha. Não fora ideia dela o regresso de John mas sabia que não podia fazer nada para impedir que ele ficasse na sua casa.

\- Estás contente com o acordo que Bella conseguiu com Klaus? - John olhou para a filha biológica com preocupação. - Ainda não compreendo como consegues confiar a tua vida em alguém que mal conheces mas a decisão é tua.

\- Bella vai me manter segura e humana. Isso não te devia animar? Não é isso o que queres para mim?

\- O que quero e o que é o melhor para ti são coisas diferentes mas Isobel garantiu que a presença de Bella é a melhor coisa para a tua segurança então não posso interferir. - John suspirou enquanto entregava uma pulseira à filha e acrescentou ao ver que ela ia devolver o objeto. - Ela pertenceu à tua mãe, Miranda. Estava numa das caixas que o teu pai me deixou. Eu pensei que a podias querer. Eu sei que eles vão ser sempre os teus pais e isso é algo que nunca vou querer mudar. Só quero que tenhas uma coisa em consideração, naquele dia podes ter perdido os teus pais mas eu perdi o meu irmão e a minha cunhada. Só quero o melhor para ti.

\- Não consigo acreditar nele, Damon. - Elena abraçou o namorado que chegou logo depois de John sair da cozinha. - Não sei porquê mas há algo que me diz que eu não sou a razão do seu regresso. Ele pode até se preocupar comigo mas voltou por outro motivo e sei que não sou eu.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Damon prometeu abraçando a namorada com força. - Eu vou descobrir porque ele realmente voltou mas acho que Elijah e Klaus podem não gostar muito da presença dele.

\- É melhor irmos para a escola. Bella ficou de nos encontrar lá.

Nicklaus olhou a casa que ficava apenas a alguns quilómetros da casa de Bella e teve de admitir que era uma bonita casa. Era uma mansão que devia ter sido construída em 1800, espaçosa e elegante.

\- Carol, a prefeita interina garantiu que estava em boas condições.- Elijah disse quando entraram numa sala espaçosa - Ainda tem algumas peças da mobília original e tem espaço para o teu atelier, supondo que continuas a pintar.

\- Sabes que isso é algo que nunca vai mudar. - Klaus olhou para o irmão enquanto corriam as divisões. - Imagino que a tenhas escolhido também pela proximidade à casa Swan.

\- Tenho o direito à proteger a minha descendência, especialmente quando são pessoas que respeito. Charlie, graças a Bella não pode sofrer qualquer morte causada por um ser sobrenatural mas ela também o protegeu de qualquer morte não natural.

\- Suponho que ele não quer ser um vampiro.

\- Ele aceita o que somos mas quer ter uma vida humana, tão normal quanto possível. Bella também esperava ter uma vida longa como uma bruxa. Ela ia viver enquanto Stefan vivesse mas Victória e o outro frio mudaram isso. Falando neles, falaste com Carlisle?

\- Ele confirmou o que suspeitava, Edward levou-os a pensar que ela não queria vê-los novamente. Que tinha ficado com medo de Jasper Whitlock e não queria estar perto deles. Ele ficou desolado quando descobriu que o filho os enganou e usou as falhas nas visões de Alice para os impedir de saber que Bella estava em perigo.

\- E onde anda o precioso Edward Cullen? - Elijah não escondeu o desdém na sua voz, nunca gostara daquele Cullen em particular.

\- Em viagem, parece que foi para o Brasil com outra vampira, superou bem rápido a perda da sua suposta companheira. Carlisle perguntou se podia fazer uma visita a Bella com a restante família, parece que eles sentiram muito a falta dela.

\- Isso vai ter se ser ela a decidir. - Elijah sabia que Bella não ia recusar. Apesar de tudo ela tinha sentido a falta dos antigos amigos.

\- Eu mandei eles esperarem até eu quebrar a maldição antes de virem aqui.

\- Isso vai lhe dar algum tempo para se preparar. - Elijah concordou. - Com o poder que Bella tem não seria necessário esperar até à próxima lua cheia mas acho que vais querer esperar não é?

\- Será mais seguro para Bella. - Klaus não podia negar que se preocupava com ela. Desde a primeira vez que a tinha visto, três anos atrás, ela tinha quebrado as correntes que prendiam o seu coração, era raro encontrar alguém tão altruísta, que dava tudo de si pelas pessoas que amava.

\- Faz séculos que te vi a cuidar de alguém. - Elijah não pôde deixar de olhar o irmão com alguma surpresa, talvez houvesse esperança para Klaus e Bella tinha garantido que a presença de Caroline ia ajudar. - Podes ficar tranquilo que não vou contar a ninguém.

\- Só vou acordar os nossos irmãos depois de tratarmos de Mickael. Não vou correr o risco de perder um deles por causa da própria impulsividade.

\- Parece que temos outra irmã. - Elijah disse com cuidado. - Segundo Bella, Freya está viva.

\- Como isso é possível? - Klaus não queria acreditar nisso. - A morte dela foi a razão para os nossos pais terem vindo para cá em primeiro lugar.

\- Bella disse que a nossa mãe prometeu à irmã Dália, a primeira primogénita de cada geração em troca de poder ter filhos. Quando ela estava grávida de mim, a nossa tia, Dália apareceu e reclamou a posse da Freya que começava a dar sinais de que seria uma bruxa poderosa. Ela para não enfrentar a fúria do nosso pai fingiu que Freya tinha morrido da praga. Finn pode saber alguma coisa sobre isso, ele nunca a esqueceu.

\- Mas assim Dália não devia ter vindo atrás dos teus descendentes?

\- Na altura que a minha filha nasceu ela devia estar muito ocupada com Freya, mesmo que tenha sentido a magia da família não podia cruzar o oceano. Bella disse que quando Freya fugiu a minha linhagem já se tinha misturado com a dos Swan. A magia deles ocultou a continuação da linhagem dos originais.

\- Imagino que tenhas uma razão além da Freya para me contares isto?

\- Quando quebrares a maldição vais conseguir ter filhos, por causa do teu lado lobisomem. Bella achou melhor te avisar.

\- O que vamos fazer em relação a Freya? - Klaus estava preocupado e desconfiado. - Ela viveu durante muito tempo com Dália e só conheceu o melhor do nosso pai. Ela pode não ficar feliz quando souber os nossos planos.

\- Bella disse que ela dorme durante cem anos e apenas pode ficar acordada durante um. É o resultado de uma magia de Dália para as fazer viver mais tempo. Neste momento ela está a dormir em Nova Orleans. Ela foi à nossa procura à 100 anos mas nós tivemos de fugir de Mickael.

\- Sempre podemos prender Mickael num caixão ao lado da nossa mãe e torná-lo impossível de abrir a menos que Bella o permita de livre vontade.

\- Vou falar com ela, sei que ela deve saber uma maneira de mesmo se o caixão for aberto ele não poder sair.

Bella sorriu ao ver Stefan à sua espera na escola. Ele usava uma t-shirt preta e uns jeans azuis escuros.

\- Bom dia. - Stefan disse depois de beijar Bella. - Correu tudo bem depois de eu sair?

\- Não tivemos nenhum problema. Klaus pode ser muitas coisas mas enquanto cumprirmos a nossa parte do acordo não vamos ter problemas. Eu não devia ter de dizer isso, principalmente a ti. Tu estiveste com ele mais tempo do que eu.

\- Eu sei disso mas podemos ter um problema, o John Gilbert voltou à cidade. Damon disse que Isobel descobriu que os Originais estão na cidade e o mandou para garantir a proteção de Elena. Elena acha que ele voltou por outro motivo.

\- Isso não me ia surpreender. Isobel já deve saber que Katherine está presa na tumba. Ela pode querer a tirar de lá.

\- Mas isso é impossível não é? A tumba está selada para os vampiros e Elijah obrigou-a a ficar lá mesmo que o feitiço que selou a tumba seja quebrado.

\- A única maneira de matar um original é uma estaca de carvalho branco mas existe uma maneira de o deixar adormecido.

\- Como Klaus fez com os irmãos?

\- Ele usou uma adaga coberta por cinzas de carvalho branco, isso deixa-os como se estivessem mortos e desfaz a compulsão. Claro que não funciona com Klaus porque ele é metade lobisomem. As adagas e as cinzas são muito raras, mas uma pesquisadora como Isobel pode ter descoberto sobre elas. Além disso a adaga não pode ser usada por um vampiro, irá matá-lo. - Bella sentiu-se mal por não dizer que a adaga tinha de ser deixada no original mas achou melhor guardar essa informação. - Tenho de ir para a minha aula. Vejo-te mais tarde?

\- Claro.

Bella entrou na sala e aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem a Klaus sugerindo que ele fosse ver Katherine e a usasse a compulsão para garantir que ela não tentaria fugir. Ela não sabia porquê mas achou melhor prevenir.

Klaus estava sozinho quando recebeu a mensagem de Bella. Apesar de surpreso com o pedido dela se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido ao longo dos séculos fora a não questionar a intuição de uma Bruxa Swan por isso fez o seu caminho até à tumba onde estava Katherine. - Ele sorriu ao ver a surpresa e o medo no rosto dela quando o viu.

\- Olha só quem temos aqui. Uma traidora à espera do seu castigo.

\- Klaus. - Katherine sussurrou sabendo que o seu fim estava próximo e esperando que John não resolvesse aparecer naquele momento. Ele já tinha lá estado com as bruxas que tinham quebrado o feitiço mas enquanto Elijah estivesse vivo não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Infelizmente o estúpido Gilbert não se tinha lembrado de trazer verbena. - Posso ajudar-te nalguma coisa? Talvez pudéssemos chegar a um acordo.

\- Ainda não tens utilidade para mim. Vais ter de esperar até à próxima lua cheia - Klaus sorriu ao ver Katherine engolir em seco sabendo que ela tinha compreendido o seu destino. - Bella está muito zangada contigo e eu não consegui negar o pedido dela. Ela tornou-se ainda mais impressionante agora que é uma vampira e uma bruxa. Vejo que não estás a par da tentativa da minha mãe para me impedir de conseguir o que quero. Acho que vocês teriam sido boas amigas.

\- Como ela conseguiu manter os seus poderes?

\- Foi uma cortesia das antepassadas dela. Elas querem garantir que ela faça o ritual. Agora chega mais perto Katerina. - Klaus sorriu ao ver a hesitação dela e usou a compulsão. - Chega mais perto agora. - Katherine viu-se obrigada a negar o seu pedido e andou até ao limite da entrada onde Klaus esperava. Ele prendeu os olhos nos dela e falou o que tinha vindo dizer - Tu não vais conseguir sair até à noite do ritual, quando eu te vier buscar e nessa altura vais seguir-me de boa vontade e cumprir o teu papel no sacrifício. Compreendeste?

\- Não vou sair até à noite do sacrifício - Katherine repetiu sabendo que não tinha escolha. Todo o seu plano tinha sido destruído, tinha de avisar John quando ele regressasse.

\- Agora vais esquecer que eu estive aqui e que conversamos. - Klaus ordenou antes de partir deixando-a sozinha e desconfiada do que estava a fazer na entrada da tumba.

Bella sorriu levemente ao ler a mensagem de Klaus, dizendo que já tinha tratado de tudo. Apesar de estar mais tranquila nada lhe tirava a sensação que alguma coisa ia acontecer a Elijah.

\- Boas notícias? - Caroline perguntou depois de ver Bella olhar para o telemóvel.

\- Espero que sim. Como estão as coisas com Tyler?

\- Melhores, ter o Mason aqui está a ajudar mas ele está preocupado com a próxima lua cheia.

\- Klaus quer esperar até à próxima lua cheia para fazer o ritual. - Bella disse suspirando.

\- E tu não estás muito feliz com isso não é? Pelo que falaste dele pensei que estava desejoso para libertar a sua parte lobisomem.

\- Ele quer garantir que tudo corra bem. Mas tenho a sensação que se esperamos muito tempo alguma coisa pode dar errado.

\- Porque não lhe dizes isso? Ele não me parece ser do tipo que iria ignorar o aviso de uma Swan. Pode ser que ele mude de ideias.

\- Vou tentar falar com ele. - Bella sorriu para Caroline. - E tu? Tens planos para mais tarde?

\- Não. Mas podíamos ir ao Mystic Grill.

\- Tudo bem. - Bella sorriu para Caroline. - Aproveito para estar algum tempo com Stefan. Agora com o regresso de John todo o cuidado é pouco.

\- É verdade. Ele sempre tem um plano escondido.

O resto da manhã foi tranquila para Bella. Ela prestou atenção nas aulas e aproveitou os intervalos para estar com Stefan. Na casa dos Mickaelson tudo estava a ser preparado para a chegada do resto da família com Elijah a tratar da decoração. Quando ele teve de sair para ir buscar algumas coisas que tinha encomendado não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no peito como se algo lhe dissesse para ter cuidado. Elijah estava a colocar os sacos no carro quando um homem se aproximou e enfiou uma adaga no seu peito antes que o pudesse impedir. John surgiu então e entregou um pacote com dinheiro ao sujeito antes de levar Elijah para o seu carro.

Na escola Bella sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, aproveitando que estavam na hora de almoço tentou alcançar todas as pessoas que gostava com a sua mente. Foi então que percebeu que não conseguia alcança Elijah.

\- Nicklaus, onde está o Elijah? - Bella perguntou assim que ele atendeu o telemóvel.

\- Ele foi buscar algumas coisas que encomendou porquê?

\- Eu não consigo alcançar a mente dele. Tu sabes que só existe uma maneira de isso acontecer e se não foste tu, alguém colocou uma adaga com cinzas de carvalho branco no coração dele.

\- Podes fazer alguma coisa, Bella?

\- Eu posso tentar fazer uma viagem astral até ele. Antes teria sido difícil mas agora o meu elemento físico está muito mais forte. Eu vou usar Stefan como âncora para manter o meu corpo físico aqui.

\- Tudo bem. Eu fico à espera de novidades.

Bella andou até Stefan e puxou-o para a sala de Alaric.

\- O que foi Bella?

\- Não consigo alcançar a mente do Elijah, alguém deve ter usado uma adaga nele. Stefan eu preciso que tu não soltes as minhas mãos por nada deste mundo. O que eu vou fazer é difícil é preciso que me ajudes.

\- Tudo o que quiseres. - Stefan agarou as mãos dela sentindo o poder dela se ligar ao seu.

Bella deixou o seu poder se libertar enquanto saía do seu corpo físico e procurava energia sobrenatural de Elijah. Não levou muito tempo para ela seguir a energia dele até a um carro e não foi uma surpresa ver o John a dirigir. Pelo que ela via eles iam na direção da tumba. Bella aproximou-se de Elijah e usou o elemento do vento para tirar a adaga do peito dele. Ela suspirou de alívio ao ver a cor cinza desaparecer do corpo dele e ser substituído por um tom rosa-pálido. Bella sabia que apenas os seres sobrenaturais podiam ver a forma meio-transparente em que ela estava.

\- Ele é o pai biológico da Elena. - Bella avisou-o. - Deve estar a fazer isto por causa de Katherine mas não precisas te preocupar, Klaus foi vê-la esta manhã e garantiu que ela não ia conseguir sair da tumba se alguma coisa te acontecesse.

\- Imagino que tenha sido uma ideia tua. - Elijah sabia que não podia magoar a família de Elena então deu um pontapé no porta lateral do carro fazendo-a voar e lançou-se para a estrada enquanto Bella voltava ao seu corpo.

Assim que Bella abriu os olhos viu Stefan que agarrava as mãos dela com força. Sabendo o que precisava moveu o seu rosto até ao pescoço de Stefan mordendo com cuidado e começou a se alimentar enquanto sentia Stefan a puxar para mais perto dele, deixando-a beber tudo o que necessitava antes de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado que foi interrompido por um batimento na porta da sala.

\- Podes entrar. - Stefan disse com a voz rouca enquanto a porta se abria para entrar uma Elena preocupada.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Elena perguntou ao ver o estado de Bella, ela sabia que ela tinha estado a alimentar-se, algo que não costumava fazer na escola.

\- John usou uma adaga no Elijah. - Bella disse com raiva. - Ele devia querer soltar a Katherine, felizmente Klaus passou lá esta manhã e também a compeliu. Mas se eu fosse a ti dizia ao John para sair da cidade.

\- Isso eu disse assim que o vi. Ele contou à Jenna que eu sou filha dele. Mas quem sabe agora ele não vá embora.

\- Só podemos esperar, porque não vamos conseguir conter a raiva de Elijah e Klaus por muito tempo. - Bella disse enquanto saíam da sala e iam ter com os outros. - Os Mickaelson podem ser muitas coisas uns para os outros mas quando mexem com um, mexem com todos.

\- Damon vai tratar do John. - Elena disse depois de mandar um mensagem ao namorado. - Ele deve ter ido ter com Katherine.

Damon ouviu John perguntar a Katherine porque não tinha saído da tumba já que a compulsão tinha sido desfeita antes de entrar para os surpreender com a sua presença.

\- Elena pediu para te dar um recado. Se fosse a ti fugia daqui enquanto podes. Elijah e Klaus sabem que foste tu que mandaste espetar a adaga nele. Acho que chegou a altura de te perguntares se ela vale tantos problemas porque garanto que ninguém te vai proteger deles. Katherine nunca vai sair desta tumba. Klaus veio cá e compeliu-a. Como deves saber as adagas não funcionam nele.

\- Eu vou embora. - John olhou para Katherine com desgosto e acrescentou antes de sair. - Só fiz isto porque Isobel me pediu. Mas já não vou fazer mais nada que ponha a minha filha em perigo.

\- Parece que só restamos nós Katherine. - Damon olhou para o antigo amor com desgosto. - Se fosse a ti aceitava o teu destino, tornaria tudo mais fácil.

\- Confias tanto na Bella que vais pôr a vida da Elena nas mãos dela? Não tens notado como ela defende a família original? Pelo bem ou pelo mal eles são a família dela, se chegar a altura dela escolher quem achas que vai pesar mais nas decisões dela?

\- Ela pode ser descendente de Elijah mas eu também sou a família dela. Ela é a minha cunhada, a verdadeira companheira de Stefan. - Damon sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a raiva no olhar de Katherine. - Ela está a ocupar o lugar que nunca foi teu. Eu sei que ela vai proteger Elena para que ela se torne a minha companheira e tu vais morrer sabendo que a tua morte vai ser o que me vai trazer a minha eterna felicidade.

Assim que Damon acabou de falar riu ao ver a fúria de Katherine que tentou atacá-lo apenas para ser detida pela compulsão de Klaus.

\- Maldito sejas tu e o teu irmão. - Katherine rosnou ao ver Damon desaparecer.

Damon saiu da tumba e foi ter com a namorada e o irmão ao Mystic Grill onde todos o esperavam. Bella aproveitou a aproveitou a tarde para se divertir com os amigos e Stefan antes de ir para casa onde Charlie a esperava.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas de Autor:**_

 _Boa Leitura. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 _ **Obs**_ _. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Bella entrou em casa e suspirou ao ver Charlie à sua espera.

— Eu estou bem. — ela garantiu ao ver que o pai estava preocupado.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ficar preocupado. — Charlie abraçou Bella com carinho. — Tu és a minha única filha e sei como é difícil fazeres a projeção astral.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — Bella prometeu. — Como está Elijah?

— Muito melhor. Ele está na cozinha tentando convencer Klaus a ficar quieto.

— Vou ver se consigo ajudar. — Bella andou até à cozinha onde ouvia Klaus reclamar.

— Ele usou a adaga em ti. — Klaus protestava. — Merece uma lição assim como Isobel.

— A tua raiva é porque o Elijah esteve morto durante algum tempo ou, porque só tu podes usar as adagas? — Bella brincou, antes de verificar que Elijah estava bem.

— Não testes a sua paciência. — Elijah não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

— John já foi embora. Ele queria libertar Katherine em troca de proteção para Elena. — Bella tentou acalmar Klaus. — Se bem que eu nunca a vi tão segura, afinal o nosso objetivo é manter Elena humana, pelo menos enquanto ela quiser ser humana.

— Tenho a sensação que isso não vai durar muito tempo. — Klaus disse, mais calmo. — Mas desde que ela me dê algumas bolsas de sangue não vou impedir a transformação dela.

— Isso já está garantido. Damon vai começar a dar-lhe o seu sangue depois do ritual, no caso de acontecer alguma coisa.

— Nessa altura ela já vai saber que é a companheira dele. — Klaus disse enquanto se servia de um copo de sangue. — É estranho saber que o sacrifício dela vai garantir que ela perceba que ele é o seu companheiro.

— Tessa condenou as cópias à infelicidade, mas, vou mudar isso, pelo menos para Elena. — Bella bocejou levemente, o cansaço de usar a projeção astral começava a fazer-se sentir. — Tenho cada vez mais certeza que devíamos fazer o ritual o mais rápido possível. Mas, primeiro vou dormir um pouco. Suponho que vamos ter muito para conversar amanhã.

— Sim, temos muito que conversar. — Klaus concordou, antes de Bella ir para a sua suíte. Sabia que tinha de contar a verdade sobre os Cullen e acrescentou para Elijah. — Esta era uma conversa que eu queria adiar, mas acho que não vai ser possível.

— Vai ser bom para ela saber que eles se preocupam com ela, que nunca deixaram de se preocupar. — Elijah olhou para o irmão sabendo que isso também se aplicava a eles. — Parece que vou ter uma conversa com Katerina. Ela está a precisar de uma lição.

— Vou tratar de Isobel. Ela já ficou no meu caminho muitas vezes, mas isso vai acabar. Contudo acho melhor não a matar. Elena pode não gostar disso.

— Nunca imaginei o dia em que o meu irmão não mataria uma vampira que se mete no seu caminho. — Elijah brincou, sorrindo ao ver a careta que Klaus fez ao ouvir as suas palavras. — Será que estás a crescer?

— Isobel pode ter informações importantes. Primeiro vou descobrir o que ela sabe e depois de falar com Elena, vou fazer o que ela quiser.

Na casa dos Salvatore, Elena olhou surpresa para a mensagem de Klaus, o que chamou a atenção de Damon.

— Algum problema? — Damon já imaginando que teriam problemas com os Originais

— Klaus quer saber o que quero fazer em relação à Isobel. — Elena nunca pensou que um dia poderia ter uma conversa civilizada com alguém que estava a planear usá-la num sacrifício. — Ele quer saber o que ela sabe sobre os planos de Katherine e deixou que eu decidisse o que vai acontecer com ela.

— Tantas coisas que lhe podíamos fazer. — Damon disse num tom de voz sonhador antes de acrescentar. — Já sabes o que vais fazer?

— Eu não quero que ela se aproxime de mim. Ela nunca quis ser minha mãe, nunca me procurou nem se preocupou comigo. Vou pedir para Klaus usar a compulsão para garantir que ela fica longe a menos que eu tente aproximar-me e também quero que ele a proíba de desligar as suas emoções.

— Pensas que isso vai mudar alguma coisa?

— Alaric disse que ela está com as emoções desligadas desde que virou uma vampira. Ele vai obrigá-la a ligar as suas emoções e ela vai ter de lidar com o que fez até agora. John disse que ela ficou destroçada quando teve de dar-me. Só posso esperar que isso traga a Isobel que eles conheceram de volta, alguém que eu talvez gostasse de conhecer. Além disso, quero que as pessoas saibam que ela esteve viva este tempo todo. Sei que o Ric chegou a ser acusado de a ter matado.

— Se tens a certeza que é isso que queres fazer. — Damon sabia que Elena tinha uma grande compaixão e só podia esperar que essa fosse uma qualidade que ela mantivesse. — O que achas de passarmos algum tempo longe daqui?

— Podíamos ir para a casa do lago. — Elena sugeriu, olhando para o namorado com alegria. — Eu sempre gostei de lá.

— Ok. — Damon disse já imaginando as coisas que poderia fazer com Elijah. — Partimos esta noite.

Na tumba, Elijah tinha aberto a porta e deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver o medo nos olhos de Katherine quando viu quem tinha chegado.

— Imagino que não esperavas a minha visita tão cedo. — Elijah sorriu ainda mais ao ver Katherine recuar. — O plano falhou e posso garantir que ninguém te vai ajudar. John já saiu da cidade e Klaus agora deve estar a ter uma conversa muito interessante com Isobel. Não pensaste que ele não sabia da tentativa dela de descobrir informações sobre ele? Conheces bem o meu irmão, assim que ela tentou se infiltrar no grupo deles passou a estar a par de todos os movimentos dela.

— Tu melhor que ninguém sabes o quanto valorizo a minha liberdade. — Katherine disse calmamente. — Achaste mesmo que não ia tentar fugir?

— Julguei que terias o bom senso de não ir contra a minha família novamente. Sabes ao que isso levou da última vez.

— Klaus tirou a única coisa que eu amava, a minha família. Posso ter sido uma deceção para o meu pai, mas amava a minha mãe e as minhas irmãs.

— Devias estar agradecida, Klaus podia ter feito muito mais. O teu pai tentou trocar o paradeiro da tua filha pela vida das tuas irmãs e da tua mãe. — Elijah sorriu ao ver que Katherine tinha parado de se mexer. — O meu irmão pode ser muitas coisas, mas não mata crianças inocentes.

— Vocês viram a minha filha? — Katherine não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

— Depois de tanto tempo isso ainda mexe contigo não é? Pergunto-me o que aceitarias fazer para teres as minhas informações. — Elijah notou que Katherine tentava demonstrar que as palavras dele não a tinham afetado. — Depois das tuas últimas ações, acho que não mereces ser recompensada, afinal tentaste matar-me.

— Elijah, por favor. Tu és o mais nobre dos teus irmãos. Sei que posso confiar nas tuas palavras. — Katherine não se importava de implorar. — Não sabes o quanto procurei por ela. Ela era o que tive de mais precioso e nem a tive uma vez nos meus braços.

— Penso que posso dizer alguma coisa, afinal vais dar a tua vida pela liberdade do meu irmão. — Elijah suspirou antes de continuar. — O nome dela era Nadia, Nadia Petrova. Klaus não demorou muito a encontrá-la. Ela era uma linda menina, alegre, carinhosa e muito feliz com a família que a criou. Nunca lhe faltou nada. Por incrível que pareça, Klaus apegou-se a ela e garantiu que ninguém soubesse a sua verdadeira origem. Ela casou com um bom homem que a amou e a fez muito feliz.

— Sei que não me estás a mentir. — Katherine sabia que os princípios dele eram rígidos demais para isso. — Obrigada.

— Não penso que mereces esse alívio, mas não pude recusar o pedido de Bella. Ela achou que merecias alguma paz para enfrentares o que vem a seguir. — Elijah suspirou antes de se dirigir à saída da tumba. — O teu fim pode chegar mais cedo do que pensas.

Bella acordou perto das oito horas da manhã, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma túnica branca com rendas e uns calções de ganga preta antes de ir para a cozinha. Bella tinha acabado de se servir de uma sandes e um copo de sumo de laranja quando Klaus apareceu, pela roupa dele percebeu que o tinha chegado à pouco.

— Bom dia, estou a ver que a noite foi longa. Isobel manteve-te muito ocupado?

— Ela tinha coisas interessantes a dizer. — Klaus sorriu levemente, contente por descobrir que Marcel estava vivo e em New Orleans, depois de tanto tempo. — Fiz como Elena pediu, Isobel não vai conseguir desligar as suas emoções, se bem que isso é uma ilusão. Só funciona quando os vampiros são jovens, nos primeiros cem, talvez até duzentos anos depois disso percebemos que temos de fingir.

— Ela espera conhecer a mãe que Isobel devia ter sido. Vai ser difícil para Isobel lidar com o regresso dessas emoções, pelo menos no início. Ontem disseste que tinhas uma coisa para falar comigo?

— Como sabes eu pedi a Carlisle para cuidar de ti enquanto estivesses em Forks. Com a tua sorte, imaginei que passarias lá muito tempo. Claro que não imaginei que Edward se iria interessar por ti. — Klaus viu como Bella estremeceu ao ouvir o nome de Edward. — Estranhei eles terem partido daquela maneira.

— Imagino que não tenhas gostado da resposta deles.

— Acho que tu também não vais gostar. Carlisle contou que Edward tinha dito que estavas com medo de Jasper e não os querias ver novamente. Eles usaram os pontos cegos nas visões de Alice para não saberem que estavas em perigo. Carlisle achava que os vias como monstros.

— Não sei como Edward ainda me consegue surpreender pela negativa. — Bella tentou conter a sua raiva. — Onde eles estão agora?

— Eles voltaram para o Alasca. Edward está no Brasil. — Klaus hesitou sem saber se lhe devia dizer que ele estava acompanhado, mas ao ver o olhar furioso de Bella achou melhor contar toda a verdade. — Ele foi para lá com uma vampira, Tânia Denali.

— Não me surpreende, ele também foi ter com ela quando me conheceu e ficou atraído pelo meu cheiro. Acho que isso e ele não conseguir ler a minha mente foi o que chamou a atenção dele. Imagino que Carlisle tenha mandado um recado por ti.

— Ele quer que saibas que sentiram a tua falta, até mesmo Rosalie. Foi difícil para Jasper, Edward fazia questão de dizer que a culpa era dele. Alice tem mantido um olho em ti sem os outros saberem e quer que saibas que está orgulhosa de ti e que o Stefan é exatamente o que precisavas. Carlisle quer saber se podem fazer uma visita quando as coisas acalmarem.

— Desde que eles mantenham o Edward longe, podem vir à vontade. Eu quero vê-los. — Bella sorriu ao lembrar os momentos que tinha passado com eles, ela também ia aproveitar para ajudar Jasper, sabia que ele a tinha tentado morder porque era um empata e tinha sentido a sede dos outros, especialmente Edward. Ele era o único que tinha dito que ela valia a pena quando estavam no hotel em Phoenix. — Eles foram a minha família uma vez.

— Carlisle vai gostar de saber isso. Ontem disseste que querias fazer o ritual o mais cedo possível, mas porquê?

— Tenho a sensação que vão tentar impedir o ritual se esperarmos até à lua cheia. Sei que vou conseguir mesmo sem a lua cheia.

— Se tens a certeza. — Klaus não podia evitar estar preocupado.

— Mason vai trazer hoje Jules, a lobisomem que vai ser sacrificada.

— Tens a certeza que é seguro trazer um lobisomem descontrolada para Mystic Falls?

— Ela vai estar presa nas ruínas da antiga mansão Lockwood. — Bella serviu-se de um copo com o sangue de Stefan. — Com a magia que fiz não vai conseguir sair.

— Então quando queres realizar o ritual?

— Vai ser daqui a quatro dias, no próximo domingo. Não pode existir enganos, tudo tem de correr bem. Vens ter comigo ao Mystic Grill, hoje à noite? Quero que conheças todos os que estão envolvidos no plano.

— Tudo bem. Não prometo ser agradável e o Elijah vai comigo.

— Klaus Mickaelson, agradável? — Bella brincou. — Teria de ser o fim do mundo. Vou agora para a escola vejo-te mais tarde.

Klaus não pôde evitar um sorriso ao vê-la sair. As pessoas normalmente tinham medo de brincar com ele, mas não Bella, mas também ela poderia matá-lo se quisesse. Essa era uma das razões porque a queria do seu lado.

Bella sorriu ao ver Stefan à sua espera na entrada do liceu de Mystic Falls.

— Bom dia, amor. — Stefan disse depois de dar-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. — Conseguiste descansar?

— Só acordei hoje de manhã. — Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. — Hoje à tarde vou apresentar Klaus a todos. Estou ansiosa para ver a reação de Klaus quando a conhecer.

— Não te tinha como um cupido em formação. — Stefan riu enquanto andavam até à entrada da sala.

— Eu só interfiro quando é importante. Ainda não desisti de juntar o meu pai e a mãe de Caroline. Eles já estiveram mais longe de ficarem juntos. Mas ainda faltam alguns pares. Preciso de chamar algumas pessoas antes do Klaus acordar os irmãos.

— Tens a certeza que é necessário?

— Eles vão mantê-los sob controle. Sabes com os Mikaelson são voláteis.

— Então quem vais chamar? — Stefan perguntou curioso.

— Damon vai gostar de rever Sage, ela é a companheira de Finn, eles estão separados desde que Klaus usou a adaga nele. — Bella suspirou ao ver o olhar confuso de Stefan. — Rebecca é um caso especial, ela vai gostar de agir como uma adolescente normal. Ir à escola, fazer amigos vai fazer-lhe bem. Vou estar lá quando ela acordar, e, ajudá-la a se acostumar a esta época.

— Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir lidar com ela.

— Ela não vai ter dificuldades em fazer amigas aqui em Mystic Fall. — Bella sabia que ia garantir isso, Rebecca tinha passado por muita coisa ao longo dos séculos, uma das suas missões era garantir que ela encontrasse o seu companheiro e tivesse uma vida feliz.

— E a chegada dos Cullen não te preocupa? — Stefan não sabia se gostava dessa ideia, especialmente depois de saber que Edward já estava com outra pessoa.

— Sei que posso confiar em Carlisle, apesar de tudo. Eu julgo que ele nunca pensou que Edward o ia enganar um dia. Ele foi o primeiro que Carlisle transformou e a ligação deles sempre foi especial. Ele usou vazios das visões de Alice para eles pensarem que eu não queria estar perto deles.

— Porque tenho a sensação que não é só por isso que aceitaste a vinda deles?

— Quero fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o Jasper, quando estávamos escondidos em Phoenix ele foi o único que disse que eu valia a pena.

— Tudo bem. — Stefan disse sem deixar de se sentir orgulhoso da namorada.

A manhã passou rapidamente, as aulas não trouxeram nenhuma novidade para Bella, mas eram reconfortantes. Ela estava a caminho de outra aula quando Elena apareceu ao seu lado e pela cara dela percebeu que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa na cabana?

— Descobrimos o esconderijo do Jonathan Gilbert. Para além de armas para matar vampiros também encontrei outros diários dele. Eles foram escritos depois de Stefan e Damon se tornarem vampiros. Parece que Stefan descontou a sua raiva pela morte de Katherine. Ele chegou a matar o Jonathan, mas o anel trouxe-o de volta.

— Stefan falou-me dessa época difícil, ele sempre sentiu tudo de forma muito intensa e quando se tornou um vampiro tudo isso foi ampliado, a culpa por ter morto o pai, a perda de Katherine, por ter condenado o irmão ao mesmo destino, foi demasiado para ele. — Bella tentou explicar a Elena. — Ele desligou as suas emoções e deixou de se importar. Ele disse que era um monstro pior que Damon. Então entregou-se à sede de sangue. Damon ameaçou partir e foi nessa altura que ele conheceu Lexi. Ela tinha ouvido dizer que Mystic Falls era segura para vampiros e não sabia que tinham sido todos mortos. Stefan pensou que ela era uma humana e tentou alimentar-se dela.

— Imagino que não tenha corrido bem.

— Não muito. — Bella riu suavemente. — Ele convidou-a para ficar com ele enquanto estivesse aqui. Pelo estado da casa ela percebeu que ele era um estripador e trabalhou duro para ele voltar a ligar a sua humanidade. Avisou-o que no início seria difícil, toda a dor, culpa e raiva ia voltar, mas que teria uma recompensa que faria valer tudo a pena.

— O quê? — Elena perguntou curiosa.

— O amor. Nada é mais forte que o amor de um vampiro. Quando eles são magoados dói muito mais que aos humanos, mas quando eles amam nada se pode comparar. Damon sabia que seria melhor se ele partisse e antes de ir pedir a Lexi para cuidar de Stefan. Foi ela que o ensinou a se alimentar de animais quando mais nada funcionou.

— Ele deve ter ficado muito mal quando soube que o Damon a matou.

— Não foi fácil, mas ele está a lidar com isso e pelo menos sabe que não a vai desiludir novamente.

Stefan foi no carro de Bella até ao Mystic Grill, e aproveitou para agradecer por ela ter conversado com Elena. Bella sorriu ao ver que Klaus, Damon e Elijah já lá estavam e pareciam dar-se bem e ocupou o seu lugar na mesa com Stefan ao seu lado enquanto esperavam a chegada de Bonnie, Caroline, Elena e Luke.

Caroline entrou no Mystic Grill com Elena e Bonnie atrás dela, quando os seus olhos pararam em Klaus, ela piscou surpresa com a aparência dele. Ele era bonito, mais do que esperava, só podia esperar que o seu humor fosse melhor que os rumores sobre ele. Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o comportamento de Caroline.

— Caroline, aqui. — Bella chamou, fazendo a amiga afastar os olhos de Klaus e aproximar-se da mesa.

Klaus tinha notado a linda loira assim que ela entrou, ao sentir o puxão para ela e o sorriso de Bella percebeu que tinha o dedo dela, naquela história, mas não podia deixar de estar grato. Ele tinha esperado a sua companheira durante muito tempo, alguém que iria estar sempre ao seu lado. Caroline não era apenas a companheira do seu lado vampiro mas também do seu lobo interior e sabia que quando o ritual para quebrar a maldição fosse completo a vontade de a reclamar seria muito maior.

Caroline sentou numa das cadeiras enquanto Elena se sentava com Damon e Bonnie ao lado dela.

— Então Bella, qual o motivo desta reunião? — Caroline perguntou enquanto se servia deu uma bebida e tentava não olhar para Klaus.

— Vou ter de fazer o ritual no próximo domingo. Sinto que alguém vai tentar interferir no ritual, provavelmente a mando da mãe de Klaus e queria aproveitar para vocês o conhecerem melhor, o verdadeiro Klaus, não o monstro que já ouviram falar. — Bella sorriu para Caroline que piscou para ela. — Tenho a certeza que vão se dar bem.

— Se tu o dizes. — Elena disse com um sorriso. — Até agora não tivemos razões de queixa e espero que não tenhamos.

Naquela tarde, Bella aproveitou para dar uma força para Klaus e Caroline e sorriu ao ver que eles se estavam a atender. Depois de Mason e Tyler chegarem Bella ajudou-os a fazerem o acordo com Klaus. Após uma tarde bem passada que serviu para os aproximar, mesmo Damon baixou um pouco as suas defesas. Stefan acompanhou Bella até a casa quando começava a escurecer.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas de Autor:**_

 _Estamos a chegar aos últimos capítulos. Boa Leitura. Não se esqueçam de comentar._

 **Obs** _. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Bella acordou com uma sensação de paz e contentamento que a fizeram sorrir ao reconhecer os braços de Stefan em redor do seu corpo. Charlie tinha reclamado um pouco, mas tinha deixado que ele passasse a noite com ela. Stefan acariciou os cabelos de Bella com carinho sabendo que ela já tinha acordado.

— Bom dia amor. — Stefan beijou a testa de Bella e sorriu ao vê-la se aconchegar nele. — Dormiste bem?

— Sempre durmo quando estás aqui. — Bella respondeu sem sair dos braços de Stefan. — Se bem que agora não vai durar muito mais tempo. Vamos ter de sair da cama e ir para a escola.

— Teremos mais noites assim. — Stefan sorriu para Bella. — Mas agora penso que tens de ir tomar um banho.

— Porque não me fazes companhia? — Bella corou levemente.

— Estava a ver que não perguntavas. — Stefan disse antes de saírem da cama.

Depois de um longo banho onde fizeram amor e Bella se alimentou de Stefan saíram da casa de banho. Bella entregou a Stefan uma t-shirt preta e uns jeans azuis-escuros que tinham ficado na casa dela. Ela vestiu um top vermelho-escuro e uns calções pretos de ganga, antes de calçar umas sandálias também pretas para depois irem até à cozinha onde Elijah os esperava com o pequeno almoço. Ele tinha acordado mais cedo e como hoje era o dia em que iam se mudar para a casa nova queria fazer alguma coisa para agradecer a estadia.

— Estou a ver que a noite foi boa. — Elijah brincou antes de Bella e Stefan se sentarem.

— Não precisavas de ter feito tudo isto. — Bella disse antes de se servir de duas panquecas.

— É um presente de despedida. — Elijah deu um meio sorriso para Bella e Stefan. — Vamos nos mudar hoje.

— Tão cedo? — Bella disse com uma leve careta apesar de saber que eles iam estar perto.

— A casa já está pronta e sabes que Klaus gosta de ter o seu espaço. — Elijah conhecia o irmão muito bem e apesar dele gostar de Bella era difícil estar num sítio que não era dele. — E agora que ele conheceu Caroline vai ser melhor assim.

— Tudo bem. — Bella suspirou convencida. — Mas vou ter saudades da tua comida e das nossas conversas.

— Podes sempre visitar. — Elijah piscou para Bella fazendo-a sorrir.

— E como estão as coisas com Jules? — A presença da lobisomem fêmea não podia deixar de preocupar Bella.

— Ela realmente dá trabalho. — Klaus disse enquanto entrava na cozinha, estremecendo ao recordar a fúria da lobisomem. — Pelo menos não vai ser lua cheia. Seria complicado mantê-la sob controle. A escolha de Mason foi acertada.

— Ainda bem que concordas. E os teus irmãos quando vão chegar?

— Não deve demorar muito. — Klaus sorriu com a perspetiva de ter os irmãos de volta apesar de saber que ia ser difícil ganhar. a confiança deles. — Julgo que ainda hoje.

— Ainda bem! — Bella sorriu para Klaus. — Agora só temos de esperar por domingo.

Bella e Stefan foram no carro dela e chegaram ao liceu de Mystic Falls rapidamente. Elena, Bonnie e Caroline estavam à espera deles e sorriram ao ver que eles saíam do carro de mãos dadas.

— A noite deve ter sido boa. — Caroline provocou com sorriso maroto.

— Isso tudo são ciúmes por não teres estado com Klaus? — Bella provocou-a de volta.

— Não existe nada entre mim e Klaus. — Caroline disse apesar de um leve corar ter traído as suas palavras.

— Ainda. — Bonnie não pôde deixar de intervir. — Deu para perceber a tensão entre vocês ontem.

— Ele não vai fazer nada enquanto não quebrar a maldição. — Bella suspirou enquanto apertava a mão de Stefan com carinho. — Seria como condenar Caroline a metade da alma que ela tem direito. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele vai abrir espaço para duvidares das intenções dele.

— Isso quer dizer o quê? — Caroline estava curiosa para saber o que Klaus ia fazer.

— Prepara-te para receber convites e presentes. Klaus é intenso quando se trata de conseguir o que quer. — Stefan sabia bem disso. — Todos os Mikaelson são. E não se esqueçam que eles são cinco, seis se contarmos com Freya que está adormecida, e apenas um tem uma companheira. Agora temos que ir para as aulas. Vejo-te mais tarde, amor.

Depois de se despedir de Stefan com um beijo apaixonado, Bella começou a andar acompanhada de Elena até à sala onde iam ter aulas.

— Estás preocupada com alguma coisa? — Bella notou que Elena parecia meio ausente.

— O dia do sacrifício está cada vez mais próximo, não consigo evitar estar pouco preocupada. Tens a certeza que estás pronta?

— Não vou negar que seria mais fácil numa noite de lua cheia. — Bella sabia que não tinha outra escolha. — Mas não podemos esperar. Vou usar os próximos dias para treinar a minha magia, vou precisar de muito poder para quebrar a maldição mas também tenho de ser capaz de proteger-te durante o ritual e a Klaus quando ele se estiver a tornar um lobo. É nessa altura que ele vai estar mais vulnerável.

— E tu achas que vão tentar atacar nessa altura?

— Não são os ataques físicos que temo, apesar de os outros irem estar lá para vos proteger. São os ataques mágicos que me preocupam, Esther não vai deixar Klaus quebrar a maldição sem fazer nada e ela tem bruxas poderosas do seu lado. Vou ter de conseguir manter uma barreira protetora ao redor de vocês depois de Klaus sacrificar a Katherine.

Os próximos dias foram muito ocupados, Bella garantiu que tinha o poder que precisava para quebrar a maldição assim como todos os ingredientes. Elena tentou parecer tranquila, mas com o dia cada vez mais perto não podia deixar de estar mais preocupada. Sabia que Bella faria tudo para salvar a sua vida, mas não conseguia evitar estar um pouco preocupada. Ela olhou para Damon que estava sentado ao seu lado na mansão Salvatore.

— Tens a certeza disto? — era a terceira vez que Damon fazia a mesma pergunta à namorada.

— Sei que a Bella vai fazer de tudo para me proteger. Além disso, ia acontecer de qualquer maneira. Prefiro que seja a Bella a fazer isto que uma bruxa qualquer. — Elena sorriu para Damon. — Sei que vais estar ao meu lado e isso é tudo o que posso pedir. Não confias na Bella?

— Mais do que alguma vez pensei que fosse possível. — Damon olhou para Elena antes de suspirar. — A tua segurança é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

— Vai tudo correr bem. — Elena disse antes de se aconchegar nos braços do namorado vampiro.

Na casa dos Swan, Bella treinava na biblioteca da cave, para aumentar a força da sua magia. Ela concentrou-se na sua magia, deixou-a vir à superfície, usando-a para criar uma barreira protetora à sua volta como teria de fazer com Elena e Klaus enquanto tentava canalizar a quantidade de energia que ia precisar para fazer o ritual e salvar a vida de Elena. Depois de quinze minutos, Bella estava ofegante, mas não tinha tido problemas para o fazer, ela deixou a sua magia voltar e sentiu a sua energia subir. Bella sabia que era mais difícil porque não era lua cheia então convinha não demorar mais que esse tempo para Klaus beber o sangue de Elena e se transformar em lobo.

A noite de domingo chegou pacífica, Bella olhou a pedreira onde o ritual ia ser realizado e suspirou, o dia tinha finalmente chegado. Eles estavam rodeados pelas árvores e a floresta, na sua estava uma mesa de pedra onde ela tinha colocado a pedra da lua. Três círculos de fogo ardiam, num deles estava a Elena, noutro a Katherine e no último Jules. Bella usou a sua magia para libertar o poder que a pedra da lua observando como era destruída.

— Parece que a hora finalmente chegou. — Bella olhou para Klaus que estava de frente para as três raparigas.

— Esperei muito tempo para isto. — Klaus olhou para o irmão, Stefan e Damon que estavam atrás de Bella, caso fosse preciso protegê-la. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler e Mason protegiam os círculos mágicos. — E fiz algumas coisas que muitos condenaram para conseguir ser o que devia ter sido desde o início.

Bella começou a entoar o cântico que quebrava a maldição, Klaus matou primeiro a lobisomem espalhando o sangue dela, no altar e depois Katherine. Quando se preparava para beber o sangue de Elena, Bella começou a sentir a energia das bruxas que não queriam que Klaus quebrasse a maldição, elas estavam a tentar matar Elena antes que ele pudesse beber o sangue dela. Bella sabia que não tinha escolha quando viu que Klaus começava a beber o sangue de Elena. Para além de usar o seu poder para garantir que ela voltava à vida, também usou os seus dons para construir uma barreira mágica que protegesse Elena e Klaus. Ela afastatou a má intenção das outras bruxas atingindo-as como uma onda de dor que as impediria de tentar fazê-lo novamente e as deixaria inconscientes. Pouco depois de Klaus colocar Elena gentilmente no chão, os seus olhos ficaram amarelos e o seu corpo começou a se contorcer, os seus ossos começaram a quebrar, até que ele se transformasse em Lobo. Bella sabia que era nesta altura que ele estaria mais vulnerável então concentrou a barreira protetora nele até que no lugar de Klaus estava um lobo. Bella observou o lobo correr na direção do bosque com um pequeno sorriso antes de desmaiar por causa da quantidade de magia que tinha utilizado.

Bella acordou no outro lado e ao ver Claire soube que tinha sido ela que a tinha chamado.

— Obrigada por teres completado a tua missão. — Claire acariciou os cabelos de Bella com carinho. — Katherine foi colocada com a cópia que tinha sido feita para ela, pode ser que assim ela melhore um pouco. Ele esperou por ela durante muito tempo que pode ser que lhe meta algum juízo na cabeça. Jules foi condenada pelos seus crimes e está na parte pior do Outro Lado. Esther está furiosa e o alcance dela, no mundo terreno é grande por isso tem cuidado.

— Vou ter. — Bella prometeu antes de abraçar a antepassada. — Obrigada pelo aviso.

— Só irei chamar-te caso seja importante. Boa viagem de regresso.

Bella gemeu suavemente enquanto começava a abrir os olhos e vi que estava no quarto de Stefan.

— Como estás? — Stefan perguntou preocupado.

— Um pouco cansada, julgo que a quantidade de magia foi mais que esperava. — Bella sorriu levemente. — As bruxas que tentaram impedir o ritual, eram mais fortes do que pensava. E Elena?

— Ela já acordou. Damon não saiu de perto dela até que ela abriu os olhos. O vampiro nele já a reconheceu como a sua companheira e apesar dela ser humana, ela também notou a diferença.

— Fico feliz por eles. — Bella sorriu para Stefan. — E Klaus?

— Ele ainda está na forma de lobo, Elijah está a segui-lo e a limpar qualquer confusão que ele possa fazer.

— Ele só deve voltar a ser humano daqui a alguns dias, afinal esteve este tempo todo sem poder se transformar. — Bella sorriu tristemente. — Ester não deve ter gostado.

— Pelo menos ela está do outro lado. Não há nada que ela possa fazer, pelo menos diretamente. — Stefan tentou consolar Bella.

— Tens razão. E vou estar preparada para qualquer coisa que ela possa tentar fazer.

Bella deixou-se abraçar por Stefan enquanto sentia a sua magia regressar. Agora que o problema de Klaus estava resolvido tinha que pensar no regresso dos irmãos dele. Ela sabia que os quartos estavam mas também sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa em relação atitude deles, especialmente em relação a Kol. Ele estava zangado com Klaus por mantê-lo a dormir durante este tempo. E os episódios de raiva Kol eram bem conhecidos. Mas isso eram preocupações para outro dia.

No quarto de Damon, ele apertava Elena nos seus braços, feliz por ela ter regressado, nada o tinha apavorado mais do que quando o coração dela tinha deixado de bater. Assim que o coração dela tinha dado a primeira batida, o vampiro nele tinha a reconhecido de imediato como a sua companheira. A ligação, entre eles,t ficado mais forte e nada o tinha alegrado mais do que vê-la abrir os olhos. Elena parecia estar confusa ao acordar, mas tinha-se lançado de imediato nos seus braços como se estivesse em busca de proteção.

Assim que olhou para o Damon, Elena sentiu o que Bella também tinha dito, como se algo a ligasse a ele e apenas a ele. Os seus sentimentos estavam mais fortes apesar disso não parecer possível. Tudo tinha acabado, Klaus era agora um híbrido e já não tinha razões para a matar. Agora ia poder viver a sua vida sem que Katherine tentasse fingir que era ela ou a tentasse matar. Era difícil acreditar que essa ameaça tinha desaparecido mesmo. Ela só podia esperar que ela encontrasse a cópia de Silas que era para ser o seu par.

Elijah seguiu o irmão durante dois dias limpando a bagunça que ele fazia até que Klaus se transformou em humano novamente.

— Quantos dias? — Nicklaus perguntou enquanto aceitava as roupas que o irmão entregava-lhe.

— Dois. Limpei a tua confusão. Bella já recuperou completamente.

— Obrigado. Isso quer dizer que posso transformar-me à minha vontade. E os Lockwood?

— Esperam o teu regresso para serem os primeiros que vais transformar.

— Então não os podemos deixar à espera durante mais de tempo. Chegou a altura de fazer alguns híbridos para então tratarmos de Mickael antes de acordarmos os nossos irmãos.

— Será melhor Mickael estar preso quando eles acordarem. E Bella disse que podia fazer com que fosse impossível abrir o caixão a menos que ela deixasse.

— Pode ser melhor assim. Pelo menos vamos sempre saber onde ele está. — Nicklaus teria preferido matá-lo de uma vez, mas a ideia dele ir para o outro lado onde Esther estava não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Quem sabe o que os dois juntos poderiam fazer. — Agora é melhor irmos para casa.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas de Autor:**_

 _Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueça de comentar._

 _ **Obs**_ _. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Vampire Diaries. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e L. J. Smith_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Bella entrou na casa dos Mikaelson com um pequeno sorriso ao ver Klaus sentado num dos sofás da sala.

— Bella, não te esperava tão cedo. — Klaus sorriu levemente. — Tiveste saudades minhas?

— Não tens tanta graça como imaginas. Como foi a transformação?

— Bem dentro do possível. Melhor do que se eu fosse apenas um lobisomem. A que se deve a tua visita?

— Mason e Tyler não devem demorar muito tempo, eu também queria ver os caixões dos teus irmãos e pensei que querias resolver o assunto do Mickael.

— Tens razão. Esse é um assunto que quero resolver o mais rápido possível. Mickael já nos atormentou durante muito tempo por causa de mim. — Klaus sabia que Mickael queria matá-lo a ele não aos seus irmãos. Essa era uma culpa que ia carregar para sempre. — Elijah colocou cada caixão nos quartos que foram preparados para eles. O da minha mãe e o que vai ser para o meu pai estão na cave.

— Se quiseres podemos tratar de Mickael esta tarde. — Bella ofereceu. – O sítio onde ele está não fica tão longe.

— Vamos depois de transformar o Mason e o Tyler.

— Tudo bem. — Bella sorriu para Klaus antes de ir até ao quarto de Rebecca.

Bella sorriu levemente ao ver as paredes num tom rosa claro, a cama de dossel em madeira sólida, coberta por um edredom lavanda claro com flores pequenas desenhadas. Para além da cama, uma cómoda, duas mesas de cabeceira e um sofá eram as únicas mobílias no quarto, dois cortinados, num tom lilás, tapavam a janela e havia mais duas portas, uma dava para o banheiro só para Rebecca e outra para a sala de vestir onde roupas ocupavam a maioria do espaço.

Bella andou até ao caixão onde estava Rebecca abriu-o sem dificuldade fazendo uma leve careta ao ver uma loira, muito bonita mas com a pele cinzenta que parecia estar morta. Bella suspirou antes de levar as mãos à cabeça de Rebecca e entrar na mente dela, criando uma representação virtual do quarto onde estavam e sorriu levemente ao ver Rebeca olhando pela janela.

— Olá, Rebecca. — Bella disse vendo como Rebecca olhava surpresa para ela. — Eu sou a Isabella Swan. Sei que não vais ter dificuldade em reconhecer o meu nome.

— Eu ouvi falar da tua linhagem. — Rebecca ainda estava confusa com a presença dela ali e sem saber onde estava. — Mas isso não explica onde estou e que lugar é este.

— Estamos na casa de Mystic Falls. Este foi o quarto que Elijah e Klaus prepararam para ti. Pensei que ias gostar da mudança.

— Um quarto para mim? A última vez que ouvi de Elijah, ele estava zangado com Klaus e eu também estou. Cada vez que as coisas não correm da maneira que ele quer ele adaga um dos nossos irmãos. A última fui eu, porque escolhi o Stefan em vez dele.

— Tu sabes que Stefan ia chamar a atenção sobre o vosso paradeiro e Mickael os ia encontrar com facilidade. — Bella suspirou sabendo que tinha de falar a verdade. — Eu melhor que ninguém sei o quão perturbado ele estava naquela altura já que Stefan é o meu companheiro.

— O quê? — Rebecca não sabia se ficava furiosa ou não, apesar de para ela parecer ter sido ontem que estava nos braços de Stefan sabia que devia ter passado muito tempo.

— Eu conheci o Stefan à alguns meses depois de me mudar para Mystic Falls. — Bella sorriu levemente. — Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que era uma bruxa e que ia viver durante muito tempo. — ao ver o olhar confuso de Rebecca, Bella fez uma careta enquanto se sentava no sofá. — O meu namorado tinha acabado comigo à alguns meses e o tópico de envelhecer era um pouco sensível para mim já que ele era um vampiro, um dos frios.

— Estou a ver que a tua vida era interessante mesmo antes de seres um bruxa. — Rebecca sabia que havia mais na história que Bella tinha contado. — Mas um dos vampiros brilhantes?

— Ele e a sua família alimentam-se de sangue animal, ele foi o meu primeiro namorado, e foi impossível resistir ao mistério que ele era e confesso que ele era lindo. Eu tinha acabado de me mudar para a casa do meu pai, em Forks, não tinha amigos e receber a atenção do rapaz mais bonito da escola, não demorou muito para lhe dar o meu coração.

— Imagino que não correu bem. — Rebecca não conseguiu evitar se identificar com Bella, sabia o que era sofrer por amor.

— Ele agiu como o namorado perfeito, disse que me amava até que na minha festa de aniversário o irmão dele tentou atacar-me depois que me cortei num papel. Ele não teve culpa, Jasper é um empata ele agiu por causa da sede dos outros especialmente a de Edward. — Bella viu o olhar confuso de Rebecca. — Eu cheiro muito bem, especialmente para Edward, ele disse uma vez que o meu sangue parecia cantar para ele. No dia a seguir ele acabou tudo comigo, disse que tinham de ir embora e que não queria que eu fosse com ele. Que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Ele deixou-me sozinha na floresta. Foi nessa noite que descobri sobre os metamorfos que vivem na reserva indígena. Eles encontraram-me e salvaram a minha vida.

— Não sabia que haviam metamorfos em Forks.

— Eles assumem a forma de lobos gigantes, com mais de dois metros. Eles caçam e destroem os frios que entram no território deles. De qualquer forma Edward só se interessou por mim por causa do meu cheiro e porque não conseguia ler a minha mente. Eu fiquei destroçada porque para além dele também perdi a família dele, isso foi o que magoou mais. Recentemente Klaus disse-me que ele os enganou e lhes disse que eu não os queria ver, que eu achava que eles eram monstros. O Edward está no Brasil com a nova companheira, Tanya Denali.

— Já ouvi falar dela, ela vai para a cama com qualquer um, vampiro ou humano. Klaus só mantém contacto com Carlisle Cullen, ele é um dos poucos que o meu irmão admira. Se não me engano o Edward foi o primeiro que ele transformou, ele sempre me irritou, com a mania que sabia de tudo só porque podia ler o pensamento dos outros.

— Quando cheguei a Mystic Falls, eu conheci um Stefan que valia a pena admirar e depois que lhe tirei o feitiço que Katherine tinha feito que o transformava num estripador. Também lhe devolvi as memórias que Klaus tinha tirado.

— O meu irmão pensa em tudo. Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo. — Rebecca suspirou antes de olhar para Bella e sorrir levemente. — Fico feliz pelo Stefan ter encontrado a sua companheira, só gostava de ter a mesma sorte. Mas ainda não disseste porque vieste falar comigo.

— Como uma bruxa Swan a minha missão era ajudar Klaus a se tornar o híbrido. Isso já aconteceu, claro que dei algumas condições, ele teve de usar Katherine como a vampira sacrificada e eu não deixei Elena morrer, ela é a cópia e a companheira do Damon Salvatore.

— Pensei que a cópia tinha de morrer.

— Se ela morresse, Klaus não ia conseguir fazer mais híbridos. Ele precisa do sangue dela e ela é uma boa rapariga. Já sofreu o suficiente com a perda dos pais. Agora que isso já foi resolvido Klaus só está à espera que eu trate de Mickael para vos acordar.

— Estás a falar a sério?

— Klaus quer que nós sejamos uma família. — Bella sorriu ao ver a surpresa de Rebecca com a escolha das suas palavras. — Eu sou descendente de Elijah. Ele teve uma filha com Tatia mas ela preferiu manter segredo sobre a sua condição quando viu o vocês se tinham tornado.

— Então tu vais matar o meu pai?

— Esse não é o plano. Mickael foi preso por uma bruxa num cemitério não muito longe de Mystic Falls. Ele tinha ouvido falar sobre Elena e queria matá-la para que Klaus não conseguisse quebrar a maldição. Uma bruxa Bennett conseguiu prendê-lo num caixão e ele foi deixado lá até agora. Klaus quer pô-lo num caixão ao lado do caixão da tua mãe. Assim vão saber sempre onde ele está. Eu vou selar o caixão que só vai poder ser aberto com a minha autorização se tentarem abri-lo vão receber um choque elétrico cuja força vai aumentar a cada tentativa. Já fiz o mesmo com o de Esther.

— Porque não matá-lo? — Rebecca estava confusa.

— Freya pode querer falar com ele. — Bella disse suavemente. — Ela conheceu o pai amoroso não o monstro que batia em Klaus a cada oportunidade que tinha.

— Ela está morta. A minha mãe disse que ela tinha morrido. Foi por isso que viemos para cá?!

— Esther não conseguia engravidar então pediu ajuda à irmã que também era uma bruxa. Dália disse que ia ajudar se ela lhe entregasse a filha mais velha de cada geração. Quando Freya começou a dar sinais de que conseguia usar magia Esther foi obrigada a entregar-lhe a filha e disse a Mickael que Freya tinha morrido. Freya foi criada por Dália que inventou um feitiço que permitia que elas dormissem durante cem anos e vivessem durante apenas um, alcançando algo parecido com a imortalidade. Freya pagou pelos erros de Esther até que conseguiu fugir de Dália. Neste momento ela está adormecida em Nova Orleans. Vocês chegaram a conhecê-la na ultima vez que estiveram lá.

— Como a minha mãe pôde apenas entregar Freya? Eu podia ter tido uma irmã mais velha!

— Dália é muito perigosa, foi por isso que Esther prendeu o lobisomem em Klaus, como híbrido ele pode ter filhos, o primeiro da sua linhagem. Dália viria atrás do que lhe foi prometido. Esther condenou Klaus a ser metade do homem que devia ser, ela é a razão dele ser paranoico, vingativo mas agora que ele já uniu as duas partes de si mesmo ele vai melhorar e tornar-se o homem que devia ter sido. Claro que Caroline vai ajudar.

— Ele também achou a companheira dele? — Rebecca estava esperançosa que isso significasse que também havia esperança para ela.

— Todos vão achar os seus companheiros. Eu vou ajudar um pouco. Com o tempo também vais achar o teu. Mas primeiro quero que experimentes a vida de um adolescente normal, ir à escola, fazer amigos, a faculdade. Klaus quer ficar em Mystic Falls e aqui são muitos que sabem da existência de vampiros. Tu poderias ter um vida normal aqui. Só não podes atacar e matar os moradores locais.

— Eu poderia ser apenas uma adolescente normal? — Rebecca gostava dessa ideia, ela nunca tinha podido agir como uma adolescente normal.

— Assim que eu tratar de Mickael vou tirar a tua adaga e até lá vais ficar neste quarto que criei para ti. Imagino que deve ser mais confortável.

— Obrigada, Bella. — Rebecca agradeceu. — Espero ver-te em breve, desta vez no mundo real. Stefan tem muita sorte por te encontrar.

Bella sorriu para Rebecca antes de abrir os olhos e a largar a cabeça de Rebecca sabendo que agora tinha de ir ao quarto de Kol.

O irmão mais novo de Klaus sempre tivera uma queda para bruxas, especialmente quando queria encontrar maneiras de matar Klaus. Ele era impulsivo, ameaçador, instável, num momento era um cavalheiro respeitoso no outro um maníaco agressivo. Mas apesar de tudo preocupava-se com a sua família. Talvez ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a controlar o temperamento dele.

Bella entrou no quarto de Kol e sorriu ao ver as paredes verde cinza, una mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama de casal de madeira escura, com uma colcha branca, uma secretária branca, com um portátil novo, três prateleiras na parede por cima da secretária, a parede em frente à cama estava ocupada com um móvel onde estava uma televisão, alguns CD's e livros, mesmo ao lado estava um roupeiro feito com madeira escura e uma porta que dava para o banheiro. A outra parede era ocupada por uma janela com cortinados claros.

Bella andou até ao caixão e sorriu levemente ao ver Kol, esperando que fosse mais fácil do que pensava, antes de levar as mãos à testa dele e invadir a sua mente. Ela criou o quarto onde estavam e não ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava à espera dela.

— A que devo esta visita? — Kol perguntou trocista ao ver a menina com longos cabelos avermelhados e ao ver os olhos cor de chocolate percebeu qual a linhagem da bruxa. Isso era novo as bruxas Swan preferiam evitá-lo. — O que uma Swan quer comigo e onde estamos?

— Pensei que seria apropriado visitar a família. Falei à pouco com Rebecca. Este vai ser o teu quarto se eu achar que mereces uma chance. — Bella sabia que a melhor forma de conseguir a cooperação de Kol seria através de um desafio. — Tens de me convencer a tirar a adaga que está no teu peito. Qual seria a primeira coisa que farias se acordasses? — Bella achou melhor avisá-lo. — Não me vais conseguir mentir.

— Muito segura de ti mesma. O que me impede de te matar agora mesmo?

— Não vais conseguir. Eu não sou apenas uma bruxa, a minha vida está ligada a um vampiro, eu só vou morrer se ele morrer e tornei isso praticamente impossível. Pensei que seria mais divertido, o teu charme é muito comentado nos círculos das bruxas mas a tua selvajaria também.

— Tu disseste que eras da família, não vejo Klaus contigo como companheira, Elijah talvez e Rebecca não gosta de mulheres. — Kol olhou Bella reagir às suas palavras e notou a careta dela ao ouvir o nome de Elijah. — Não me digas que o nobre já encontrou a sua companheira?

— Seria como beijar o meu pai. — Bella fez uma careta enquanto falava. — A linhagem das bruxas Swan vem da linhagem de Elijah. Eu sou descendente dele. Pensei que isto seria mais divertido.

— Elijah não teve filhos. E ele é um vampiro.

— Tatia engravidou de Elijah antes da vosso transformação. Ela teve medo quando viu o que vocês se tinham tornado e escondeu a sua gravidez antes de se casar com um homem. Ele criou a menina que nasceu como se fosse dele e deu-lhe o seu nome. Quando ela cresceu casou com um Swan e teve uma filha, todos acharam que a magia vinha da linhagem dos Swan. Daí vem a bruxa Swan.

— Isso já é interessante. Por isso nenhuma caiu no meu charme, apenas vocês e outra bruxa. — Kol sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se da loira que tinha conhecido em Nova Orleans.

— Ela não iria dormir com o próprio irmão. — Bella sorriu ao ver a cara de pânico de Kol. — Freya falou contigo, não foi? Apesar de não ter dito quem era.

— A minha mãe disse que Freya tinha morrido.

— Ela tinha feito um acordo com Dália — Bella percebeu que ele já tinha ouvido falar dela. — Em troca da capacidade de ter filhos prometeu a primeira bruxa de cada geração. Quando Freya começou a mostrar sinais de conseguir fazer magia, Dália apareceu e levou-a.

— E ela disse a Mickael que Freya tinha morrido. E também foi por isso que prendeu o lado lobisomem de Klaus, como híbrido ele ia conseguir ter filhos. — Kol adivinhou — Mas isso não explica porque ela não foi atrás da tua linhagem.

— Ela estava ocupada com Freya quando Claire nasceu, os Swan não tinham magia mas alguns possuíam escudos mentais que os protegiam da compulsão dos vampiros e de ser encontrados. Quando ela tentou encontrar o rasto da magia não encontrou nada e soube o que a irmã tinha feito aos filhos. Foi aí que ela fez o feitiço que as fariam dormir durante 100 anos e estar acordada durante apenas um. Freya pagou pelos pecados da mãe até que conseguiu fugir. Ele agora está adormecida na casa que não deixa as bruxas saírem.

— Essa casa foi criada por minha culpa.

— Eu sei. — Bella suspirou suavemente. — Querias usar o diamante para fazeres a adaga que iria matar Klaus.

— Sabes disso e mesmo assim estás aqui? Isso não demonstra o homem que sou?

— Toda a gente comete erros Kol. Não devemos ser julgados por apenas eles. Eu ajudei Klaus a quebrar a maldição. Nunca vais conseguir matá-lo. Eu garanti isso. Mas eu estou a te dar a oportunidade de teres a tua família de volta, de teres uma companheira, isto se a conseguires convencer a aceitar um vampiro como companheiro.

— Uma companheira? — Kol não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

— Alguém que te vai amar apesar de tudo o que já fizeste. Ela é uma Bennett, Bonnie Bennett. Acho que conheceste uma antepassada dela. Ela não confia muito em vampiros mas tu podes mudar isso.

— Ela nunca me vai aceitar. — Kol protestou. — Não depois de tudo o que já fiz. Eu estou sempre com tanta raiva, vou acabar por a magoar.

— Eu posso ajudar com isso. — Bella pegou as mãos de Kol e concentrou a sua magia, não demorou muito a encontrar o problema.

Esther merecia a morte, sem dúvida, ela fizera com que o filho fosse controlado pela raiva e sede e transformou-o num monstro a ser temido. Tudo para o impedir de usar os seus poderes de bruxo, Kol precisava de magia para sobreviver mas isso nunca fora despertado até ele ser um vampiro, o seu lado bruxo tinha se alimentado do seu lado vampiro e ele iria conseguir usar magia. O primeiro herege, tanto bruxo como vampiro. Uma abominação que a natureza não ia permitir, ou pelo menos fora isso que Esther tinha pensado.

— O que fizeste? — Kol olhou Bella incrédulo. — A minha raiva desapareceu.

— Esther selou a tua magia, ao fazer isso foste dominado pelas emoções negativas. A partir de agora também vais conseguir usar magia e já vais conseguir controlar as tuas emoções.

— Eu pensava que um bruxo não podia ser um vampiro e um bruxo. Se fosse uma coisa não podia ser as duas.

— Existem exceções como eu, a tua mãe tentou usar a minha morte temporária para garantir que eu fosse apenas uma vampira mas as minhas antepassadas não deixaram. Elas não puderam interromper o processo mas garantiram que eu conservasse os meus poderes. Tu quando eras humano não conseguias usar a tua própria magia, tinhas de a canalizar de outras pessoas, quando foste transformado o teu lado bruxo começou a alimentar-se do teu lado vampiro o que ia permitir que usasses magia mas a tua mãe não podia deixar isso acontecer, não depois do que ia acontecer com Klaus.

— Obrigado, Bella. Prometo que me vou controlar e vou fazer Bonnie feliz.

— Conto com isso. Depois que eu selar Mickael no caixão, Klaus vai acordar todos vocês. Isso deve ser feito amanhã. Até lá aproveita o teu tempo neste quarto.

— Até amanhã. — Kol disse antes de Bella desaparecer.

— Preciso descansar um pouco antes de falar com Finn. — Bella disse enquanto se sentava na cama de Kol depois de ter regressado ao mundo real. — Finn era o favorito de Esther, não duvido que ela usou magia para garantir a fidelidade dele. Ele vai ser um caso difícil.

Bella fechou os olhos com o cansaço das viagens que tinha feito. Talvez descansar durante duas horas não seria tão ruim. O trabalho que teria pela frente ia exigir muita magia.

Na sala Klaus tinha chegado a um acordo com Mason e Tyler. Ele deu-lhes o seu sangue e então partiu o pescoço de ambos e eles agora estavam inconscientes. Só tinha de esperar duas horas até eles acordarem e beberem o sangue de Elena para completarem a transição.

Bella abriu os olhos com pouca vontade e suspirou ao ver que já tinham passado duas horas. Ela sentiu que a sua magia já tinha voltado por isso saiu da cama de Kol sem querer acreditar que tinha adormecido ali e andou até ao quarto que seria de Finn se conseguisse acabar com a influência de Esther. Era uma suíte de casal, Bella via que Klaus tinha-se esforçado para dar um maior conforto ao irmão.

As paredes eram em tons creme, com uma cama de casal de madeira maciça coberta por um edredão também creme, com um criado mudo de cada lado, na frente uma cómoda com madeira clara e na parede uma TV. Por cima da cama estava um retrato que Klaus tinha pintado de Finn com Sage. Nessa parede também estavam as portas que davam para uma sala de vestir e um banheiro. Na parede ao lado estava uma janela grande com cortinados em tons castanho claro e dois sofás brancos. No teto estava um candelabro com cristais.

Bella aproximou-se do caixão ao lado da cama onde estava um homem com cabelos escuros longos. Assim que o abriu Bella podia sentir a magia de Esther por isso achou melhor desfazer o feitiço antes de falar com Finn. Se tentasse falar com ele agora sabia que ele não a ouviria. Ela colocou as mãos sobre as de Finn e usou o elemento da mente e do corpo para desfazer a influência de Esther. Sabia que a mulher saberia assim que conseguisse remover a magia e ficaria furiosa mas não podia deixar que ela levasse a cabo o plano de usar o filho para matar todos os Mikaelson e assim erradicar os vampiros deste mundo, isso acabaria com o equilíbrio da natureza. Bella voltou ao seu corpo depois de terminar e levou então as mãos à testa de Finn, invadiu a mente dele e criou a imagem do quarto onde estavam. Não demorou muito para a consciência de Fim aparecer.

— Quem és tu? — Finn Mikaelson perguntou à rapariga na frente dele, os olhos dela pareciam familiares. — O que queres?

— Vou dar-te a oportunidade de voltares ao mundo real, de veres Sage e viveres uma vida feliz com ela e os teus irmãos mas tudo depende das respostas às minhas perguntas.

— Onde estamos? Em que ano? — Finn sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente nele, como se um enorme peso tivesse sido levantado da sua mente. — O que fizeste comigo?

— Este quarto é uma criação minha, um imagem do quarto onde os nossos corpos físicos estão. O quadro é uma oferta de paz de Klaus. Tu estiveste adormecido durante 900 anos.

— Tanto tempo. Como estão os meus irmãos?

— Só Elijah está acordado, todos os outros ainda dormem. Eles estavam a chamar demasiada atenção e Klaus viu-se obrigado a usar as adegas ao longo dos anos. Mickael no momento está incapaz de se mover. — Bella sorriu levemente para Finn que não tinha deixado de olhar o quadro onde Sage e ele estavam. — O meu nome é Isabella Swan, eu sou descendente de Elijah.

— Isso não é verdade se fosse Dália teria... — Finn parou antes de acabar a frase.

— Os Swan têm uma habilidade muito útil, eu tenho um estudo mental que impede que ela sinta a minha magia. O meu dever como uma bruxa Swan é corrigir os erros que a tua mãe cometeu, um deles já completei. Eu desfiz a maldição de Klaus, da maneira certa. Nesta altura ele deve estar a criar os primeiros híbridos. E da maneira que eu fiz eles não vão ser ligados à Klaus. Vão ser independentes e segui-lo porque querem não porque ele manda e eles obedecem cegamente. — Bella riu ao ver a surpresa de Finn. — Mesmo no outro lado, Esther ainda tenta causar estragos.

— A minha mãe tem as suas razões. — Finn tentou protestar apesar da dúvida começar a entrar no seu coração. — Ela não queria que os seus filhos se tornassem monstros.

— Foi ela que transformou Klaus num monstro quando prendeu o seu lado lobisomem. Ela devia ter entregado Klaus ao seu pai biológico quando soube que ele ia ser um lobisomem. Klaus teria tido o amor de um pai e de uma família em vez de ser o saco de pancada de Mickael.

— Ela não quis deixar o filho. Amava-o demasiado.

— Ela viu o marido bater nele durante anos e não fez nada para ajudar o filho. Isso não é amor. E depois há Kol.

— Ela não fez nada com Kol. Ele sempre foi impulsivo, vingativo e raivoso. — Finn tentou convencer-se. — Quando foi transformado em vampiro isso foi amplificado.

— Kol nasceu sem a capacidade de gerar a própria magia mas ele conseguia usar a magia que vinha de outras fontes. — Bella viu a surpresa de Finn ao ouvir as suas palavras. — Quando ele se tornasse um vampiro, o lado bruxo dele ia alimentar-se do seu lado vampiro e ia ser capaz de usar magia. Esther não podia deixar isso acontecer, ela achava que ele seria uma aberração e apesar de saber que isso ia afetar a personalidade dele antes que Kol fosse transformado ela prendeu o lado bruxo nele para evitar que ele se tornasse um herege, um vampiro que podia usar magia. Eu já corrigi isso. Quando o Kol acordar ele vai poder usar magia.

— Ela sabia o que isso ia fazer com ele e mesmo assim não hesitou. Que tipo de mãe ela se tornou? Ela costumava ser tão amável, sempre nos colocou em primeiro lugar. — Finn abanou a cabeça inconsolável. — Porque acho que existe mais nessa história?

— Ela colocou um feitiço em ti, caso conseguissem abrir o caixão dela, ela ia ligar as vidas dos filhos e matar-te para assim matar todos vocês assim como todos os vampiros que vocês transformaram.

— Ela ia usar-me para matar os meus irmãos? — Finn perguntou furioso.

— Freya está viva. — Bella sorriu ao ver como Finn fora afetado pelas suas palavras. — Dália fez um feitiço que as deixa dormir durante cem anos e estar acordada durante apenas um. Foi o mais perto que ela chegou de um feitiço da imortalidade. Freya conseguiu fugir dela e acabou em Nova Orleans, onde os teus irmãos estavam na época mas antes que pudesse falar com eles Mickael apareceu e eles tiveram que fugir. Freya foi obrigada a adormecer depois disso. Ela não conhece o monstro que ele se tornou por isso Klaus acha melhor prendê-lo num caixão ao lado do corpo da tua mãe caso ela queira falar com ele.

— Imagino que seja isso que Klaus espera fazer antes de nos acordar.

— Klaus quer a família de volta. Ele encontrou a sua companheira e quebrou a maldição. O Klaus humano está a começar a aparecer, devagar é claro mas Caroline vai ajudar com isso. Sage espera o teu regresso. Neste momento deve estar a caminho de Mystic Falls mas tudo depende de ti. Queres a oportunidade de seres feliz ao lado da tua companheira e da tua família ou vais continuar a ser o fantoche de Esther?

— Eu quero estar com Sage. A minha mãe pode ir para o inferno, eu não vou voltar a defendê-la. Eu quero estar com Sage e fazer as pazes com os meus irmãos.

— Então, amanhã vais voltar ao mundo real mas até lá vais continuar neste quarto. — Bella sabia que Finn não estava a tentar enganá-la, podia sentir através das suas emoções. — Aproveita para pensares no que vais dizer a Sage. Ela esperou por ti durante 900 anos. Eu agora tenho de tratar de Mickael.

— Até mais tarde. — Finn disse antes de Bella desaparecer.

Bella suspirou de alívio quando voltou ao próprio corpo. Pelo menos já tinha conversado com todos os Mikaelson. Agora só faltava tratar de Mickael.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de Autor:**

Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar.

 **Obs.** Não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith.

 **Capítulo 24**

Bella entrou na sala, onde estavam Klaus, Tyler e Mason. Não foi surpresa ver um copo de sangue nas mãos de cada um deles.

— Já resolvi as coisas com os teus irmãos. — Bella sorriu para Klaus. — Agora só temos um problema para resolver.

— O meu querido pai. — Klaus disse sem esconder o desgosto na voz, apesar de estar resignado em deixar Mickael viver, pelo menos enquanto Freya o desejasse. — Vamos partir de imediato. Mason e Tyler vão ajudar a transportar o caixão onde vamos trazer Mickael.

Bella assentiu antes de pegar a sua mala e deixarem a mansão dos Mikaelson.

O cemitério de Charleston era escuro e um pouco assustador, especialmente para os que sabiam sobre o monstro que estava escondido na escuridão. Bella sabia que não faltava muito para anoitecer por isso acelerou o passo até ao jazigo onde o corpo de Mickael tinha sido escondido. Klaus partiu o cadeado que impedia a entrada deles e deixou Bella entrar primeiro, já que ela sentiria caso houvesse alguma magia a proteger o caixão.

Bella andou calmamente até ao caixão e usou o elemento do vento para abrir a tampa deixando o vampiro dissecado e cinza a descoberto.

— Acho que não era assim que contava me encontrar. — Klaus aproximou-se do homem que tinha sido o seu pai sabendo que ele podia ouvir a sua voz, o que Mickael confirmou ao abrir os olhos alarmado. — Se bem que para mim é mais fácil. O teu reino de terror acaba hoje.

— Klaus! — Mickael tentou mover-se mas não conseguiu por causa das correntes que o prendiam. — O que vais fazer? Não tens coragem para me matar!

— Isso seria demasiado fácil e iria fazer com que visses a minha querida mãe. Já a perdoaste pela sua traição? — Klaus sorriu ao ver a raiva no rosto de Mickael. — A cada dia que passa descobrimos mais um podre da minha querida mãe.

— O que queres dizer com isso? — Mickael estava confuso com as palavras do filho.

— A tua querida Freya está viva. — Klaus riu do choque no rosto de Mickael. — Parece que a minha querida mãe trocou a primeira bruxa de cada geração à irmã Dália, em troca da possibilidade de ter filhos. Quando Freya começou a dar sinais que podia usar magia, Dália apareceu à procura da sua recompensa, claro que a minha querida mãe achou melhor dizer que a tua filha preferida tinha morrido.

— Isso não é verdade. Esther sabia como a irmã era, ela não iria entregar a nossa filha à tua tia. — Mickael não conseguia acreditar, que a filha que ele tanto adorava estava viva. — Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, Freya não pode estar viva depois de tanto tempo.

— Parece que Dália queria igualar a nossa imortalidade e fez um feitiço que ia permitir que elas dormissem durante cem anos e estivessem acordadas durante apenas um ano. Freya está a dormir em Nova Orleans. Ela estava lá à nossa procura na últimas vez que lá estivemos mas tu apareceste e tivemos de fugir.

— Como podes saber que ela está viva? — Mickael perguntou sem querer acreditar no que ouvia.

— Ele sabe porque eu lhe disse. — Bella falou chamando a atenção do vampiro.

— E quem és tu? — Mickael olhou a rapariga na frente dele notando os longos cabelos avermelhados, tão parecidos com os da sua mulher e os olhos cor de chocolate.

— O meu nome é Isabella Swan. — Bella sorriu levemente ao ver que ele tinha reconhecido o som. — Foi a minha antepassada, Claire que me disse que Freya estava viva. Sei que você chegou a conhecer Claire.

— A filha de Elijah. — Mickael confirmou com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se do bebé que lhe tinha recordado Freya. — Eu ajudei Tatia a esconder quem era o pai da filha, Esther ficava estranha cada vez que a possibilidade de vocês terem uma criança, como receasse o que aconteceria nessa altura.

— Eu soube. — Bella sorriu levemente. — Mas essa boa ação não desculpa todas as más. Tu vais ficar preso num caixão para que Freya possa falar contigo. Só quando eu achar que não vais causar perigo aos teus filhos vou deixar que saias. Tem em mente que não vais conseguir me enganar. E apenas se Klaus permitir.

— Tudo bem. — Mickael sabia que não tinha outra escolha, ele não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de rever Freya. Ela tinha sido a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

Bella usou o elemento do ar para mover o corpo de Mickael até ao outro caixão e suspirou antes de fechar o caixão selando Mickael e impedindo que outros abrissem o caixão.

— Sabes que vai ser difícil eu considerar soltar Mickael, assim como os meus irmãos. — Klaus avisou Bella.

— Nem eu te pediria isso. Não depois de tudo o que passaste nas mãos dele. — Bella sorriu para Klaus enquanto andavam até à saída do jazigo. — Mickael vai ser castigado pelo que fez, mas ao permitires que ele fale com Freya estás a ser melhor do que ele alguma vez foi.

Eles entraram na casa dos Mikaelson pouco tempo depois, Tyler e Mason levaram o caixão de Mickael para a cave, onde também estava o caixão com o corpo de Esther, enquanto Bella e Klaus cumprimentaram Elijah que tinha regressado a casa enquanto estavam fora.

— Presumo que tudo correu bem. — Elijah disse olhando curioso para o irmão. — Ou aconteceu alguma coisa que eu devia saber?

— Bella decidiu oferecer uma segunda oportunidade a Mikael se ele conseguir convencê-la que não vai vir atrás de nós. — Klaus disse um pouco exasperado. — Na última vez que verifiquei não éramos os bonzinhos.

— Imagino que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com Freya. — Elijah olhou para Bella que confirmou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. — Ela pode não nos perdoar se não dermos uma segunda oportunidade a Mickael.

— Mickael está no que podemos considerar uma prisão. A presença de Freya pode ajudá-lo a voltar a ser o homem que ele costumava ser antes de Esther ter fingido que ela tinha morrido. Quando eu achar que ele mudou o seu comportamento em relação à família posso considerar dar-lhe a liberdade condicional. — Bella sorriu ao ver a cara de Klaus. — Isso pode demorar muito tempo a acontecer, mas tempo é a única coisa que temos em excesso. Por agora vamos libertar os vossos irmãos .

— Eu vou libertar Finn, Sage não deve demorar muito tempo a chegar. — Elijah disse avisando Klaus com o olhar. — Klaus pode libertar Kol e tu ficas com Rebecca.

— De acordo. — Bella disse enquanto andava até à suíte de Rebecca. — Eu e ela vamos ter algum tempo de meninas.

Bella usou o elemento da mente para mover o corpo de Rebecca para a cama, achando que seria mais confortável para a vampira acordar lá e tirou a adaga do peito de Rebecca. Bella foi buscar uma bolsa de sangue e sentou-se no sofá à espera que ela acordasse. Depois de uma hora a pele cinza da loira começou a desaparecer dando lugar a um tom rosa claro. Bella sorriu levemente ao vê-la abrir os olhos e andou até à cama.

— Achei que podias ter fome. — Bella disse suavemente enquanto entregava a bolsa de sangue a Rebecca. — A caça está proibida em Mystic Falls, mas isto deve servir por enquanto.

— Obrigada, Bella. — Rebecca olhou a menina de cabelos castanhos avermelhados com um sorriso verdadeiro antes de beber o sangue. — Passou muito tempo desde a última vez que me alimentei.

— Pensei que podias gostar de tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas. — Bella disse enquanto assinalava a porta para o banheiro particular onde já estavam roupas para Rebecca vestir. Bella tinha optado por um vestido azul escuro cuja saia chegava pouco acima dos joelhos e umas sandálias de cunha pretas. — Klaus e Elijah foram acordar Kol e Finn. Sage chegou à meia hora.

Rebecca sorriu antes de entrar no banheiro, agradecendo por ter tido tempo para explorar o quarto que Bella tinha construído quando tinha ido falar com ela, assim sabia como tudo funcionava. Ela saiu do banheiro algum tempo depois e usava o vestido azul e as sandálias de cunha. Rebecca tinha secado o seu cabelo e tinha optado por o deixar solto, Bella notou que chegava a metade das costas.

— Gosto das roupas desta época, apesar de achar algumas um pouco curtas. — Rebecca sorriu ao ver o seu reflexo no espelho da sala de vestir. — Não sei como as raparigas usam algumas coisas.

— Só tens de as usar se quiseres. — Bella sorriu para Rebecca. — Eu ajudei Klaus e Elijah com as compras, por isso escolhi as mais confortáveis, nada muito curto ou decotado.

— Obrigada. Eu adorei as roupas e se tu dizes que existem ainda mais curtas não vou duvidar. Eu queria ver o caixão de Mickael agora.

— Muito bem. Eu vou levar-te até à cave, Klaus, Elijah e Kol já lá estão. Finn está ocupado com Sage.

— Nem quero imaginar. Mas estou surpresa por não ouvirmos nada com a nossa super audição.

— Os quartos são todos à prova de som. — Bella falou enquanto desciam as escadas até à cave. — Eu garanti isso. Achei que podia ser mais confortável.

— Ainda bem. Privacidade é uma coisa que existe pouco ao redor dos vampiros mas que valorizamos mais.

— Confia em mim. Eu sei isso melhor que ninguém. Foi por isso que não hesitei em concretizar o pedido de Klaus. — Bella sorriu ao ver Kol que estava perto do caixão de Mickael. — Estou a ver que cheguei altura certa.

— Bella, não sabes com estou agradecido pelo que fizeste por mim. — Kol estava nas nuvens. Era a primeira vez que se sentia bem consigo mesmo, a raiva que parecia fazer parte dele tinha desaparecido por completo. — Tudo parece tão diferente.

— Tenta não exagerar nas tuas conquistas como bruxo. — Bella brincou antes de ir até ao caixão de Mickael e usar o seu poder para o abrir. — Ninguém gosta de um atrevido, especialmente Bonnie mas ela pode ajudar-te com os teus poderes. Infelizmente eu não posso ser muita ajuda já que a minha magia é diferente da tua.

— Estou ansioso por conhecê-la. — Kol sorriu de forma marota. — As Bennett sempre tiveram muita personalidade.

— Isso não mudou. Bonnie começou a aceitar melhor os vampiros mas é difícil para ela. Vais ter de ter paciência. — Bella disse enquanto levantava a tampa do caixão deixando Mickael a descoberto fazendo suspirar Rebecca e Kol.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor. — Kol andou até ao caixão. — Têm a certeza que é uma boa ideia deixá-lo viver?

— Freya vai querer revê-lo, só podemos esperar que ela consiga trazer o antigo Mickael de volta. É algo que não custa tentar. — Bella suspirou levemente. — Enquanto ela não acorda ele vai continuar no caixão. Eles têm muito que conversar.

— Eu gosto disso tanto como vocês. — Rebecca disse lembrando a época em que Elijah a tinha impedido de matar Mickael depois dele ter batido em Nicklaus novamente. — Mas Freya não conheceu o mesmo pai que nós. Ela não vai gostar da nossa atitude. E eu quero conhecer a minha irmã mais velha.

Bella selou o caixão novamente e ele foram até à sala de estar. Eles estavam lá à algum tempo quando Finn desceu as escadas acompanhado por uma mulher alta, com um corpo curvilíneo e longos cabelos ruivos.

— Bella, é bom ver-te novamente. — Finn sorriu para menina que o tinha ajudado. — Obrigada pela segunda oportunidade.

— Não foi nada. — Bella sorriu para a companheira de Finn. — Como já deves ter percebido, eu sou Bella Swan, a descendente de Elijah e a companheira do Stefan Salvatore.

— O irmão mais novo do Damon? — Sage perguntou surpresa. — Como anda o meu velho amigo?

— Melhor. Ele encontrou a sua companheira, é a Elena Gilbert, a cópia da Katherine. Vais vê-lo na cidade.

— Katherine não deve ter gostado de ser substituída por uma versão mais jovem dela no caso do Damon e por ti no caso do Stefan.

— Devias ter visto a cara dela. — Bella riu ao recordar é trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sage. — Pelo menos agora estamos livres daquela praga.

— Algo que já devia ter acontecido à muito tempo. — Sage concordou depois de ocupar o seu lugar ao lado do seu companheiro. — Damon comentou comigo o problema do Stefan. Espero que ele esteja melhor.

— Eu desfiz o feitiço que Katherine tinha posto nele que o transformava num estripador. Ele prefere beber das bolsas de sangue mas também já consegue beber das pessoas sem perder o controle. Claro que para mim convém ele estar bem alimentado.

— Como assim? — Sage perguntou confusa já que sabia que Bela era uma vampira e uma bruxa.

— Graças a Esther eu agora também sou uma vampira, algo que não costuma acontecer às bruxas Swan. As minhas antepassadas conseguiram que eu mantivesse os meus poderes mas eu só posso beber o sangue do Stefan, por isso quanto melhor ele estiver melhor para mim.

— Sinto muito. — Finn disse sabendo que não devia ter sido fácil para Bella.

— Agora já me acostumei e o meu poder também aumentou, por isso não me posso queixar muito. — Bella aproveitou para os lembrar que teriam de começar a escola no dia seguinte. — Vai ser bom para vocês, fazerem amigos e terem uma vida quase normal. Assim vão estar ocupados.

— Eu gosto dessa ideia. — Rebecca sorriu com as possibilidades que agora iam ter. — E o Kol vai poder conhecer a Bonnie mais rápido que o esperado.

— Vocês amanhã vão comigo no meu carro. Eu aproveito para vos mostrar Mystic Falls depois da escola. Agora eu tenho de ir, Stefan deve estar à minha espera.

— Até amanhã. — Rebecca sorriu para Bella antes dela sair.

— Não te importa que ela esteja com o teu ex-namorado? — Klaus perguntou sabendo como a irmã era possessiva.

— Ela é a companheira de Stefan. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para os separar, além disso mais cedo ou mais tarde Stefan e eu íamos acabar. Nós somos muito diferentes e desde que ela o faça feliz não posso me importar.

— O que aconteceu com a minha irmã? — Klaus olhou a irmã sem a reconhecer. — Aquela que tinha de ter tudo o queria?

— Não sou tão ruim como imaginas e nem sou louca para me meter entre uma Swan e o seu companheiro. O temperamento delas é bem conhecido. Para além disso é impossível não gostar de Bella.

Elijah sorriu ao ouvir a conversa dos irmãos, tinha sentido falta disto é sabia que Bela era a responsável pela sua família estar unida novamente, agora só faltava encontrar a sua companheira, só podia esperar que não demorasse muito tempo.

Bella sorriu ao entrar na casa e ver Stefan sentado no sofá da sala à sua espera.

— Correu tudo bem. — Bella tentou tranquilizar o namorado. — Rebecca e eu não tivemos dificuldade em nos entendermos. Ela não é tão má como as pessoas imaginam.

— Isso não tira a minha preocupação. -Stefan puxou Bella para o seu colo, queria tê-la perto dele. — E Mickael?

— Selado no caixão ao lado de Esther. — Bella tranquilizou o namorado. — Tudo dependendo de Freya, se ela conseguir trazer o homem que ele costumava ser eu vou considerar libertá-lo.

— A perda dela deve ser terrível para mudar tanto uma pessoa. — Stefan sabia que com o seu pai fora diferente, ele era difícil mesmo quando a mãe estava viva.

— Freya foi a sua primeira filha. Ele amou-a desde o primeiro momento que a viu, ela era a sua preferida. Esther também tinha ciúmes do amor do marido pela filha por isso não fez muito esforço para manter a filha com ela. Mais tarde arrependeu-se de não ter lutado mais quando viu o que o marido carinhoso se tinha tornado.

— Nada justifica ela não ter tentado proteger Klaus, ele era apenas uma criança.

— Ao contrário do que pensas, quando ele viu Klaus pela primeira vez, amou-o e estava orgulhoso do filho nas conforme o tempo passou, Klaus começou a lembrá-lo de Freya. Ele começou a ver a filha quando olhava para ele, como não queria sentir a dor de perder um filho amado começou a afastar-se ainda mais dele e a descontar toda a sua raiva pela perda de Freya nele.

— Tudo isso podia ter sido evitado. Mas se não tivesse acontecido eu não te ia poder conhecer. Se eles não se tivessem tornado vampiros muita coisa má não teria acontecido mas muita coisa boa também não. — Stefan beijou os lábios de Bella com carinho. — Eu não sei de um sítio melhor para estar do que contigo nos meus braços.

— Eu também não. — Bella sabia que Stefan era o único que completava a sua alma, a dor que tinha sentido quando Edward tinha partido não era nada caso Stefan fizesse o mesmo. — Felizmente nunca vamos saber como teria sido.

— E Kol? Tu disseste que ele era que dava mais problemas.

— A cada coisa que descubro que Esther fez dá-me mais vontade de a trazer de volta só para a destruir novamente.

— Estou a ver que é mau. — Stefan não podia imaginar o que a bruxa original tinha feito para zangar tanto Bella.

— Para usar magia Kol tinha de a canalizar de outros objetos ou bruxos. Esther achava que ele era uma abominação, algo que não devia existir. Ela sabia que quando ele fosse transformado em vampiro, o seu lado bruxo ia alimentar-se do seu lado vampiro e ele ia conseguir usar magia, o tornando o primeiro vampiro herege. Ela selou o lado bruxo nele sem se preocupar com o que isso ia fazer com ele, ele ficou fora do equilíbrio e foi dominado pelas emoções negativas, como a raiva. Agora ele está muito melhor.

— E Finn? Tu disseste que ele era o mais próximo da mãe.

— Nem me fales. Ela tinha conseguido controlar o filho de uma forma quase irreversível. Eu achei melhor tirar a magia que ela tinha colocado nele antes de ir falar com Finn. Ela ia sacrificá-lo para matar todos os irmãos caso conseguisse voltar a este mundo. Finn está a matar as saudades com Sage. Agora que ele está livre de Esther nada o impede de ser feliz ao lado da sua companheira.

— Isso é bom. — Stefan sorriu para Bella. — De uma coisa estou certo. Amanhã vai ser tudo menos um dia aborrecido.

Stefan passou a maioria da noite na casa de Bella e partiu pouco antes do amanhecer para se preparar para o dia de aulas que ia ter pela frente.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas de Autor:**

Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar.

 **Obs.** Não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Bella acordou sabendo que Stefan tinha partido à algum tempo, tinha notado a falta do calor dele assim que ele tinha deixado a sua cama. Ela não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso ao recordar a noite anterior. Nada era melhor do que estar nos braços do seu companheiro. Suspirando saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Quando saiu do banheiro usava uns jeans pretos, uma camisola castanha escura de mangas compridas e calçava uns ténis.

Bella sorriu ao ver o pai sentado na cozinha com uma caneca de café à sua frente, pelo menos isso era algo que ele tinha aprendido a fazer.

— Bom dia, pai. Dormiste bem? — Bella perguntou enquanto começava a fazer panquecas para ela e para Charlie.

— Nunca tive problemas para dormir ao contrário de ti. — Charlie estremeceu levemente ao recordar os gritos da filha enquanto dormia. — Stefan não toma o café da manhã connosco?

— Ele achou melhor voltar para casa, hoje Rebecca e Joe começam as aulas na escola e queremos que as coisa corram bem.

— Eles sabem que os habitantes de Mystic Falls estão fora do menu, certo?

— Eles foram avisados, Kol era o que me preocupava mais mas ele vai querer fazer boa figura com Bonnie e eu retirei o feitiço que o proibia de usar magia por isso devemos estar bem. Eu vou mostrar-lhes Mystic Falls depois das aulas.

— Ainda bem. Sei que vais mantê-los controlados.

— Vou fazer o meu melhor. — Bella piscou para o pai antes de continuar a comer. — Como estão as coisas com Liz?

— Bem. — Charlie corou fazendo Bella rir. — Finalmente consegui convencer Liz a vir a um encontro comigo.

— Fico feliz por ti. Já estava na hora de arranjares uma namorada.

— Ela ainda não é minha namorada. — Charlie protestou ainda mais corado.

— Se tu o dizes. — Bella sorriu para o pai antes de pegar o que precisava para ir à escola.

Bella parou o carro na porta dos Mikaelson e não demorou muito para Kol e Rebecca saírem da casa, ela podia os ouvir a discutir sobre quem ia com ela no banco da frente e não conseguiu evitar o riso quando Rebecca ganhou a discussão. Durante a ida até à escola Bella aproveitou para mostrar alguns dos edifícios históricos de Mystic Falls. A manhã passou sem surpresas apesar de Bella achar graça à recusa de Bonnie em reconhecer Kol como seu companheiro. Caroline e Rebecca tinham-se dado bem por isso não tinha sido uma surpresa quando ela se ofereceu para também mostrar Mystic Falls a Rebecca e Kol.

A tarde foi passada a visitar os locais históricos de Mystic Falls, algumas lojas e acabaram no Mystic Grill. Bella sentou-se ao lado de Stefan, feliz por ele estar ao seu lado.

— Tiveste uma tarde divertida? — Stefan perguntou à namorada com um sorriso.

— Não me posso queixar. Caroline foi uma grande ajuda. — Bella sorriu ao lembrar do que tinham feito. — E tu?

— Damon está mais paranoico que o normal mas Elena está a conseguir mantê-lo sob controlo. Klaus disse que os Cullen devem chegar hoje.

— Ainda mais esse problema. Desde que o Edward não apareça aqui tão cedo tudo bem. Além disso eu quero ajudar o Jasper.

— Porque acho que é por causa dele que vais permitir que eles venham cá?

— Porque é. Carlisle é uma boa pessoa mas vai sempre preferir o Edward acima de todos os outros. Para ele o filho nunca faz nada errado mesmo que todas as provas apontem o contrário. Tenho a certeza que ele vi tentar arranjar uma desculpa para as ações do filho. Jasper sempre tentou manter-se afastado de mim por causa da tentação que eu representava, Edward era ainda mais perigoso ao redor de mim e Carlisle não fez nada para impedir que ele se aproximasse porque na sua mente o filho querido nunca ia perder o controlo. Ele está com medo de Klaus e do que ele pode fazer por isso veio para tentar acalmar a fera.

— Klaus sabe as suas verdadeiras intensões. Ele não vai perdoar se tentarem alguma coisa para te prejudicar. — Stefan sorriu para a namorada enquanto apertava a mão dela em sinal de apoio. — Nem eu.

— Eu sei me proteger. — Bella fez uma careta ao ver o sorriso trocista de Stefan, ciente que os outros ouviam a conversa entre eles. — Obrigada pelo apoio mas acho que vou ter de resolver isto com o mínimo da vossa ajuda.

Caroline sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da amiga mas também sabia que não iam deixar Bella resolver sozinha os problemas com Edward.

— Porque acho que Bella não vai resolver isso sozinha? — Rebecca perguntou a Caroline, de maneira a que Bella não ouvisse.

— Porque eu não vou deixar. Bella já fez muito por todos nós, o que Edward lhe fez é imperdoável e se algum dos outros Cullen tentar defender as suas ações não vão conseguir muita simpatia da nossa parte. — Caroline disse no mesmo tom que Rebecca. — Não vamos permitir que eles a magoem novamente. Edward pode ter acabado com ela mas o que a magoou mais foi a ausência dos outros, eles tinham dito que ela fazia parte da família mas deixaram Bella para trás como se ela não importasse. Se eles realmente a conhecessem sabiam que ela nunca se ia afastar deles só porque Jasper tentou dar uma dentada nela.

— Também achas que há mais qualquer coisa errada nessa história? Klaus também suspeita disso por isso aceitou a presença deles. — Rebecca não estranhava o quão protetor o irmão tinha ficado apesar de conhecer Bella à tão pouco tempo. Ela era da família e havia alguma coisa nela que a tornava fácil de gostar, era quase natural. — Ele não vai descansar enquanto não descobrir toda a verdade.

— Nem nós. — Caroline olhou para Kol que também concordou com um leve aceno antes de virar a sua atenção para Bonnie que fingia ignorar a sua presença.

— Então Bonnie? Eu não sou tão ruim. — Kol deu um sorriso charmoso que pareceu a deixar irritada. — Só uma conversa, sem pressões e exigências. Eu só quero te conhecer melhor.

— Tudo bem. — Bonnie suspirou com resignação enquanto se juntava a ele numa mesa só para os dois. — Mas aviso que os vampiros não são as minhas pessoas favoritas.

— Bella disse que tinhas tido alguns problemas com o Damon. Na verdade eu sempre preferi a companhia das bruxas.

— Eu sei. Tu és muito conhecido no círculo das Bruxas. — Ela fez uma careta ao recordar o número de bruxas que se tinham envolvido com ele.

— Eu sempre preferi a magia, na verdade treinei muitas bruxas a controlarem os seus dons. Também ajudei na criação de vários objetos amaldiçoados. Graças a Bella agora consigo usar magia, ela libertou os meus poderes e por causa disso o meu temperamento mudou.

— Eu soube. — Bonnie sorriu levemente. — Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem a magia. Ela já faz parte de mim.

— Durante séculos eu tive que lidar com um vazio dentro de mim, sem saber de onde vinha, eu precisava de estímulo constante, caso ficasse entediado sabia que ia ser ruim para os humanos à minha volta. Por isso preferia a companhia das bruxas, elas nunca seriam entediantes, também me ajudavam no meu plano para conseguir fazer uma adaga que funcionasse em Klaus.

— Tu querias pôr o teu irmão a dormir? — Bonnie perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvia, os Mikaelson eram mesmo uma família estranha.

— Nós vivíamos com medo que Klaus fizesse isso connosco, um passo errado e estaríamos a dormir durante décadas, até séculos. Finn esteve apagado durante 900 anos porque os seus sermões sobre o que nos tínhamos tornado começaram a irritar Klaus e a maioria de nós. Eu queria liberdade de Klaus e das suas paranoias. Ser verdadeiramente livre era um sonho que parecia impossível de atingir, viver a minha vida sem ter de me justificar a ninguém.

— A vossa vida não deve te sido fácil. — Bonnie não conseguia imaginar estar séculos a fugir do próprio pai. — Porque não pensaste em usar carvalho branco para matar Klaus de uma vez?

— Caso um original seja destruído todos os que ele criou e os que eles criaram, a sua linhagem são destruídos com ele. Isso vai destruir o equilíbrio da natureza, como bruxas tu compreendes o significado disso.

— A que linhagem pertencem Damon e Stefan? — Bonnie perguntou curiosa.

— Se não estou em erro, pertencem à linhagem de Klaus mas é impossível ter a certeza. — Kol sabia que Bonnie não ia fazer nada de errado com essa informação. — Durante muito tempo eu mantive registos sobre os que transformei mas como estive a dormir por quase cem anos é impossível saber quantos eles transformaram.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou dar-te uma oportunidade para provares que mereces ser meu companheiro mas aviso já que não costumo dar segundas chances.

Bella tinha acabado de ser beijada por Stefan quando notou a entrada de Alice Cullen no Mystic Grill. Ela conteve um suspiro ao ver a vampira baixinha com o cabelo espetado. A verdade é que quer tinha sentido falta dela, ao ver o sorriso de Alice quando a viu nos braços de Stefan, soube porque ela tinha aceitado partir de Forks. Ela sabia que ela ia encontrar Stefan se eles partissem.

— Alice. — Bella sussurrou fazendo todos olharem a vampira baixinha que andava na sua direção. Antes que Stefan a pudesse impedir ela lançou-se nos braços da baixinha de cabelos escuros, abraçando Alice com força. — Senti tanto a tua falta.

— Eu sei. — Alice sorriu para a velha amiga sem a soltar e o sorriso aumentou ao ver as roupas que ela usava. — Apesar de achar que a nossa ausência te fez bem, pelo menos em relação à moda.

— Os Swan são uma família fundadora de Mystic Falls, não podia envergonhar o nome da minha família e aqui eles ligam muito a essas coisas. — Bella deu um pequeno sorriso. — Imagino que exista uma razão para vires primeiro? Onde estão os outros?

— No carro. Eles pensaram que seria melhor se eu falasse contigo primeiro. — Alice olhou a amiga com preocupação, sem saber como ela ia reagir às suas palavras. — Sei que temos uma conversa muito importante pendente.

— Sim temos. — Bella sorriu para aliviar a tensão dos seus amigos e do seu companheiro. — Vamos nos sentar para poderes explicar porque vocês partiram.

— Quando te conhecemos, eu sabia que tu sérias muito importante. — Alice disse enquanto se sentava numa cadeira. — Edward ficou fascinado com o teu cheiro e porque não podia ver a tua mente. Quando ele decidiu partir, eu pensei que ele ia descobrir que Tanya era a sua companheira, algo que ele não queria acreditar mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu cheguei a pensar que me tinha enganado quando comecei a ver vocês juntos, vocês pareciam perfeitos um para o outro mas isso mudou depois de James.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella sabia que Edward beber o seu sangue tinha mudado alguma coisa mas não tinha a certeza do que tinha sido. — O que começaste a ver?

— Depois que o Edward provou o teu sangue, ele ficou diferente, perdido nos pensamentos, ele tentava disfarçar nas era óbvio que algo estava errado. Ele tornou-se mais protetor, possessivo, como se tu existisses só para ele. Até do tempo que eu passava contigo, ele passou a se queixar. Foi então que eu passei a ter visões estranhas, nelas tu aparecias morta, era óbvio que tinhas sido mordida por um vampira mas nunca consegui ver quem era.

— Tu achas que tinha sido Edward?

— Na época nunca considerei isso, até porque Victoria estava à solta. Jasper sempre pensou que era um erro deixá-la à solta e quando eu lhe contei o que tinha visto, ele dobrou os esforços para a achar e destruí-la, infelizmente ela parecia estar sempre um passo à nossa frente. — Alice apertou a mão de Bella querendo certificar-se que ela era real. A visão de Victoria a matar Bella quase a tinha destruído. — Tudo continuou do mesmo jeito até o teu aniversário, foi quando cortaste o dedo que eu vi, se o Jasper não tivesse avançado primeiro Edward teria te matado. Enquanto Carlisle tratava a tua ferida eu tive de ver o Edward agir como se Jasper fosse um monstro e não pude fazer nada para defender o meu companheiro, se o tivesse feito teria destruído a nossa família. Carlisle e Esme nunca iam acreditar que o filho preferido deles fosse capaz de uma coisa assim.

— Imagino que não tenha ficado por apenas isso.

— Quando o Edward te foi pôr a casa ele já tinha decidido acabar tudo contigo e o que fazer para convencer Esme e Carlisle que não querias ver-nos novamente. Quando ele tomou essa decisão eu vi o que isso ia fazer contigo e Charlie, e por mais que odiasse como ias ficar também tive uma visão que me impediu de desmascarar o Edward e o jogo dele. — Alice sorriu para Bella com carinho. — A visão não estava muito nítida, tu usavas um vestido roxo e dançavas valsa com um rapaz que eu não conhecia. Tu parecias tão feliz, como eu nunca te tinha visto. Foi aí que eu percebi que não podia impedir essa visão se acontecer. Tu merecias muito mais do que Edward algum dia te poderia dar e ele nunca te iria dar a eternidade. Tu eras mais que minha melhor amiga, eras a minha irmã. Eu podia sofrer com a tua ausência se isso te levasse a encontrares uma felicidade que nunca terias conhecido.

— Doeu muito vocês partirem, sem se despedirem. — Bella sorriu de forma trémula. — Podia ter sido melhor se tivessem dito adeus.

— Eu sinto muito por isso, não podíamos correr o risco de Edward saber que sabíamos a verdade. Em todas as minhas visões tu acabavas morta caso ele soubesse e não podíamos deixar isso acontecer. Eu e Jasper decidimos deixar a família por algum tempo, dissemos que íamos procurar respostas sobre o meu passado, assim estaríamos longe de Edward e eu poderia continuar a olhar por ti. Eu nunca deixei de olhar para o teu futuro. Não imaginas como ri quando descobriste que eras uma bruxa Swan. Eu sabia que pertencias ao nosso mundo e isso esclareceu muitas dúvidas que eu tinha. Toda a vez que eu imaginava a cara de Edward se ele descobrisse tinha um ataque de riso, já que ele sempre fez tudo para te manter afastada do mundo sobrenatural.

— Obrigada por teres cuidado de mim, mesmo quando estavas longe.

— Como o Jasper disse uma vez, tu vales a pena. — Alice abraçou Bella com carinho. — Obrigada, pelo que vais fazer por ele, tu melhor que ninguém sabes o quanto ele sofre com o seu dom.

— Não tens que me agradar. Vocês são muito especiais para mim. Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer outra vez. — Bella entregou um anel delicado com uma pedra lazúli a Alice. — Este é para ti, achei que gostasses de andar no sol sem brilhar e também vai fazer com que vocês pareçam mais humanos.

— É lindo. — Alice sorriu ao pensar nas compras que ia poder fazer a partir de agora, fazendo Bella estremecer levemente sabendo o que eu passava pela cabeça da amiga. — Tenho a certeza que os outros também vão gostar.

— Acho melhor irmos para a minha casa. Vou poder fazer mais por Jasper lá. Porque não me seguem no vosso carro até lá.

— Claro. — Alice concordou.

— Queres vir? — Bella perguntou para Stefan que concordou. — Vou deixar Rebecca e Kol em casa primeiro.

O caminho até à mansão Mikaelson foi silencioso. Bella ainda pensava no que Alice tinha dito. Ela sabia que Alice tinha dito a verdade e estremeceu levemente ao pensar no perigo que tinha corrido com Edward. O tremor passou ao sentir a mão de Stefan sobre a dela. Ele sempre sabia como a acalmar.

— Tens a certeza que estás pronta para isto? — Stefan perguntou quando ficaram sozinhos no carro. — Podes deixar isto para outro dia.

— Desde que estejas ao meu lado, não tenho nada a perder. — Bella sorriu calorosamente para o seu companheiro. — Apenas a tua presença faz tudo melhor. Além disso Jasper está a sofrer à muito tempo.

— Já sabes o vais fazer? — Stefan sabia que o seu caso era diferente de Jasper. Ele tinha estado sobre um feitiço.

— Tenho de analisar Jasper primeiro, se magia estiver a fazer com que ele sinta mais sede que o normal, vou ter de remover essa magia. Um anel pode ajudá-lo a superar a sede e a controlar o seu dom mas se for pior que isso vai ser mais fácil transformá-lo num vampiro da nossa espécie. Vai ser doloroso para ele caso isso seja necessário mas ele é forte. Ele também esteve na guerra colonial.

— A sério? — Stefan perguntou surpreso.

— Quando o conheci, ele pareceu familiar então fiz alguma pesquisa. O nome dele era Jasper Whitlock na época, ele tinha 17 anos quando entrou para o exército confederado, tornando-se o mais novo major do estado do Texas até que desapareceu quando tinha 19 anos. Acho que foi nessa altura que ele foi transformado em vampiro.

— Vou disser o nome a Damon, ele pode ter ouvido falar dele. — Stefan disse antes de mandar uma mensagem ao irmão e sorriu ao ver a resposta quase imediata. — Ele disse que era impossível não ter ouvido falar do Major. Todos souberam quando ele desapareceu depois de ajudar a evacuar uma cidade mas nunca se soube o que realmente tinha acontecido.

— Eu também não sabia o resto da história, pelo menos até ler o livro dos Swan. Jasper foi transformado por Maria, ela estava à frente de um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos, no sul. Ela usou a capacidade dele controlar as emoções para o controlar, fingindo ser a companheira dele e manter os recém nascidos sobre controle. Durante décadas foi só isso que ele conheceu até que um dos vampiros que ele era mais próximo arriscou tudo para salvar a sua companheira de ser destruída quando o primeiro ano dela acabou. Depois disso a relação dele com Maria tornou-se mais difícil até que esse amigo regressou, falou das maravilhas do Norte onde não precisavam de lutar para sobreviver. Sabendo que havia outra maneira, Jasper não hesitou em deixar Maria em busca de um futuro melhor, sem tanta violência e más emoções. Era difícil para ele se alimentar de humanos porque ele sentia a dor das suas vítimas. Só depois de conhecer Alice soube que havia outra maneira.

— Eu espero que consigas ajudá-lo. — Stefan disse com sinceridade.

— Eu também. — Bella disse pensativa enquanto estacionava o carro frente à mansão Swan. Não demorou muito para o carro de Carlisle estacionar atrás do seu seguido pelo de Alice.

Bella estremeceu levemente ao ver Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett saírem do carro enquanto Alice e Jasper saíam do outro e surpreendeu todos ao abraçar Rosalie.

— Sinto muito. — Rosalie disse enquanto a abraçava de volta. — Se soubesse teria mantido Edward longe de ti.

— Não faz mal. Eu percebi que sou estavas a tentar proteger-me, sabias que eu não pertencia com ele e não querias que ele acabasse por me magoar.

— Alguém pode me explicar? — Carlisle olhou surpreso para as duas, não era segredo que Rosalie não parecia gostar de Bella.

— Rosalie é da minha família. — Bella sorriu para os outros ao ver a surpresa no rosto deles menos de Alice. — Ela foi a única Swan a ser uma vampira, apesar do nome dela ser Hale.

— Eu nunca aprendi nada sobre a magia. A minha mãe foi forçada pelo meu pai a parar de praticar, por isso nem eu, nem a minha irmã aprendemos ao contrário da minha tia que ensinou a filha Marie como usar os seus poderes.

— Marie era a minha avó. — Bella esclareceu os outros que ainda pareciam confusos. — Quando eu li o livro das Swan e vi o nome Rosalie Hale percebi quem ela era e porque ela não queria que eu namorasse com Edward. Ela sabia que eu pertencia a outro tipo de vampiro.

— Apesar de não saber como foste transformada, isso não devia acontecer.

— Esther forçou a minha transformação pensando que assim eu não podia fazer magia.

— Imagino que as nossas antepassadas tenham tido alguma coisa a ver com isso. — Rosalie disse enquanto andávamos até à porta. — Não me vais apresentar o teu namorado?

— Este é o Stefan Salvatore, ele é o meu companheiro. — Bella sorriu para Stefan que tinha a sua mão entrelaçada na sua.

— Salvatore? Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. — Jasper disse olhando curioso para Stefan.

— O meu irmão é o Damon Salvatore. Ele também já ouviu falar de ti. Na verdade não me ia surpreender se ele aparecesse aqui mais tarde.

— Vamos entrar? — Bella disse enquanto abria a porta e convidava cada um para entrar. — Sinto sobre isto mas a casa tenta garantir a segurança dos seus ocupantes ao máximo.

— Nós compreendemos. — Carlisle disse enquanto entravam na sala de estar, sorrindo ao ver a decoração simples mas elegante. — Eu queria aproveitar para te pedir desculpa Bella. Eu nunca pensei que o meu filho podia fazer o que fez. Não foi assim que eu o ensinei.

— Não foi culpa vossa. Eu sei o quanto vocês amam o Edward mas espero que saibam que eu não quero falar com ele tão cedo. Ele me magoou muito e fingir que eu era a companheira dele foi apenas a ponta do icebergue.

— Nós compreendemos. — Esme sorriu amavelmente para Bella. — Nós sentimos a tua falta. Nada foi o mesmo depois que saímos de Forks. Edward está cada vez mais distante, eu já não reconheço o meu filho.

— Sinto muito, Esme. — Bella virou-se para Jasper. — Acho que nós temos um assunto para resolver.

— Tens a certeza disso, Bella? Eu não quero abusar.

— Eu já dei o meu presente a Alice. Se eu puder te ajudar não vou desistir até tu estares melhor. — Bella disse antes de pegar as mãos dele. — Eu vou ter de entrar na tua mente para ver o que preciso fazer.

— Tudo bem. — Jasper disse ainda confuso com o que Bella ia fazer.

Bella usou o elemento da mente e do corpo para entrar no corpo de Jasper, sentia a dor dele, a empatia dele fazia parte dele de uma maneira impossível de dissolver, ela só podia usar o seu dom para o ajudar a controlá-lo, tornando possível para ele desligar e ligar à sua vontade e diminuir a intensidade com que ele sentia as emoções dos outros. Uma vez que ela fez essa parte, descobriu o verdadeiro problema, Jasper estava sob o efeito de uma magia que parecia Influenciar a maneira como ele sentia as emoções, dando prioridade às emoções negativas e à sede de sangue. Pela forma como a magia estava enraizada nele, Bella sabia que era obra de Maria, ela devia ter feito uma bruxa fazer aquilo. Bella suspirou suavemente antes de usar a força de todos os elementos para desfazer algo que tinha sido criado de forma tão maliciosa, porque tinha sido colocado à tanto tempo ia exigir muito do seu poder para remover aquela magia. Bella podia sentir o seu poder diminuir até à mínimo quando o espírito de Jasper ficou livre daquela magia tão maligna.

Bella caiu suavemente contra Stefan que a apertou contra ele segurando-a com carinho antes de abrir o seu pulso com os dentes e a fazer beber o seu sangue não se importando com aqueles que estavam com eles. Tudo o que importava era Bella recuperar as suas forças.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas de Autor:**_

 _Como devem ter percebido a história esta perto do fim, só posso esperar que gostem do final da mesma maneira que gostaram dela. Espero que gostem do capítulo._

 _ **Obs**_ _. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Tinham chegado algumas gotas de sangue de Stefan para Bella parecer mais saudável contudo ele só tirou o pulso da sua boca quando ela estava totalmente recuperada.

— Ela sempre bebe de ti? — Carlisle não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

— Bella só pode beber o meu sangue. — Stefan confirmou sem soltar a sua companheira. — Eu não posso negar que prefiro assim.

— Se fosse eu também ia preferir assim. — Emmett não conseguiu evitar o comentário malicioso fazendo Rosalie e Jasper rir. — Não sabes as saudades que eu tive, Bellinha.

— Está tudo bem. — Bella tentou tranquilizar o vampiro que tinha sido como um irmão mais velho. — Só não faças isso novamente.

— Posso garantir que isso está fora de questão. — Rosalie acrescentou ao recordar como Emmett tinha ficado destroçado quando tinham tido de deixar Bella. — Apesar de termos de voltar ao Alasca vamos manter contacto.

Bella sorriu levemente, aliviada pelas palavras de Rosalie quando a campainha tocou. Ela soube de imediato que era Klaus. Podia sentir a energia do híbrido no lado de fora da casa, ele não parecia muito satisfeito por Carlisle não ter ido falar com ele primeiro.

— Klaus chegou. — Bella disse antes de se levantar e ir abrir a porta. — Não te esperava tão cedo.

— Sabes que não ia ficar longe muito tempo. — Klaus piscou para Bella ante de andar até à sala. — Tens sorte que Elijah decidiu deixar este assunto nas minhas mãos. Sabes como ele é protetor em relação a ti. Ele ficou para tentar controlar Kol e Rebecca.

— Eu vou ter de lhe agradecer mais tarde. — Bella sabia que se havia coisa que os Mikaelson não permitiam era que mexessem com a família.

— Parece que temos uma conversa pendente, Carlisle. — Klaus olhou sério para o antigo amigo. — O teu filho está a puxar pelo meu lado negro.

— Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Nunca pensei que o Edward fosse capaz de cometer um erro destes. Edward nunca devia se ter aproximado de Bella e eu devia ter percebido que ela não era a sua companheira mas ele foi muito convincente.

— E onde anda o filho maravilha? — Klaus perguntou em tom irónico.

— A última vez que falei com ele estava no Brasil com Tanya mas devem voltar ao Alasca em breve. — Carlisle suspirou se forma pesada. — Eu espero que ele tenha aprendido a lição agora que reconheceu Tanya como sua companheira. Ela esperou muito tempo para isso acontecer.

— Eu não posso prometer que se ele vier aqui as coisas vão ser pacíficas. — Bella avisou. — Eu posso não sentir nada por ele mas a maneira como ele terminou as coisas deixou muito a desejar. Ele foi longe demais quando me fez acreditar que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele, para qualquer um.

— Eu compreendo, Bella. Eu vou tentar mantê-lo longe daqui. — Carlisle sorriu para a menina que tinha chegado a ser como uma filha para ele. Edward podia ser o seu filho preferido mas o que ele fizera não tinha justificação. Ele sabia que os Volturi não permitiam que humanos soubessem o que eram e Edward tinha arrastado uma humana inocente para o mundo sobrenatural quando nem era a sua companheira. — O que ele fez podia ter trazido problemas para nós caso os Volturi tivessem descoberto. Ele podia ter destruído todos nós.

— Nós vamos arranjar uma maneira de lidar com ele. — Esme prometeu apertando a mão de Carlisle em sinal de apoio. — Se Edward vier aqui tens a minha permissão para lidares com ele como achares melhor. Ele tem de aprender que as suas ações têm consequências.

— Obrigada Esme. — Bella entregou um anel a cada um dos Cullen que a olharam confusos e achou melhor explicar. — Eles vão dar a vocês uma aparência mais humana, ajudar a controlar a vossa sede e Edward só vai poder ler os pensamentos que vocês permitirem.

— Obrigado. — Carlisle agradeceu sabendo que era um bom presente. Assim iam poder ficar mais tempo no mesmo sítio antes de serem forçados a mudar de cidade. — Não sabes como vai ser útil, vamos poder levar uma vida mais normal.

— Achei que era um bom presente. Alice já tem o de Edward. Eu achei melhor ser Bonnie a fazer o dele. Mas aviso que se ele beber sangue humano de forma deliberada, ele vai deixar de funcionar, assim como os vossos.

— Isso não deve ser um problema. — Esme garantiu. — Eu já posso sentir a minha sede mais controlada.

— Porque lhe vais dar um, depois de tudo o que ele fez? — Klaus perguntou olhando Bella sem compreender a atitude dela.

— Quando ele voltar, Edward vai perceber de imediato os anéis, ele vai perceber que as pessoas vão olhar para vocês e ver a aparência que vocês teriam se fossem humanos. Ele ia querer saber porque isso acontece e porque não tinham trazido um para ele. Assim vocês vão dar-lhe um e podem dizer que foi um presente de uma bruxa amiga de Klaus.

— Isso vai funcionar. — Alice disse depois de olhar o futuro. — Edward sempre fez questão de se manter longe de tudo o que envolve Klaus. Ele não vai questionar as nossas palavras.

— E como tens reagido às mudanças na tua vida? — Esme olhou Bella com carinho. — Tu achavas que eras apenas humana, e de repente descobres que és uma bruxa para depois seres uma vampira e uma bruxa. O que aconteceu depois que deixamos Forks?

— Não vou mentir. As coisas não foram fáceis depois que vocês partiram. Eu quase morri na floresta naquela noite, foi o Sam que salvou a minha vida e me levou para Charlie. Os primeiros dias foram os mais complicados, eu não comia e não falava. O doutor Gerandy apareceu para me ver e soltou palavras como catatónica. — Bella fez uma leve careta ao ver a preocupação no rosto dos que a rodeavam. — Charlie teve medo do que seria obrigado a fazer e chamou a minha mãe para que eu fosse viver com ela. Eles estavam a fazer a minha mala quando eu pareci despertar, eu gritei com eles disse que não podiam obrigar-me a deixar Forks, e comecei a chorar foi então que Charlie deixou que eu ficasse. Eu voltei para a escola, fazia os trabalhos, ia trabalhar mas era apenas isso. Deixei de ler, ouvir música, ver TV, não falava a menos que alguma coisa me fosse perguntada diretamente. Eu não deixava Charlie dormir com os meus gritos, os pesadelos não pareciam terminar. Tinha passado mais de um mês quando Charlie me deu duas opções, ou ia para Jacksonville ou ia a uma psicóloga e começava a falar com os meus amigos outra vez. Acho que adivinham a minha escolha. Confesso que ajudou um pouco, percebi que Edward e eu somos muito diferentes, atitudes que ele tinha que eu nunca compreendi e que muita coisa estava errada na nossa relação. Eu tinha seguido o conselho da minha psicóloga e fui ver a clareira, o lugar onde me ia despedir de Edward e de vocês quando Laurent apareceu a mando de Vitória. Ele devia levar-me até ela mas estava com mais vontade de se alimentar de mim. Por um momento ele pareceu ter sido enviado dos céus, toda a minha dor ia desaparecer mas quando ele se preparava para vir na minha direção percebi que não queria morrer, não estava pronta para isso. Foi aí que os lobos apareceram. Eles salvaram a minha vida e eu percebi de imediato que as lendas de La Push eram verdadeiras. Mais tarde eles apareceram na minha casa e prometeram me proteger e Charlie de Victoria.

— Eles sempre fizeram tudo para manter as pessoas a salvo. — Carlisle disse com um pequeno sorriso. — O que aconteceu depois?

— O tempo foi passando e eu passava cada vez mais tempo na reserva com Jacob. Ele tornou-se o meu melhor amigo, o meu sol e o meu lobo protetor. Estávamos em Dezembro quando Charlie recebeu uma proposta para vir trabalhar para aqui. Fazia anos que não tínhamos voltado a Mystic Falls, desde a morte da minha avó. Eu sabia o perigo que corríamos em Forks, Victoria estava cada vez mais ousada nas passagens por Forks então aceitei voltar para cá. Charlie entregou-me a carta da vovó Marie na mesma noite. Ele devia ter entregue a carta no meu aniversário mas depois do que tinha acontecido achou melhor esperar. Eu aceitei os meus poderes, passei pela mudança e treinei os meus poderes até saber controlar os seis elementos, fogo, terra, água, ar, corpo e mente.

— Uma Swan não devia ser também uma vampira, como isso aconteceu? — Carlisle perguntou curioso.

— Foi depois de completar a minha ligação com Stefan. Victoria apareceu com outro vampiro e tentou matar-me. Eu consegui destruir os dois mas ela já me tinha acertado com um pedaço de madeira. Como a minha vida estava ligada ao Stefan, eu devia ter ido para o outro lado mas quando acordasse ia continuar humana. Esther sabia que o sangue de Stefan estava no meu sistema e conseguiu começar a minha transição, assim eu não ia poder quebrar a maldição de Klaus, como sabem uma bruxa não pode ser uma vampira e uma bruxa. Ela não contou com as minhas antepassadas, depois de séculos o nosso propósito seria completado e não podiam deixar que isso não acontecesse. Elas usaram a sua influência e apesar de não poderem parar a transformação conseguiram que eu mantivesse os meus poderes. Em troca eu teria de beber apenas o sangue de Stefan e transformá-lo num vampiro original e tornar assim a minha morte impossível.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. A nossa partida deixou muitas marcas na tua vida. Se soubesse o que sei agora, teria feito as coisas de maneira diferente. — Carlisle não devia ter acreditado nas palavras do Edward. — Devia ter sabido que o que aconteceu não te afastaria de nós, especialmente depois da conversa que tivemos.

— Está tudo bem Carlisle. — Bella olhou para Alice que piscou para ela. — Vocês fizeram o que acharam melhor e isso trouxe-me até Stefan.

— Fico contente por uma coisa boa ter saído de tudo isto. — Esme sorriu para Bella. — Nós só queremos que sejas feliz.

Bella aproveitou o tempo que os Cullen ficaram na sua casa para saber as novidades antes deles terem de partir. Foi bom ouvir sobre a vida deles depois de terem deixado Forks. Stefan sorriu ao ouvir as risadas de Bella enquanto escutava as palhaçadas que Emmett tinha feito ao longo daqueles meses, só por isso estava disposto a aceitar a presença deles. Não havia nada que o enchesse de alegria como o som das risadas da sua companheira. E não ia permitir que ninguém apagasse esse som da sua vida. E pelo olhar de Klaus sabia que não era o único a pensar o mesmo. Para além disso nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Edward ainda podia ser um problema no futuro.

Depois que os Cullen saíram, Bella deixou-se ficar onde estava, sabia que Stefan não ia deixar o assunto do Edward de lado e pela cara de Klaus não seria o único.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou apesar de saber a resposta.

— Ele também vai aparecer por aqui? — Stefan olhou a companheira deixando claro que queria a verdade.

— Não nos próximos tempos, segundo Alice. Ele vai estar muito ocupado com Tanya mas os nossos caminhos vão se cruzar eventualmente. Para mim quanto mais tempo demorar melhor. Espero já ter tratado de Dália quando isso acontecer. Por agora quero me concentrar no futuro mais próximo.

Os meses foram passando rápido, Mystic Falls sempre seria o ponto de encontro dos seres sobrenaturais mas graças a Bella, os humanos agora estavam mais seguros. Graças ao plano de Bella tinham conseguido atrair Dália até Mystic Falls, eles acharam mais seguro prender Dália num mundo prisão, de onde não poderia sair, condenada a ver a felicidade dos filhos da irmã, sem nunca a conseguir voltar a ver. Freya tinha ficado muito grata quando viu por ela mesma que Dália nunca ia regressar e fazer a sua vida num inferno. Ela tinha encontrado o seu companheiro e graças a Bella esperava um filho, algo que nunca tinha imaginado que voltaria a acontecer. A sua relação com os irmãos começava a curar lentamente, ela tinha ficado assustada quando descobriu o monstro que o pai se tinha tornado e com receio que isso ia impedir uma boa relação com os irmãos. Os outros Mikaelson compreendiam que ela tinha conhecido o lado bom de Mikael e não levaram a mal pelas conversas frequentes que ela tinha com ele. Lentamente começaram a perceber pequenas mudanças na atitude do patriarca da família dando esperança a todos que um dia poderiam libertá-lo do caixão onde estava preso mas só o tempo diria e isso era algo que não lhes faltava.

Bella e Stefan estavam cada vez mais próximos, vivendo a vida que sempre sonharam. E nada os ia impedir de serem felizes.

Fim.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas de Autor:**_

 _Chegámos ao último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado._

 _ **Obs**_ _. Eu não possuo Crepúsculo e Diário dos Vampiros. Eles pertencem à Stephanie Meyer e à L. J. Smith_ _._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **New Orleans, dez anos depois, Casa dos Mickaelson**

Bella olhou em volta sorrindo para Stefan que conversava animadamente com Marcel, companheiro de Rebecca e com Elijah. Muita coisa tinha acontecido nestes dez anos. Bella tinha terminado a faculdade juntamente com Stefan, Elena, Bonnie e Caroline, o que tinha deixado Charlie nas nuvens. Era reconfortante ver que Stefan nunca saía do seu lado. Eles tinham tido alguns problemas ao longo do caminho mas eles tinham servido apenas para fortificar a relação de ambos.

Klaus tinha decidido voltar a Nova Orleans quando Caroline terminara o curso de Jornalismo. Um regresso ao lar, alguns poderiam dizer já que ele tinha governado Nova Orleans em tempos. Elijah e Haley tinham vindo com ele, ela estava interessada em saber mais sobre as suas origens e da sua família biológica, assim como Kol e Bonnie mas para eles era apenas uma curta passagem já que preferiam Mystic Falls. Rebecca só concordara em voltar depois de Bella ter garantido que Marcel estava vivo e que esta era a oportunidade para serem felizes.

O retorno dos Mickaelson fora o assunto mais comentado mas eles tinha sido bem recebidos, algo que teria sido impossível alguns anos atrás. Todos, no mundo sobrenatural, sabiam como a família Original tinha mudado nos últimos anos, continuavam a ser temidos mas agora também eram admirados pela força dos seus laços familiares. Todos sabiam que eles podiam ter os seus próprios problemas mas tentar fazer mal a um era o mesmo que provocar a ira de todos.

Freya estava cada vez mais próxima dos irmãos, mesmo Klaus confiava nela. Ela continuava em Mystic Falls, com o seu companheiro e os seus dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. As suas conversas com o pai tinham-se tornado diárias. Bella tinha a certeza que o antigo caçador de vampiros um dia ia caminhar ao lado dos filhos, podia demorar mas mesmo Klaus via que o homem que o tinha perseguido durante tanto tempo estava a mudar, voltando a ser o homem que era antes da suposta morte da filha.

Bella suspirou ao recordar o encontro com Edward quando viu Alice e os outros Cullen falando com Elijah e Haley. Tinha sido à oito anos mas ainda recordava esse dia na perfeição, ela estava a caminho de uma aula quando ele tinha aparecido, apesar do aviso de Alice a conversa tinha sido dura. Bela não podia negar que tinha gostado quando usou os seus poderes para mandar Edward contra o chão mais de cem vezes enquanto fazia o veneno de vampiro ferver quando ele tinha tentado convencê-la que nunca a tinha deixado de amar e que só partida para a proteger mas que agora poderiam ser felizes juntos. Bella só não tinha usado o elemento do fogo para o destruir por causa do amor que Carlisle e Esme tinham àquele filho. Bella avisara-o para ficar longe dela e do seu companheiro garantindo que seria muito fácil destruí-lo se não o fizesse e para ele tentar ser feliz com Tanya mas que não aparecesse mais à sua frente.

— Tudo bem, amor? — Stefan olhou a companheira com preocupação.

— Apenas recordando coisas que não me agradaram. Seria impossível não estar bem quando estou ao teu lado. — Bella apoiou o rosto no ombro se Stefan. — Só estou com saudades de Mystic Falls. Lá é um dos poucos lugares onde me sinto em casa.

— Eu sei, mas também não vamos ficar aqui muito tempo. — Stefan beijou a testa de Bella com carinho. — Além disso, estávamos a precisar de umas férias.

— Sabes sempre a coisa certa a dizer. É por isso que te amo.

Bella só podia esperar que estivessem assim para sempre, felizes um com o outro. Ela sabia que a sua vida nunca seria monótona desde que ele estivesse ao seu lado. O tempo passaria, pessoas morreriam, muitas iam nascer e muita coisa podia mudar mas Stefan sempre estaria ao seu lado.


End file.
